


Invasion of the D*ck Monsters (YoonKook)

by Trash_4_Yoongi



Category: Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aliens, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Dom Jeon Jungkook, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Incubi, Incubus Jeon Jungkook, Incubus Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Incubus Kim Namjoon, Incubus Kim Seokjin | Jin, Interspecies Romance, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Dork, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Previous Kim YuKwon & Min Yoongi, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, Switch Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 73
Words: 94,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_4_Yoongi/pseuds/Trash_4_Yoongi
Summary: "So we're being invaded by dick monsters from space.""They're incubi, not dick monsters.""Same diff."Jungkook is an incubus who comes to Earth with Namjoon and Seokjin. On a mission that includes finding mates for each of them, Jungkook finds his perfect match in Yoongi, a feisty human who turns out to be a total softy.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin
Comments: 433
Kudos: 1481





	1. Prologue + Chapter 1

** PROLOGUE **

"I want to go home~"

"What are they?"

"Nevermind that. What the fuck are they going to do to us?"

"I'm scared~"

"Whining like that isn't going to help, Taehyung. We need to find a way to get out of here."

Standing from where he'd been sitting on the floor, Jimin clenched his hands into fists by his sides, trying to be strong in this situation."Yoongi-hyung's right. We need to work together to come up with a plan."

Yoongi stood as well."Of course I'm right. Sitting around and whining isn't going to do us any good."

However, Taehyung remained on the floor, sitting with his knees pulled to his chest."But what can we do? They're faster than us. They're much stronger too." He sniffled as he couldn't stop thinking of something very important."And they took Hoseok-hyung. What if they're hurting him?"

"Even more of a reason for us to work together and get out of here, dumbass." Yoongi was worried about Hoseok too, but he was trying so hard to keep his composure. He didn't want to collapse with fear, as Taehyung kept doing."We'll find a way out of here, save Hoseok, and gtfo like our lives depend on it because they might."

Yoongi's words seemed to scare Taehyung even more."You think they'll hurt us?"

"Oh, Tae, we'll be okay." Jimin knelt down in front of Taehyung and tried to comfort him."We'll be fine. We just need to stick together and be as brave as possible. Okay?"

However, Yoongi was having none of that."Jimin, don't sugarcoat it. We don't know what these freaks are or what they are going to do to us. We know nothing about our situation. All we know is that they've taken Hoseok, and any one of us could be next."

But before they could even start to discuss a plan, the only door to the room that contained them opened. A man of significant height stepped in and approached the three captives. Lifting a hand, he pointed to Yoongi then motioned for him to come closer.

"Fuck you!" Yoongi spat. He didn't want to cooperate with this freak.

The tall man didn't seem to understand Yoongi's words, but he clearly understood his tone as defiant. Moving closer, he reached out and grabbed Yoongi with such strong hands. He lifted Yoongi with ease and tossed the skinny male over his shoulder. Turning to leave, he wasn't bothered in the least by Yoongi's fists pounding against his back.

"Put me down!" Yoongi was trying so hard to be defiant, but he wasn't strong enough. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he was so weak and fragile, compared to the strength of this freak.

"Yoongi-hyung!" Jimin stood and tried to give chase, but the door was closed and locked as soon as the tall man exited the room with Yoongi over his shoulder.

Taehyung, unable to handle how scared he was, began to cry."They're just going to pick us off...One by one..." He huddled into a ball as he could hear Jimin start to bang his fist against the door.

\---

** THE BEGINNING **

It was a normal day like any other as Yoongi was just hanging out with his friends. He didn't really talk a whole lot whenever they got together, but he enjoyed their company. It was nice to just sip his coffee while his friends chatted about anything and everything. Though, he did find his gaze lingering where it shouldn't. He knew it wasn't good, but his gaze got stuck on Hoseok sometimes.

"Hyung, stop staring at my boyfriend." Taehyung playfully scolded."I know he's handsome, but he's also taken."

As all eyes came to him, Yoongi put his hands in front of himself in defense."I didn't mean to stare. I was just spacing out, honest."

Hoseok simply chuckled at Yoongi's reaction."No worries, Hyung. Taetae knows that I'm only his." He snaked an arm around Taehyung's shoulders, causing his boyfriend to smile happily.

"You two are so cute." Jimin's tone was full of admiration."I want a boyfriend. Being single sucks."

Yoongi just shrugged his shoulders."I don't have a problem with being single."

"Really?" Jimin poked the outside of his iced coffee and pouted."I hate it."

"I suppose having someone would be nice, but I don't see it as a necessity." Taking a sip of his coffee, Yoongi thought of how he should say this."An intimate relationship shouldn't be viewed as something integral to our lives. It should be viewed as just a bonus."

"Hyung's right." Hoseok knew he didn't really have much room to speak since he was dating Taehyung, but he thought the same way as Yoongi."Relationships are nice, but we don't need them to survive."

Taehyung understood, but he also liked to believe that he was super important in Hoseok's life."Relationships sure are nice though." Hoseok was certainly very important to him.

As the conversation continued, Yoongi simply zoned out. He did often find himself wondering what it would be like to find the person who would be the perfect match for him. After all, he got to see how happy Taehyung and Hoseok were together. Could he have that someday? Of course, he wasn't in a hurry to get it. It was just something that crossed his mind occasionally.

When it started to get a bit late, they all agreed that it was time to head home. Yoongi walked with Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok living in the opposite direction as them."They really do seem very happy together." Yoongi commented with a soft smile on his lips."I'm happy for them."

"I'm happy for them too." Jimin nudged Yoongi's arm with his elbow."So tell me. What's up with you, Hyung? You get caught staring at Hoseok-hyung a bit often. If you keep it up, Tae might think you're trying to steal his boyfriend."

"I have no intention of stealing Hoseok, I swear." Yoongi huffed out quietly and rolled his eyes."There's just something about him that seems...I don't know. Odd, I guess."

Jimin stopped walking and perked an eyebrow at Yoongi."Odd? What do you mean?"

Stopping as well, Yoongi shrugged his shoulders."Like I said, I don't know." He thought about the things that made him a little on edge about Hoseok and couldn't quite place what he felt."He just doesn't quite pass the vibe check. You know what I mean?"

"I have no idea what you mean, but I'll pretend I do." Jimin said with a chuckle."Hoseok-hyung seems pretty cool to me. He and Tae are a perfect match together. They're like two little fluffy balls of happiness, and seeing them together just makes me want the same thing for myself."

"You want a ball of fluffy happiness?" Yoongi sighed and didn't quite see the appeal of striving for a relationship so much."Is that your ideal type, Jimin?"

Pursing his lips, Jimin only gave it a little thought."I don't really know. I think I have a wide range of guys I'd like. What about you? I know you don't think relationships are important, but do you have an ideal type?"

Yoongi had never really thought about this before. Since he didn't see intimate relationships as a priority, he didn't focus on his ideal type."Probably somebody who's chill, you know. I'm not the most energetic person, obviously, so I don't want to be with someone who will run rampant all over my life."

"But maybe an energetic person would be perfect for you." Jimin suggested."An energetic man could be the missing part of your life. He could be the fun you're missing."

"See, I don't like that way of thinking." Yoongi shook his head in disagreement."I don't want to think that anything in my life is missing. I told you before that I think relationships should just be a bonus. Like a class in school, I view my life as the required criteria. A relationship is just extra credit."

"But sometimes, we don't do so well on the required criteria and need that extra credit in order to pass." Seeing Yoongi's face scrunch in disapproval, Jimin lightly laughed."Okay, okay. I see your point, but I also see my own. We can just agree to disagree on this one."

Resuming their walk, Yoongi started to kick at a small rock on the ground to occupy himself."Jimin, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

At that question, Jimin knew what Yoongi wanted."I have no plans until tomorrow afternoon, so I can stay at your place tonight."

That caused Yoongi to smile."Thanks." He was always so relieved that Jimin understood him so well. As much as he liked to be alone a lot of the time, he also occasionally got lonely and wanted Jimin to stay overnight. After all, Jimin was his best friend, despite their disagreements on certain things.

"Oh, Hyung, look!" Jimin stopped abruptly as he noticed something."A shooting star!"

Stopping and allowing his gaze to follow where Jimin excitedly pointed, Yoongi saw it."You do know a shooting star is just a burning meteor that's about to die, right?"

Jimin was giddy though."Hyung, shut up and make a wish!"

Humoring Jimin, Yoongi got quiet and waited for his best friend to make his wish. After a short moment, he figured it was okay to speak again."I'm assuming you wished for a boyfriend."

"Duh." Jimin turned his gaze to Yoongi and grinned widely."What about you?"

Rolling his eyes, Yoongi stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans."If I wish for anything, it'll be for Netflix to not lose my spot on that stupid cop show we were watching last time you stayed over."

" _Lame_." Jimin laughed as Yoongi glared at him."What? Don't you have any bigger wishes than that?"

"Not really." Shifting his gaze to look back up at the burning meteor, Yoongi sighed."Big wishes are for people who actually believe in shooting stars. I only believe in what I can see for myself."

"Well then, you should believe in shooting stars because we just saw one." Jimin became a little confused when Yoongi's expression changed and started to show some panic."Hyung?"

Yoongi's eyes grew wide as he was looking up into the dark sky."Jimin, I don't believe in shooting stars because that is definitely not a shooting fucking star!" He pulled a hand out of his pocket and pointed up at what he was seeing."Shooting stars don't do that!"

Quickly looking back up, Jimin was shocked to see the not-a-shooting-star turn and change direction."What the hell?!" The thing in the sky moved around like some kind of craft, but it didn't look like a UFO that Jimin had ever seen online or in any books or movies. It appeared to be shaped like a sort of orb."We gotta see what it is! Let's follow it!"

As soon as Jimin started running in the direction of the flying orb that seemed to be gradually getting closer to ground level, Yoongi bolted after him."No, Jimin! That's a terrible idea!" Nonetheless, after the orb they went.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jimin, seriously! This is a horrible idea!" Yoongi ran after Jimin as fast as he could, but his best friend was faster, keeping ahead."Stop fucking running!"

Jimin didn't stop though. His curiosity was too strong. He knew it would be his downfall someday, but he just _had_ to know what that orb was."What if it's aliens, Hyung?! I gotta see!"

Yoongi wouldn't admit it in this moment, but he was scared. Whatever that orb was, it was something new and unknown. They shouldn't be going after it like this."It could be dangerous!" Yoongi was struggling to keep close to Jimin as his friend was not slowing down at all. His curiosity must be driving him to run so fast. The thing driving Yoongi wasn't curiosity though. It was concern and fear for his best friend's safety.

Running as fast as he could, Jimin knew he was going the right way. He kept glancing up toward the sky at the large orb. How was no one else in the city seeing this? No one else seemed to be running after it or even peering out through their windows. It was very strange. Jimin just kept running and running, able to see that the orb was touching down."Up ahead! It's landing!" He pointed as he ran in that direction.

This wasn't looking good at all to Yoongi. The closer they got, the more afraid he felt. The orb seemed to have landed in the empty parking lot of a mall that had already closed for the night. As they got to the parking lot, Yoongi stopped running. His eyes were wide as he could finally see how huge the mysterious orb was."Holy fuck..!"

Jimin stopped as well, but he was closer to the orb than Yoongi was."Hyung, it's got to be some sort of transportation! It's definitely big enough!"

Seeing Jimin start to step closer to the orb, Yoongi rushed forward and grabbed his arm with both hands."Jimin, no! Stop!"

"But, Hyung, we need to know what's in there!" Jimin looked at Yoongi and froze. The mixture of curiosity and excitement that had filled him now dimmed at the sight of fear in his hyung's eyes.

"Jimin, please!" Yoongi was terrified. They didn't know what this orb was or what it might contain."Don't go near it! We don't know what's in there! It could be dangerous! There could be radiation!"

Coming to his senses, Jimin nodded in agreement."You're right, Hyung. I'm sorry." He turned his gaze back to the orb."What should we do? Should we call authorities?"

Yoongi's grip on Jimin's arm tightened immensely when an opening of some sort on the side of the orb came ajar, bright light pouring from within."We should get the fuck outta here!"

However, neither of them moved from where they stood. They knew they should leave, but their eyes were glued to the opening that was getting wider, more bright light shining out from inside the orb."Hyung..." Jimin didn't know what to think or say about what he was currently seeing.

Once the opening was wide enough, something emerged and stepped out onto the pavement of the parking lot. Or rather, _someone_ emerged. Multiple someones. Three, to be exact. At first, only their silhouettes could be seen because of the intense light behind them. However, they stepped forward, away from the orb. They seemed to notice Yoongi and Jimin.

The feeling of fear in Yoongi rose as the three figures walked toward them. The figures looked like people, like men, but they were clearly not normal people. That was obvious from their mode of transportation."Shit, Jimin, run!" Something felt wrong. Very wrong.

Listening to his hyung for once, Jimin turned and started running with Yoongi. He could hear something behind them. It sounded like talking, but he couldn't make out any words. It had to be some other language.

\---

As the two smaller men ran away, the three from the orb were quite perplexed." _They followed our ship._ " one said." _Only those with bonds to our kind can see the ships._ "

" _There must be one of our kind here._ " said another." _Do you think it's..._ "

" _It has to be._ " The third smirked." _You two, follow them. Stay unseen._ "

" _What will you do, Namjoon?_ " the first one asked.

The one called Namjoon kept his gaze ahead where the two smaller men had run." _I'll hide our ship in a better spot then find our missing friend._ "

" _Just don't destroy it._ " the second one said with a chuckle." _Your driving isn't that great._ "

" _Very funny, Seokjin._ " Namjoon said with a straight face, no hint of amusement in his expression." _Now you and Jungkook should get going before you lose those two._ "

Jungkook grinned with excitement." _I call dibs on the little one!_ "

Seokjin simply shook his head." _They're both little, brat._ " he said as he and Jungkook headed off in the direction of the running humans.

Shaking his head in disapproval of his two noisy companions, Namjoon made his way back into the large orb that was their ship. He needed to find a more convenient spot for it. It would be preferable to leave it in a much larger spot with a lower chance of being discovered by anyone else who had a bond to their kind. He had a feeling this world was going to be interesting. It had to be special in at least some sort of way for one of their kind to be living here.

" _Why is Namjoon so stiff?_ " Jungkook asked Seokjin as they did their best to follow the two running humans. They weren't in any hurry though, simply following a scent like a couple hounds.

" _He's just staying focused. He'll chill out once he's all settled._ " Seokjin smiled as he remembered something." _Besides, our missing friend is probably here. You know Namjoon's been looking everywhere for him._ "

That made sense to Jungkook." _Oh, right. They were supposed to bond, weren't they? But he left our world without leaving any trace behind._ "

" _Right._ " Seokjin let out a soft sigh." _But I have to wonder, with that sort of thing lingering for Namjoon, will he stay focused enough on our mission?_ "

" _I guess we'll have to wait and see._ " Jungkook let his gaze wander a little as he was trying to familiarize himself with the structure of this world." _So what are we going to do with these two? Mate them, right?_ "

At that, Seokjin shrugged his shoulders." _That's up to Namjoon. We'll either mate them or kill them._ "


	3. Chapter 3

When they reached his house, Yoongi unlocked and opened the front door as quickly as he could. He ushered Jimin inside before entering as well. Once they were both inside, he slammed the front door shut and locked it."Jesus fucking Christ, Jimin! Are you trying to get us both killed?!"

Jimin flinched at Yoongi's tone, not used to his best friend yelling at him. He had never heard Yoongi raise his voice in anger against anyone before."Hyung, I'm sorry. My curiosity got the best of me." He raked his fingers through his hair and tried to calm his nerves, but he was panting so hard from all the running they'd just done. He could hear Yoongi panting heavily as well."But you saw what I saw, right? People came out of that thing."

"Those weren't people!" Yoongi refused to believe that."They can't be people! They may look like people, but they came out of a fucking orb that flew through the damn sky!"

Seeing that Yoongi was really scared and freaked out, Jimin grabbed his shoulders firmly."Yoongi-hyung, calm down. Everything's going to be okay." Pulling his hyung close, he enclosed his arms around his small frame."I'll call the authorities and tell them what we saw. While I do that, I want you to sit in the living room and try to catch your breath."

Shaking his head in protest, Yoongi grabbed onto the front of Jimin's shirt with both hands."Jimin, please. We should stay in the same room. We don't know if we were followed or not."

"We weren't followed." Jimin said with a reassuring tone."Now go to the living room and chill. I'll call the authorities and make sure everything is explained to them."

\---

" _What kind of abode is this?_ " Seokjin wondered as he and Jungkook approached the place where the scent led.

" _It appears to be a home of some sort._ " Jungkook stepped right up to the front door and thought for only a couple seconds before moving away from it." _Let's try to get some peeks inside. See what they're up to._ "

Seokjin was ahead of Jungkook there. He had already started spying through the windows to see what their targets were doing. One of them seemed to be talking into a small device in his hand that he was holding to the side of his face." _Where's the other one?_ "

" _Over here._ " Jungkook poked his head out from where he had wandered around the side of the building and waved at Seokjin." _I see the other one through here._ " Moving back to the window, he peered through. The one he saw was sitting down with his head in his hands. This caused Jungkook to cock his head to the side a tiny bit. What was this human doing? What was he feeling? Jungkook didn't understand." _He's so little._ " That was something he couldn't help but notice. The human male appeared to be so small while sitting and huddled the way that he was.

After a moment of spying on the other human male, Seokjin stepped over to the corner of the abode and peeked around at Jungkook." _I wonder what Namjoon's decision will be for these two. They appear scared._ "

Jungkook sighed and shook his head a little." _I hope he doesn't want us to kill them. We need mates, and these two could serve us well in that regard._ "

" _Jungkook, don't get soft now._ " Seokjin said with a slightly scolding tone." _You know we're here for a mission. Any mates we choose will only be used for that purpose. Even if we mate with them, we may still have to kill them afterward._ "

" _But why?_ " Jungkook didn't like the sound of that. He didn't agree with the ways of their kind." _I know our mission, and I know the emperor's rules, but I don't like it._ "

Reaching out, Seokjin lightly ruffled Jungkook's hair." _You've never mated before, and it's easy to tell from how much you feel. Once you've killed a mate or two, you will lose those pesky feelings._ "

" _Have you lost these feelings, Seokjin?_ " Jungkook asked but received no answer." _How many mates have you killed?_ " Again, he got no answer. So he decided to ask something else." _Does Emperor Minseok know our current location?_ "

Tired of the questions, Seokjin rolled his eyes." _Not yet. He'll know our location as soon as we send it to him. Namjoon is in charge of that. He'll send our coordinates to the emperor as soon as our mission officially begins here._ "

\---

As Yoongi was sitting in the living room, he managed to calm down. Well, mostly. He could hear Jimin in the other room, and things weren't sounding good. He just remained on the sofa, holding his head in his hands as he tried to steady his breathing and nerves. When he heard Jimin enter the living room, Yoongi lifted his head to look at him."What's the verdict?"

"They didn't believe me." Jimin let out a heavy sigh of annoyance."They asked if we've been drinking, taking medications, smoking weed, all the dumb stuff." He plopped himself down onto the sofa next to Yoongi."They think we imagined it all, Hyung. I did manage to get them to agree to check out the mall lot though. They should call us back after they've checked it out."

"So what should we do while we wait?" Yoongi pulled his feet up onto the sofa and cuddled against Jimin's side for security.

Jimin shrugged his shoulders."There's not really anything we _can_ do. Since I'm the one who called, they'll have my number in their system. They'll be calling me once they check out the lot, so you should try to rest. I'm sure you're worn out from all the running."

Not wanting to leave Jimin's side, Yoongi shifted in his spot on the sofa to lay down on the cushions. Then, he rested his head onto Jimin's lap."They better believe us after they see that big orb thing."

"They will, Hyung." To help Yoongi relax, Jimin started sifting his fingers through his hyung's hair.

Yoongi allowed his eyes to close as he felt safe with Jimin. After all, how were they to know that they were being watched at this very moment? Maybe he started to doze off, but he was suddenly wide awake when Jimin's phone rang."Jiminie..."

Giving Yoongi's head a gentle pat, Jimin answered his phone."Yes?" It was the authorities."What? No, it was there. What do you mean?"

Hearing Jimin's words and tone, Yoongi sat up."Jiminie..?"

Jimin held up his index finger to shush Yoongi as he listened to what the authorities said before they inevitably hung up on him."Damn it." He set his phone aside and groaned."They said the orb isn't there. The lot is empty. They think we were just pranking them."

"It isn't there?" This all made no sense to Yoongi. He and Jimin had both seen it. Why had no one else seen it? Where did it go?"What do we do now?"

"We sleep, Hyung." Jimin said decisively."We can't do anything else tonight, so we should get some sleep. We'll figure something out tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Yoongi was momentarily confused when he woke up on the sofa in the morning. It wasn't until he sat up and put his feet down onto Jimin's stomach that he remembered what had happened last night."Jimin, wake up." He began to lightly tap his feet on his best friend's tummy.

Jimin only groaned at first. Though after a moment, he opened his eyes and sighed."Hyung, stop it. I'm not part of the floor."

"It's not my fault you're laying right in front of the sofa." Pulling his feet up onto the sofa, Yoongi frowned.

Sitting up, Jimin rubbed his face with both hands."Actually, it is your fault. I tried to lay further away, and you were like 'No, Jimin, lay here. Come back. Don't go that far away.'"

Feeling embarrassed at how needy he had been last night after their scare with the weirdos that came out of that orb thing, Yoongi let out a huff."Fine, whatever. Shut up."

"Anyway, Hyung, what should we do today?" Jimin asked as he got up from the floor."I have a shift at the deli this afternoon, but I'm free until then. Should we try to find something out about that thing we saw last night? We can ask around and see if anyone else saw it."

"What, and sound like crazy people? No way." That definitely seemed like a bad idea to Yoongi."No one would believe us. We'd be lucky to get through the day without someone turning us in to some mental hospital for spouting such nonsense."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Jimin knew they needed to do something. They had seen such an extraordinary thing last night, and there had to be something they could do.

Thinking for a minute, Yoongi got an idea."We'll talk to Hoseok and Taehyung about it. They'll at least not treat us like we're insane."

"You got a point." Jimin really wished there was more they could do though."I wish we got a better look at those people last night. The light was so bright that I couldn't see them well. Could you?"

"They weren't people, Jimin." Yoongi was sticking to that way of thinking for now."Whatever they were, they weren't people." He wrapped his arms around his knees and sighed."No, I couldn't see them, but I don't need to see them to know that they're freaks. They came out of a flying orb. They can't be from our planet."

Jimin's eyes widened at the thoughts he just got."So they've got to be aliens, right? They must have some way of masking their orb thing. I mean, no one else saw it, and it wasn't there when the authorities went to the lot."

This didn't sit well with Yoongi."If they can mask that thing, why were you and I still able to see it? The authorities didn't believe us, so obviously, no one else reported it. No one else saw it. Just us. It makes no sense."

Trying to think of a plausible explanation, Jimin shrugged his shoulders."Maybe the barista at the coffee shop spiked our drinks." he suggested.

"Highly unlikely." Yoongi didn't see that as a possibility."You know I always watch the barista like a hawk to make sure my coffee is made right. There is no way our drinks were spiked. Besides, I'm sure having a spiked drink would cause more than the hallucination of space freaks in a weird flying orb."

"I guess you're right." Fishing his phone from his pocket, Jimin made a soft hum."I'll call Tae and get him to come over here with Hoseok-hyung. Mind making breakfast while I talk to him?"

Getting off the sofa at last, Yoongi stuck up his middle finger at Jimin."Make your own damn breakfast. I'm going to take a shower."

Jimin pretended to be offended by putting a hand to his chest and letting out a small gasp."Hyung, is that any way to treat a guest?"

"You're not a guest. You know how shit works in my house." Yoongi pushed some hair away from his face."I don't treat friends like guests in my home. Once you enter, you are welcomed like family. That means, you get no special treatment. My home is your home."

Feeling a wide smile come over his lips, Jimin always got a warm sensation from Yoongi's softness."I love you, Yoongi-hyung. You're so sweet beneath your bitter facade." he teased.

Narrowing his eyes at Jimin, Yoongi hated it when his best friend made such comments about his soft personality traits. It made him feel shy, and he didn't want to be vulnerable, despite knowing Jimin would always take care of him in his most fragile states."Go fuck yourself."

Jimin just laughed as he watched Yoongi leave the living room. This was the kind of relationship they had. They teased each other, said rude things back and forth, but the friendly affection was there. This was just their way of showing it to each other. It was mutually understood."Hyung!" Jimin called out to be heard."I love you!"

"Love you too!"

Now that their playful banter was over, Jimin turned his attention to his phone and called Taehyung. As it rang, he could hear the shower water start running. It was always easy to hear the shower because Yoongi showered with the door open. It was a little weird to Jimin, but it made sense to him when Yoongi explained once before that it was because he enjoyed hot showers but didn't like it when the bathroom got too steamy; it would become hard for him to breathe. Jimin's full attention was pulled back to his phone when the call was answered.

"Jiminie, it's so early~" was the first thing Taehyung whined upon answering the call.

"Hey, Jimin!" Hoseok could be heard calling out.

Knowing that he had most likely just woken Taehyung up, Jimin hoped he wouldn't be too much of a bother to them with this request."Hey, I know it's early, but will you two come to Yoongi-hyung's place?"

"What for?" Yeah, it was definitely a bit early to be asking Taehyung to go anywhere, but this was important.

"Just please come here." Jimin wanted to be a little demanding, but he also didn't want to be too bossy."We need to talk to you guys about something, and it's super important that we do it now."

There was a heavy sigh before Taehyung spoke again."Kay. Just give us a bit to get ready."

"Alright. See ya when you get here." That said, Jimin ended the call and decided he should make something small for him and Yoongi to eat for breakfast. He stayed here often enough that he knew his way around Yoongi's kitchen and appliances, so making breakfast would be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, wait, wait." Hoseok stuck up a hand to silence Jimin, who had been telling the story of what had happened last night."Rewind this whole story. You saw _what_?"

Yoongi let out a sigh as he stopped eating his scrambled eggs that Jimin had prepared."We saw aliens. Legit aliens."

Taehyung reached over to Yoongi's bowl and pulled a piece of egg out with his fingers."Are you sure? Are aliens even real?" He ate the piece of egg then tried to reach for more, only to have his hand simply grabbed by his boyfriend.

"Yeah, what Hyung said." Jimin had eaten his own eggs while Yoongi had been in the shower, so he didn't have any now."There was this huge orb thing in the sky. I thought it was a shooting star at first, but then, it turned."

"It went right to the mall lot and touched down." Knowing that Taehyung was staring at his eggs, Yoongi scooped some up onto his fork and held it out to his friend, not even looking at him as the bite of food was eaten."The craziest thing is that no one else saw it. Jimin called authorities to report it, but they treated it like a joke."

Hoseok casually laced his fingers with Taehyung's and frowned."That's pretty crazy. But you two are certain of what you saw, right?"

Nodding vigorously, Jimin scooted forward to be on the edge of his seat as they were all seated around Yoongi's kitchen table."Yeah, a hundred percent. You guys didn't see anything weird last night?"

At the question of last night, Taehyung felt his cheeks heat up."Well, no. We went straight to my place last night and, uh..."

Hoseok chuckled at Taehyung's clear embarrassment."We were busy until late. You know, it was a good night to eat ramen and go."

"Oh." Yoongi definitely understood what was meant. He knew Jimin understood too."That makes sense why you two didn't see anything then." He scooped up more scrambled egg onto his fork and fed it to Taehyung."But do you guys have any ideas?"

"Nope." Taehyung was completely confused by the whole story he and Hoseok had just been told, but he was also more interested in Yoongi's scrambled eggs than anything else at the moment. After all, he and Hoseok had come straight here, not even taking the time to eat breakfast. It amazed him how Hoseok wasn't showing any sort of hints at being hungry.

Rolling his eyes and giving up on eating his breakfast, Yoongi stuck his fork into the bowl then held it out to Taehyung."How the fuck did Jimin and I see something last night that no one else saw? If I had been alone, I'd be swearing now that it wasn't real, but it had to be real because Jimin saw it too. We can't have imagined the exact same thing."

Hoseok's frown turned into a cute pout when Taehyung's hand left his own as his boyfriend accepted the bowl of scrambled eggs from Yoongi and immediately began to eat."Maybe you should just try to forget about it." he suggested."I know it won't be easy to forget, but have you seen the stories of previous people who claimed to see UFOs? The UFO they supposedly saw never showed up again. You'll just drive yourself crazy trying to find something that may never be seen again."

"But what if it _is_ seen again?" Jimin really wanted to see the orb again. He wanted to get a look at the people who had come out of it. He was just so curious.

"Jimin, for all you know, it could have already left our planet." Hoseok was trying to be the voice of reason for his friends. He knew it may not end well if they went looking for aliens.

With a sigh, Jimin gave in."Okay, you have a point. Besides, it's not like I can go alien-hunting. I have work this afternoon."

Knowing that Jimin often got bored at his job, Taehyung perked up."I'll visit you during your meal break, Jiminie."

"Thanks, Tae." Jimin just hoped he would be able to focus on his shift at the deli later while the events of last night would be on his mind.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have some things to do, and I really need to get going." Hoseok said as he stood from his seat.

Taehyung quickly ate a couple more bites of the scrambled eggs before standing as well."I should get going too. We'll see you guys later." He set the bowl down onto the table and wished he could eat the rest. He would just need to get something else to eat soon.

"Yeah, yeah, see ya." Yoongi watched Taehyung and Hoseok make their way out before he turned his gaze to Jimin."How long do you plan on sticking around today, freeloader?"

"Until I have to go to work."

"Good. Let's watch that stupid cop show."

\---

Hoseok nibbled on his lower lip as he exited Yoongi's home with Taehyung at his side."Taetae, you should head on home and do whatever else you need to do. I have to do some things, so I can meet up with you again later."

"Things?" Taehyung hadn't been aware that Hoseok had any plans today. His boyfriend usually told him whenever he had plans."What things?"

"Just stuff." Not wanting to explain himself, Hoseok leaned over and gave Taehyung's lips a soft peck, knowing that always flustered him."I'll see you later. Okay, babe?" Not giving Taehyung a chance to respond, Hoseok walked away, going a different direction than usual.

Taehyung's mind was racing. Was Hoseok hiding something from him? He didn't want to think that his boyfriend would hide anything bad because he trusted him, but why else would Hoseok be acting this way? Despite all the love and trust he had for Hoseok, Taehyung needed to know what he wasn't being told. After a moment, he started walking in the same direction as Hoseok, staying a good distance behind him to not be noticed.

Hoseok had no idea he was being followed, his mind being occupied by too many thoughts. As he walked, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and frowned. However, he didn't get far. Hoseok was startled by the quick sounds of footsteps coming toward him. Before he could respond, he was grabbed and pushed against the side of a building. A hand roughly covered his mouth to keep him quiet. Looking at his aggressor with wide eyes, Hoseok recognized him.

" _It's been a long time._ " Namjoon spoke lowly as he held Hoseok still against the wall." _Everywhere I've gone, I've looked for you._ " He uncovered Hoseok's mouth and seemed pleased to not hear any rebellion." _Come home. You have a job to do._ "

" _Namjoon, I can't._ " Hoseok sighed softly as he thought of his job." _This is my home now. I want to stay here._ " He peered directly into Namjoon's eyes." _I have a mate here._ "

" _I know._ " Namjoon remembered what he had seen last night when he had tracked down Hoseok." _You know Emperor Minseok's orders. You're supposed to become the next collector._ "

Hoseok shook his head in refusal." _And be like you? I won't._ "

"Hoseokie!" Taehyung couldn't just stay hidden as someone was holding Hoseok against the building."Let go of him!"

Concern for his boyfriend filled Hoseok as he saw Taehyung rush over and tug on Namjoon's arm, but Namjoon didn't even budge, being far too strong to be bothered in the least by the tugging."Tae, run!"

With a sigh of boredom, Namjoon released Hoseok and grabbed Taehyung's hair, effectively placing a palm against the top of his head." _Sleep._ " he commanded, relieved when the human went limp.

As quickly as possible, Hoseok tried to throw his arms around Taehyung, but his mate was lifted up faster into Namjoon's arms." _Give him to me._ "

" _I think not._ " Namjoon could use this to his advantage." _Come with me._ " He smirked and walked away, knowing Hoseok would have no choice but to follow now.


	6. Chapter 6

When Taehyung awoke, he had no idea where he was. It was an empty room that was completely grey. Grey walls, grey floor, grey ceiling, and one grey door. There were no windows, just one very small ventilation duct and a single dim light in the center of the ceiling. The only thing that gave Taehyung any sort of relief was that he wasn't alone. Lying on the floor, he discovered that his head was resting on Hoseok's lap. Taehyung sat up and looked at his boyfriend with much concern."Seokie-hyung, where are we?"

Hoseok looked at Taehyung and sighed."We're on their ship, Taetae." There was no point in trying to play dumb about their location."You shouldn't have followed me. You should have just gone home when I told you to."

"Their ship? The alien ship?" To say that Taehyung was confused and freaked out would be an understatement."We need to get out of here, Seokie-hyung, but...I'm scared."

"I know, baby." Gently cupping Taehyung's cheek, Hoseok leaned in close and gave the tip of his nose a comforting peck."We'll be okay."

This was definitely a scary situation for Taehyung because he knew nothing about what was happening. He was clueless about this ship and the ones who inhabited it. Was the ship still on Earth, or had he and Hoseok been taken far away? He had no idea."But why have they taken us? Why are we here? What do they want?"

Hoseok didn't know if he should answer those questions. The answers would just scare Taehyung even more than he already was."Tae, listen to me. Everything is going to be okay. Just try to stay calm."

Staying calm would have been easier if the door didn't open at that moment, someone Taehyung didn't recognize stepping into the room."Who are you?" Taehyung asked with a shaky voice."What do you want?" He didn't get an answer though. The tall man simply ignored him.

"He doesn't understand you, Tae." Hoseok stood and frowned." _These things don't need to happen, Seokjin._ " He glanced down at his boyfriend before turning his gaze back to the other man." _Emperor Minseok's ways are wrong. I know you can see that._ "

" _We're just following orders, Hoseok._ " Seokjin stated very factually." _You know, the orders you disobeyed when you ran away._ "

Now Taehyung was very confused."Orders?" This was making no sense to him. He didn't know which was deceiving him right now, his ears or his brain. Hoseok and the one called Seokjin were clearly speaking another language that Taehyung had never heard before in his life. So how could he understand what they were saying?"Hyung, what orders? You know them? How is that possible?"

It was at this moment that Hoseok knew that things between him and Taehyung would never be the same as before." _Seokjin, please. You don't have to keep doing this._ "

" _You can discuss this with Namjoon._ " Seokjin was not in the position to be making decisions. He wasn't in charge of this mission. Reaching out, he grabbed Hoseok's wrist." _Come._ "

Hoseok resisted though, jerking his wrist out of Seokjin's grasp." _No. I won't leave my mate._ "

Letting out a soft groan, Seokjin grabbed Hoseok's wrist again, tighter this time." _He'll be fine alone._ "

Taehyung quickly stood and grabbed Hoseok's other wrist."Hoseokie!" He didn't want his boyfriend to be taken away from him. He didn't know what would happen if they were separated. However, he wasn't strong enough. Hoseok was easily pulled away from him and out of the room. Taehyung flinched when the door was closed rather hard, hearing it lock.

Hoseok narrowed his eyes at Seokjin as he was being pulled along." _Why are you being so mean?_ "

" _This is really important, Hoseok._ " Seokjin kept pulling Hoseok along by his wrist. He didn't want to let go and risk him running back to his mate and causing issues." _You know the types of orders we get from the emperor. You know what you were supposed to become._ "

" _Yeah, I know. That's why I left._ " Hoseok hated the ways of their emperor and just couldn't stand to follow his orders anymore. He wanted to get as far away from the emperor as possible.

Stopping abruptly, Seokjin turned to fully face Hoseok." _Do you remember Jungkook?_ " When Hoseok nodded simply, he continued." _Shortly after you left, Emperor Minseok ordered Namjoon to start training Jungkook to be your replacement. He doesn't understand it yet, but he'll become a collector._ "

" _Little Jungkook will become a collector?_ " Hoseok really didn't like the sound of that.

That actually made Seokjin crack a tiny smile." _He's not so little anymore. After all his training, he's become a powerful incubus. Though, he has yet to obtain his first mate._ " He was also troubled by this deep down." _He doesn't know it yet, but Emperor Minseok ordered Namjoon to mate with him. Namjoon was supposed to do it by now, but he's been putting it off. He really doesn't want to._ "

" _I guess that makes sense to get him started on being a collector. A shared bond gives us shared knowledge._ " Hoseok hated that so much." _But it shouldn't be done. Can't you see that Emperor Minseok just wants to conquer every world he can find? We can't let it continue._ "

" _Discuss it with Namjoon._ " Seokjin couldn't deny that he agreed with Hoseok, but he was not in charge and couldn't make the decision. Taking Hoseok further to another room, he opened the door to reveal that Namjoon and Jungkook seemed to be discussing something very seriously." _Namjoon._ "

Namjoon glanced over and cleared his throat quietly when he saw Hoseok." _We'll talk more about this later, Jungkook._ "

" _Fine._ " In a seemingly terrible mood, Jungkook stormed out of the room, not even giving a single glance at Hoseok or Seokjin.

" _Namjoon, we need to have a serious conversation about your mission here._ " Hoseok didn't want to beat around the bush. He wanted to get straight to the point." _Does Emperor Minseok know I'm here?_ "

Namjoon gently shook his head." _No. I have not told the emperor that we've found you. He doesn't even know where we are._ "

That confused Hoseok." _He doesn't? How are you out here on a mission without his knowledge?_ "

" _We've conquered all of the worlds of which he knows._ " Namjoon stated." _He sent us out to search for more worlds._ " Looking toward Seokjin, he frowned." _Give us privacy._ " he commanded. When Seokjin obeyed and left the room, Namjoon stepped closer to Hoseok." _You were a very important part of the emperor's plans._ "

" _I know. That's why I had to leave._ " Hoseok lowered his gaze to the floor. He knew where this conversation was going, and he dreaded it.

Namjoon felt the need to say this though." _You and I were supposed to mate. I thought you wanted that, but you rejected my advances then fled from our world._ "

Just remembering that made Hoseok's chest ache." _I wanted to mate with you, Namjoon, but not for such a purpose. I loved you. I still do, but now, I love another._ "

" _As I have always loved you, Hoseok._ " Namjoon placed his hands onto Hoseok's shoulders and frowned deeply." _Now that I've finally found you, your mate is the only obstacle._ "


	7. Chapter 7

After Jimin left for his job in the early afternoon, Yoongi was home alone, just the way he liked. The first thing he did when Jimin left was grab his phone and order food through an app for a local pizza joint. Then, he turned off Netflix and changed the HDMI input to play some games. This was how he loved to spend his days. Being unemployed, he had nowhere he needed to be, and he really didn't need a job anyway. Yoongi was set in the way of money, due to a fund that had been set up by his parents. Despite having this fund and being able to afford basically whatever he wanted, he never showed off.

Yoongi was pretty humble with his money. He didn't have a car because he preferred to just walk with his friends everywhere. He didn't wear expensive clothes, just whatever was comfortable. His home was rather simple and didn't even have much furniture. He just had the basic necessities. Though, he did treat his friends out sometimes for nice meals or shopping sprees. The most expensive things Yoongi bought for himself were video games and consoles.

As he started playing one of his favorite shooter games, Yoongi slowly tuned everything else out of his mind. He just focused on the game. No thoughts of strange flying orbs or aliens plagued his head. He did find himself hoping Jimin would come back over after his shift though. Despite how introverted he was, he still liked to have his best friend over. It was nice that he could invite Jimin over and just watch cop shows with him, instead of talking or going out. It was just nice to have company who respected his desire for quiet companionship and didn't mind simply sitting with him.

Being pulled from his game when his pizza arrived, Yoongi simply paused the game and muted the TV. He didn't like to listen to the game music on loop while he wasn't actually playing. He answered the door and paid for the pizza. Then, he took the pizza into the kitchen and placed the box onto the kitchen table. Yoongi retrieved a can of soda from the fridge then seated himself at the table.

This actually felt like a rather perfect day for him at the moment. He was really enjoying his time alone. He fished his phone out of his pocket and allowed himself to get immersed in YouTube videos while he ate. However, his perfect day couldn't stay perfect. Yoongi heard a knock on the door and sighed. He set down the slice of pizza he'd been eating and tapped his phone screen to pause the video he'd been watching.

Making his way to the front door, he looked through the peephole and saw a man he didn't recognize. Who was this man, and why was he at Yoongi's door? Yoongi figured he must be lost or a door-to-door salesman. He would just turn the man away and get back to his pizza. Opening his front door, Yoongi mentally cursed the sun for being so bright."Can I help you?" he asked the taller man.

The man quickly reached out and grabbed the top of Yoongi's head. Then, everything went black.

\---

It was pretty quiet in the grey room as Taehyung was sitting alone. He was scared and just wanted Hoseok to come back. He didn't know what was going to happen to them. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there alone, probably several hours. It was terrible. It was so quiet in there, and Taehyung was tired and hungry. At a couple different times during this solitude, he'd broken down and cried.

No one came to him, which he didn't know if that was good or bad. Taehyung didn't want to remain alone, but he also didn't want to be with the alien men. After what felt like forever on his own, Taehyung flinched, being startled when the door to the grey room opened. He looked at the unfamiliar man who entered and bit his bottom lip when he saw Yoongi basically draped over the man's shoulder, unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" Taehyung was so worried that Yoongi may have been hurt.

Unable to understand Taehyung, Jungkook stepped closer to the sitting human and gently lowered Yoongi down to him." _He is only sleeping._ " He didn't know Taehyung could understand him, but he hoped the male would be able to get reassurance from his tone.

Taehyung accepted Yoongi into his arms to hold his sleeping friend with care."Why?" He didn't understand what was happening today."Why did you bring him here?"

Jungkook squatted down in front of Taehyung and tilted his head a little to the side, like he was trying to understand what was being said to him." _I don't understand you, but I thought you were lonely. I brought your friend._ "

"I want Hoseok-hyung back." Taehyung was confused by this alien man's actions. He seemed to be nicer than the other two, who both seemed to be more strict.

There was only one word Jungkook understood." _Hoseok?_ "

Taehyung nodded."Yeah, Hoseok-hyung. Please give him back."

Unfortunately, Jungkook was lost because of their language barrier." _I don't understand._ " He stood up straight and made a soft hum." _I should go before the others get mad at me._ " Thinking Taehyung couldn't understand him, he muttered." _I hope they don't decide to kill you._ "

Those words welled up fear in Taehyung as he watched the alien man leave the room and close the door, hearing the click of the lock. He held Yoongi close and hoped he would wake up soon. He knew they needed to think of a way to get out of here, but he couldn't think of anything while being so scared. Getting an idea, Taehyung reached a hand down to feel Yoongi's pockets. To his dismay, his friend seemed to not have his phone. Checking his own pockets, his panic rose when he discovered that his own phone was missing. He could have sworn that he'd had it earlier. Had it been taken while he'd been unconscious before?


	8. Chapter 8

Yoongi was not pleased at all when he awoke in that grey room with Taehyung. He was quick to squirm his way out of Taehyung's arms and sulk a few feet away."I didn't even get to finish my pizza. What the fuck?"

"That's what you're concerned about? Pizza?" Taehyung rubbed his face with his hands to attempt to keep himself at least somewhat calm, but it wasn't working. He was scared and repeatedly getting on the verge of crying again."We're on an alien ship, and they've taken Hoseok-hyung. Now you're here. I'm trying to believe that they won't hurt us because they haven't yet. They've just left us alone."

Feeling rather irritated about this whole situation despite also being a bit afraid, Yoongi crossed his arms over his chest and huffed."How long are we going to be kept in this room? I've gotta piss."

Taehyung couldn't deny that he was in need of a trip to the bathroom too. He couldn't just tell the aliens that though. They couldn't understand them, and he didn't really want to be around them. Though, the one who brought Yoongi here did seem nicer than the other two."Do you think Jimin is okay?"

"He should be fine. For now at least." Yoongi figured there was a chance that Jimin would be brought here next if the aliens were taking anyone involved in this mess."I don't think they're dumb enough to jump him in public, and he's at work." He glanced around the empty room and sighed."At least, he might still be at work. I don't know what time it is or how long I was unconscious. He actually could be out of work by now."

"You were taken from home, right?" Taehyung asked and got a nod."Hoseok-hyung and I weren't far from your place when we were taken." He frowned as he thought of this."What if they're keeping an eye on your place to wait for Jimin?"

That thought made Yoongi groan."They must have followed us to my place when we ran from their orb-ship-thing. Jimin tried to assure me that we weren't followed, but I think this proves that we were."

Flinching like he did every time the door was opened, Taehyung looked toward the opening door and felt very uneasy when he saw the same man who had taken Hoseok away from him. The man stepped into the room, followed by Jimin. Taehyung was certainly confused. Jimin was conscious and just following that man obediently."Jiminie!"

Jimin glanced up at the alien man and gave him a small wave before running over to Taehyung."Taetae!" He knelt down in front of Taehyung then looked over at Yoongi."Hyung!"

Seokjin watched their interactions for only a short moment before leaving the room and locking the door again.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Jimin?" Yoongi was utterly confused. Why did it seem as if Jimin had some here willingly?

"I went to your place right after work, Hyung. You weren't there." Jimin explained."And Tae didn't show up at my meal break. I knew something was up." He shifted to sit down between his two friends."I tried to call Tae, but that guy came out of nowhere and took my phone. He said something to me, but it was some other language, so I have no idea. I figured he must be one of the aliens or whatever. And since you and Tae were both MIA, I thought the aliens took you guys. So I just came with him. And I was right."

Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jimin's arm to hug it for comfort."So you came with him willingly just to find us? Jiminie, you're so brave."

Yoongi scrunched his nose."He's not brave. He's stupid. Now we're all here, and no one will ever know what happened to us. No one knows we've been taken." This frustrated Yoongi so much."You guys will all be reported missing by your jobs, but I don't have anyone to report me missing. You guys will turn into unsolved missing persons cases, and I'll just disappear without anyone even noticing. We're stuck with these freaks."

Jimin rolled his eyes."Hyung, now we can work together. Let's brainstorm to find answers to the important questions."

\---

** A COUPLE HOURS LATER **

"I want to go home~"

"What are they?"

"Nevermind that. What the fuck are they going to do to us?"

"I'm scared~"

"Whining like that isn't going to help, Taehyung. We need to find a way to get out of here."

Standing from where he'd been sitting on the floor, Jimin clenched his hands into fists by his sides, trying to be strong in this situation."Yoongi-hyung's right. We need to work together to come up with a plan."

Yoongi stood as well."Of course I'm right. Sitting around and whining isn't going to do us any good."

However, Taehyung remained on the floor, sitting with his knees pulled to his chest."But what can we do? They're faster than us. They're much stronger too." He sniffled as he couldn't stop thinking of something very important."And they took Hoseok-hyung. What if they're hurting him?"

"Even more of a reason for us to work together and get out of here, dumbass." Yoongi was worried about Hoseok too, but he was trying so hard to keep his composure. He didn't want to collapse with fear, as Taehyung kept doing."We'll find a way out of here, save Hoseok, and gtfo like our lives depend on it because they might."

Yoongi's words seemed to scare Taehyung even more."You think they'll hurt us?"

"Oh, Tae, we'll be okay." Jimin knelt down in front of Taehyung and tried to comfort him."We'll be fine. We just need to stick together and be as brave as possible. Okay?"

However, Yoongi was having none of that."Jimin, don't sugarcoat it. We don't know what these freaks are or what they are going to do to us. We know nothing about our situation. All we know is that they've taken Hoseok, and any one of us could be next."

But before they could even start to discuss a plan, the only door to the room that contained them opened. A man of significant height stepped in and approached the three captives. Lifting a hand, he pointed to Yoongi then motioned for him to come closer.

"Fuck you!" Yoongi spat. He didn't want to cooperate with this freak.

Jungkook didn't understand Yoongi's words, but he clearly understood his tone as defiant. Moving closer, he reached out and grabbed Yoongi with such strong hands. He lifted Yoongi with ease and tossed the skinny male over his shoulder. Turning to leave, he wasn't bothered in the least by Yoongi's fists pounding against his back.

"Put me down!" Yoongi was trying so hard to be defiant, but he wasn't strong enough. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he was so weak and fragile, compared to the strength of this freak.

"Yoongi-hyung!" Jimin stood and tried to give chase, but the door was closed and locked as soon as the tall man exited the room with Yoongi over his shoulder.

Taehyung, unable to handle how scared he was, began to cry."They're just going to pick us off...One by one..." He huddled into a ball as he could hear Jimin start to bang his fist against the door.

\---

" _Jungkook, what are you doing with the little one?_ " Namjoon asked with a disapproving expression when Jungkook entered the room with Yoongi over his shoulder.

Moving Yoongi off of his shoulder, Jungkook moved him down to allow his feet to now be on the floor. However, he firmly grabbed the smaller male's arm to keep him from running away." _Does he look like a threat to you? I don't think so._ "

Yoongi almost felt like wetting himself now that he was standing in a room of men who were all taller than him. He kept his composure on that end though. Instead, he opted for just trying to tug his arm out of the alien's grasp and failing.

" _He's feisty._ " Namjoon commented." _I never said these people were threats, Jungkook. I simply said that they might jeopardize our mission._ "

Yoongi really wished he could understand what was being said, but he couldn't. That was something that made this situation even scarier to him. He had no idea what was being discussed. For all he knew, they could be brainstorming how to cook him for dinner.

" _Your mission is wrong, Namjoon. You know that._ "

Hearing that strange language being spoken with a familiar voice, Yoongi was very confused. Looking to the side of the room, his eyes widened with shock as he saw Hoseok, who appeared rather calm."Hoseok."

Hoseok stepped over to Jungkook and Yoongi."It's okay, Hyung." he told Yoongi with a soft tone, trying to help him be calm."I'll explain everything as soon as I can." Turning to face Namjoon, Hoseok narrowed his eyes." _The people of this planet don't deserve to be conquered by us._ " He placed his hands on his hips as he spoke with a harsher tone." _No one deserves to be conquered. You know that Emperor Minseok is wrong. Why do you continue to follow his orders?_ "

" _It's the only life we know, Hoseok._ " Jungkook said as he kept his firm grip on Yoongi's arm." _We've never had the chance to live any other way._ "

Emerging from where he'd been standing near a corner, Seokjin cleared his throat before speaking." _How could we possibly stop following the emperor's orders? You know what happens to those who disobey._ "

That wasn't a good enough excuse to Hoseok." _He can't kill you if he can't find you._ " He was desperate to save his friends and keep his home from being conquered." _Please listen to me. Especially you, Namjoon._ " Hoseok sighed and let his arms hang by his sides now." _Emperor Minseok doesn't know about this world. He doesn't know where you are. You have the chance of a lifetime to be free from him. You can be happy here. You can have mates and not have to kill them._ "

" _I would never kill my mate._ " Jungkook stated, like it was a definite fact.

Hearing that, Namjoon had something to confess." _Jungkook, under Emperor Minseok's orders, I am supposed to be your mate._ "

" _What?!_ " Jungkook was not expecting that at all." _Why?!_ "

The sudden raise in voice and shift in tone from the one beside him caused Yoongi to tense. He didn't know what was being said, and he was under the impression that he could be in serious danger if things went sideways.

Seokjin spoke up again." _You're supposed to take Hoseok's place as the next collector. Mating with Namjoon would get you started._ "

" _I..._ " Jungkook's grip on Yoongi's arm tightened a little, earning a small whimper." _I can't do that. I won't._ "

" _You don't have to._ " Hoseok faced Jungkook and reached up to gently cup his cheek." _Jungkook, sweetie, you don't have to follow the emperor's orders anymore. Stay here. Don't return to him._ "

" _Namjoon, please allow us to stay here._ " Seokjin wanted to give this a try. Maybe they could actually be free and happy in this world without killing their mates and conquering worlds to please their emperor.

" _Namjoon, please._ " Hoseok really wanted to help them. He wanted them all to be free from those dreadful orders.

Being put in this position was definitely not what Namjoon wanted, but it did seem like this could work out. Since the emperor didn't know their location, they wouldn't be found. He let out a heavy sigh." _Fine. We'll stay here under one condition. We must find ways to fit in with this world and enjoy ourselves. I will turn off the ship's command center for now. If things look like we won't have improvement in this world, I'll send our coordinates to Emperor Minseok for the invasion._ "

That gave Hoseok so much relief." _You won't regret this, Namjoon._ "

" _So what are we going to do with the ones we've brought here?_ " Seokjin asked.

Jungkook loosened his grip on Yoongi's arm finally and got a very serious expression on his face." _I will mate this one._ " he stated." _He's mine._ "

Hoseok shook his head at that." _You can't just mate with whoever you want on this planet. You need to make sure they want to mate with you too._ "

" _How can I do that?_ " Jungkook looked at Yoongi and wished he could just ask the smaller male.

To make this easier on Jungkook, Hoseok figured he should explain everything to his friends." _I'll tell him and the others what's going on. Okay? Let me take him back to the others for now. I'll explain everything._ " When Jungkook pouted, Hoseok sighed." _You can come too, Jungkook._ "


	9. Chapter 9

Yoongi was completely confused when Hoseok grabbed his hand and started leading him through the ship with one of the aliens following closely behind. What just happened in that conversation? How did Hoseok know their language? Why did Hoseok seem to know his way around this ship? Hopefully, his questions would be answered soon. Though, something about this made sense."You're a fucking alien."

Hoseok sighed as he walked along rather calmly."Yeah." There was no point in denying it now. When they reached the grey room that contained Jimin and Taehyung, Hoseok unlocked the door and opened it."I'll explain everything."

When they entered the room, Jimin and Taehyung both looked up from where they were sitting on the floor."Hoseok-hyung!" Taehyung quickly stood and ran to his boyfriend, throwing his arms around him."I thought you were going to get hurt! I was so worried about you!"

Hoseok felt really guilty for causing Taehyung to be worried like that."I'm alright, Taetae. Not hurt at all."

"What's going to happen now?" Jimin asked."You're going to explain?"

Hoseok made a small motion toward the floor."Let's all sit down and have a little talk." Then, he looked back at Jungkook." _We're going to sit and talk._ " he told him.

This confused Jimin quite a bit."Wait a minute. You speak their language?"

Taehyung pulled away from Hoseok and cocked his head a little to the side."Why can I understand their language? I've never heard it before in my life."

Yoongi pulled his hand away from Hoseok's and seated himself on the floor."Hoseok's a fucking alien, and Taehyung can understand their language. What's next?"

"Hoseok-hyung is an alien?!" That made Jimin think of something."Yoongi-hyung, you were right! You said before that Hoseok-hyung didn't pass the vibe check! That must be why!"

Taehyung seated himself back to where he'd previously been next to Jimin."Hoseokie..." He didn't know what to think of this."You're really an alien..?" How could his boyfriend keep such a big secret from him?

Sitting on the floor as well while Jungkook sat beside him, Hoseok sighed."Yes, Taetae. But only half. I'm half human too. I'm very sorry for not telling you, but I didn't want you to be afraid or avoid me. I love you."

"I guess I understand..." Taehyung wanted his other question to be answered though."So how can I understand that alien language?"

In an odd way, Yoongi found satisfaction in seeing a look of confusion on Jungkook's face. The situation was reversed from before. Now the alien was the only one who couldn't understand the current conversation.

"First, I should tell you all what we actually are." This explanation was going to be a lot, but Hoseok hoped he could break it down as simple as possible."We're incubi, but we're different from the incubi humans hear about in stories. We quickly feel attached to the ones we pick to be our mates. And mating gives us such a special bond."

"Incubi?" Jimin cocked his head a little to the side and pointed to Jungkook."He's an incubus?" When Hoseok nodded, Jimin hummed softly."And you're half incubus?" He got another nod."So what kind of special bond do you get from mating?"

"When we mate, we share our knowledge with each other." Hoseok explained."For example, Taehyung unknowingly learned the language of the incubi and succubi from when we mated and created our bond. More knowledge spreads between mated incubi and succubi because we have such similar genetics and brain waves. With humans, you only learn to understand our language but not actually speak it."

Yoongi interrupted the explanation to ask something that was bothering him."Why are they here?"

Now Taehyung spoke up again."Yeah, that's a good question. They said something about orders. What orders?"

Jungkook lightly tapped on Hoseok's shoulder." _I don't understand. Is everything okay?_ "

" _Everything is okay._ " Hoseok cleared his throat quietly."They came here under orders to find a world to invade and conquer."

Yoongi rolled his eyes and groaned with much displeasure."So we're being invaded by dick monsters from space."

"They're incubi, not dick monsters." Hoseok corrected.

"Same diff."

Jimin shrugged his shoulders."Hyung has a point. They are basically dick monsters to us. They aren't human, and they're looking for someone to fuck. Dick monsters."

That actually caused Taehyung to chuckle, despite their situation."Dick monsters."

"Well, I've convinced them to not invade. They're going to try to live here. They do need mates though. Otherwise, they won't understand anything." Hoseok jutted his thumb toward Jungkook."I mean, just look at him. He's totally clueless because he has no idea what we're saying."

"Why did you convince them to stay here?" Jimin asked curiously."Why not just send them home?"

Hoseok frowned at that."Their home is a terrible place. It's ruled by a cruel emperor who is hungry for power. He sends them to different worlds to mate with the natives, learn their languages, and conquer. There are specific incubi who are in charge of learning as many languages as possible. They are called collectors. The collectors mate with the natives then kill their mates after taking as much knowledge about that world as possible." He lightly placed a hand onto Jungkook's knee."He was going to become a collector. He really doesn't want to though. I was supposed to be a collector. That's why I left that world and came to Earth. I was supposed to mate with the leader of this ship because he is a collector. Mating with him would have given me all of his knowledge and languages to get me started. He would have also learned Korean from me. I ran away and came to Earth."

"So he's not a collector, right?" Taehyung asked to be sure.

"No, he's not." Hoseok was glad that Jungkook could be spared from that horrible job."He's actually never mated before."

Yoongi stifled a laugh."So he's a virgin incubus? Isn't that like an oxymoron?"

That made Jimin laugh."He's a living oxymoron."

"Guys, don't laugh at him for being a virgin." Taehyung said with a sigh.

"I'm not laughing at him for being a virgin." Yoongi clarified."I'm laughing at him for being an oxymoron."

" _He's so cute when he laughs._ " Jungkook said lowly, which got Hoseok's and Taehyung's attention.

That was something Hoseok needed to mention as well."Um, Yoongi-hyung, this is Jungkook by the way. He, uh, well..." He figured he should just be blunt with this."He wants you to be his mate."

Yoongi immediately stopped laughing."He what?" He had no idea of how he should respond to that.

"He already told the others that you're his." Hoseok sighed, knowing that Yoongi wasn't in search of a relationship."It's okay if you don't want to answer his request to mate."

Yoongi scrunched his brow."Well, I already don't like him because he seems to think it's okay to manhandle me. And I only want to be with someone I can love, who will love me back. That's very important."

" _Jungkook, he says he wants to be with someone he loves. You will need to earn his love if you want to mate with him._ " Hoseok stated.

Jungkook's eyes lit up." _Challenge accepted. I'll do anything for him._ "

At that, Hoseok chuckled."Yoongi-hyung, he's going to try his best to earn your love."

Yoongi simply rolled his eyes."Fuck my life."


	10. Chapter 10

All Yoongi could do was grumble to himself as the other incubi had come into the room and started to discuss something with Hoseok. He wished he could understand them but knew that only way for that to happen would be if he mated with one of them. He had no intention of just giving up his body in exchange for a language he wouldn't even be able to speak. He did also notice that Taehyung seemed to be talking lowly to Jimin. Maybe Yoongi could get Taehyung to translate for him since he was able to understand the incubi."Tae, come here."

Sighing as his conversation with Jimin was interrupted, Taehyung scooted over to where Yoongi was sitting."Yeah, Hyung?"

"What are the incubi saying?" Yoongi wasn't going to beat around the bush. He wanted to know what they were saying.

Having a feeling that he was going to be stuck doing this often, Taehyung started listening to the conversation."It sounds like they're talking about living arrangements. They need a place for them all to live. I guess they don't want to just stay on their ship."

"Makes sense, I guess." Yoongi wondered where the incubi were going to live. Not knowing any earthly languages, they couldn't live on their own.

"Ohh." Taehyung bit his lower lip at what he heard Hoseok tell the incubi."Hyung, you're not going to like this, but it makes a lot of sense."

Scrunching his nose, Yoongi was getting sick of things going badly for him. This whole day was something he didn't like."Just tell me."

"Hoseok-hyung just suggested that they all live with you." Seeing Yoongi's eyes narrow, Taehyung spoke up again to keep him from acting out."It makes a lot of sense, Hyung. Think about it. You're the only one of us who can actually afford to house them. And the rest of us have jobs. We won't be able to keep an eye on them all the time."

"So I'm going to be a fucking babysitter for aliens? Not fucking fair." Standing, Yoongi stepped over to Hoseok and the other incubi."Why are you suggesting that they all live with me? You and Tae can understand them. I can't. How are we going to communicate? I don't have places for them to sleep."

When their conversation was interrupted, all the incubi stopped talking and looked at Yoongi, clearly having no idea what he was saying to Hoseok. Jungkook just smiled at the smaller male's attitude." _He's so frisky. I like it._ "

Hoseok slumped his shoulders just a little."I know it's going to be hard, Yoongi-hyung, but they really need a place to stay. I would take them with me, but I live in a one-bedroom apartment. You know that. Taetae can't afford to take them in; neither can Jimin, for that matter. You're the only one of us who has that sort of finances. Besides, since you don't have a job, you can stay home with them and help them out with things."

"But we won't be able to understand each other." Yoongi protested.

"I'm sure you all can find other ways to communicate." Hoseok knew Yoongi didn't like this. It was going to be very hard for the introvert to keep three guests in his home, but it was the best solution for now."I promise that I'll stop by your place as much as I can to help out."

This did make sense to Yoongi, no matter how much he didn't approve. It really was the easiest solution."Fine. But you'll need to stay with them while I go to the store tomorrow to buy some air mattresses or something for them to sleep on. They'll have to deal with the floor tonight."

"Okay, that's fine. Thank you, Hyung." Hoseok turned back to the incubi." _He has agreed to let you all stay in his home for now._ " he told them." _This is going to be difficult for him because he's not really good with new people. Just try to give him some space. Okay?_ "

Namjoon made a small hum as he thought for a short moment. Then, he spoke decisively." _This will be fine. We'll stay with him until a time comes that we can leave his home._ "

Seokjin glanced at Yoongi, who looked pretty unhappy about everything right now." _Please give him our thanks._ "

Hoseok placed a hand onto Yoongi's shoulder, hoping he would be alright with these arrangements."They thank you, Hyung. This is going to be a big help."

"Whatever." Yoongi crossed his arms over his chest."When are we going to leave this damn ship? I'm tired, and everyone's hungry."

That caused Hoseok to facepalm."Oh my god, I forgot all about that. Taetae must be starving. He's been in this room all day. I'm such a bad boyfriend." With this on his mind now, he knew he needed to hurry everything along." _We should all get going. The humans need to eat._ "

" _How often do humans eat?_ " Jungkook asked with such curiosity.

" _Typically, they eat three meals per day._ " Hoseok answered." _They can't do well without food for several days, like we can._ " Then, he rushed over to Taehyung and knelt down in front of him."Baby, I'm so sorry you've been in here all day. I completely forgot about your need to eat. Please forgive me."

Taehyung was so hungry that he had actually almost forgotten about being hungry. It was a weird state to experience."It'll be okay once I can get something to eat."

Jimin scooted over and gave such a hopeful look."Are we going to leave now? I think we should all go to Yoongi-hyung's place and order pizza."

"Good idea, Jimin." Hoseok stood and motioned for his friends to follow. He led them over to Yoongi and the incubi."We'll all head out now and go to your place, Hyung. Everyone can eat; Jungkook, Seokjin, and Namjoon can get settled in. Then, we can all get some sleep."

"About damn time." Yoongi was acting quite grumpy, but he was really just irritated from being tired and hungry. He was also uneasy about three incubi living with him for an unknown amount of time. It was going to be super hard for him to handle, but he would have to adjust to it.

\---

Getting everyone into his home in the middle of the night was a headache for Yoongi. He just wanted to eat then crawl into bed. Unfortunately, he needed to make sure all the incubi would be settled in properly. He grumbled to himself as he threw away his unfinished pizza that had been sitting out all day. He retrieved his phone and was pleased to see that it wasn't dead, all thanks to the five-minute sleep timer. Yoongi turned on his phone and sighed, exiting the video he'd been watching this morning.

"Hoseok, how many pizzas do I need to order?" Yoongi asked as he stepped into the living room, where Hoseok was getting all the incubi to sit and wait. Seeing that his game was still on, Yoongi grabbed the tv remote and turned it off before also turning off his console.

"Just enough for you, Jimin, and Tae." Hoseok answered."Incubi only need to eat every few days. They'll let you know when they're hungry."

"Fine, whatever." As Yoongi opened the app on his phone to order the pizza, he watched Hoseok leave the living room, probably fetching the pillows and blankets Yoongi always kept in the closet for whenever his friends would stay overnight. He wasn't fond of being left alone with the incubi, but he supposed he would have to get used to it. He wanted to go into the kitchen where Jimin and Taehyung were waiting, but he didn't think he should leave his alien guests unattended just yet.

Seokjin looked around the room a little before stopping his gaze on Jungkook, who was staring at Yoongi." _You're so shameless, aren't you? You're practically undressing him with your eyes, Jungkook._ "

Jungkook didn't take his eyes off of Yoongi." _Guys, how am I supposed to earn his love? I don't know what humans like. I want to mate with him, but I have to earn it._ " He groaned quietly." _This would be so much easier if I could speak his language._ "

Namjoon rolled his eyes, recognizing what was going on with Jungkook." _You already let yourself get attached._ " He could tell that Jungkook had already fully made up his mind on picking the small human as his mate.

" _Don't be jealous just because Hoseok has a mate._ " Jungkook said without thinking.

" _I'm not jealous._ " Namjoon smacked the back of Jungkook's head because he was, indeed, very jealous.

Seokjin chuckled with amusement as he saw Yoongi perk an eyebrow at them." _Hoseok's mate seems nice. Maybe you can ask Hoseok to form a threeway._ "

Namjoon shrugged his shoulders." _That's such a normal thing for our kind, but we don't even know if humans do that._ "


	11. Chapter 11

As Hoseok left Yoongi's home with Taehyung and Jimin, he really hoped everything would be alright. He knew it was going to be a lot for Yoongi to handle, but he also had hope that things would work out fine. However, he did know that there were relationships that needed to be patched. He needed to have a private and personal conversation with Namjoon and also with Taehyung. It was no doubt that this all was a lot for everyone , but it was a lot for him too. He had been happy with the mate he chose on Earth, loving him very much. However, it had always been in the back of his mind that he missed Namjoon, the incubus he also loved.

"Hoseok-hyung, are you okay?" Jimin asked with concern as he noticed how quiet it was as they all walked together. He would only be with them for a couple more minutes though. Then, he would need to turn another way to head toward his own home.

"I'm fine, Jimin. Just thinking." Hoseok really wished he could stop making the people close to him worry. He just wanted them all to be happy."I hope Yoongi-hyung will be able to sleep well enough while having three guests in his house."

Taehyung perked an eyebrow at Hoseok."You're sure none of them are going to try anything, right?" He couldn't help but feel like things could go wrong at any moment. He hoped that wouldn't be the case though."I mean, you said that one wants to mate with Yoongi-hyung."

Hoseok nodded confidently."Oh yeah, of course. They're a little on edge because this is an unfamiliar world for them, but they'll behave. I'm sure of that. And Jungkook won't do anything against Yoongi-hyung's will. Since he wants Yoongi-hyung to be his mate, he won't want to make him unhappy."

Jimin couldn't hold back a small laugh."That's just too cute." he commented with a wide grin."Yoongi-hyung isn't even seriously looking for a relationship of any kind, but he's got an incubus wanting to fuck him." He made finger-guns at Hoseok."But hey, you should tell that other incubus dude that I'm totally mate-material."

"Seokjin?" When Jimin nodded, Hoseok chuckled."I can tell him tomorrow that you're interested, but he didn't really show any interest in you. At least, not from what I saw."

"Hyung, don't say that." Jimin whined."I want a boyfriend so bad, and he needs to mate to learn our language and stuff. It'll be mutually beneficial."

Taehyung stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants."Maybe you should try to form a connection with him instead of just jumping into mating. Or at least try to get along as good boyfriends after you two mate." He knew Jimin really wanted a boyfriend, but he hoped Jimin would try to form an actual relationship instead of only seeking intimacy.

"Taetae's right. Please try to form an actual connection." When they reached the street where they would part ways, Hoseok reached out and ruffled Jimin's hair."Now go home and sleep, Jiminie."

"You two are no fun. I need some dick in my life." Jimin joked before waving at his friends and turning in the direction of his home.

After parting with Jimin, Hoseok looked at Taehyung and bit his lower lip. He knew they needed to talk. He had kept such a huge secret from his boyfriend and didn't know how their relationship was going to be from here on out."Tae." he said to get his attention."I really am sorry for not telling you about all of this."

Taehyung wanted to be okay with it. He wanted to forgive Hoseok and just go back to the way they always had been, but he knew that things were different now."I know. It must have been a hard secret to keep, and I guess I understand that you didn't want to talk about it. I mean, you said that their home is a terrible place. That used to be your home too, right?"

"Yeah." Hoseok lightly kicked at the ground, feeling awkward."I wanted to forget all about that place. I just wanted to come here and be free. I didn't want to think of the hard things or the things I left behind." He cleared his throat a little and knew that he had a confession to make."Tae, I need to tell you something. Namjoon...The leader of the ship...He and I were supposed to mate. I know I told you that already when I was explaining things earlier, but what I didn't say earlier is that..." Hoseok gulped before continuing."He and I...We wanted to be mates. We loved each other. We were romantically involved, but I turned down all of his attempts to mate with me because I knew that would be the start of my job as a collector."

"You loved him..?" Taehyung wasn't really sure of how to process this information."Do you still love him?" When Hoseok nodded and looked down at the ground, he couldn't deny that he was a little hurt."But you love me, right?"

Hoseok quickly lifted his gaze and saw the expression of hurt on Taehyung's face."Yes, of course I do. I love you very much."

"I'd say that he and I need to talk about this, but he wouldn't understand me." With a heavy sigh, Taehyung slumped his shoulders."I need some time to think about this. I love you, Hoseokie-hyung, and I want to stay with you, but this is...well, it's a lot."

"I understand." This was painful for Hoseok, but he knew that this was unavoidable."I'll give you some space."

Part of Taehyung wanted to just pull Hoseok into his arms and never let go. Another part of him wondered if he should give Hoseok an open choice to choose him or Namjoon. Maybe he was a little afraid of not being the one chosen."You're still my boyfriend, you know. You're mine, and I don't plan on just letting you go. I love you too much for that to happen."

That brought a soft smile to Hoseok's lips."I don't plan on letting you go either. I'm in love with you, and nothing is going to change that."


	12. Chapter 12

Awaking in the morning, Yoongi could only wonder what sort of things could go wrong today. Yesterday had been a disaster by his standards. He dreaded getting out of bed because he knew there were three incubi in his living room, one of which wanted to mate with him. These living arrangements were horrible, and he knew that, but it was the best he could provide right now. He didn't have a big enough house for this. The incubi had been provided blankets and pillows but had to sleep on the floor in the living room; maybe one of them had taken the sofa.

Yoongi just rolled onto his back and peered up at the ceiling. He didn't want to leave his bedroom and face three men he couldn't understand. What was he even supposed to do with them? He couldn't just turn on the tv and expect them to be entertained, could he? They wouldn't be able to understand it, and they weren't children. So that was a no-go. He really didn't think it would be a good idea to take the three of them around town. What if he lost one of them? What if they did something weird in public since they didn't know anything about living on Earth?

The sound of talking broke Yoongi from his thoughts. Apparently, his guests were awake. They were a bit loud too. That didn't seem like a casual conversation. Judging by their tones and volume, it sounded like an argument."Fuck my life." Yoongi groaned as he mentally coaxed himself to get out of bed. He needed to make sure his guests would behave.

Leaving his bedroom, Yoongi gave zero care about being in his pajamas. He could hear the argument escalating as he made his way toward the living room. Just before he entered the room, he heard a loud thud. Looking in to see the scene of the commotion, he saw Namjoon pinning Jungkook down on the floor, a hand raised in threat to possibly hit him.

"Hey!" Yoongi yelled to get the attention of all three incubi, though Seokjin was just sitting calmly on the sofa."No fighting, fuckfaces!" He let out a groan when Namjoon moved away from Jungkook."I can't do this without caffeine." Turning on his heel, Yoongi made his way to the kitchen.

Seokjin laughed as Namjoon and Jungkook both looked at the doorway with perplexed expressions." _You two were just scolded by a scrawny human!_ " That was easy enough to understand from Yoongi's tone.

" _Well, Jungkook needs to learn some respect and stop bothering me!_ " Namjoon was irritated because Jungkook had teased him about being jealous of Hoseok's mate. It was true, but he didn't want to admit it.

Jungkook got up from the floor and seemed to completely push the argument from his mind as he walked out of the living room to follow Yoongi." _Hey._ " he spoke to get the human's attention. He knew he wouldn't be understood, but he wanted to be acknowledged.

Yoongi grumbled when he heard Jungkook, glancing over at him. He didn't want to deal with any of the incubi before enjoying some coffee. He wasn't in the mood for hot coffee this morning though, so he retrieved a gallon-sized carton of iced coffee from the fridge."Dude, if you want to talk to me, go ahead. I'm not going to understand a damn thing you say, and you know that." Getting a glass out of the cabinet, Yoongi poured some of the cold coffee for himself."Do you want some?" he asked as he showed the carton to Jungkook.

Watching Yoongi, Jungkook cocked his head to the side with much confusion. He had no idea what Yoongi was saying. When the carton was shown to him, he didn't know if Yoongi was offering him some or just showing what he had. So he simply shrugged his shoulders.

Sighing, Yoongi put the carton away then grabbed his glass, taking a sip. Then, he held it out to Jungkook."Try it?"

Now Jungkook caught on. He accepted the glass of brown liquid and looked at it with curiosity. After a moment, he took a small drink. The taste was unlike anything he'd ever had before. He was unsure of whether he liked it or not." _It's weird._ " he said as he gave the glass back to Yoongi.

"Good?" Yoongi was trying to communicate, but he knew he would need to find some other way. Words weren't going to get him anywhere with his guests. Turning his back to the incubus, Yoongi set his glass of coffee onto the table.

Jungkook took this opportunity to touch the back of Yoongi's pajama shirt. He felt the smaller male tense at his touch." _What kind of clothes is this?_ " He wasn't familiar with such casual-looking clothes. He was only familiar with the type of clothes he and the other incubi wore, one-piece attire that fit snugly to allow stealthy and easy movement.

As he felt Jungkook's hand slide up the center of his back, Yoongi remained tense."What are you doing?"

" _Did you sleep in this?_ " Jungkook felt the soft fabric a little before sliding his hand downward. He pinched the fabric between his index finger and thumb to lift it a little, seeing Yoongi's bare back." _I'm so confused. This type of clothing can't possibly protect you._ "

Quickly spinning around, Yoongi pointed at Jungkook accusingly."No."

"No?" Jungkook repeated back, not understanding the meaning of the small word.

"No." Yoongi said again."Don't lift my shirt, you perv." He had no idea what Jungkook had been doing, but it made him uncomfortable to have his shirt lifted like that.

Cocking his head to the side again, Jungkook failed to understand."No?"

"Why must you be as cute as a stupid puppy?" As much as Yoongi didn't want to admit it to anyone who could actually understand, he did think it was adorable how Jungkook just kept tilting his head to the side whenever he was confused. When the incubus shrugged his shoulders, Yoongi rolled his eyes."Forget it." He seated himself at the table and just tried to enjoy his coffee, ignoring Jungkook, who sat down beside him.

Jungkook watched Yoongi drink that brown liquid, wondering so many things. Was that a normal thing for humans to drink? Was that outfit something Yoongi wore often? What did 'no' mean? Did humans really live so calmly? Jungkook was already seeing a drastic difference in Yoongi's morning than the way mornings had always been for him and the others.


	13. Chapter 13

After drinking his coffee and feeling just a little more ready for the day to begin, Yoongi decided that he needed to call a couple of his friends. He needed to get some things done today to make this place a little more suitable for his guests. Even if that meant just buying air mattresses for them to sleep on, it was still something to be done. Leaving the kitchen, he did his best to ignore the fact that Jungkook followed closely behind him. He entered his bedroom and grabbed his phone from atop his dresser.

" _Is this where you sleep?_ " Jungkook allowed his gaze to shift around the room, taking in the interior." _It's better than anything I've ever had._ " Maybe he was a little envious.

Yoongi sat on his bed and turned on his phone screen."Yeah, yeah, look around, punk."

Jungkook did just that. He stepped around Yoongi's room, looking at everything. It was strange to see the smaller male's living space. Nothing in here seemed to be for combat. That was odd to Jungkook." _He's wearing such thin clothes and has no weapons in his room. Weird._ " he mumbled to himself.

Calling Hoseok, Yoongi didn't care that Jungkook was looking at everything. He held the phone to his ear as he lightly tapped his other hand on his lap. It didn't take long for the call to be answered, so Hoseok must already be up and about."Yo, I need to know when you're going to be coming over to my place to watch your buds so I can go to the store."

"Uhh, I should be able to head over there shortly." Hoseok answered. Judging by the muffled sound, he probably had his phone squished between his ear and shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Yoongi could hear a lot of paper crumpling.

"Nothing important. Just writing some things down." Hoseok answered, though it sounded more like he was wadding up a bunch of paper instead of actually writing.

As he could hear Yoongi talking, Jungkook started nosily opening the drawers of the dresser, looking at Yoongi's clothes. He was very curious about the types of clothes humans wore. Would he need to wear similar clothes to blend in here? He didn't have anything like that. Pulling out a sock, Jungkook smiled. It was cute." _Little clothes for feet?_ "

"Okay. Just don't take too long." Looking over at Jungkook, Yoongi was horrified when he saw that Jungkook pulled a secret item out of his dresser."Oh fuck."

Jungkook eyed the item with so much confusion, turning it around in his hands." _Why does he have a fake penis?_ "

Quickly hopping off of his bed, Yoongi bolted to Jungkook and snatched the vibrator from his hands."Oh my god, you can't just do that!" He stuffed it back into the drawer and slammed it closed.

"What's going on? Everything okay?" Hoseok could be heard asking.

Jungkook was utterly confused." _What is that for?_ " His gaze lowered to peer at Yoongi's crotch." _Does it detach?_ " At that thought, he became even more confused." _It didn't feel like skin though._ "

Yoongi hung up the call and could feel his face burning. He was so embarrassed. Despite seeing the clear confusion on Jungkook's face, he just wanted to sink into a hole and die right now. A guest in his home just had his vibrator in his hands. Nothing could get more embarrassing than that, right?

Having heard Yoongi's yell, Seokjin and Namjoon soon came to the doorway." _What's going on in here?_ " Namjoon asked Jungkook.

" _The little one looks distressed. What did you do?_ " Seokjin sighed when Jungkook only shrugged.

" _He has a fake penis in his drawer._ " Jungkook stated." _What is it for?_ "

" _A what?_ " Seokjin eyed the seething human, who was looking more and more like he was going to rip Jungkook's head from his shoulders." _I have no idea._ "

Namjoon motioned for Jungkook to go with him." _Come, Jungkook. I think he needs a minute to calm down._ "

" _But..._ " Jungkook didn't want to leave Yoongi's presence, but one glance at the unhappy human made it clear that he needed to go." _Okay._ "

After the three incubi left his bedroom, Yoongi just sank to the floor and tried to process what had happened."Why does my life hate me?" he grumbled to himself."I should have kept an eye on him while he looked around." With everything that had happened yesterday and the thought of what he needed to get done today, Yoongi had completely forgotten about the vibrator in his dresser drawer. After all, who would have ever thought that he would have a curious, nosy incubus in his bedroom?

Anyway, now that all three of his guests were elsewhere, Yoongi took a couple minutes to calm down before standing back up. He closed his bedroom door and decided to get changed into proper clothes before Hoseok would arrive. He didn't care about being in his pajamas in front of his friends, but he wanted to be ready to leave once Hoseok would get there to keep an eye on his alien guests.

As he picked out an outfit to wear, Yoongi felt his stomach grumble. It would be a good idea to get something to eat while he would be out. He didn't feel like cooking, so eating out would be more enjoyable for him. He also needed to give Jimin a call. If he remembered correctly, Jimin didn't have a shift today, so he could use his help with the shopping. Not having a car, Yoongi would need some help carrying things back home. He supposed he could just get a ride in a taxi, but it would still help to have an extra set of hands to carry things.

Yoongi wondered what else could go wrong today. Sure, he was being quite a pessimist, but he didn't really have anything at the moment that showed him the day would go well. It was only the morning, and things were already off to an embarrassing start. If he was really lucky, something good might happen, but he doubted it. Yoongi just wished he could curl up in his bed and start the day over. He would if he could.


	14. Chapter 14

Yoongi remained alone in his bedroom as he thought about how this morning was already going. Was every morning going to be like this? He hoped not. He was so used to living alone and spending his mornings in silence that he didn't know how to handle having three guests who seemed to always be talking. Even now, he could hear the incubi chatting in the living room. He wondered what they were saying but also didn't really care too much. Part of him wondered if Jungkook was talking about him and what he had found in his dresser. Oh god, he hoped not.

Judging by the way Jungkook had looked at the vibrator, Yoongi could assume that he hadn't even known what it was. Sure, he could easily see that it was designed to look like an accurate penis, albeit a rather big one, but he seemed to be completely clueless about why Yoongi would have it. If that was the case, there was no way Yoongi would even attempt to explain. Not in a million years.

Getting lost in his thoughts, Yoongi wondered how long the incubi were going to be living with him. As long as they were in his home, he could say goodbye to his quiet evenings with Netflix, goodbye to his peaceful mornings with coffee in solitude, goodbye to showering with the door open, and goodbye to the occasional porn night. That vibrator in his dresser drawer would not be getting used again anytime soon, unless he could convince Hoseok to take all of the incubi out once in a while. However, there was no way he would ask Hoseok "Would you mind taking them around town for a little while so I can masturbate?" Nope. Not happening.

Eventually, a loud shout ripped Yoongi from his thoughts."Hyung~! I'm here~!"

Yoongi left his bedroom and made his way to the living room, seeing that Hoseok had arrived and clearly let himself into the house."About time you got here." he teased. He wasn't bothered at all by the time it had taken Hoseok to get here. He was just glad that his friend was here and ready to keep an eye on the guests while he would go to the store.

"I was in the middle of something when you called, so I got that wrapped up before I came over." Hoseok said with a bright smile."I hope you slept well enough while having guests over. I know you struggle to sleep sometimes when you've got people here."

Jungkook perked up as soon as he looked at Yoongi and immediately made his way over to him." _Different clothes._ " He reached out and started lightly touching the fabric of Yoongi's t-shirt.

Yoongi sighed and rolled his eyes."I slept okay, I guess." Then, he pushed Jungkook's hand away."Why does he keep doing this? He was touchy with my pajamas earlier and now this."

That made Hoseok chuckle."He's just curious, Hyung. He's never seen clothes like that before. He's only used to the type of attire they're all currently wearing. Those one-piece outfits are designed for combat and stealth, so he's probably confused about our lack of combat attire."

" _Hoseok, what will be happening today?_ " Namjoon asked with much need for that information." _Will we be going anywhere? Will anything be happening?_ "

At those questions, Hoseok shook his head just a little." _I'm here to keep an eye on you three while Yoongi goes to the store. He's going to get some things to help you all be a little more comfortable here._ "

Jungkook flashed a bright grin at Hoseok." _Is that his name?_ " When Hoseok nodded with a small hum, he returned his gaze to the small human."Yoongi."

Yoongi was a little taken aback to hear Jungkook say his name. Though, he figured the incubus must have just learned it from Hoseok."Yeah, that's me."

Happy to get a response, though he had no idea what it meant, Jungkook let out a sort of childish noise of excitement. Then, he grinned at the other incubi." _I'm going to mate with Yoongi. He's mine._ "

Yoongi crinkled his nose a little as he could only understand his name being spoken. Figuring it probably didn't matter, he pulled his phone out of his pocket."Now that you're here, I'm going to call Jimin. I'm going to need his help carrying things back from the store."

"Ah, okay, Hyung." Being reminded of something from last night, Hoseok turned his attention to Seokjin, who was sitting quietly on the sofa." _Seokjin, my other friend Jimin asked me to tell you that he is willing to be your mate if you will take him._ "

Jungkook's and Namjoon's gazes fell on Seokjin as he was a little surprised by this information." _He wants to be my mate?_ " Receiving a nod, he hummed softly." _I will think about it, but he and I are not connected. I do not desire to mate with him, but I suppose we can try to form a sort of connection for that._ "

" _You'll think about it?_ " Hoseok was confused by that. Before he had run away from their world, Seokjin had been looking forward to mating and expanding his knowledge. Perhaps things were different now. Though, he figured he knew what the change was." _Are you having a hard time forming connections after..._ " He trailed off, not wanting to finish that question.

Seokjin simply nodded. The conversation didn't get to continue though because all the incubi were startled by a loud tune emanating from the pocket of Seokjin's one-piece. Sticking a hand into his pocket, he pulled out the noise-maker." _Oh, I took this from your friend._ " He had forgotten to return the confiscated item.

Yoongi stepped over to Seokjin and held out his hand for Jimin's phone."Well, fuck. I guess I won't be calling Jimin for help." When the phone was placed in his hand, he swiped the decline icon and sighed.

" _Why did you take that?_ " Namjoon asked curiously, having no idea what the item was.

" _I saw him use it the night we landed. He seemed to talk into it._ " Seokjin stated." _It appears to be a communication device of some kind. I didn't want him to signal others to our ship's location._ "

Hearing that, Hoseok chuckled." _It's called a_ phone _. I'll explain what it is today. I'll try to teach you guys how to use some things here while Yoongi goes to the store._ " Then, Hoseok got an idea."Hyung, I know who can be your help."

"Who?" Yoongi was trying so hard to ignore Jungkook, who had gone back to touching his shirt.

Knowing that Yoongi wasn't going to like this, Hoseok felt a slight smirk take over his lips."Jungkook."

Upon hearing his name, Jungkook looked over at Hoseok." _What?_ "

Yoongi groaned."Why?"

"Because he's strong. He'll be able to carry things for you." Hoseok answered."Besides, since he wants to mate with you, he's not going to want to leave your side."

Needing the help and having no way to call Jimin, Yoongi gave up."Fine. I'll take him with me." He frowned and puffed up his cheeks a little."But he better behave."

" _Why did you say my name, Hoseok? What's going on?_ " Jungkook knew he was being discussed in some way and wanted to know what was being said.

Hoseok stepped closer to Jungkook and Yoongi." _You're going to go to the store with Yoongi to help him carry things._ "

Jungkook's whole face lit up." _I will help him well. I will carry the things and make sure nothing goes wrong._ " He looked at Yoongi with a happy grin." _I will help you, little mate._ "

Figuring Hoseok told Jungkook what was going on, Yoongi slumped his shoulders."Alright. I guess he and I will head out." Not wanting to waste any more time, he motioned for Jungkook to follow him then made his way to the front door, pleased that Jungkook followed closely."This is going to be quite a task." Yoongi mumbled to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Once Yoongi left his house with Jungkook, he hoped nothing would go wrong. He would just do his best to treat this like any other trip to the store. Though, he did wonder how this was going to affect his plans to get breakfast while he was out. He was hungry and had planned to just eat somewhere with Jimin before going to the store. Could he eat somewhere with Jungkook? The incubus wouldn't be able to order anything, so Yoongi would have to do it for him. Would Jungkook even want anything? He remembered Hoseok telling him last night that incubi only needed to eat every few days.

Glancing at Jungkook, Yoongi figured it shouldn't hurt anything to try to eat out with the tall incubus. With that in mind, he turned and started heading in the direction of his favorite diner. He loved to eat out, but he didn't do it very often because he never wanted to go alone. He liked to have company whenever he would be going out to eat or shopping."Jungkook." Yoongi said to get the incubus' attention.

Hearing his name being spoken by the one he wanted to mate, Jungkook felt a surge of excitement. He looked at Yoongi with a bright smile." _Yes, little mate?_ "

"Stay close to me. Don't get lost." Yoongi knew that he and Jungkook couldn't understand each other, but he felt like it was still good for them to speak to each other. Their words were of other languages, but he hoped intentions could still be recognized.

Despite their language barrier, Jungkook really appreciated that Yoongi spoke to him anyway."Yoongi." He was also very pleased to be able to say the human's name." _I will earn your love and mate you. I promise._ "

"I wish I could understand." As he led Jungkook along, Yoongi noticed that he seemed to be really happy right now. Perhaps he was already enjoying his time on Earth.

" _It's so bright and warm here._ " Jungkook was amazed. This world was already nothing like his home world. He glanced around at the other people who were out and about." _The people here look so carefree. They aren't carrying weapons._ " That confused him greatly." _What if there's an attack? Won't their leader punish them for not being alert?_ " At these questions, Jungkook reached over and grabbed Yoongi's arm." _If there's an attack, I'll protect you._ "

Yoongi stopped walking and looked at Jungkook when his arm was grabbed."You good?" He noticed that Jungkook was no longer smiling. His expression held worry, like he was expecting something bad to happen."Hey, everything's okay." He thought back to what Hoseok had said yesterday."You really do come from a terrible place, don't you?" Maybe Jungkook was on alert because he was used to expecting threats.

Jungkook wondered if he was overthinking. This place seemed much more peaceful than his home world. There weren't constant threats. They hadn't been immediately summoned to receive orders from a cruel emperor. The sky was blue, not dark and weighted with heavy air. Realizing this, the smile returned to Jungkook's face.

"Try to relax and enjoy yourself, Jungkook." Maybe Yoongi was a little worried now. Could Jungkook fit in here? Was he just on edge from whatever he had experienced in the incubi world? What if he couldn't be fully integrated into human society? Resuming their walk, Yoongi paid no mind to the fact that Jungkook was still holding his arm. At least that meant the incubus wasn't going to get lost.

" _Maybe this is the best place to live with a mate._ " Jungkook thought that was a perfect thing. How could he be so lucky to find a world that wasn't full of constant attacks that also contained someone he wanted to mate?

When they reached the diner, Yoongi lightly tapped Jungkook's hand that held his arm. Once Jungkook looked at him, Yoongi pat his own tummy a couple times, made an eating motion, then pointed to the quaint building."I'm hungry. Time for breakfast."

Seeing Yoongi do those motions to communicate that he was going to eat at this place, Jungkook chuckled." _How do you keep getting cuter?_ "

Assuming Jungkook understood why they were here, Yoongi led him into the diner. He glanced at the tables before picking one. He seated himself then pointed at the chair across from him."Go on. Sit down." He watched Jungkook sit with such a curious expression on his face."I'll get you something to eat too. I'm sure you'll love the pancakes here."

Jungkook peered at Yoongi for a moment before allowing his eyes to take in the interior of this building." _Mess hall?_ " This didn't seem right to him. Mess halls were typically much larger than this. Also, the mess halls in his home world were never this clean.

Yoongi briefly looked at the small menus that were on the table and thought about letting Jungkook look through one to pick something, but he didn't really see a point in that. Jungkook wouldn't be able to read any of the options, and he most likely wouldn't be able to identify anything from the pictures. After all, he doubted space incubi ate waffles and pancakes.

Soon, a waitress approached the table with a little notepad in her hand."Good morning. Are you two ready to order?"

"Uh, yeah." Yoongi always knew what he wanted, but he wondered what Jungkook would like."I would like two banana pancakes with chocolate milk to drink."

The waitress wrote down Yoongi's order then looked at Jungkook."And for you, sir?"

Yoongi spoke up again."He's, uh...foreigner." Technically, that was true."So he'll just have the same as me."

"Oh, I see." The waitress smiled sweetly."Your food will be ready shortly."

Jungkook was confused by the interaction but could tell it was nothing bad. He thought the woman seemed nice, judging by her voice and smile." _A succubus would never be that nice to an incubus._ " He wondered if other women in this world were that nice.

"I ordered you some food. I hope you will like it." Yoongi couldn't help but smile at Jungkook right now. Even though they spoke different languages, it didn't seem to stop either of them from talking."I couldn't really tell if you liked the iced coffee or not earlier, so we'll just drink chocolate milk this time. I'll try to help you get used to trying new foods and drinks."

As Yoongi spoke, Jungkook paid full attention to him. However, his attention was soon partially grabbed by a scent that wafted through the diner. Something smelled really sweet and appetizing." _Oh man. What's that smell?_ "

Yoongi got quiet as he simply enjoyed the smell of the diner. It always smelled like sweet pancakes in the morning, and he loved that smell very much. It was one of his favorite smells. As he enjoyed the smell, he zoned out, not paying any attention to Jungkook. He had no idea the incubus was staring at him.

It was pretty quiet between them until Jungkook noticed the woman return to them with a round tray held on one hand carefully. When she got to their table, she used her free hand to take two glasses of brown liquid and two plates of weird round food and set them on the table, one of each in front of Jungkook and Yoongi.

"Enjoy your breakfast." The waitress said as she took two silverware bundles out of the small pouch of her apron and set them on the table.

"Thank you." After the waitress walked away, Yoongi grabbed one of the bundles and unwrapped the napkin from around the silverware."If you don't know what to do, just copy me."

Jungkook watched Yoongi grab two utensils of the silverware and cocked his head to the side. After a couple seconds, he opened the other bundle and grabbed the same pieces of silverware, trying to hold them the same way as Yoongi was.

"You're like a child, and it's...actually cute. Damn." Yoongi could hardly believe that this man in front of him was an incubus from another world. He didn't want to admit it to Hoseok because he didn't want Hoseok to blab it to the incubi, but he thought Jungkook was very handsome, and he found his curious and clueless behavior to be quite adorable. Knowing that Jungkook was watching him to learn what to do, Yoongi began to eat his pancakes. He went slowly as he cut and ate the first few bites, making sure Jungkook could follow what he was doing properly.

Copying Yoongi's actions, Jungkook successfully cut a bite-sized piece of the round food and impaled it with the fork. Bringing it up, his mouth watered at the sweet smell. He ate the bite, and his eyes grew wide. He had never eaten anything like this before." _What is this?!_ " Not phased by Yoongi chuckling at him, Jungkook ate another bite. Then another. And another.

Yoongi pointed at the food and smiled at Jungkook."Pancake." he told him.

"Pan...uh..." Jungkook wanted to repeat the word but needed to hear it again.

So Yoongi repeated it."Pancake."

A gleeful smile overtook Jungkook's lips."Pancake."


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay, maybe you aren't so bad to have around." Yoongi admitted as he and Jungkook were making their way toward the store. He had enjoyed eating breakfast with the incubus, certainly thinking Jungkook was really cute as he had tasted pancakes for the first time. He wished he could have used his phone to record Jungkook's first taste of the chocolate milk though. The incubus had seemed skeptical at first and not wanted to try the drink. Maybe he had thought that it looked too similar to the iced coffee from earlier, which also showed Yoongi that Jungkook must have not liked it.

After being encouraged to try the brown drink, Jungkook had taken a small sip, his eyes widening at the taste. It was so different from the iced coffee, thick and sweet. His reaction must have been priceless, as it caused Yoongi to laugh. Jungkook basically chugged down the whole glass of chocolate milk and ended up needing more. It was accurate to say that their breakfast had been thoroughly enjoyed by both of them. After that pleasant time at the diner, Yoongi was feeling rather happy.

As they walked together, Jungkook let his gaze roam. He was in a very good mood now. He had gotten to try such delicious food and drink, heard Yoongi laugh, saw Yoongi smile, and got to stay close to him. He felt like he was doing well at pleasing his mate-to-be. While looking around, Jungkook saw the ways other people were interacting. He wished he could talk to Yoongi fully. He wished they could have a conversation and understand each other.

Yoongi gradually stopped paying attention to Jungkook, just making a mental list of the things they needed to get at the store. He needed to make sure they wouldn't forget anything. Working on his mental list was actually interrupted when he felt an arm slip around his waist. Tensing a little and looking, he saw that it was Jungkook's arm."What do you think you're doing?" Yoongi asked with a perked eyebrow.

Jungkook saw the disapproving expression on Yoongi's face and used his other hand to point at a couple people who were walking a bit ahead of them. There was a guy walking with a girl, his arm being around her waist. Jungkook wanted to try to copy human interactions. He wanted to learn how to make Yoongi happy and get closer to him. After all, he didn't know how to earn a human's love, but he would do anything to earn Yoongi's.

"That's for couples. We're not a couple." Yoongi moved Jungkook's arm away from his waist. However, he saw Jungkook's mood visibly go down from that action. So he sighed."Look, we'll do this." he said as he grabbed Jungkook's hand."I'll hold your hand."

It felt like rejection to Jungkook when Yoongi moved his arm away. He was already starting to learn that his little mate-to-be seemed to not like being touched. Whenever he would touch him, Yoongi would tense, and his hand would be moved away. However, when Yoongi held his hand, Jungkook couldn't help but smile. He was happy with this. Even if Yoongi didn't want a lot of contact, holding hands was better than nothing." _Earning your love might be harder than I thought, but I won't give up._ "

Being around Jungkook was making Yoongi wonder if it would be so bad to accept the incubus' desire to mate. Of course, he wasn't in a rush to give his body to anyone, but it might be nice to have such a thing. Yoongi started to think about what-ifs. What if he let Jungkook have him little by little to build up to possibly mating? Yoongi could deny it to everyone else, but he couldn't deny to himself that he really did get lonely sometimes. As much as he liked being alone a lot, maybe it would be nice to have someone with whom to cuddle and kiss. He wasn't in a hurry for sex though. He had that vibrator for whenever he felt bored and horny. Yoongi's mind began to slip into different thoughts, and he found himself blushing."Holy fuck, I shouldn't be thinking about that." he muttered as he'd briefly imagined what it would be like to have sex with Jungkook.

Jungkook, on the other hand, knew something was up. Being a well-trained incubus with a connection to the smaller male beside him, he would be able to feel whenever Yoongi would be in need of sexual stimulus. It was like a sixth sense. He looked at Yoongi curiously when he felt a little spike of sexual urge in the human, wondering if something caused that or if the human simply had a dirty thought." _Whenever you need it, I will provide the stimulus you require, little mate._ "

"What?" Yoongi, again, found himself wishing he could understand Jungkook. He was aware that he and Jungkook would be able to successfully communicate through speech if they mated, but he didn't want to have sex with someone he barely knew.

" _You will be my first mate, so I can't promise that I will know every way to please you, but you will be my only mate._ " Jungkook didn't care about their lack of understanding each other when it came to saying things like this right now. He just knew that he would tell Yoongi these same things after they would mate." _For you, I will learn._ "

Yoongi rolled his eyes."You know I can't understand you, but thanks for talking to me." He gave Jungkook's hand a slight squeeze."I just hope I'm not being unfair to you. You've chosen me as the one you want to mate, but it's not that simple for me, and I hope I don't make you feel like you're wasting your time." He did think that this was going to end up being unfair for Jungkook. What if the other two incubi found mates, but Jungkook was left as the only one unable to understand because Yoongi took forever to decide if he wanted to mate or not? Yoongi felt like that would be pretty mean of him.


	17. Chapter 17

At the store, Yoongi kept hold of Jungkook's hand as they made their way through the aisles to get to the things they needed."Maybe I should have grabbed a shopping cart." he thought aloud as they got to the aisle that had the boxed air mattresses. These things weren't light, and he needed three of them. Releasing Jungkook's hand, Yoongi grabbed an air mattress and showed it to Jungkook."This is what you're going to be sleeping on." he told him, pointing to the picture on the box.

" _This is a bed?_ " Jungkook was confused. The picture showed a man laying on a sort of bed on the floor." _How does it fit in this box?_ " He took the box from Yoongi to look at it more. However, when he felt the weight of it, he remembered that he was supposed to help Yoongi carry things. If this box contained a bed for him, that would mean that they needed two more for Namjoon and Seokjin. Jungkook shifted the box to hold it flat on one hand. It wasn't heavy at all for him, but he figured that holding three of these would be difficult for the human.

Yoongi watched Jungkook tap the upper side of the box then point at the others on the shelf. Understanding, he grabbed another box and placed it on top of the one Jungkook was already holding."Are you sure you can hold all three of these?" Grabbing a third one, he placed it atop the other two and saw that Jungkook held the three of them with no problem."Okay, I'm impressed."

This small way of helping Yoongi gave Jungkook a piece of knowledge. He felt another small spike of sexual urge within Yoongi. Perhaps seeing him be helpful and hold heavy things attracted the human. He would definitely keep that in mind." _You will love me if I carry heavy things for you._ "

"If you carry those, I'll carry the other things." Carrying the other things wouldn't be too difficult for Yoongi because the other things were small. While he'd been making his mental list earlier, he decided to just get some essentials for now. Of course, this meant that he would need to make another trip to the store some other time to get more things for his guests."Come on." Yoongi led the way now, Jungkook following closely with the three boxes of air mattresses in his hands.

As he followed Yoongi, Jungkook wondered what other things he could do to earn Yoongi's love. What else could he do to cause that spike of sexual urge within his mate-to-be? He knew what worked for incubi and succubi, but would those same things work for humans? In his home world, incubi and succubi were very straightforward about their sexual needs and desires. It didn't seem to be like that here. Though, maybe Jungkook could give it a try to test it out once they would get back to Yoongi's home.

Yoongi led Jungkook to the section of personal hygiene supplies. These things were definitely necessities. He started grabbing what they needed, starting with three toothbrushes. He didn't know what the incubi used to clean their teeth in their world, so he chose toothbrushes with soft bristles. After all, he didn't want to choose firm bristles and risk causing any discomfort to their gums. With a three-pack of toothbrushes in hand, Yoongi stepped over to the section of toothpaste.

Jungkook watched Yoongi with curiosity. What were these things, and what was their purpose? The small boxes were cute though, being red and blue. He watched Yoongi grab a red box then move on to another aisle. There was no talking between them at the moment, and Jungkook figured Yoongi must just be focused on grabbing the things they needed. Of course, he didn't know what these things were, but he trusted Yoongi to know what he was doing.

With a three-pack of toothbrushes and a two-pack of toothpaste in his hands, Yoongi went to the next aisle and paused as he looked at the many different types of deodorant. What kind should he get for them? Shifting the two packs to hold in one arm, Yoongi grabbed a stick of deodorant and popped off the cap. He took a sniff then held it out to Jungkook, wanting to see if he liked the scent or not.

Seeing Yoongi sniff the thing in his hand, Jungkook copied him. He leaned in close and sniffed the thing. He immediately pulled back and scrunched his nose. What kind of smell was that?

"Okay, that's a no then." Yoongi put the cap back on, returned the deodorant to its spot on the shelf, and grabbed another one. Popping off the cap, he held it out for Jungkook to sniff."This one is called Yeti Frost. No idea what it's supposed to smell like, but it doesn't seem too bad."

Reluctantly, Jungkook sniffed this one." _It smells weird but it's not a bad smell._ "

Seeing that Jungkook didn't recoil this time, Yoongi put the cap back on the deodorant."Okay, we'll get this one." He grabbed two more of the same deodorant and moved on to the next section."We need to get some body wash and shampoo for you guys too." This was already a little iffy for Yoongi to carry, but he would be fine. He could handle it.

Jungkook wished Yoongi would give more things to him. He would do his best to carry whatever Yoongi wanted, but the small human seemed to be doing well enough with these smaller items on his own. He followed Yoongi around the watched him grab just two more items, bottles with weird spout-like tops.

Yoongi decided that he didn't need to get each incubus their own body wash and shampoo. They could share for now. So he simply grabbed a large bottle of shampoo/conditioner 2-in-1 and a large bottle of shea butter body wash, both with pump tops."Okay, this'll be good for now." Looking up at Jungkook, Yoongi smiled."Let's pay for these then head home."

Seeing that smile caused Jungkook to smile as well. He adored Yoongi's smile." _You're so cute, little mate. Your smile makes me happy._ "


	18. Chapter 18

Yoongi was quite impressed during the walk back home. He would have carried the bags that contained the hygiene supplies himself, but Jungkook insisted on carrying everything. The incubus had literally taken the bags from Yoongi and refused to give them back."You are so stubborn about being helpful, but I really do appreciate it."

Jungkook smiled with pride as he carried everything. He had his arms through the looped handles of the plastic shopping bags as he used both hands to hold the three boxed air mattresses." _You don't need to carry anything,_ Yoongi _._ "

As they got back to his house, Yoongi opened the front door and stepped inside with Jungkook. He could hear Hoseok talking to the other incubi in the kitchen. So he lightly tapped the things Jungkook was carrying then pointed to the living room."Put everything down in there." He hoped Jungkook would get what he meant.

Cocking his head to the side, Jungkook was confused, as usual." _Take everything to that room? Go to that room?_ "

Wanting help to make this easier, Yoongi decided to call out for his friend."Hoseok!"

Hoseok was quick to come to the front door, spotting Yoongi and Jungkook."Did shopping go well, Yoongi-hyung?"

"Yeah. Will you tell Jungkook to take everything into the living room and put it all down?" As much as Yoongi knew he needed to find ways to communicate without words, he wouldn't miss any opportunities to use Hoseok's ability to speak the incubi language.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Hoseok looked at Jungkook with a bright smile." _Let's put everything in this room._ " he told him while pointing to the living room." _Did you have a good time with Yoongi?_ "

" _I had the best time._ " Jungkook answered with a wide grin, following Hoseok." _We ate something called_ pancake _, and I liked it very much. The little one smiled at me and even laughed. It was so cute._ "

As Hoseok led Jungkook to the living room, Yoongi made his way into the kitchen, seeing that the other two incubi were seated at the table. He still didn't know their names. He would need to ask Hoseok. Or maybe he could just ask them himself. To get across what he wanted to know, he pointed at himself and simply stated his name."Yoongi." he said flatly. Then, he made a motion toward one of them.

Seokjin and Namjoon each had a bottle of water that had been given to them by Hoseok, taken from Yoongi's fridge. They were pretty calm right now, not having anything at the moment to cause them any worry. Hearing Yoongi state his name like that, Seokjin spoke next when the human motioned to him."Seokjin."

Then, Namjoon spoke up."Namjoon."

"I bought things for you guys." Yoongi waved his arm a little to motion for the two incubi to follow him. He was relieved when they both stood from their seats and followed him out of the kitchen and into the living room. Entering the living room, he saw that everything had been set onto the coffee table."I only bought some necessities."

"Good. Other things can be bought some other time." Hoseok looked at the air mattresses and gave a nod of approval."These should work well for now. It sucks that they can't have actual beds, but they'll be fine with this. It's more comfortable than what is provided where they're from."

As all three incubi looked at the items and Hoseok in hopes for explanation, Yoongi started opening the first boxed air mattress."While I get the air mattresses ready, you want to explain to them what the other shit is for?"

"On it." Hoseok started pulling things out of the bags and explaining to his incubi friends what their uses were. He knew they would be confused at first, but they would get used to it all eventually.

Jungkook tried to pay attention to Hoseok and the explanations, but his gaze kept shifting over to Yoongi. He watched the little human closely, though his gaze wasn't innocent. As he'd been caught doing so last night by Seokjin, he was basically undressing Yoongi with his eyes, imagining what kind of delicious beauty was hidden beneath his clothes. Though, as he imagined what Yoongi's body might look like, he remembered something." _Hoseok, what use would a human have for a fake penis?_ "

Hoseok halted mid-sentence to try to mentally grasp what had just been asked." _A what?_ "

Jungkook pointed at Yoongi, who was too busy setting up the air mattress to pay attention to them." _He has a fake penis in a drawer in his room. What is it for?_ " He cocked his head to the side when Hoseok started laughing." _Why is it funny? He got mad at me for seeing it. Why? I don't understand._ "

Hoseok tried really hard to stop laughing, but he just couldn't stop while imagining how embarrassed Yoongi must have been to have something like that be found by a guest. Managing to stop laughing enough to answer, Hoseok took a deep breath to contain himself." _It's something humans use to pleasure themselves._ " he stated." _Sexually._ "

" _Why did he react with such anger?_ " Namjoon didn't understand that part." _Isn't it normal for all sorts of beings to sexually pleasure themselves?_ "

" _Well, he probably wasn't angry. I bet he was just really shy and embarrassed about it._ " Thinking about how Yoongi must have felt, Hoseok wanted to hug him. It must have been stressful for the poor introvert." _Many humans don't like to be seen in vulnerable ways. They like to keep their sexual pleasures private. Though, there are some humans who get paid to pleasure themselves while others watch. It's just the way things are here._ "

Jungkook peered at Yoongi and almost drooled at his own thoughts." _I want to see him pleasure himself..._ "

" _There's no way he'll do that for you._ " Hoseok shot that thought down immediately." _I mean, it might be a possibility if you two work up to that, but I highly doubt it._ " While knowing that having horny thoughts was normal for an incubus, Hoseok rolled his eyes when he saw that Jungkook was still basically eye-fucking Yoongi." _Jungkook, contain yourself. Don't make him uncomfortable._ "

Seokjin hummed softly in thought before speaking." _So do you mean that humans don't get physical as easily as we do?_ "

Hoseok shrugged his shoulders." _Some do. Some don't. It depends on the person._ "


	19. Chapter 19

A little while after the air mattresses were set up and ready, Hoseok told Yoongi that he needed to leave. He couldn't just stay there all day because he did have other things to do. To Yoongi's relief though, Hoseok took Namjoon and Seokjin with him, saying he would show them some things around town, treat them like tourists in a way. Of course, this also left Yoongi alone with Jungkook, which wasn't so bad. Yoongi figured he could just use this time to chill.

Once the two of them were alone, Yoongi turned on the tv and one of his game consoles. He knew Jungkook wouldn't understand what it was, but he couldn't really explain. So as he began to play a game, Yoongi just let Jungkook sit beside him on the sofa and watch. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and focused on the game. As long as Jungkook wasn't causing any sort of trouble, he didn't really need to pay attention to him.

On the contrary, Jungkook paid minimal attention to what Yoongi was doing. He was confused by it, but he decided to not give it much thought. He would understand it eventually, right? So instead, he just paid attention to Yoongi. His mind cluttered with dirty thoughts as they were home alone. He wanted to try to make moves on Yoongi the same way it would be done in his home world. Would it work? Hoseok had said that some humans didn't get physical easily, but he had also said that some did. Would Yoongi?

Yoongi focused so much on his game, shooting opponents and blowing things up. He tried to ignore the feel of being touched when Jungkook's fingers started to play with the fabric of his sleeve. He remembered Hoseok saying this morning that Jungkook was just curious about his clothes since he was unfamiliar with such apparel.

In a way, Jungkook really was just showing curiosity about Yoongi's clothes, but he was also testing to see how much touching Yoongi would allow right now. He fidgeted with the fabric of Yoongi's sleeve a little before sliding his hand up to the human's shoulder. The incubus gently pushed some hair aside to look at Yoongi's smooth neck. His dirty thoughts increased, as did his desire to mate. Jungkook hooked his fingers into the collar of Yoongi's shirt and pulled it down a little." _This isn't secure at all._ " he mumbled to himself.

A light dusting of pink rose over Yoongi's cheeks at Jungkook's curious touching. Was his outfit really so strange to the incubus? It sure seemed so."It's just a shirt. Nothing special." He was losing some focus on his game as Jungkook's hand slowly slid down his chest and stomach."Don't get carried away." he warned.

Jungkook grabbed the hem of Yoongi's shirt and lifted it up." _Anyone could just pull this off. How is this safe?_ " Pulling the shirt up more, he noticed Yoongi tense." _Your nipples are so cute!_ "

Yoongi paused his game and grabbed Jungkook's hand that was holding up his shirt."What are you doing, perv?" Strangely, he didn't make him stop. The blush in his cheeks grew darker when Jungkook's other hand moved up and touched one of his nipples."Y-you pervert." He didn't know why he wasn't kicking the incubus' ass for this. Maybe he was the pervert. How long had it been since he got attention like this? He didn't know. Perhaps he was almost relishing the fact that a handsome man desired him.

With this, Jungkook was learning. As he touched Yoongi's nipple gently, he could sense the human's sexual urge rising." _You like this._ " Wanting to make the moves an incubus normally would in his home world, Jungkook pushed Yoongi over and swiftly shifted over top of him." _Let's mate._ "

"Wh-what?" Yoongi stared up at Jungkook with wide eyes. He wanted to resist, but it was hard. Why was it so hard? Was it some sort of aura that emanated from the incubus? It sure seemed like it."Stop..."

This was normal in the incubus world. Mating was simple. Find a mate, do the deed, be done with it. Jungkook was trying to go through that simple cycle with Yoongi. He didn't understand that humans took longer. Looking down at Yoongi's clothes, Jungkook cocked his head as he tried to figure out how to remove the attire without ripping it. Would he have to rip it? There was something that seemed to fasten Yoongi's lower clothes, and Jungkook didn't recognize it.

"Jungkook, I'm not ready..." Yoongi's body was excited, but his mind was racing. Was Jungkook's mere presence making him feel this way? Was this what it was like to be wanted by an incubus? His body reacted outside of his control, aroused by the desire put onto him by the man above. He tensed when Jungkook's fingers fumbled with his pants, not understanding the button and zipper.

Having no luck and thinking of just tearing Yoongi's clothes, Jungkook looked at the human's face and halted."Yoongi?" Seeing how conflicted the human seemed, the incubus pulled away." _Is this bad?_ "

Yoongi sat up and scooted back to put a little distance between Jungkook and himself."You can't just do that. You need consent."

" _Little mate, have I upset you?_ " The thought of upsetting the one he desired made Jungkook sad." _I don't understand how to do this in your world. This is how it's done in my world._ " He frowned and turned his gaze to the side." _I just want to mate you and take care of you forever._ "

Knowing Jungkook didn't know how things worked here on Earth, Yoongi couldn't stay upset with him. He knew the incubus chose him to be his mate and really wanted him, but he couldn't just immediately go into sex like that."If only you could understand me, brat. You're so attractive, and I haven't had someone in a long time. I'd let you touch a little, but I don't know how to explain that to you."

From there, things got a bit awkward between them. It was made completely clear that Jungkook wanted to fully mate right now, but Yoongi clearly didn't. Jungkook was rejected, but he wouldn't give up. He would look for ways to earn it. The normal incubus way wasn't going to work.


	20. Chapter 20

Jungkook wandered around the house to look at everything while Yoongi got back to playing his game. He didn't think he should stick closely to Yoongi for a bit. They both needed to calm down. The earlier situation had made them both horny; that was undeniable. However, Jungkook didn't know what to do about it. He wanted Yoongi to be his mate. In that, he wanted to be the one to satisfy the human's sexual needs. He didn't know how though. How could he help?

Even as Yoongi was doing whatever that thing was in the living room, Jungkook could sense his arousal through their connection. Focusing on that thing didn't seem to be helping Yoongi calm his body. As he tried to think of what he could do to help, Jungkook also wondered what he should do about his own arousal. He knew he could just jerk himself off, but where should he do it? Incubi didn't care at all about jerking off in front of each other. Hell, they didn't even care about mating in front of each other, but Jungkook thought about what Hoseok had told them earlier about some humans preferring to keep their sexual desires private.

However, as he thought, Jungkook also remembered something else from that conversation. He got an idea. He knew something that could help Yoongi. Going to the human's room, he opened a specific drawer of his dresser to pull out an item. Rushing back to the living room, he held it out to Yoongi." _This helps you, right?_ "

When Jungkook came into the living room and held the vibrator out to him, Yoongi quickly paused his game and snatched the penis-shaped object from the incubus."Why did you get this?!"

Jungkook cocked his head to the side and tried to think of how he should express what he was thinking." _You're horny._ " He pointed to Yoongi's crotch, the obvious bulge that was unsuccessfully ignored." _This pleasures you sexually._ " He pointed to the fake penis." _Use it. Pleasure yourself and feel better._ "

Yoongi was so embarrassed about his vibrator being brought to him."Yes, I'm fucking horny! So what!" Seeing Jungkook point back and forth between his crotch and the vibrator, he put two and two together."You want me to masturbate?" Standing, he sighed heavily."I'm not going to masturbate just because you want me to." Then, he stormed off to his bedroom.

Wanting to make sure Yoongi would pleasure himself and feel better, Jungkook followed, only to have the bedroom door closed in his face." _Are you going to do it?_ "

Locking his bedroom door, Yoongi stepped over to his bed and sat down, wishing he could fall into a deep dark hole. This felt like a disaster, but he also got the feeling that Jungkook cared. Jungkook knew that it was really uncomfortable to be so aroused and trying unsuccessfully to ignore it."Is that why he got my vibrator? He wants me to relieve myself and feel better?" Looking at the thick vibrator, Yoongi bit his lower lip."If I use this, my ass is gonna hurt for a little while." He loved his large vibrator, but the size always put him at his limit. Maybe that was what he liked about it.

Jungkook waited outside Yoongi's bedroom door, hoping to feel the change in his mate-to-be's sexual urges. He wished he could watch. Not only was he rather perverted in that way, but he also was curious about how well such an item could pleasure a human. He remained quiet as he could hear a little movement and rustling within the room. He wondered if Yoongi was using the fake penis as he sensed the human's sexual urges rising much more. He must be pleasuring himself.

Yoongi felt humiliated but also relieved in some sort of way. He was humiliated because Jungkook had basically told him to masturbate, but he was relieved because that meant that Jungkook somewhat cared about his comfort. The clueless incubus wanted him to not be stuck in discomfort with a boner. As Yoongi was now naked on his bed, he fingered himself, prepping himself for the large vibrator. He didn't have any lube at the moment, so he was just using his saliva as lubricant.

As he enjoyed the sense of Yoongi clearly pleasuring himself, Jungkook pulled open the front of his one-piece just enough to let his erect dick spring out. Spitting onto his hand, he spread it onto his dick before beginning to pump himself. While Yoongi would masturbate, Jungkook would do the same. That way, they would both feel better. It made perfect sense to the incubus. Jerking off gradually faster as he thought of Yoongi, he soon heard a buzzing sound within the human's room. He didn't know what it was, but he assumed it was something that pleasured Yoongi greatly because the sound was accompanied by a muffled moan.

Trying to keep himself quiet, Yoongi buried his face against his pillow as he had his butt up in the air for the best angle. His hand was outstretched between his legs and holding the large vibrator inside himself. His index finger turned the tiny dial on the base of the vibrator to increase the setting. As the vibrations became faster and more intense, Yoongi wiggled his hips as he struggled to contain the pleasure this gave him. He turned it up more and desperately bit his pillow to choke down his moans.

Jungkook hated the fact that they were both masturbating, instead of mating to pleasure each other, but he figured this would be okay until Yoongi would be willing to mate with him. At least this was a way they could both stay satisfied for now. His sense of feeling Yoongi's level of sexual arousal blew his mind as he could feel how much Yoongi needed to orgasm. He wanted to give it to him but knew he would get it on his own. And that came very soon. He knew when Yoongi climaxed because there was a groan of pleasure at the same time as Yoongi's sexual urge peaked then depleted. Feeling that, Jungkook bit his bottom lip as he spilled cum onto his hand.

Yoongi panted and turned off the vibrator, leaving it inside himself for a moment longer. He knew he was going to have an aching pain for a couple hours once he would take it out. It was almost enough to make him want to just leave it in all day and take it out when he would go to bed, but that would not be a wise decision. If he left it in, any shift in movement could end up turning the tiny dial to turn it on. So he pulled it out and sighed.

Looking at his messy hand, Jungkook wondered what he should do. Where should he go to wash this off? He didn't know. So he just stood there and waited for Yoongi to come out. He could just show Yoongi and be directed to where he could wash it off, right? That was normal, wasn't it? It took a few more minutes for Yoongi to unlock the door and open it. The human was dressed again and pink-faced from the orgasm he had gone through.

When Yoongi opened his bedroom door and instantly saw Jungkook standing there, he froze. Did the incubus literally wait outside his door the whole time he was masturbating? That made the situation even more humiliating. But then he noticed something else."Why the fuck is your dick out?!"

Jungkook glanced down at his exposed dick, figuring that was the cause of Yoongi's yelling. He used his clean hand to tuck his dick back into his one-piece, the fabric sealing itself like some sort of magic, though it was regular to Jungkook. Then, he showed his cum-covered hand to Yoongi." _I need to clean up._ "

"You jerked off by my door?!" Yoongi took a deep breath to calm himself. Jungkook didn't know better, right? Maybe this was completely normal in the incubi world. Grabbing Jungkook's wrist, Yoongi pulled him along to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, he turned on the sink."Wash it off, perv." Yoongi groaned softly and wished he could just lay on his stomach for a while. His butt was hurting, and he could only imagine how much his butt would hurt if he ever actually mated with Jungkook. After seeing the size of the incubus' dick, he was glad that he always kept his vibrator stationary inside him and never thrust it."Your dick is going to tear me in two if we ever fuck."


	21. Chapter 21

Yoongi did his best to ignore Jungkook until Hoseok returned with Namjoon and Seokjin. To his surprise, Taehyung was now with them. Perhaps Taehyung had spotted them out when he got off work. This didn't seem good to Yoongi. He knew Hoseok and Taehyung were in such a loving relationship together, but something seemed off. Taehyung was sticking to Hoseok's side like glue and basically glaring at Namjoon. Moving close to Taehyung's side, Yoongi decided to speak quietly to him."You good, Tae?"

Taehyung shook his head a little."I told Hoseokie-hyung that I need a little space, but how can I have some space when I know he's going to be around the incubi?"

Being confused, Yoongi motioned subtly for Taehyung to follow him then led his friend into the kitchen, leaving everyone else in the living room."What's going on between you two? I know it's none of my business, and you don't have to tell me, but it concerns me to see you two not doing so well."

"That incubus Namjoon..." Taehyung huffed softly."Hoseok-hyung told us that he was supposed to mate with him to be a collector, but he told me later that he actually wanted to mate with him." He looked at Yoongi with such sad eyes."They were in love. He still loves him, but he says he loves me too."

"Oh..." Yoongi gently grabbed Taehyung's hand to give him a little comfort."Maybe you, Hoseok, and Namjoon need to have a serious conversation about this. I know you love Hoseok very much, and it's easy to see that he loves you as well, but if he also loves Namjoon, it can cause issues if you three don't work through this properly."

Taehyung shrugged his shoulders then let them slump."I told him that I won't ever let him go, but what if that's the best thing to do? What if he would be happier with Namjoon?"

"Hey, hey, stop that silly talk." Yoongi didn't like the way Taehyung was talking. He didn't want his friend to give up on the relationship that had been making him very happy for so long."Have a serious talk about this with Hoseok and Namjoon. I know Namjoon won't understand you, but Hoseok can translate. And you can understand Namjoon, so a conversation is possible."

Taking a deep breath then letting it out in a small huff, Taehyung nodded."Okay, you're right. I'll have a talk with them both."

At that, Yoongi gave a small smile."Good. Maybe you two can take Namjoon with you tonight and have that talk at your place. That way, you three won't be interrupted by Seokjin or Jungkook."

"Okay." Taehyung flicked his gaze to the side when someone else entered the kitchen."Speak of the devil, and he appears." he joked.

Looking over, Yoongi rolled his eyes when he saw that Jungkook had come into the kitchen."I swear, he follows me everywhere. He tried to follow me into the bathroom earlier."

" _Little mate, is everything okay?_ " Jungkook asked as he came up behind Yoongi and placed his hands onto the human's shoulders." _You walked away, so I thought something was wrong._ "

Taehyung chuckled."That's so cute. He just came to check on you. He got concerned."

A frown overtook Yoongi's lips."Dude, he's a fucking pervert. He takes every opportunity to try to touch me."

Watching Jungkook for a few seconds, Taehyung tried not to laugh."Well, he has expressed a desire to mate with you. He's staring at your ass right now."

Jungkook was, indeed, staring down at the smaller male's butt, on the verge of drooling." _Please let me keep you close, little mate. I'll keep you safe at all times._ "

"He's been basically eye-fucking me since we got back from the store earlier. He can look all he wants as long as he keeps his hands to himself." Yoongi moved a little away from Jungkook and sighed."He totally tried to fuck me today when we were here alone." he admitted."Don't tell anyone, but I think I kind of wanted it." He felt his cheeks heat up so much as he said this."I wasn't ready because I barely know him, and I haven't done anything like that in so long, but...I don't know..."

"It feels nice to be desired, doesn't it?" Taehyung understood. When Yoongi nodded so shyly, he gave his hand a small squeeze."I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. But, uh...Do you want it? To be touched and stuff, I mean."

Shrugging his shoulders, Yoongi felt Jungkook get close behind him again."I don't know. I guess I want to be touched, but I don't want it to go too far until I know him well enough to decide if I want to be his mate or not. You know what I mean?"

"So you want to fool around a bit, but you're not ready to commit. I get it." Taehyung smiled warmly at Yoongi."I know it's hard for you since you're so introverted and self-companied a lot, but I bet you get lonely sometimes and want physical contact, as long as that contact doesn't go beyond your limits. Am I right?"

"Well, yeah. I may love my solitude a lot of the time, but I still have basic human needs, you know." Yoongi was highly embarrassed about what he was going to say next, but he trusted Taehyung to keep it a secret."A vibrator can only provide so much, and I want more than that."

Taehyung already knew about Yoongi's vibrator, so this wasn't news to him."I know it was basically a prank gift when I gave that to you, but at least it gets some use." he teased, which earned his arm a light smack."I understand what you mean though, Hyung. Maybe you can start letting Jungkook touch you occasionally and just let him know when he goes too far. Show him that you want some but not too much."

Meanwhile, Jungkook was just staring at Yoongi's butt the whole time the two humans were talking. He couldn't understand them, so he didn't see a point in trying to pay attention to the conversation. He did want to understand Yoongi though. He enjoyed the sound of his mate-to-be's voice and wanted to know his words.


	22. Chapter 22

Taking Namjoon to his apartment had seemed like a good idea to Taehyung before it actually happened. But now that the three of them were alone in his apartment, Taehyung kept wondering if this was going to end badly. He would look at Hoseok and see him looking at Namjoon."This was a stupid idea..." he muttered as he sat on his couch.

"No, it's something that needs to be done, Taetae." Hoseok didn't want Taehyung to be upset, but he knew it was inevitable. They needed to work through this. Looking at Namjoon, he saw the incubus looking at Taehyung with disapproval." _Stop looking at him like that._ "

" _Your mate is weak._ " Namjoon commented." _In both body and mind. Why would you choose someone like him?_ "

Hoseok huffed defensively." _Taehyung is a wonderful person who loves me, and I love him very much._ "

Namjoon puffed up his chest in offense." _I would have been a much better mate for you. I love you, Hoseok. I would have protected you and made sure you always had everything you could ever need._ "

" _I love you too, Namjoon, but Taehyung is my mate._ " Hoseok turned his gaze to Taehyung, seeing the sad expression on his face as he could understand everything being said."Taetae, please give us your thoughts."

Taehyung looked at Namjoon and narrowed his eyes at him."My thoughts are that Namjoon is a jerk for calling me weak. I know I am. I don't want to give you up, Hoseok-hyung, but he wants to take you from me."

Letting out a sigh, Hoseok placed his hands on his hips." _Well, Namjoon, he says you're a jerk, and I have to agree. You can be a bit of a jerk sometimes. I love you, but you need to be more accepting of other beings._ "

" _What else am I supposed to do? Just hand you over to him without a fight?_ " Namjoon clenched his hands into fists by his sides." _I have been looking for you across multiple worlds. Ever since you ran away, I've been trying to find you. Now that I've found you, you're saying I can't have you as my mate._ "

"Hoseok-hyung, do you still want to be his mate?" Taehyung almost regretted asking that question because he was afraid of the answer. However, when he didn't get an answer, he knew."I want you to be happy, but you want us both, don't you?"

"How can I possibly choose?" Hoseok felt like he was on the verge of tears, but he refused to cry."I love you both so much. I want you both."

Namjoon knew this wasn't going to go his way. He wasn't going to get Hoseok to be only his. There was only one way he could get Hoseok." _Let's form a threeway bond._ "

"A what?" Taehyung didn't know what he thought of that. What would a threeway bond include?

" _With a threeway bond, your human and I can both be your mates._ " Namjoon was aware that this was his only way to get Hoseok as his mate." _You know this, Hoseok._ "

Knowing that was the only way he could have them both, Hoseok looked to Taehyung."This is your decision." he told him."I already know what I want, but I don't want to make you unhappy. As my mate, your happiness and satisfaction are my top priorities."

This put Taehyung into deep thought."A threeway bond...We would both be mated to you, Hoseokie-hyung..." He frowned as he thought about it."Would that mean that you would get to be happy? You wouldn't need to choose between us." Taehyung didn't want to share Hoseok, but he wanted his boyfriend to be happy.

" _What is the decision?_ " Namjoon asked, being impatient.

Hoseok put up a hand to tell Namjoon to wait." _Give us a minute to discu--_ "

"Do it." Taehyung interrupted."I will do anything that will make you happy, Hoseokie-hyung. If you want us both, we'll do this."

"Are you sure? Like, a hundred percent sure?" When Taehyung nodded, Hoseok turned to Namjoon." _He has agreed._ "

At that, Namjoon smirked." _Does he know how to form a threeway bond?_ " He wondered what the human's reaction to this would be." _I will mate with you, Hoseok. After that, I will watch you mate with him. Then, to complete the threeway bond, I will mate with your human._ "

Hearing that caused Taehyung's eyes to widen as his cheeks turned pink."That's how we have to do it?"

"Yeah." Hoseok squatted down in front of Taehyung."As I said, this is your decision. If you don't want to do this, we won't. Don't do anything that will make you uncomfortable or hurt you."

Taehyung shook his head and peered into Hoseok's eyes."I'll do it. For you." He wanted Hoseok to be happy. He also didn't want to lose Hoseok. This threeway bond would ensure that Hoseok would be happy and not ever fully belong to Namjoon.

"Okay, baby." Hoseok leaned close and kissed Taehyung's forehead."We should all head into your bedroom then. I don't think you want to do this on the couch."

What ensued in Taehyung's bedroom was such embarrassment for the human. He went through so many emotions in a series like a roller coaster ride. He felt heartbreak as he watched Namjoon mate with Hoseok, seeing his boyfriend submit to another man bringing tears to his eyes. Then, he went through passion and embarrassment as Namjoon watched him and Hoseok have sex. For the first time, Taehyung had no problem with Hoseok going rather easy on him. After all, he was the only one of them getting penetrated twice.

When it was Namjoon's turn to mate with Taehyung, he didn't go easy at all. Taehyung could feel that the incubus intended to dominate him fully and put him into submission. Once it was over, Taehyung was in pain. His body ached, and his head was throbbing. Where did this migraine come from? He could see that it wasn't only him suffering though. Hoseok appeared to have a headache as well.

"You have both received knowledge of every language I know." Namjoon spoke in perfect Korean."It may cause some discomfort as your minds adjust to the expanse of knowledge."

Getting up from the bed, Taehyung frowned."I'm going to take a shower." When he tried to walk away from the bed though, his wrist was grabbed by Namjoon."Let go."

"Lay back down." Namjoon commanded."Sleep."

Hoseok lightly smacked Namjoon's arm."Be nice." Then, he looked at Taehyung."Rest for now, Taetae. We'll all get cleaned up in the morning."

Reluctantly, Taehyung laid back down by Hoseok, not wanting to be next to Namjoon. He hoped Hoseok would be happy with this. They were all mates, but Taehyung didn't see Namjoon as a mate or boyfriend. He saw him as a rival.


	23. Chapter 23

Yoongi really didn't want to get up in the morning. He was still tired, as usual. He just opened his eyes and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Should he get up? What if Jungkook and Seokjin were awake? Well, he didn't hear anything. Maybe the two incubi were still asleep. They probably slept better on those air mattresses than they had the previous night on the floor. At least that was an improvement.

Reluctantly sitting up, Yoongi rubbed his face with his hands before looking to the side. What he saw made him jump slightly."Why are you in my room?"

Sure enough, beside Yoongi's bed was Jungkook. The incubus was sitting on the floor with his provided pillow and blanket." _Good morning, little one._ "

"Did you sleep in here?" Seeing the pillow and blanket, it became clear to Yoongi that Jungkook must have sneaked into his room after he fell asleep.

Jungkook glanced down at his pillow and blanket before looking at Yoongi with an innocent smile." _You have no weapons in here, so I will make sure you are safe while you sleep._ "

"I know you don't understand, but I really wish I could explain to you that I want to be touched right now." Yoongi frowned and tried to think of what he could do. He wanted to be touched. He wanted to start letting Jungkook touch him little by little, but he didn't know how to explain that. Besides, what if Jungkook wasn't in the mood? Yoongi couldn't tell.

Shifting to sit on his knees, Jungkook let his gaze roam over Yoongi." _These sleeping clothes are so cute on you._ " He reached out and was about to touch the thin clothes but stopped when he thought about what had happened yesterday." _Am I allowed? Is this bad?_ " He didn't want to make the little human upset again.

Yoongi moved to put his legs over the side of the bed, letting them be spread just enough for Jungkook to be between them."Do you want to touch?" He gently grabbed Jungkook's hand and placed it against his stomach."Do you want to?"

" _Can I touch?_ " Testing to see if he had permission, Jungkook started rubbing Yoongi's tummy lightly. Not being stopped, he took that as permission." _Are you accepting me a little?_ " The thought of being accepted even a bit by the one he wanted made Jungkook happy. He grinned widely then lifted Yoongi's shirt. Leaning in close, he nuzzled against his soft stomach.

A blush dusted over Yoongi's cheeks as he allowed himself to be touched a bit. Of course, he also had to think of how he would please Jungkook in return. There was no way he would want this to be one-sided. He wouldn't be that selfish. To give a little more to the incubus who desired him, Yoongi shyly unbuttoned his pajama shirt. Once the clothing article was fully open, he felt very embarrassed when Jungkook moved his head up and seemed to take in the sight.

" _Cutie~_ " Jungkook moved both hands up and allowed his fingers to gently brush over both of Yoongi's nipples." _I learned yesterday that you like it when your cute nipples are touched._ " Wanting to see how Yoongi would react, he started to play ever-so-softly with his nipples while looking at his blushing face.

Yoongi peered at Jungkook with such a shy expression."I really like that..." His nipples were quite sensitive, so he was glad that Jungkook was being so gentle with them. One hand stopped playing with a nipple, which caused Yoongi to whimper softly. However, he was quick to bite his lower lip when Jungkook's hot mouth closed around that nipple."Oh my god..."

Not being stopped, Jungkook knew he had permission to continue. He sucked on one nipple while his fingers played with the other. He could easily tell that Yoongi was liking this a lot. So was he. He flicked the erect nub with his tongue then sucked on it again, hearing Yoongi whimper. So Jungkook moved over to start sucking on his other nipple. He remained engrossed with tasting his mate-to-be's flesh and pleasing him that he didn't allow the sound of a loud jingle to stop him.

Yoongi was only mildly startled by the loud jingle. It was his phone. Grabbing his phone, he looked at the screen and saw that Taehyung was calling. Figuring he could be inconspicuous, he answered the call."Hey, Tae."

"Hyung, you got a minute?" Taehyung didn't sound well at all.

"Yeah, of course. Is something wrong?" Yoongi forced himself to keep down a whimper when Jungkook started licking his nipple with a tiny bit of aggression.

Taehyung was quiet for a short moment, only sounds of footsteps and doors being heard. Perhaps he was moving through the rooms in his apartment to get somewhere more private."This really sucks, Hyung. Hoseok-hyung and Namjoon and I all mated together and bonded last night. Like, we're all mates with each other."

Yoongi was definitely surprised to hear that."Wait, what? Is that a good or bad thing?"

Jungkook didn't care that Yoongi was currently talking to someone. He hadn't been told or signaled to stop, so he kept enjoying his little human's nipples. His licking increased in aggression, earning a small tremble from Yoongi.

"I don't know." Taehyung sighed and sniffed quietly."I really don't like Namjoon, and I can tell he hates me too. But we both love Hoseok-hyung. How am I going to make this work?"

Yoongi had to move the phone away from his face when Jungkook got more aggressive with his nipples. He clamped a hand over his mouth to force back a moan before attempting to speak to Taehyung again."Just try to get along with Namjoon. Okay? Maybe you two can come to some sort of mutual understanding."

"Okay. I hope you're right." Taehyung groaned softly."I should go. They're both getting up."

"Kay. See ya." As soon as he ended the call, Yoongi dropped the phone aside and tangled his fingers into Jungkook's hair."Oh my god..."

Now that Yoongi wasn't talking to anyone, Jungkook put in more aggression. He moved up to push Yoongi backward onto the bed. Getting over top of him, he latched his mouth onto the human's collarbone to begin kissing and sucking while his fingers roughly played with Yoongi's nipples.

Yoongi didn't know how much more of this he could take. Jungkook was arousing him so much."Fuck..." This didn't get to continue though because he was alerted by a knock that sounded like it came from the front door."Someone's here...S-stop..."

Jungkook was so entranced by Yoongi's smooth skin that he didn't want to stop. However, his arm was soon smacked, which made him pull back a little." _Little mate?_ "

"You horny dick monster." Yoongi panted softly from the excitement that had built up within his body. He couldn't even deny now that he was just as guilty of being horny as Jungkook was. Getting off the bed, he buttoned up his pajama shirt."Come on." He motioned for the incubus to follow then left the bedroom. Going through the living room, he saw that Seokjin was sitting on the air mattress on which he had slept, looking like he just woke up from the knock. When he opened the front door, Yoongi wasn't confused at all to see Jimin."Finally realize you still don't have your phone?"

Jimin let out a hefty sigh."Dude, seriously, I'd forget my own head if it wasn't attached." He couldn't even be surprised that he had forgotten for over a day that his phone had been taken by one of the incubi.

"I put your phone in the kitchen yesterday. Come on in. I'll get it." Yoongi headed into the kitchen to fetch Jimin's phone from the counter where he'd left it, Jungkook following closely behind.

On the other hand, Jimin went into the living room and chuckled when he saw the air mattresses and the sleepy incubus."Hey, handsome. What's up?"

Seokjin looked at Jimin and simply laid back down. He didn't seem to be up for interaction right now. Of the three incubi, he was the quietest one and seemed to also be more closed off than the others.

Stepping over to Seokjin's air mattress, Jimin seated himself on it behind the incubus."You still sleepy? I know you don't understand, but if you want a mate, I volunteer. I need a boyfriend cause being single sucks, and I'll gladly give you some ass anytime you want it."


	24. Chapter 24

Things were pretty insane over the next month. The incubi all seemed to fall into a daily routine as they got used to using the shower and hygiene supplies Yoongi had bought for them. Little by little, they were also getting new clothes because Yoongi started taking them for little trips to the store to get things occasionally. Maybe Yoongi was even getting used to having them around. It also helped a lot that Namjoon spoke Korean now.

During this time, Jimin started visiting often to try to flirt with Seokjin, who just wasn't having it. The closed off incubus always seemed to just ignore Jimin or only give him minimal attention. Still, he didn't seem to get super annoyed by the talkative, flirty human. Maybe it was okay to get this attention from someone who was willing to be his mate, even though he wasn't pursuing such a thing.

Another thing increasing over the past month was Jungkook and Yoongi's touchiness. Whenever they were alone, they got physical more and more. It had started rather small and tame, but Jungkook wanted more, and Yoongi allowed it but only a little. They had become quite naughty together, but no mating actually occurred. Hell, they didn't even kiss. Their touches remained solely to each other's bodies, and any below-the-waist touching was still only done over clothes. To Yoongi, this was okay for now. He wondered what Jungkook thought of it though.

One afternoon, Yoongi was just in the kitchen to make a late lunch as Jungkook was sitting at the table patiently. He couldn't stop thinking about how much he and the incubus had been touching each other lately. Getting such attention was almost addicting. He loved it. Part of him wanted things to remain this way. He still didn't know if he wanted to fully mate with Jungkook or not. Why couldn't they just stay like this?

Getting up from his seat, Jungkook made his way behind Yoongi and placed his hands onto the human's hips." _The things you allow me to do are amazing._ " he whispered by Yoongi's ear." _But when will we mate?_ " He slipped a hand around and stuffed it into the front of Yoongi's pants.

Yoongi blushed brightly as he tried to focus on the vegetables he was chopping up for his lunch."Jungkook, we're not alone." Putting down the knife, he grabbed Jungkook's wrist and pulled the incubus' hand out of his pants."You know better."

Jungkook sighed and leaned down just enough to lightly drag his lips along the side of Yoongi's neck." _I want you._ " He wanted more. He craved it. He was trying so hard to be patient and only accept what Yoongi was giving to him, but it was so hard. The incubus knew he was being strung along as a sort of playmate, even though Yoongi seemed to be trying to keep it fair."Please."

That tugged on Yoongi's heartstings. It always made him feel weak whenever Jungkook used the few Korean words he had learned over the past month."No." Yoongi knew Jungkook had picked up on that small word as well.

Hearing that, Jungkook backed off and sat at the table again. He placed his elbow onto the table and rested his chin on his palm as he watched Yoongi prepare his lunch. He let out a huff and tried to think of what he could do to help Yoongi love him. Nothing seemed to work. For the whole past month, Jungkook had been doing all he could to earn Yoongi's love and please him, but nothing led to mating.

The sound of the front door opening caught Yoongi's attention. Then, he heard someone come into the kitchen. Looking over from his vegetables, he saw Taehyung."Hey, Tae. You and Hoseok here to get Namjoon?"

Taehyung nodded with a frown."Yeah." He and Namjoon still weren't on good terms."That asshole keeps hogging Hoseokie-hyung, and he stares at me all the time too. It's weird and pisses me off."

"Well, I hope things get better. I know Hoseok wants you two to get along." Yoongi set down his knife and stepped over to Taehyung."If it's making you uncomfortable, say something to them. If you're unhappy in a threeway relationship, speak up. Okay? No matter what they want, your happiness matters too, you know."

"I guess you're right." Taehyung frowned as he could hear Hoseok and Namjoon talking in the living room."I'll try a little longer, but if things don't improve, I think I'll back out of this. Hoseokie-hyung...isn't mine anymore."

"Taetae, are you coming?!" Hoseok called happily as he poked his head into the kitchen."Yoongi-hyung, we're taking Namjoon and going to the park! It's like a happy little date for the three of us!"

Yoongi smiled at Hoseok."That sounds nice. Maybe I'll take Jungkook and Seokjin out somewhere later." He lightly pat Taehyung's shoulder."Try to have a good time, Tae. While you guys are out, I'm going to call Jimin and see if he wants to join me and the dudes."

Reluctantly, Taehyung left the kitchen to leave with Hoseok and Namjoon. The first thing he saw was Namjoon's arm around Hoseok's waist. It pained him. He saw this as a competition, and he was losing. Hoseok seemed to be oblivious to it, just happy to have the two men he loved as his mates. And Namjoon, well, remained somewhat cold to Taehyung. As they left the house, Taehyung walked on the other side of Hoseok and grabbed his hand, wanting some contact.

Namjoon looked over at Taehyung for a moment before putting his gaze back on Hoseok. He knew he was being cruel and unfair, but how was he supposed to accept the human? He had always loved Hoseok and thought of Taehyung as competition. But the competition was also his mate. Did he feel bad for taking over their relationship and basically shutting Taehyung out whenever he could? Maybe. He knew the human was miserable in this threeway bond. He knew it was his fault. And maybe, just maybe, Namjoon was accidentally starting to get attached to the cute human. After all, they were connected by a bond as mates. He knew Taehyung didn't feel the bond, but he could. And their bond was getting weak. The longer Taehyung was neglected from the role of mate, the weaker their bond would become and eventually break. If that happened, Namjoon knew Hoseok would be only his. But did he want that? He didn't know anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

After eating his simple lunch of chopped vegetables and noodles, Yoongi went into the living room and saw Seokjin still just lying on his air mattress. He was lying on his stomach now and seeming bored out of his mind."Seokjin." Yoongi spoke to get the incubus' attention. When Seokjin looked at him, Yoongi gave him a small wave. He tried his best to interact with the incubi, even though they couldn't have conversations."Jimin is coming over." he told him.

Hearing and recognizing Jimin's name, Seokjin rolled his eyes." _The little human is so persistent._ "

Jungkook plopped himself down onto Seokjin, sitting directly on the other incubus' back." _Don't you want a mate, Seokjin? You won't be able to learn the language easily without one._ "

Seokjin groaned but didn't struggle beneath Jungkook's weight." _I don't know._ "

" _What do you mean you don't know?_ " That didn't make sense to Jungkook." _We're incubi. Mating is what we do. Sex is what we crave. It's part of what we are. So why don't you want to take the human who is practically offering himself up to you?_ "

Seokjin was silent for a moment. This was something he didn't want to talk about. It made him feel weak. Though that was because, in their world, he would be ridiculed for feeling the way he did." _Jungkook, you've never mated before, so you wouldn't understand._ "

Yoongi watched the two incubi and wished he could converse with them. Over the past month of knowing them, he wished he could be their friends at least. Especially Seokjin. That one seemed like a really lonely incubus. He always chose to stay out of arguments and never participated in any sort of activities. Instead, he just opted to watch everyone else.

" _You're right. I don't understand._ " Jungkook moved off of Seokjin's back and sat down by his side." _So please tell me._ "

Sighing and deciding that he should just explain to the young incubus, Seokjin sat up." _Since this world would have been your first war if we invaded, you've never seen what happens when we mate with inhabitants solely for their knowledge._ " Just thinking about it made Seokjin sad." _We form connections, mate, deceive. We learn everything we need then kill our mate to keep them from spreading the knowledge and language they learn from us through the mating bond._ " He lowered his gaze and frowned deeply." _Jungkook, I've murdered three mates. I struggle to form a bond now. I've become defective._ "

" _You mean you can't...uh..._ " Jungkook glanced down at Seokjin's lower regions then back up at his face." _Oh._ " Now Jungkook understood. Seokjin's previous experiences with mating only to learn then murder his mate under the emperor's orders caused him to have trouble bonding and made him struggle to even, well, get it up.

" _The anxiety of possibly being made to kill my mate has caused my body to resist the urge to mate at all._ " Seokjin wished he could mate and be happy, but he was too afraid of being ordered to murder his mate again.

Jungkook draped an arm across Seokjin's shoulders." _At least that saves you from the type of issue I have._ "

Seokjin rolled his eyes." _What's your issue? That you aren't allowed to mate yet?_ "

" _Well, yeah._ " Looking at Yoongi, Jungkook sighed." _He probably has no idea what he does to me. I want him so bad. He turns me on so easily and never lets me have the release I desire._ "

" _We all have our struggles._ " Seokjin lightly pat Jungkook's thigh." _At least we aren't Namjoon. He's got two mates, and only one of them likes him._ "

" _Oh, yeah. That bond is doomed if they don't do something about it quick._ " Jungkook and Seokjin could easily see the strain within Namjoon's bond with Taehyung whenever Hoseok and Taehyung would come over.

Falling backward to lay on his back, Seokjin looked up at the ceiling." _Maybe someone should tell Jimin that I'm defective so he'll stop pursuing me._ "

At that, Jungkook chuckled." _You want that human to stop pursuing you while I'm wishing my little human would, at the very least, just suck my dick or something. You know?_ "

Yoongi stepped over to the air mattress the two incubi were occupying and squatted down next to it to join them."Jimin will be here soon. So we should all get our shoes on." he told them then pointed to their feet so they would get what he was saying.

That earned a groan from Seokjin." _So not only is Jimin coming here, but we're also going out somewhere? Just great._ "

When Yoongi stood to fetch his own shoes, Jungkook reached up and gave the human's butt a smack to see what kind of reaction he would get. That was his first time doing that. He just grinned up innocently at Yoongi, who gave him a soft knock on the head." _What a cutie. I like it when he's feisty._ "

Rolling his eyes, Yoongi walked away to get his shoes. He was a little surprised that Jungkook had smacked his butt like that, but he chalked it up to the incubus just being playful. So it didn't stay in his mind for long. Once he grabbed his shoes, he returned to the living room and seated himself on the sofa, putting them on. Yoongi really hoped that spending some time outside would get Seokjin to cheer up more. He didn't know why he seemed sad and unmotivated all the time, but he really hoped this would help.

It wasn't much longer until Jimin arrived. Of course, as soon as he was let inside, he glued himself to Seokjin. It was clear for anyone to see that he had a big crush on the handsome incubus and wanted to fulfill the position of mate or boyfriend or whatever. Seokjin definitely didn't look thrilled. Although, he didn't seem to protest. He just went along with Jimin quietly."I'm glad you let me hang around you, handsome." Jimin said with such a bright smile."You know, we should go out just the two of us sometime. We could go for a walk, get something to eat, watch a movie. Anything, really." It didn't matter that they couldn't understand each other. Jimin would just keep talking to Seokjin.


	26. Chapter 26

While they were all out together, Yoongi kept an eye on Jimin and Seokjin. He was really hoping that Jimin wasn't bothering the quiet incubus too much. Though, he also had hope that being around Jimin, who clearly had great interest in him, would cheer Seokjin up a little."Do you think Seokjin is okay?" he asked Jungkook, not really expecting an answer."I wonder why he's so down all the time."

Jungkook peered at Yoongi as the human spoke to him. Hearing Seokjin's name with that tone, he felt a warmth in his heart." _You're concerned for him, aren't you?_ " That brought a smile to his lips." _Sweet little Yoongi, he will be okay. He just needs time to learn how to open up again._ "

"I wish he could tell me what is wrong." Yoongi sighed and watched Jimin lead Seokjin around the mall they had decided to visit, following a distance behind."You probably know and just can't tell me." This lack of communication was the only thing left that caused such trouble for Yoongi. He was used to having the incubi around, and they knew how to blend in mostly. He just couldn't have conversations with them or get any answers to his questions."Jungkook?" Yoongi became confused when he noticed that the incubus had stopped walking.

" _Will you wear something like this for me?_ " Jungkook asked with a wide grin as he was peering into the large display window of a lingerie store.

Seeing that Jungkook was peering into a lingerie store, Yoongi quickly grabbed his hand to pull him away from the display window."No way. We're not going in there, you perv."

Jungkook didn't budge though." _I think you'll look very sexy._ " Just thinking about it, he licked his lips." _I want to see your body. I want to see more than just the upper half._ "

"Seriously, I don't want to go in there." Yoongi tugged on Jungkook's hand more."We're going to lose sight of Jimin and Seokjin. Let's go."

" _You always reject me._ " Jungkook sighed and allowed Yoongi to pull him along.

Holding onto Jungkook's hand, Yoongi felt his cheeks heat up a little."Damn, I can't believe you're doing this to me." he grumbled to himself."I've really started to like you, you perv." He almost wanted to make it known to Jungkook how much he was beginning to like him, but he was afraid of fully committing. Being mates was a lifelong thing, right? At least, that was the impression he got. What if he mated with Jungkook then regretted it afterward? He was thinking about that a lot after seeing how miserable Taehyung was in his threeway bond with Hoseok and Namjoon. Yoongi was scared of being miserable.

\---

"I think we lost Yoongi-hyung and Jungkook." Jimin said as he glanced around. Since the two of them seemed to be on their own in the mall now, he held a hand out for Seokjin to grab."Stay close to me. I don't want us to get separated."

Seokjin wasn't having a bad time with Jimin. In fact, he was enjoying this time with the human. It would be a lie if he said he took no interest in him. That used to be the case but not anymore. He was growing attached to Jimin, but he was too anxious about possibly forming a desire to mate with him. He didn't know how to perform such an intimate act after all he had been through in the past." _I wish you wouldn't be so persistent with me. I will only disappoint you._ "

When his hand was hesitantly grabbed, Jimin smiled happily."Seokjin, I know I hang on you a lot and talk your ear off about wanting to be your mate, but I hope you know that I really do enjoy being around you." At first, Jimin had just been looking for someone to be his boyfriend to make him not feel like a lonely single. However, he had formed a genuine crush on the handsome incubus and wanted to be around him as much as possible."Let's stop for a snack."

Knowing that Jimin was talking to him but not understanding his words, Seokjin was content. It was nice to have company with someone who wanted to talk to him, despite their language barrier. Still, that didn't stop his anxieties. Being led to the right by Jimin, he wondered where they were going. That question was soon answered though when he was taken into a small shop that was rather cute. It appeared to be full of cute treats, a sweet smell filling the air.

Jimin wondered what they should get in here. It was a candy store, and he loved sweets. He wanted to get everything, ideally. Reality told him that he couldn't do that though."Let's have some cotton candy." The cotton candy was his favorite part of this candy store. It wasn't lame packaged cotton candy that some stores sold. The cotton candy was fluffy and served on a paper cone."I want pink. I'll get blue for you."

Seokjin looked at everything with such curiosity. He had never been in this store before. The few trips he had taken to this mall with Yoongi to get clothes never included such a store like this. His gaze switched to the cotton candy machine that spun around so quickly." _What..?_ "

Ordering the cotton candy for them both, Jimin released Seokjin's hand. He was so excited to get some cotton candy. It was one of his favorite treats, but he couldn't get it often. He didn't have much money to spare for things like this. Still, enjoying cotton candy with Seokjin seemed like a perfect idea. Once the cotton candy was ready on the paper cones, Jimin paid then accepted them."Here you go." he said as he held the blue cotton candy out for Seokjin.

Utter confusion filled Seokjin's expression as he took the strange confection that was presented to him." _What is this..?_ "

Jimin pinched off a bit of his own cotton candy between his thumb and index finger, showing it to Seokjin."Like this, handsome." Then, he ate it, feeling happy as it dissolved in his mouth.

Seokjin copied Jimin, pinching a little of the blue confection between his thumb and index finger before placing it in his mouth. When it proceeded to dissolve on his tongue, his eyes widened with surprise." _What..?_ " He was shocked." _It's sweet but goes away so fast._ "

Laughing lightly at Seokjin's reaction, Jimin pointed to the treat."Cotton."

"Cotton..."

Jimin grinned when Seokjin copied him."Candy."

"Candy..."

This made the human so happy."Cotton candy."

Seokjin was bewildered."Cotton...candy."


	27. Chapter 27

"I hope you and Seokjin had fun without us." Yoongi said with a roll of his eyes as Jimin was getting ready to leave. They had returned to his house after spending quite a bit of time at the mall."You know, I'm glad you two are getting along and such, but I didn't want to be left alone with Jungkook."

Jimin was a little confused by that."Why don't you want to be alone with Jungkook? Don't you two like to get frisky? Everyone knows. So what's the big deal about being alone with him?"

Yoongi's cheeks flared bright pink."Shut up." He was always embarrassed whenever it was mentioned in any way that he and Jungkook were known to fool around whenever they were alone."You know I'm worried about my situation with him. He wants more than what I'm giving him, and I'm scared that I might want it too."

Hearing that honesty, Jimin sighed, giving a soft shake of his head."You know he's completely devoted to you. Everyone can see that. What's holding you back?"

"Well..." Shifting his gaze to the side, Yoongi frowned."You've seen how things have become between Taehyung, Hoseok, and Namjoon, right?" When Jimin hummed in response, Yoongi cleared his throat quietly."I'm worried that I might regret it. Taehyung is miserable, and I'm scared that I'll end up being miserable too."

"Is that all that's worrying you?" Jimin reached out and pat Yoongi's shoulder."Hyung, Jungkook is ready to do anything for you. He's whipped for you. That is completely different than how Taehyung and Namjoon feel for each other. You and Jungkook won't have the same kind of situation as them."

Yoongi felt stupid for worrying, but it was something that really made him question whether he wanted to mate with Jungkook or not."I wish Jungkook and I could stay the way we are forever and be satisfied with that, but no matter how much I try to pretend, we're both not satisfied."

Grinning widely, Jimin retracted his hand and stuffed it into his pocket."So suck it up, and give him some ass, Hyung. He wants it. You wanna give it. Let him jump your bones."

"Shut your face and go home." Now Yoongi knew that he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it until it would happen. Though, he couldn't deny that he'd been thinking about it a lot lately anyway.

"Okay, okay. I'll come back again when I can." With that, Jimin headed out, ready to go to his own home.

Yoongi made his way to the living room and plopped down onto the sofa. He watched Jungkook and Seokjin just sitting together quietly. He wondered if they had been discussing anything. Grabbing the remote, Yoongi turned on the tv and flicked to a random channel to watch any show that looked even a bit interesting.

\---

When it came time for Yoongi to get some sleep, his mind was full of thoughts about possibly mating with Jungkook. He wanted to do it, but he didn't know if he was ready. He was still worried. He had seen how unhappy Taehyung looked when Namjoon had been brought back. That pushed more of the worry into his mind. Sitting on his bed in his pajamas, he wondered what he should do.

" _Little mate, are you okay?_ " Jungkook had noticed that Yoongi seemed to be deep in thought a lot today. He sat on Yoongi's bed and scooted close to the human." _Is there anything I can do?_ "

Peering at Jungkook, Yoongi mustered up some courage to make a move. He leaned up and softly pressed his lips to Jungkook's for their first kiss. After just a couple seconds, he pulled back and fidgeted with his fingers shyly."Jungkook, I like you. I like you a lot. I...I want more."

Getting beyond excited about that kiss, Jungkook grabbed Yoongi's cheeks with both hands and pressed their lips together again. Of course, he was more aggressive than Yoongi, being so excited. He pulled back when he felt one of Yoongi's hands grip onto the front of his shirt."Yoongi?" He hoped he hadn't done anything unwanted.

"Please." Yoongi knew Jungkook understood that word. Their lips were pressed together again, more fiercely this time. Showing that he wanted this, Yoongi moved his lips against Jungkook's, initiating what quickly turned into intense meshing.

Jungkook moved a hand onto the side of Yoongi's neck. His other hand slipped down to press flat onto the bed. It was like a fire was set aflame inside his chest when tongues got involved. They both began to shift around clumsily as they tried to move without breaking the hungry makeout, but it was too difficult. Jungkook groaned and pulled back." _You drive me wild._ "

"Jungkook..." Yoongi did not resist at all as he was pushed roughly onto his back, welcoming Jungkook over him."Jungkook, please..." Their lips were reconnected, and the makeout resumed, hungry enough to simulate devouring each other's faces. Yoongi's hands gripped onto the incubus' shirt and started tugging impatiently.

This was like a dream come true for Jungkook. He was finally allowed to have the one he desired so much. Soon, he broke their intense makeout to latch his mouth onto the side of Yoongi's neck. His fingers started fumbling with the buttons of the front of Yoongi's pajama shirt. However, he still wasn't very good with buttons, so he got impatient and simply forced the shirt open, effectively causing a few buttons to pop off. Once the shirt was open, Jungkook grabbed the waistband of the smaller male's pajama pants.

"Oh my god, just fuck me..." Yoongi felt his heart racing as his pants were pulled down, but they were left at his knees. He panted when Jungkook seemed to stop."Jungkook..?"

Jungkook had paused when he noticed something. His excitement may have caused him to not notice this sooner, but he couldn't ignore it now. He sat back on his knees, peering at the attractive and horny human beneath him." _Are you scared?_ "

"What..?" Not knowing why Jungkook stopped, Yoongi watched the incubus reach out and gently grab his hands. That was when he noticed it too. His hands were shaking. Despite being horny and wanting more, he couldn't hide his worry, his fear of things not going well afterward.

" _I want you, sweet little mate._ " Jungkook now felt bad for feeling impatient with Yoongi before." _But you're not ready._ " Leaning down while bringing up one of Yoongi's hands, he kissed it softly." _I will wait until you are ready. Don't force yourself._ "

"I don't understand~" Yoongi whined, feeling incredibly embarrassed. He pouted when Jungkook moved to lay down beside him."Cockblocked by my own hands~"

Being fully focused on each other, neither of them heard the front door slowly open then close as someone sneaked out of the house.


	28. Chapter 28

It really annoyed Taehyung that he was unable to sleep in the middle of the night. He had to get up early in the morning for work, but he just couldn't relax enough to sleep. This had been happening a lot over the past month. He felt restless yet constantly tired. He wished he could sleep, but he would only end up lying awake for hours before sleep would finally take him.

Tonight, like many nights, Taehyung found himself curled up on the couch with the tv on, watching cartoons. He knew cartoons were for children, but they gave him some sort of comfort. As he watched the cartoons, he let his mind wander. He had wanted to ask Hoseok to stay with him tonight, but that couldn't happen since they both needed to work in the morning. Taehyung couldn't help but feel like he was losing Hoseok completely. Namjoon was taking Hoseok from him.

What could Taehyung do about it though? He didn't want to upset Hoseok by talking badly about the incubus. He knew Hoseok loved them both, so he was trying to keep it to himself, but there was no denying that Namjoon was cold to him, especially if Hoseok ever left the two of them alone for any reason. Just thinking about the situation he was in with this threeway bond, Taehyung sniffled. Moving a hand up to rub his eyes with the long sleeve of his pajama shirt, he let himself begin to cry. He was home alone, so no one would know that he felt this way.

As he cried, the cartoons filled the living room with bright colors and happy sounds. Taehyung wished he could curl up in Hoseok's arms, like he used to. He wanted Hoseok back. Whenever they were all three together, he could see why Hoseok loved Namjoon. He would see Namjoon treat Hoseok well, spoil him, keep him close at all times, but he was always cold to Taehyung in secret. Taehyung's eyes slowly closed as the act of crying lulled him to sleep.

There was no such thing as restful sleep though. Taehyung was awoken by a knock on his front door a mere twelve minutes after he'd dozed off. Sitting up, he rubbed his face with his hands, feeling totally confused when there was another knock. Grabbing the remote, he muted the tv then stood. Who could be knocking on his door this late? Glancing at the clock on the wall, Taehyung was boggled when he saw that it was two in the morning. Shuffling sleepily to the front door, he unlocked then opened it, frowning deeply at who he saw."Go away."

When Taehyung tried to close the door, Namjoon stuck his foot in to stop it."Let me in."

"No. Go back to Yoongi-hyung's house." Taehyung really didn't want Namjoon to be here. He didn't want to be alone with him."Why are you even here?"

To the human's displeasure, Namjoon forced his way inside. Then, he closed the front door himself."You speak as if I can't visit my mate."

Taehyung crossed his arms over his chest defiantly."We share a bond, but I'm not your mate."

Narrowing his eyes, Namjoon put himself directly in front of Taehyung."Whether you like it or not, you are my mate. We formed a bond together. As mates." He grabbed Taehyung's shoulders and pushed him against the wall beside the front door, earning a gasp."I'm here to strengthen our bond."

Taehyung was about to speak in protest, but his lips were swiftly captured by Namjoon's. He didn't understand what was going on. He disliked Namjoon, and he was certain that Namjoon disliked him even more. So why was the cold incubus kissing him? Putting his hands onto Namjoon's chest, Taehyung pushed but to no avail. So he turned his head to the side."Stop--" His jaw was tightly gripped, his head forced to turn back and his lips recaptured.

Namjoon didn't understand. He was here for his mate, but his mate was resisting. He knew he had been constantly cold, but they were still mates. In the incubi world, the bond between mates was so strong that such cold behavior didn't stop them from connecting with each other. This showed him that Taehyung didn't feel the bond, as he had suspected. It mustn't have been a thing humans could feel. Disconnecting their lips, Namjoon peered into the human's moist eyes."If our bond breaks, Hoseok will be only mine. The bond to you is very weak."

"You'll get what you want." Taehyung felt more tears coming. His throat ached with the urge to sob."Hoseokie-hyung will be yours, and I'll be alone."

"You stupid human." Namjoon huffed and released his grip on Taehyung's jaw."I already said that I'm here to strengthen our bond."

Shaking his head, Taehyung trembled as his vision blurred."I won't have sex with you." He refused."When we made the bond, you were too rough...You hurt me..."

Namjoon lifted an arm to place his forearm against the wall near Taehyung's head."You know why I hurt you?"

"Because you hate me..." Taehyung's voice quivered when he said that. He couldn't even look at Namjoon's face right now. He felt small and pathetic under the incubus' gaze.

"No, because I was jealous of you." Namjoon saw the wrongs in his actions. He knew he had been mean."You had possession of the only person I know how to love." Hearing a shaky sob slip out from Taehyung, he used his free hand to pull the human to his chest."I've had many mates, but I never loved any of them. I don't know how. I've only ever loved Hoseok. I've loved him since before I became a collector." he explained."As I helped the emperor invade and conquer many worlds, I forgot how to love. But I never let go of my love for Hoseok. Because of that, loving him is easy, but loving you...I don't know how."

That didn't make much sense to Taehyung, but that could be partly due to how tired he was."What are you even saying~?" he whined as he cried.

Rolling his eyes, Namjoon scooped Taehyung up into his arms, relieved to be met with no resistance."You're clearly too tired for this." Carrying Taehyung into his bedroom, he laid the human down onto the bed."Go to sleep."

When Namjoon walked out of the bedroom and closed the door, Taehyung was confused and filled with a mixture of emotions. He didn't know what to think. Being left alone in his bed, he cried himself to sleep for the second time that night.


	29. Chapter 29

When Taehyung woke up in the morning to the beeping of his alarm, he didn't know if last night even happened or not. He had been so tired and upset that he hoped it was just a bad dream. He didn't see any reason for Namjoon to show up at his home and try to strengthen their bond. That made no sense to him. So he chose to think that it didn't really happen. Stretching out on his bed a bit, Taehyung yawned and knew that he needed to get up. He had to get ready to go to work. With a soft groan, he got out of bed and proceeded to pick out a set of clothes from his dresser.

Taehyung was always groggy when getting ready for work. He was especially low on energy after the crying he had done so late in the night. This couldn't be good for him. He'd been low on sleep for a while now and wished he could just stay home and sleep all day. He really didn't think he should do that though. Missing a day of work would put a hole in his paycheck. He couldn't afford that. With clean clothes bundled up in one arm, Taehyung left his bedroom and entered the living room to cut through to the bathroom. However, he halted abruptly when he saw Namjoon sitting on the couch.

"Finally, you are awake." Namjoon had been incredibly bored while waiting for Taehyung to wake up. He had caught a little sleep himself, but he wasn't terribly sleepy.

"This can't be happening." Taehyung tried to just make his way around the couch, choosing to maneuver behind it. That didn't allow him to pass unscathed though. Strong hands grabbed his arm and shirt, pulling him over the couch. With a yelp, he landed on his back on the couch, upside down, his legs hanging over the back and his bundle of clothes falling onto his face.

Namjoon looked at the overturned human with disapproval."Don't try to avoid me."

Grabbing his clothes and moving them off of his face, Taehyung frowned deeply."I don't want to be around you."

"Too bad. We're mates." As soon as Taehyung tried to get up, Namjoon placed a strong hand onto the human's chest to hold him in place.

Taehyung really hated how rough Namjoon was with him. He hated to be manhandled. It was uncomfortable and startled him. That was why Hoseok never treated him with such roughness. Taehyung let out a heavy sigh as he thought about Hoseok. The half-incubus was the one he loved so much. Taehyung was doing this threeway bond for him, to make him happy. He really didn't want to have more intimacy with Namjoon than what was necessary."Why are you doing this to me?"

"Did I not explain enough earlier?" Namjoon rolled his eyes."I'm here to strengthen our bond because the bond to you is getting really weak. It's going to break soon."

"Why do you even care?" Taehyung grabbed Namjoon's wrist with both hands and tried to move the incubus' hand off of his chest, but it didn't budge at all."You've been trying to take Hoseok-hyung away from me this whole time. Now you can have him. So why do you care about our bond?"

Not liking the way Taehyung was talking back and questioning him, Namjoon snarled deeply, effectively scaring the human into silence."Why can't you just be glad that your mate wants you? Are you defective, human?" He leaned down close to Taehyung's face."A stupid piece of competition is all you've been to me, but I'm trying to let you be more than that, and you're being ungrateful." Seeing Taehyung squeeze his eyes shut in fear, Namjoon realized that he had lost his temper a little. So he pulled back and cleared his throat, calming himself."I care about our bond because I want to keep you. As much as you are Hoseok's, you are also mine, and I'm not letting you go."

Taehyung opened his eyes and shifted to get off of the couch now that he wasn't being held down."You treat me like garbage. You're mean to me. You scare me."

"I've come here to fix that." Namjoon was not understanding. Bonds weren't typically so hard to maintain. Incubi and succubi were always grateful for their bonds and mates. So why wasn't Taehyung like that?"I'll treat you better and make sure your needs are always satisfied."

"I don't believe you." Grabbing his clean set of clothes, Taehyung went straight to the bathroom. As soon as he was alone in the bathroom, he closed and locked the door. He wished he had his phone, but he had left it in his bedroom. He wanted to call Yoongi or Hoseok, tell one of them to get Namjoon away from him.

\---

Fingers gently combing through his hair was the first thing Yoongi felt when he woke up. He scrunched up his brow a little before opening his eyes. Lying with him was Jungkook, the incubus awake and playing with the human's hair."How long have you been awake, you weirdo?" Yoongi moved a little closer to Jungkook and cuddled against his chest. He felt so shy as he thought about last night.

Jungkook was thinking about last night too. He thought it was really sweet of Yoongi to try to mate with him, even though he obviously wasn't ready for it." _Do you feel pressured to mate with me? Have I made you feel that way?_ " Putting his arms around Yoongi, he held the human close." _I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel like you have to mate with me._ "

Yoongi was confused. He didn't know why Jungkook sounded unhappy this morning. He had thought that the incubus would be happy with their progress. They'd nearly mated and even cuddled until they both fell asleep. So why was he unhappy? Hoping to cheer Jungkook up a little, Yoongi gave his lips a soft peck."Did I let you down last night by being afraid?" He grabbed one of Jungkook's hands and boldly pulled it down to place it directly onto his butt."We can try again. Do you want to?"

When his hand was placed onto Yoongi's butt, Jungkook thought Yoongi felt pressured to do that. He didn't want to ever place that kind of pressure onto the one he desired. So he retracted his hand."No." Then, he kissed Yoongi's lips softly, melting against them. The fire of excitement from last night didn't exist right now. He just wanted to comfort Yoongi, not knowing that the human was trying to comfort him as well.


	30. Chapter 30

Getting out of bed was something Yoongi really didn't want to do. He and Jungkook simply laid there for a while, cuddling and softly kissing. They were beginning to touch only a little but no naughty spots. It felt so nice to be this way with each other. They didn't get to stay this way though. The gentle meshing of their lips was interrupted by the sound of a low rumble. Hearing that rumble, Jungkook pulled back just a bit." _Little mate is hungry._ " he spoke with such fondness.

Yoongi groaned quietly."Fine, I guess we have to get up." He knew he needed to eat, but he was annoyed with his own stomach now for ruining the tender moment. Sitting up, Yoongi stretched his arms and back a bit before giving Jungkook's leg a small pat."You don't want to get up either, huh?"

Jungkook had not sat up yet. He just laid there, comfortable in Yoongi's bed. This had been his first time sleeping in the bed, so it had been extremely comfortable for him." _I wish we could stay here all day._ " In his opinion, that would be a perfect day, just cuddling with Yoongi.

Leaning down over Jungkook, Yoongi smiled and gave his cheek a small peck."You can stay in bed longer if you want to. I'm just going to eat and see if Namjoon and Seokjin want anything to eat."

Seeing that smile on Yoongi's lips, the incubus rolled onto his back and slipped his arms around Yoongi's waist, pulling the human down on top of him." _Your smile is so cute~_ " He hugged Yoongi close and grinned widely." _Everything you do proves that I've chosen the perfect mate~_ " Adoring Yoongi so much caused Jungkook to feel like his heart sprouted wings and flew out of his body every time the human smiled. The heavenly feeling was quite addicting. He wanted to keep feeling it; he wanted to keep seeing Yoongi smile." _I love you~_ "

Yoongi enjoyed the hug only a little longer before wiggling free and getting off the bed."You're kinda clingy this morning." he said with that smile still on his lips."I don't dislike it, but I'm hungry, so we can cuddle more later." Stepping over to his dresser, he pulled out a set of clean clothes."You know, I have to throw this shirt away now because of you." Yoongi didn't want to keep wearing a pajama shirt with missing buttons, and he had no idea where the missing buttons had ended up last night.

Sitting up finally, Jungkook just simply watched Yoongi as he was changing his clothes." _Holy crap, your body is perfect._ " His eyes were glued to Yoongi as the human took off his pajamas and started putting on the clean clothes he had picked." _Can I eat your ass for breakfast? Or lunch? A snack? All three?_ " Jungkook knew Yoongi couldn't understand him, and maybe he was taking advantage of that to say the dirty things on his mind." _You want some dick later? I bet your mouth feels great._ "

Yoongi, having no idea what Jungkook was saying, rolled his eyes."Talkative weirdo." he mumbled with a small chuckle.

Jungkook had no intention of ever pressuring Yoongi into doing anything sexual with him, but that didn't stop him from desiring those things. He was an incubus after all. Craving those things was completely normal for his kind." _Can I watch you masturbate? Can I jerk you off?_ " This was really hard for him, but he was holding back because he respected Yoongi's needs. He knew Yoongi needed some more time. Still, having a strong connection to the one he chose to be his mate and not getting enough sexual release from the one he desired was super difficult to handle.

Once he was dressed, Yoongi stepped back over to the bed and reached out, ruffling Jungkook's hair."Did you enjoy the show?" This had been Yoongi's first time letting Jungkook see so much of his body. He was a little self-conscious, so he really hoped Jungkook thought he was sexy."I wish you could tell me if you like my body or not."

" _You should go and eat before I devour you, little mate._ " With a smirk on his lips, Jungkook placed a hand onto Yoongi's stomach and slid it upward before finding and gently pinching one of his nipples. His hand was promptly pushed away, which made him laugh as Yoongi spun around and headed out of the bedroom. He had expected that type of reaction.

With a dusty blush on his cheeks, Yoongi went straight to the living room to see if either of the other two incubi wanted anything for breakfast. Unfortunately, when he entered the living room, he only saw Seokjin."Where's Namjoon?"

Hearing Namjoon's name with a questioning tone, Seokjin shrugged his shoulders then pointed toward the front door." _He left in the middle of the night._ "

"He went out?" Yoongi was trying to guess what Seokjin was telling him."This morning maybe? But where would he go by himself?" This was a little troubling."At least he speaks Korean, but I don't know where to look for him. He can't be with Tae or Hoseok, right? They both work this morning."

Rushing into the living room, Jungkook had Yoongi's phone in his hand, which was ringing loudly."Phone." Thankfully, he and the others had learned a little about phones.

Accepting his phone from Jungkook, Yoongi saw that Taehyung was calling. Answering the call, he was confused, knowing that his friend should be at work by now."Tae? Something up?"

"Hyung, I need you to get Namjoon. He showed up here during the night and is refusing to leave. I'm late for work."

Now Yoongi was worried. He knew Namjoon and Taehyung didn't get along, and Taehyung's voice held a mixture of frustration and helplessness right now."Give him the phone or put me on speaker."

Taehyung groaned."I put you on speaker."

Being on speaker, Yoongi spoke for Namjoon to hear."Namjoon, what the fuck? Get back here and leave Tae alone. He needs to go to work, and he really doesn't need you to mess up his day like this."

"Mess up his day?" Namjoon seemed to take offense to that."I'll have you know that I came here to mend our bond, but he is being an ungrateful little brat about it."

Yoongi narrowed his eyes and scrunched his nose in anger."You can't just force him to do anything sexual with you to mend the bond. If you try to force him, you're just going to hurt him and make him hate you more."

A loud groan of annoyance was heard from Namjoon."Why must you humans be so stupid and difficult? He's my mate, and I'm just trying to treat him as such. If he doesn't allow his end of the bond to be strengthened, it will break, and I don't want that to happen because I'm trying to fucking love him."

It got real quiet after that was said. Yoongi was at a loss for words, and Taehyung seemed to be as well. After a moment though, Yoongi cleared his throat."Namjoon, you can't just--" He was cut off when the call was suddenly hung up."Dammit."


	31. Chapter 31

Yoongi grumbled to himself angrily as he was walking to Taehyung's home. He needed to make sure everything was okay. He was completely aware that Taehyung and Namjoon didn't get along, and he needed to get Namjoon out of there before anything bad might happen."Namjoon doesn't understand anything about being with a human, does he?" That much seemed pretty obvious from their little conversation on the phone, if that could even be labeled as such.

Jungkook was following Yoongi closely. He had refused to let his little human leave alone. He had no idea what was going on, but he could tell that things weren't good. He could see that Yoongi was angry. Hearing Namjoon's name, he could only speculate what was going on with the other incubus. He didn't know where Namjoon was, why he had gone there, or why Yoongi was so mad.

Knowing from being told before that Namjoon was a collector, Yoongi wondered how Namjoon could have so much knowledge of many worlds and still be so dense. He could only hope that Taehyung was okay and not hurt."If he lays a hand on Tae, I'll kick his ass." Of course, Yoongi knew that he wasn't a threat to Namjoon, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. Getting an idea to knock some sense into Namjoon, Yoongi pulled out his phone to call Hoseok. He was certain that Hoseok had no idea how bad things were between Namjoon and Taehyung.

The call rang and rang but got no answer. That wasn't a surprise. Hoseok was at work by this time. Still, he needed to be told what was going on. He really needed to know that his two mates were butting heads like this. So when the call didn't get an answer, Yoongi decided to just leave a voicemail. He knew Hoseok would listen to it as soon as he could.

"Hoseok, you need to get your ass to Tae's house." Yoongi spoke with such an angry tone. He just couldn't calm himself right now."Namjoon is being a major dick and needs his ass kicked. I know you probably have no clue how bad things have been, but he and Tae fucking hate each other." He almost felt bad because he knew this was going to upset Hoseok a lot, but he needed to know the truth."You need to have a very serious talk with them ASAP." Hanging up, Yoongi frowned deeply.

" _Is everything going to be okay, little mate?_ " Having zero clue of what was happening, Jungkook was worried. He didn't know if someone was in danger or there was going to be some sort of conflict. He didn't know. All he knew was that Yoongi was very angry and Namjoon was involved somehow.

Yoongi couldn't understand Jungkook's question, but he understood his tone. He knew Jungkook was worried and confused. So despite his anger, he reached out and grabbed the incubus' hand."Tae better be alright." Yoongi could only imagine what was happening at Taehyung's home right now, and he knew that he would lose the ability to contain himself if his friend was hurt.

Holding Yoongi's hand, Jungkook tried to focus. He wanted to be ready for anything. If there was any sort of conflict, he would protect Yoongi no matter what. However, when they reached a small house, he paused when he could hear yelling inside. The voices belonged to Namjoon and Taehyung, and Jungkook couldn't understand anything that was being said.

Hearing the yelling as well, Yoongi grabbed a potted plant that was near the front door and moved it aside, grabbing the key that was hidden beneath it. He always knew where Taehyung kept his spares. Unlocking the front door, he let himself into his friend's house. Yoongi followed the yelling and found the two arguing men in the kitchen."Hey! Cut it out!" He stormed over and put himself between Namjoon and Taehyung."You need to back the fuck off!"

Namjoon narrowed his eyes at Yoongi."You have no authority here! Step aside and be quiet!"

Jungkook huffed and moved right beside Namjoon." _Don't raise your voice at my mate._ "

" _He isn't your mate. You haven't mated yet._ " Reaching out, Namjoon grabbed Yoongi's shoulder and gave him a push to the side."Now leave. This is between me and the stupid human."

"Don't fucking touch me!" Yoongi clenched his hands into fists and seriously contemplated hitting Namjoon, but the thought was only present in his mind for a split-second. Faster than Yoongi could react, Namjoon was hit.

Namjoon's expression filled with frustration as he glared at Jungkook, the one who had just hit him." _You dare strike me?! Have you forgotten that I am your leader, Jungkook?! I taught you everything you know!_ "

An expression of rage was on Jungkook's face." _Not in this world, Namjoon! You're not my leader here!_ "

Yoongi grabbed Taehyung's hand and tugged."Let's go to your room." He pulled Taehyung along. As soon as they got into his bedroom, he closed and locked the door."Are you okay?"

Taehyung shook his head a little."I don't know." He sat on his bed and hung his head low, feeling so frustrated and mentally exhausted."Namjoon won't stop telling me that he wants to strengthen our bond, but I don't want to do anything with him."

Sitting down beside Taehyung, Yoongi placed a hand onto his friend's back. He could hear more yelling in the kitchen, but he understood none of it."Do you know why he wants to strengthen the bond?"

"He keeps saying that my end of the bond is weak and going to break soon." Tears of frustration welled up in Taehyung's eyes."He said he doesn't want it to break, but I don't understand why. He's been trying to take Hoseok-hyung away from me this whole time, and now he suddenly says that he wants to try to love me? It makes no sense."

Letting out a hefty sigh, Yoongi started rubbing Taehyung's back."Do you think he got attached to you? Hoseok did say once before that incubi get easily attached to their mates. Technically, you are his mate. Maybe he's growing attached to you and doesn't know how to react to it."

"I don't know." Taehyung sniffled and tried so hard to keep himself from crying."He won't listen, and he's so rough when he handles me."

"Hoseok should be able to help him learn how to stop being such an ass." Yoongi flinched when he heard the sound of glass breaking."Fuck. Tae, I'll replace everything they break."

Needing some comfort, Taehyung turned and laid his head onto Yoongi's shoulder, feeling his friend's arms wrap around him."I didn't want Hoseok-hyung to know, but I guess he has to. I just...I hope he won't be mad at me for not telling him sooner."

"He won't be mad at you. I promise." Yoongi was certain that Hoseok would understand how Taehyung felt.


	32. Chapter 32

Yoongi and Taehyung remained in the bedroom as the yelling and fighting continued. They both hoped it would end soon. Neither of them wanted anyone to get hurt, though Yoongi couldn't deny that he wanted Namjoon to get his butt kicked a bit. From how it sounded, the fight seemed to have shifted from the kitchen to the living room somehow. Yoongi was just relieved that neither of the incubi came near the bedroom. He couldn't understand anything that was being said, though he did occasionally catch their names among the yelling.

Taehyung, on the other hand, could understand it all. He didn't know what to make of it. One minute, Namjoon was rudely telling Jungkook that he was wasting his time with Yoongi and should find someone else. The next minute, he was claiming to care about his bond to Taehyung. Jungkook was refusing to give up on Yoongi because he said he knew it was worth all the time and effort he was giving.

"Did you call in to work?" Yoongi asked, hoping Taehyung had notified his workplace that he wouldn't be there today.

Taehyung shook his head."Not yet. I haven't had the chance."

Giving Taehyung's shoulder a small pat, Yoongi hoped his friend wouldn't get in trouble for this."Go ahead and do that now while we're alone in here." As Taehyung got out his phone to call his workplace, Yoongi sighed and just listened to the fight that was happening. He hated this. He almost felt like crying just from sheer frustration. While Taehyung was most likely talking to his manager, Yoongi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw a text from Hoseok that simply said 'omw.'

Yoongi was definitely glad to see that. Hoseok must have listened to the voicemail during a break and come up with an excuse to leave work."Shit's about to go down." Looking at Taehyung as he apologized to his manager, Yoongi knew this was going to make him really nervous but hopefully also relieve him."Hoseok's on his way."

Ending the call with his workplace, Taehyung bit his bottom lip when he heard Yoongi's words."He's coming? Now?" He lowered his gaze and sighed."This is a disaster. He's leaving work for this. What if he gets in trouble?"

"Honestly, I don't think he cares if he gets in trouble." Yoongi knew Hoseok well enough to say that."He loves you, and we both know that he'll do anything for you. So we'll just wait here until he arrives."

And that was exactly what they did. Yoongi and Taehyung waited in the bedroom until they heard the front door open then close, followed by a shout."What the hell is going on here?!"

Getting off the bed, Taehyung unlocked his bedroom door and went out with Yoongi, seeing Hoseok in the living room."Hoseokie-hyung..."

Hoseok didn't acknowledge Taehyung yet. Instead, he split up the fight. Grabbing Jungkook, he practically threw him to the floor." _Stay down!_ " he commanded. Then, he shoved Namjoon harshly toward the couch." _Sit the fuck down!_ "

Yoongi was certainly surprised. He had never seen Hoseok be so rough before."Oh shit, he snapped."

" _Now which one of you is going to tell me why you're fighting?!_ " Hoseok was not in the mood to deal with any bullshit. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"Hoseok." Yoongi started to step forward, but he halted when Hoseok simply held up a hand to signal for him to stay back.

Not getting an answer from either incubus, Hoseok groaned." _One of you better start talking._ "

It got pretty quiet for a couple minutes. Namjoon was panting, as was Jungkook, both of them a bit worn out from fighting." _It's my fault._ " Namjoon finally spoke." _I shouldn't have come here._ "

Hoseok placed his hands on his hips as he kept a hard gaze on Namjoon." _Why did you come here?_ "

Namjoon refused to look at Hoseok, knowing he had been the one in the wrong." _I came here to strengthen the bond with Taehyung, but he wants nothing to do with me._ "

" _You two really hate each other, huh?_ " That was painful for Hoseok. He truly loved both Taehyung and Namjoon, and he wanted them to get along and hopefully love each other too, but he could see now that it wasn't working.

" _I don't hate him._ " Namjoon denied." _I never did. I was jealous at first because he had you._ "

Hoseok tried to calm down, knowing that he shouldn't let himself lose his temper." _Taehyung is a remarkable, sweet person. Why couldn't you just try to like him?_ "

" _Because I couldn't even view him as a person._ " Namjoon finally admitted." _My training as a collector, Hoseok. I was trained to view all other species as objects. Not as people. Emotional detachment training is necessary for collectors. Have you forgotten that? It makes it easier for us to mate for knowledge then kill our mates._ "

" _Your training..._ " That made more sense to Hoseok.

Namjoon huffed out a quick sigh." _But now that I've mated with you and that human, I've started to feel things for him, and I don't understand it._ " He glanced at Taehyung before looking at Hoseok." _Due to my training, it's like falling in love with a doorknob. I'm fucking confused, okay?_ "

Now understanding Namjoon's side, Hoseok turned his attention to Jungkook." _And what about you? Why were you fighting?_ "

Jungkook crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, clearly still mad." _Namjoon raised his voice at Yoongi and pushed him. He even said that I'm just wasting my time with him, but I know Yoongi is perfect. I won't ever give up on him, even if I have to wait my entire life to mate with him._ "

" _So you were just defending your little one._ " That was enough to get Hoseok to let Jungkook off the hook for fighting." _You should take Yoongi home. I need to stay here with these two._ " He watched Jungkook get up and step over to Yoongi."Hyung, head home with Jungkook. I'll take care of things here." When he noticed Namjoon start to get up from the couch, he gave him such an authoritative gaze."Did I say you could get up? No. Sit back down."

Taehyung was surprised to see Namjoon sit right back down when Hoseok told him."Yoongi-hyung, I'll call you later."

"Alright. Talk to ya later, Tae." Yoongi gave Taehyung's shoulder a small pat then grabbed Jungkook's hand, ready to head out. He wanted to give a goodbye to Hoseok, but he didn't think he should right now. He had never seen Hoseok get so hotheaded before. So he just left with Jungkook.


	33. Chapter 33

Yoongi and Jungkook were both quiet during the walk home. Maybe they were both still mad. Though it seemed like Jungkook was the only one still mad. Yoongi had calmed down a bit. There was something about the fighting that was making sense in his mind now that he was thinking about it. He hadn't realized it previously because his mind had been full of too many other thoughts to realize it.

As they were both quiet, Jungkook had no idea what could be going through Yoongi's mind right now. He could sense Yoongi's desire for sexual contact rise, and he didn't know what caused it. Something about this morning's events seemed to excite Yoongi, but he didn't know what it could be.

When they reached his house, Yoongi stepped inside and decided to immediately check on Seokjin since they'd left him alone. However, he wasn't alone."Jimin? What are you doing here?"

Jimin was on his knees on Seokjin's air mattress, positioned behind the incubus. He appeared to be playing with Seokjin's hair as the incubus simply allowed it."Oh, I came to see what you all were doing today, but I found Seokjin all by himself. I thought I'd keep him company." Now that he looked over at Yoongi and Jungkook, he frowned."What happened to Jungkook? He looks like he picked a fight."

Yoongi looked at Jungkook and sighed."Well, you're not wrong. He and Namjoon really got into it." He could see some redness on Jungkook's cheek that was definitely going to form into a bruise later."I'm not disappointed in him for fighting though. He, uh...He stood up for me."

Turning to look at them, Seokjin made a hum when he saw Jungkook's state of post-fight." _Are you okay, Jungkook?_ "

Jungkook nodded only slightly." _I'll be fine. I just don't want to see Namjoon for a while._ "

"Aw that's so cute~" Jimin practically squealed."He defended you like a good boyfriend~"

"He's not my boyfriend." Yoongi paused after he said that."I mean...I don't know if he is. We can't really communicate to make that clear."

Jimin rolled his eyes."Then, give him some ass. I don't see why you haven't done it yet. Get laid."

"I already tried, Jimin. It's just not that simple for me." Grabbing Jungkook's hand, Yoongi frowned."I'm going to get Jungkook an ice pack for his cheek."

"Maybe you should suck his dick as thanks for defending you." Jimin suggested in a teasing tone.

"Shut up or I'll kick your ass." Yoongi threatened with embarrassment before pulling Jungkook out of the living room.

Once he and Seokjin were alone again, Jimin leaned against the incubus' back and rested his chin onto one of his strong shoulders."Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked, though he knew he wouldn't get an answer."This is fine. I'm happy to spend my time with you." He wrapped his arms around Seokjin to hug him."I don't know what kind of past you have, but I want to know. I want to know, so I can make your future better."

\---

After getting an ice pack from the freezer and wrapping it in a washcloth to make sure it wouldn't be too cold for Jungkook's face, Yoongi pointed to a chair at the table."Sit down. I'll take care of you."

Sitting down on the chair, Jungkook watched Yoongi sit beside him." _Was it wrong of me to fight?_ " He wanted to always defend Yoongi from anyone, but he also didn't want the human to get mad at him for fighting. When the wrapped ice pack was gently touched to his cheek, he felt that spike in Yoongi's sexual desire again.

"Jungkook, thanks for standing up for me." Yoongi felt weak as he thought of that."You defended me, and that was, well, kinda hot, honestly." While holding the ice pack to Jungkook's cheek, Yoongi felt himself blushing."I wish I could ask you what you want in return for that. You want a kiss? A b-blowjob maybe?"

Reaching up, Jungkook gently touched Yoongi's wrist with his fingertips." _I love you. Someday, I will tell you in your language._ " Though, as he peered at Yoongi now, he noticed something. He reached out and ghosted his fingers along Yoongi's neck, pleased to see a couple hickeys from last night.

"I'm assuming I have hickeys." That made perfect sense to assume. Yoongi remembered that Jungkook had sucked on those spots on his neck last night during their makeout."I hope you know that I'm all yours." Shifting off of his chair, Yoongi boldly placed himself onto Jungkook's lap, straddling him."I wish you would take me to my room and fuck me right now."

Jungkook knew exactly that kind of thoughts were going through Yoongi's mind at this moment because he could feel the steady rising of the human's sexual desire." _My horny little mate~_ " he cooed.

Yoongi moved the ice pack aside when he saw a smirk form on Jungkook's lips."Hm?" He watched the incubus point at himself."You?" He cocked his head as Jungkook then made the motion of eating."Eat? You want to eat something?" As Jungkook's hands lowered, Yoongi was surprised when his butt was firmly grasped."Um...You want to eat...my ass..?" It seemed to only confirm that he was right when he saw Jungkook wiggle his eyebrows."Oh my god..." Gulping quietly, he nodded to give Jungkook permission.

Receiving permission, Jungkook grabbed Yoongi and hoisted him up then spun him around." _The perfect meal._ " He tugged down Yoongi's pants and placed a hand onto his back to bend him over the table.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean right here!" Yoongi could feel his whole face flare bright red as his underwear was pulled down, exposing him in the kitchen."Jungkook--!" His mind went blank when his butt cheeks were spread and the incubus' tongue slid over his hole.

Jungkook saw no issue with doing this in the kitchen. For incubi, this was completely normal. They typically didn't care about being caught during sexual acts. It didn't bother them. So as he pushed his tongue into Yoongi, Jungkook just enjoyed himself. He felt the human squirm a little and had to hold back a smirk.

"Oh my fuck..." It blew Yoongi's mind that Jungkook was not gentle at all. As soon as the incubus' face was buried between his cheeks, there was full aggression."Ho-how long is your fucking tongue..? Oh shit..." Yoongi squeezed his eyes shut as he held back a moan, trying so hard to not allow himself to become a full mess on the kitchen table.

"What the fuck, guys?!"

Yoongi's eyes shot open at the sound of Jimin's voice."Fuck!" He was stuck here as Jungkook didn't stop or even slow down."Jimin, get out!" When Jimin rushed out of the kitchen, Yoongi reached a hand back and gripped onto Jungkook's hair."Holy shit--!"


	34. Chapter 34

To say that Yoongi was very embarrassed would be an understatement. As soon as Jungkook finished with him, Yoongi cleaned the table then scurried to his bedroom to hide. He didn't want to come out while Jimin was there, incredibly embarrassed that his best friend had seen that happening. Another thing about it that embarrassed Yoongi was that this had been his first time having an orgasm in front of Jungkook. He could hardly believe he just allowed that to happen in the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the living room, Jimin was embarrassed about seeing that. Still, he wasn't too embarrassed. This was Yoongi's home after all. If he wanted to get freaky in the kitchen, he should be allowed to do so, right? Maybe Jimin was also kind of happy that his best friend was finally getting intimacy from someone. He knew how long Yoongi had been single, so it struck him as a really good thing that he was now doing such things with Jungkook."You know, I think I'm really proud of Yoongi-hyung for letting you eat his ass." Jimin said with a chuckle.

Jungkook just cocked his head to the side and smiled as he heard Yoongi's name." _My little mate is so cute when he runs away to hide._ "

Seokjin rolled his eyes." _Jungkook, you idiot. Did you forget what Hoseok told us before?_ " Sometimes, he felt like he was the only person who listened to anything being said." _Hoseok told us that many humans like to keep their sexual pleasures private; they don't like to be seen in vulnerable states. You pleasured Yoongi in the kitchen and got caught. He's probably really embarrassed now._ "

At that, Jungkook facepalmed. He had completely forgotten about that. Being caught in the moment of the little human being horny, he had exposed Yoongi in the kitchen and didn't let up when they were caught. That caused him to remember something else." _I forgot that he hasn't eaten yet either. Now he might not come back out to eat for a while._ "

Seeing Jungkook's facepalm, Jimin wished he knew what the two incubi were discussing."I hope you know that you're really good for Yoongi-hyung." He let out a sigh as he thought of his best friend."Since you two can't understand me, I'm going to tell you guys a secret about Yoongi-hyung. I know why he had such a 'dating isn't important' attitude." Jimin knew Yoongi never told anyone else about this. It was something that happened before Taehyung and Hoseok became their friends, so they didn't know about it. Only Jimin knew."Years ago, Yoongi-hyung had a really cool boyfriend. Well, he seemed cool at the time. He was athletic and stylish. Now that I think about it, he seemed like the cliché match for someone with Yoongi-hyung's amount of money. The money was probably all he wanted." Just thinking about that guy made Jimin mad."Anyway, I found out he was cheating on Yoongi-hyung because I saw him kissing on some chick. At first, Yoongi-hyung didn't believe me. We got in a big fight over it."

As Jimin was telling this seemingly-important story, Jungkook and Seokjin were both just trying to catch any words they might be able to understand. They heard Yoongi's name multiple times, which definitely made Jungkook wish he could understand. He wanted to know everything about Yoongi.

"So I told Yoongi-hyung that I would prove it." Jimin continued."I got him to go to a motel with me. I knew that jerk would be there with that girl. I don't blame that girl at all though. When shit went down, it was obvious that she hadn't known that jerk was seeing anyone else. She got pissed and ended things with him right then and there. But Yoongi-hyung...He was heartbroken. That was when he started saying that dating wasn't important and that he was fine with being single." A smile came over Jimin's face."That's why I'm so glad that you guys have that mate-bond-thingy that seems to be a lifetime deal from what I've gathered." Standing from his spot on one of the air mattresses, Jimin headed out of the living room."Anyway, I'm going to make some lunch for me and Yoongi-hyung."

Seokjin looked at Jungkook with a confused expression." _He sure talks a lot. Did you get anything he was saying?_ "

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders." _Nope. He said Yoongi's name a lot though._ " Scooting closer to Seokjin, he felt a bit nosy." _So anyway, has he given up on you at all, or is he still being persistent?_ "

With a sigh, Seokjin laid down on his back and didn't care when Jungkook started poking him." _He's still persistent, but I guess it's okay._ " He was getting used to having Jimin around, and it didn't seem bad to him now." _He's being so patient with me, and I appreciate it a lot. He still doesn't know that I'm defective, and there isn't a way I can just tell him, but it's not something I can simply show. You know what happens to defective incubi._ "

" _But we don't have to answer to the emperor anymore._ " Jungkook knew it was hard for Seokjin, but he wanted him to get used to being free." _I know Emperor Minseok would have you killed for being defective. He'd say that you're useless, right? But you're not useless. You can just live freely and not worry about invading worlds and starting wars._ "

" _I suppose you're right, but how will I learn the language here?_ " Seokjin had many worries, and that was one of them." _I can't mate to learn the language, so I will have to learn some other way._ "

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders and frowned." _I don't know. Maybe Namjoon or Hoseok can teach you._ " Then, he got an idea." _Or you can let Jimin mate you. I know you're defective, but maybe you can...you know._ "

At that suggestion, Seokjin sat back up and shook his head." _You know I don't bottom. Never._ "

" _It was just an idea._ " Jungkook laid his head on Seokjin's shoulder and relaxed." _I'd help you if I could._ "

" _I know._ " Seokjin wrapped an arm around Jungkook's shoulders." _You do help. You let me talk to you about my problems. Thanks._ "

" _Seokjin._ "

" _Yeah?_ "

" _You're the sappiest incubus I've ever known._ "


	35. Chapter 35

"Why are we even doing this?" Taehyung asked with a sigh as he was seated on the couch between Hoseok and Namjoon. He wasn't used to being in the middle. Normally, Hoseok would be in the middle. The tv was on, showing some old cartoons that Taehyung often enjoyed whenever he needed to relax.

Hoseok cuddled to Taehyung's side and smiled."We're spending the whole day together to help Namjoon learn how to treat you nicely. We won't rush you into anything you don't want to do, but it is important for you to know that your end of the bond is getting weak. If you want to keep the bond, we need to make this work."

Taehyung frowned as he thought of that."What if the bond breaks?" He really didn't want to be left out. He didn't want to lose Hoseok.

"We'll figure something out." Hoseok nuzzled against the side of Taehyung's head."I love you, Taetae. No matter what, I'll love you forever." Then, he reached across Taehyung to grab one of Namjoon's hands."I love you both dearly."

When his hand was grabbed, Namjoon interlaced his fingers with Hoseok's."I love you, Hoseok, and I want to love you, Taehyung. I'll try." Over the past month, he had noticed these feelings growing within him for Taehyung, but he didn't know how to express them. Due to his training to only see other species as objects, he wasn't used to acknowledging that Taehyung even had feelings. After all, objects didn't have feelings. It became more and more obvious to him that the only feelings he caused within Taehyung were unhappy ones. He wanted to change that."How can I earn your love?"

Keeping his gaze on the cartoons, Taehyung shrugged his shoulders a little."I don't know. Maybe, um...Stop calling me stupid." It always made him feel lesser and small when Namjoon would call him 'stupid human.' He hated it."Don't manhandle me."

"Manhandle?" Despite being fluent in Korean, there would occasionally be terms that Namjoon would not understand.

"He means stop treating him roughly, Namjoon." Hoseok explained."Taetae doesn't like to be pulled around or handled in rough ways."

Namjoon cocked his head to the side as he thought about that."I thought everyone liked that. Being rough, especially with intimacy, is so common among incubi and succubi. Even you like it, Hoseok."

"But Taetae doesn't, and we need to respect that." With his free hand, Hoseok started combing his fingers through Taehyung's hair."Taetae likes to be treated gently." He gave Taehyung's earlobe a sweet kiss."Isn't that right, baby?"

With a pale pink blush on his cheeks, Taehyung nodded just a little."Yes, Hoseokie-hyung."

Leaning in close to Taehyung, Namjoon wondered if he would be able to be as gentle as the human wanted."Can I try?" Receiving a hesitant nod, Namjoon pressed his lips ever-so-softly to the top of Taehyung's ear.

As Namjoon started to kiss Taehyung's ear and trail to his jaw, Hoseok whispered to the human."How is he doing, baby? Do you need my kisses to compare?" He started planting tender kisses onto Taehyung's neck to soothe him and also provide comparison.

Taehyung didn't know how to feel about this. He was confused. It felt so nice to be getting soft kisses from both of his mates at once, but he was only in love with one of them. It felt wrong to be getting such kisses from Namjoon. After a couple minutes of allowing this to continue, Taehyung spoke up."S-stop." he stammered shyly.

Hoseok and Namjoon both stopped. With a smile, Hoseok used his fingertips to gently play with Taehyung's earlobe."We won't go any further for now. You are in charge of that. Did Namjoon do well?"

Namjoon was not used to being so gentle with anyone, so it relieved him when Taehyung nodded to confirm that he had done well."I will improve. Please allow me to occasionally practice." Now that Hoseok and Taehyung were taking the time to help him learn, Namjoon felt much calmer. He was still confused, but he wasn't trying to figure it out on his own anymore.

\---

"Hyung, will you be mad at me if I set your kitchen on fire?" Jimin asked through Yoongi's bedroom door.

Footsteps were heard approaching the bedroom door."That depends. Did you set it on fire?" Yoongi asked from within the room.

"Umm...No?" Jimin had a feeling he was going to be in trouble, but he was also hoping his close friendship with Yoongi would spare his life."Just the oven."

"You set my oven on fire?" Yoongi loudly groaned then opened the bedroom door, looking absolutely miserable."How the fuck did you set the oven on fire?"

Jimin knew he had to tread carefully right now. Yoongi didn't like for anything in his home to be damaged, and he tended to get cranky whenever he got too hungry, so it would be wise for Jimin to find a way to sugarcoat this."Well, I wanted to make lunch for you because I know you're really hungry. So I made some noodles with pork, but I thought it would be nice to make a dessert for you too and, uh..."

Yoongi let out a hefty sigh."What did you do?"

"Well, you know those cinnamon rolls you had in the fridge?" Jimin was aware that Yoongi loved those, so he mentally prepared himself for rage at what he was about to admit."Well, I tried to bake them for you, but I neglected to read the instructions because I assumed I knew how to make them. I put the icing on them before putting them in the oven, so it would melt on them, and well, the icing dripped down to the bottom of the oven and caught on fire."

Rubbing his face with both hands to try to contain himself, Yoongi loudly groaned."Did you handle the fire at least?"

Jimin nervously scratched the back of his head. This was where the incident got worse."Well, um, Jungkook saw the fire and panicked. He threw your water bottles at the fire, which is the dumbest thing I've ever seen, but we did get more water and manage to put the fire out before it got worse. I think your oven is ruined now though."

"This is what I get for hiding in my room with my headphones." Yoongi had just been enjoying some music while closing out the world to get over his embarrassment from earlier. Now he had to deal with this."Let me take a look at your fuck-up." Pushing past Jimin, Yoongi made his way to the kitchen and saw Jungkook and Seokjin both looking at the ruined stove."You ruined my stove AND my cinnamon rolls." Yoongi's voice came out with a sort of angry growl."All you had to do was read the instructions to see that the icing is supposed to be put on AFTER they're done baking. You fucked up something so simple."

"I'm really sorry, Hyung." Jimin pointed to the bowls of food that were on the counter."Please let's just eat lunch then get this figured out when you're not hungry anymore, okay?"

"Fine, whatever." Feeling super grumpy now, Yoongi grabbed a bowl of food and seated himself at the kitchen table.

Jimin opened the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk."I'll pour you some milk, Yoongi-hyung. You're out of water bottles now because of this mess, but I can go to the store later and get some for you."

"Forget it." Yoongi poked at his food with a deep frown on his face."I'll get them. I need to stop by the appliance shop and see about getting a new stove. And I need to see what shit needs to be replaced at Tae's house because Jungkook and Namjoon broke shit earlier."

Taking two glasses of milk over to the table, Jimin set them down then grabbed his own bowl of food from the counter. He seated himself beside Yoongi and pouted when he saw how moist Yoongi's eyes were."Hyung? Are you okay? I'm really sorry about your stove and the cinnamon rolls. Really."

Yoongi wiped his eyes with the back of his left hand."I'm fine, Jimin. I'm just...frustrated." Strong hands, familiar as Jungkook's, started rubbing Yoongi's shoulders. The incubus must be able to tell that his human was upset."Today just isn't going well. The only good thing to happen today was, well, you know. And even that was embarrassing as all hell." Yoongi ran a hand over his hair and huffed."I just want to go back to bed and pretend today never happened."


	36. Chapter 36

As Yoongi entered the store later with Jungkook and Seokjin, he wondered if he should bother getting a shopping cart or not. He had two incubi with him who could carry the things he needed to get, but he also didn't want to treat them like mules. Still, he would need their help carrying things home anyway. After thinking about it for a moment, Yoongi decided to get a shopping cart. Lucky for him, the two incubi seemed to be used to going to the store with him now. He had taken them to the store many times during their stay with him to help them get used to going out in public.

"Just stay close to me, guys." Starting to push the cart with one hand, Yoongi pulled out his phone with the other. He still needed to talk to Taehyung to find out what all things needed to be replaced. He had hoped Taehyung would call him by now, but maybe he was busy with Hoseok and Namjoon. As the call rang, Yoongi made sure Jungkook and Seokjin were following him.

"Hey, Hyung." Taehyung soon answered.

"Hey, Tae. Is everything going okay?" Yoongi really hoped things had settled down at Taehyung's house. Today seemed to be hectic for everyone. Well, everyone except Seokjin, who seemed to be having a rather calm day.

"Yeah, everything's fine now, I guess." Hoseok and Namjoon could be heard faintly chatting, but their chatter faded away as Taehyung probably went into a different room."Hoseokie-hyung is trying to teach Namjoon how to treat me."

Yoongi rolled his eyes as he saw Jungkook grab something from a shelf and hold it up, clearly seeking permission to get it."No, Jungkook. Put it back." He watched Jungkook pout then put it back on the shelf."That's good, Tae. Maybe now he'll be nice and become a good mate to you." He sighed as he saw that Jungkook started to sulk, which made Seokjin chuckle.

"Are you out right now?" It must be obvious to Taehyung.

"Yeah, I'm at the store." Turning the cart down an aisle, Yoongi started looking at the kitchen appliances."You know, I never should have introduced Jungkook to candy bars. Now he wants one every time we come to the store. At least Seokjin behaves fairly well."

That made Taehyung laugh very lightly."You have them both with you?"

"Yup. I feel bad about leaving Seokjin alone so often, even though I know he prefers to stay home. Jimin was with him earlier, but I sent that brat home after lunch because he caught my stove on fire." Yoongi's eyes narrowed when he heard more laughter from Taehyung."Not funny. He ruined my cinnamon rolls." With a frown, he decided to get to the point of this call."Anyway, what needs to be replaced in your kitchen?"

"Hyung, you really don't need to replace anything. I can do it." Taehyung felt like a bother whenever Yoongi replaced anything in his home. He didn't want to seem like he was taking advantage of Yoongi's abundant funds.

"I want to replace them, Tae. Just tell me what got broken." Yoongi really didn't mind buying things for his friends. He knew they sometimes got self-conscious about it, but he thought nothing of it.

There was a sigh before an answer was given."It's not much, Hyung. Just a couple mugs and my blender."

Stepping over to the blenders, Yoongi wondered which one he should pick."They broke your blender? What monsters. How are you going to make those nasty ass smoothies now?" he teased.

"Hey, my smoothies are great. Just ask Hoseokie-hyung."

"I can't trust Hoseok's love for your smoothies because he's half alien." Yoongi loved to tease Taehyung, and he knew Taehyung didn't really take any offense to it. Glancing at the two incubi, he smiled softly as he saw them looking at the boxed appliances with curiosity."So just a blender and a couple mugs?"

"Yeah, that's all."

"Aight. I'll bring them by your place in a bit." Hanging up the call, Yoongi put his phone in his pocket then resumed looking at the blenders. It only took him a moment to pick one. Taking a boxed blender from the shelf, he put it into the cart."Come on, you two. We need to get a couple mugs now."

Seokjin looked at the box in the cart with curiosity." _What's that?_ " He wondered." _Is it used for food?_ " He did notice that a lot of the things in this aisle had food in the pictures on the boxes, so he assumed the things inside the boxes were used with food somehow.

Jungkook didn't really have anything of value to add at the moment though." _I want_ candy _._ "

"I never should have taught you that word." Yoongi spoke with regret as he led the two incubi out of the aisle."You ask for candy every time we come to the store."

"Candy? Please?" Jungkook asked with a childish smile.

"No." Seeing Jungkook change the smile to a pout, Yoongi felt himself give in a bit."That pout makes me weak, and you know it, you brat. Fine. If you behave while we get the mugs, I'll let you get some candy, but you have to share with Seokjin."

Seokjin cocked his head in confusion." _What's_ candy _?_ "

" _Only the most awesome thing ever. Besides Yoongi, of course._ " Jungkook loved candy. He wanted to try different ones every time he got the chance." _There is this kind that I really, really like called_ chocolate _. Yoongi bought it for me before, and it's so good._ "

Entering the aisle with the dishware, Yoongi made his way straight to the mugs."Shit, I didn't ask which mugs got broken. Coffee mugs? No, wait, Taehyung doesn't drink coffee. Maybe those smaller mugs he uses for smoothies like a weirdo?" Yoongi never understood why Taehyung didn't just pour his smoothies into regular cups, but Taehyung would always just say that he preferred drinking from mugs. To each their own, he supposed. After picking out a couple mugs, Yoongi set them in the cart carefully."Alright, you two. Let's get some candy then head out. We still need to make a stop by the other appliance store to see about getting a new oven."

Hearing Yoongi mention candy, Jungkook's eyes lit up." _We're getting_ candy _!_ " He clapped excitedly and bounced a few times. Grabbing Seokjin's hand, he grinned widely." _I'll help you pick a good kind!_ "

That made Seokjin smile rather happily." _Okay. I'm looking forward to trying some_ candy _._ "


	37. Chapter 37

Jungkook and Seokjin were both pleased when they finally got back home from their time out. They had accompanied Yoongi to the appliance shop and even stopped by Taehyung's home to give him the new blender and mugs. Now that they were home, they were going to be given the candy they had picked out at the store. Jungkook watched Yoongi with excitement as the human took their candy out of the shopping bag and held it out to them.

"Enjoy your candy, losers." Yoongi said with a sigh mixed into his tone. Once he gave them the candy, he grabbed the tv remote and showed it to Seokjin."You two want to watch some tv for a while?" He pressed the power button to turn on the tv, making sure Seokjin could see which button he was pressing."Look. This is how you change the volume." He demonstrated."This is how you change the channel." Again, he demonstrated by pressing the buttons so Seokjin could see."Find something entertaining."

Jungkook watched Yoongi give the remote to Seokjin and wondered what was up. Yoongi didn't normally let anyone else have the remote. That question was answered though when Yoongi rubbed his face, sighed, and left the room." _I think my little one needs some time alone._ " He could tell that Yoongi was having a bad day, so he didn't follow him like he usually would.

Seokjin set the remote aside and opened his candy." _He does seem unhappy._ " Looking at his candy with curiosity, he didn't know if he wanted to try it or not." _This doesn't look like anything special, but it smells oddly nice._ " It was nothing like the only other candy he had tasted, the cotton candy he'd enjoyed with Jimin before.

Plopping himself down onto the sofa, Jungkook opened his own candy." _I really like the way_ chocolate _smells. I'm sure you'll like the taste too._ "

" _What does your_ candy _look like?_ " Looking over at Jungkook, Seokjin wondered if the other incubus would be willing to share a taste.

" _It looks weird._ " Pulling his candy out of its package, Jungkook held it up for Seokjin to see. It was long and thin, red and sticky. It had tiny colorful candies stuck to it." _It's kind of cute-looking._ "

Moving to the sofa to sit beside Jungkook, Seokjin eyed the strange-looking candy." _Well, try it. Tell me what it's like._ "

After a short moment of hesitation, Jungkook took a bite of the long candy. He had to tug to break off the bite. As he chewed it up, his face scrunched up a bit." _It's a little sour. I don't like it._ " However, as he adjusted to the taste, he decided to take another bite. Trying again, Jungkook wasn't as surprised by the taste this time." _Actually, nevermind. I think I like it._ "

Seokjin chuckled at Jungkook before taking a bite of his own candy, trying chocolate for the first time. His eyes grew wide at the sweet taste and smooth texture." _So this is_ chocolate _. I love it._ "

Jungkook held out his own candy to Seokjin." _Try mine._ "

" _After seeing the way you reacted to it? No way._ "

" _Don't be a coward._ "

Narrowing his eyes at Jungkook, Seokjin reluctantly took a bite of the strange candy. Chewing it up, he made a disapproving expression." _Nope._ " As soon as he could, he took another bite of his chocolate to rid his mouth of the sour taste as Jungkook laughed.

Jungkook eyed the package of his candy to memorize it, wanting to be able to get this again sometime. He would be able to memorize the appearance of the package, despite not being able to understand the 'NERD ROPE' that was printed on it.

While enjoying his chocolate slowly to savor the smooth treat, Seokjin started watching the tv. He sometimes watched the tv whenever Yoongi would be watching something, not bothered by the fact that he couldn't understand. It was helpful to learn some things.

Jungkook tried to enjoy watching tv with Seokjin. He really did. However, it was difficult to enjoy the tv and candy while knowing that his mate-to-be was unhappy. He understood that today was going poorly, and Yoongi needed some time to relax. Jungkook wondered if he could help Yoongi relax though." _I'm going to make sure Yoongi is okay._ " Not waiting for a response from Seokjin, Jungkook set his candy down on the coffee table and made his way to Yoongi's bedroom. Entering the bedroom, he saw Yoongi curled up on his bed, bundled up in his blanket."Yoongi..?"

Despite being awake, Yoongi didn't respond. He was just staring at the wall, facing away from the door. He was trying to shut out the world for a while. He heard his bedroom door close, followed by Jungkook's footsteps approaching the bed. The mattress shifted as the incubus laid down behind him.

Wanting to comfort Yoongi, Jungkook put an arm around the human and nuzzled against the back of his head." _I love you._ " he whispered. Closing his eyes, he let the whole room grow silent around them. He knew Yoongi wanted some time alone, but he didn't want the human to be alone while he was unhappy. Jungkook wanted to comfort him and help him feel better.

Yoongi felt like melting. He wasn't used to Jungkook being so soft with him, but this was their second tender moment today. Their gentle kissing this morning and now this were enough to make the human's heart feel weak. Just being held in silence was enough to put Yoongi at ease. It wouldn't be this easy with anyone else though. Only Jungkook could do this to him; Yoongi was sure of that. He allowed his eyes to close and his body to relax.

As he felt Yoongi relaxing, Jungkook remained as still as possible. He didn't want to make a single movement that might break Yoongi from his calmness. He relaxed as well but also stayed alert for Yoongi, keeping his senses peeled for the human's state. Soon however, Jungkook was greatly pleased as Yoongi's breaths became gentler and slower. The human had fallen asleep. Perhaps a nap was what Yoongi needed right now. Jungkook was determined to hold Yoongi and keep him calm and secure for as long as he may need. After all, this small human meant everything to him.


	38. Chapter 38

Yoongi didn't know how long he slept. It was probably just a couple hours. When he awoke, it instantly made him melt when he realized that Jungkook was still holding him."Jungkook..?" Was the incubus awake, or had he fallen asleep as well? That question was answered when the back of Yoongi's head was softly kissed, bringing a smile to his lips."I feel better now. Thank you." Rolling over to face the incubus, Yoongi snuggled against his chest.

Able to notice that Yoongi's mood had recovered, Jungkook was quite relieved. He didn't like to see Yoongi unhappy. Holding the bundled human had definitely put Jungkook at ease. He wished he could have Yoongi in his arms all the time." _I love you._ "

Recognizing those words, Yoongi felt curious."You say that a lot. What does it mean?" After a few seconds of silence, Yoongi sat up, pushing away his blanket."You know, you do so much for me. You spend so much time with me. You talk to me, even though I can't understand you." He looked at Jungkook, who was simply watching him with full attention."You always listen to me when I talk to you. You can't even understand me, you dolt, but it doesn't stop you from paying attention to me. I'm very grateful. I hope you know that." Laying back down without his blanket now, Yoongi peered at Jungkook's handsome face."I don't know what to do to repay you for everything. I know I could mate with you then finally ask what you want in return, but I'm scared."

Jungkook was really struggling right now. He was giving Yoongi his full attention but still not grasping any of his words. He wished he could understand. Yoongi's tone was steady and sincere, clearly speaking important words. If only Jungkook could understand what those words meant.

"I know how bad things have been for Tae with that bond, but that's not the only thing that scares me." Yoongi sighed and grabbed one of Jungkook's hands."I've been betrayed before, and maybe I'm hoping that you'll never leave me if I keep you dependent on me." That made Yoongi feel really guilty."If you can't understand anyone or seek someone else as your mate, you won't leave me. I'm scared that you'll leave me like he did." Yoongi tried to forget about his previous boyfriend, always pushing away thoughts of him, but the betrayal plagued Yoongi at times. He felt so selfish for letting his fear keep Jungkook from being able to fully integrate into society."If you knew this, would you ever forgive me?"

Seeing some conflict in Yoongi's gaze, Jungkook smiled softly at the human." _You seem worried about something, but I am here for you. I love you, little mate._ "

Sitting up again, Yoongi frowned."I'll make this right." Reaching over to grab his phone from his nightstand, he called Hoseok's number. He had an idea. It was going to be embarrassing, but it would also make this a lot easier. He could practically feel Jungkook's gaze as the incubus sat up beside him.

The call was answered on the fourth ring."Yoongi-hyung, you need something?"

"Hoseok, I need you to do a favor for me." Yoongi wanted to get straight to the point."It's embarrassing as fuck, so no laughing."

"Hang on, Hyung." Hoseok seemed to move the phone away from his face."Namjoon, Tae told you to stop touching his hair. Stop it." Then, he moved the phone back."What's the favor?"

Yoongi put his phone on speaker to allow Jungkook to hear Hoseok as well."I have you on speaker. Jungkook is sitting with me. I want you to tell Jungkook to fuck me." Hearing a stifled laugh, he groaned."I told you not to laugh, brat. Just tell Jungkook to fuck me. Tell him I want it."

"Okay, okay." Hoseok was obviously struggling to hold back laughter but managed to do so." _Jungkook, Yoongi wants to mate with you. Like, right now._ "

Hearing that, Jungkook looked at Yoongi with his own conflicted expression. He didn't know if he should. He wanted it so badly. He knew Yoongi wanted it too. Still, he didn't know if the time was right, especially since Yoongi's hands had been shaking when they tried to mate last night."No." He didn't think this was a good idea.

"Wow, damn, awkward. I should go."

Yoongi was left in shock and confusion when Hoseok hung up."What the actual fuck?"

" _I don't think you're ready._ " Jungkook held his hands up in defense." _When we were about to mate last night, you were shaking. Something about it scared you. I don't want you to be scared when we mate._ "

A groan of frustration emitted from Yoongi."Why won't you fuck me~?" he whined."I don't want to keep doing this to you. I know you want me. Fuck, Jungkook, I want you too~"

Being weak for Yoongi's whines, Jungkook leaned in and captured his lips to make him stop. It certainly worked. He pulled back after a second, seeing that Yoongi became speechless." _It's so easy to shut you up._ " Then, he softly pecked the human's forehead." _I will wait until you're not afraid._ "

Pouting, Yoongi gave Jungkook's chest a light hit."You dummy. I have the strongest fucking feelings for you, and you won't give me some dick. Don't you want to understand me?" He could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment at being rejected with Hoseok as his audible witness."How am I supposed to tell you what I'm thinking or how I'm feeling? How am I supposed to tell you...that I'm falling for you..?"

A fond smile took over Jungkook's lips."Yoongi." he spoke to get the human to pay attention." _I love you._ "

Yoongi sighed after hearing those familiar words again, wishing he knew what they meant."I'm not going to give up. You better know that. You kept pursuing me, but now the roles are reversed. I'll get your dick sooner or later." This was going to be Yoongi's first time in years pursuing a man like this. He was going to do everything he could to show Jungkook that he wanted him. He needed to overcome his fears and worrisome thoughts, but he was sure that he could do it."Hoseok told me that you vowed to earn my love. Well, now I make the same vow. I'll make you love me, no matter what. I'm all yours, so I'll find a way to get you to accept me as your mate."


	39. Chapter 39

"Jimin..." Yoongi spoke with a pout as he and his best friend were both curled up on his sofa, watching tv together. Jungkook and Seokjin were sitting together on an air mattress.

"Yeah, Hyung?" Jimin didn't take his eyes off of the tv. He was really enjoying the cop show they were watching. They hadn't taken the time to watch this together much lately, so he was glad that they were watching it now.

Laying down to place his head on Jimin's lap, Yoongi curled himself into a ball."I need some advice." His gaze shifted over to Jungkook.

Glancing down at Yoongi, Jimin sighed as he saw where his hyung was looking."I don't think I can help with that. I know you've been trying to get him to mate with you, but if you're having the issues I assume you're having, I can't really help." He placed a hand atop Yoongi's head and started playing with his hair."You've been trying to get it to work for how long now?"

"Three weeks." Yoongi frowned as he thought of the past three weeks."He'll make out with me, touch me, cuddle with me, but he won't have sex with me. I know he wants to, and it's my fault that it isn't working. That's what frustrates me."

"You still shake, don't you?" This wasn't the first time Jimin and Yoongi were talking about this. He knew Yoongi told him about this more than he told Taehyung. After all, Yoongi had still never told Taehyung about his previous cheating boyfriend, and Jimin knew that.

Yoongi nodded a little and felt so helpless."I want to be Jungkook's mate. Why can't I just move on and get over that asshole? I mean, it's been so long." He switched his gaze back to the tv, but he couldn't focus on the show."I'm not scared of Jungkook at all. I'm not scared of mating with him. I want to have sex with him. I want to be fully his. I just don't think the shaking will stop until we go through with it, but he always stops when I start shaking."

Jimin figured he understood that."Because it's not the sex that scares you, right? It's the commitment and the fact that you've been cheated on before. You're afraid of falling in love and being betrayed again."

With a heavy sigh, Yoongi snuggled against Jimin's thigh."Jiminie, I think I'm already in love, but I can't tell him because he won't understand." Seeing that this conversation wasn't really going anywhere, Yoongi changed the subject."What about you and Seokjin? Any progress?" He knew Jimin wanted to be Seokjin's mate and wasn't really getting far with that endeavor.

Jimin slightly shrugged his shoulders."He holds my hand. He lets me snuggle on him sometimes. When I was here a couple days ago, he even smiled at me. I think he likes it when I'm around, and I really like him, but I can't help but feel like he wants to push me away."

"That doesn't make sense." Yoongi sat up and leaned against Jimin."If he likes having you around, why would he want to push you away?"

"I don't know." This was just something Jimin had noticed."Whenever we spend too much time together, he starts looking nervous. I try to figure out what's wrong, but he shuts me out. Like, he won't let me know if I'm doing something wrong. I really hope I'm not unknowingly doing something that makes him sad."

"Maybe we can ask Hoseok or Namjoon to talk to him. What do you think?" Yoongi sometimes wished Namjoon would be around more often to help with translating, but he'd been staying with Taehyung a lot lately, though Taehyung had expressed troubles with that.

Thinking that might be a good idea, Jimin glanced over at Seokjin."I think it would be best to ask Hoseok-hyung. Seokjin seems to hide things from Namjoon. I don't know for sure, but it just seems that way to me. I mean, Namjoon was the leader of their ship, right? Maybe Seokjin isn't used to opening up to him because of that."

"He's super close to Jungkook though." Anyone could see that, and it was something that Yoongi liked."They're good friends. Seeing them hang out together makes me happy."

Looking at Yoongi, Jimin playfully poked his cheek."Aw look at you being all soft~" he teased.

Pushing Jimin's hand away, Yoongi rolled his eyes."Shut up." He got up from the sofa and yawned sleepily."Anyway, I'm going to take a hot bath to relax. It's been a long time since I've done that. You wanna stay here tonight?"

Jimin wondered if that would be okay. He hadn't stayed overnight since the incubi started living here. However, since Jungkook now slept in Yoongi's room, and Namjoon was staying with Taehyung tonight, Seokjin would be sleeping in the living room alone. The incubus showed no signs of disliking the solitude, but Jimin wondered if he would like some company occasionally."Sure. I'd love to stay."

Getting that answer, Yoongi made his way across the living room. To let Jungkook know that he was leaving the room and didn't need to be followed, Yoongi lightly pat his head. He felt like his heart was going to burst when Jungkook peered up at him with a happy grin. It always seemed to please Jungkook greatly whenever the four of them would just watch tv together and hang out.

Making his way to the bathroom, Yoongi closed the door and put the plug in the tub. He started running the bath water and hopped up to seat himself on the counter beside the sink. He would just wait here as the water gradually filled the tub. Yoongi loved to take hot baths occasionally to relax and just have some time to himself, but he didn't take baths often anymore. Maybe he just didn't like to hog the bathroom while having other people living with him. Perhaps it would be okay for him to hog the bathroom for a bit this evening. Once the water was ready, Yoongi got off the counter and turned the water off. Then, he undressed and got into the tub, immediately feeling very relaxed in the hot water.


	40. Chapter 40

Yoongi regretted not taking the time to relax like this more often. It wasn't like he needed to wash, as he'd taken a shower this morning, but it was certainly wonderful to just sit in the hot water like this. As he relaxed, he could hear the tv very faintly. He let his mind start to wander, thinking of what he could do to show Jungkook that he wasn't afraid of mating with him. Lifting up his hands, he glared at them lazily."You're working against me, you jerks." Putting his hands back down, Yoongi leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

While relaxing, Yoongi bent his knees and spread his legs. Reaching a hand down between them, he rubbed his hole a little, teasing himself. He really wanted Jungkook, but he was constantly getting rejected. They'd get so riled up, so close to having sex, then Jungkook would make them stop because Yoongi's hands would start shaking. Yoongi would always get so horny then be let down. As he thought about his desire to mate with Jungkook, Yoongi pushed a finger inside himself.

Part of Yoongi knew he shouldn't be doing this in the bathtub. He was hogging the bathroom. Still, another part of him didn't care. He wanted to get some pleasure that wouldn't end in him getting let down while feeling so riled up. It really sucked to keep getting so close to finally having sex with Jungkook, only to be stopped over and over again. He wondered how Jungkook could even stand it. Sliding that finger in and out of himself, Yoongi soon worked in a second finger. With two fingers inside, he started off slow, just rubbing around and letting himself enjoy this.

Everything around him felt like it all melted away as he added a third finger. Yoongi bit his bottom lip as he started gently thrusting those fingers into himself. He didn't typically like to be gentle while pleasuring himself, but he also didn't want to cause the bath water to splash around and make a mess. He was starting to lose himself in these actions, but he was snapped back to reality when he heard something. Yoongi's eyes shot open when the bathroom door was opened. He quickly pulled his fingers out of himself and curled his legs to his chest for some cover. Startled, his heart pounded when he saw Jungkook standing there.

"Wh-what the fuck are you doing in here?" Yoongi was so embarrassed. Despite repeatedly trying to have sex with Jungkook, it was still super embarrassing to be caught masturbating."Can't I bathe in peace?"

Stepping into the bathroom, Jungkook didn't even bother to close the door." _Little mate, why do you hide when you pleasure yourself?_ " He approached the tub and squatted down to be at Yoongi's level." _I haven't been doing well with satisfying you, have I?_ "

Yoongi turned his gaze away, refusing to look at Jungkook."Why are you in here?" His eyes widened when he felt Jungkook's hands slip around him, one around his back and the other forcing it's way under his legs."What are you doing?!" Being lifted out of the tub, he panicked."Oh my god, what the fuck?!"

" _Let's go to the bed and have pleasure there._ " Not having a single care about the fact that his clothes were getting all wet, Jungkook carried his nude human out of the bathroom, leaving a wet mess on the floor as well.

"You can't just do this!" Yoongi couldn't even think of the mess that would need to be cleaned up from this. He felt humiliated when Jimin came to the hallway to see what the noise was."Fuck my life~!" Yoongi whined loudly as Jimin headed straight back to the living room.

Taking Yoongi into his bedroom, Jungkook set him down onto the bed." _We're not going to mate, but I'll make sure you get plenty of pleasure. I promise._ " Going directly to Yoongi's dresser, he fished out the human's vibrator and returned to the bed with it." _Here._ "

Being offered his vibrator, Yoongi's cheeks flared bright red. He took it then shyly pointed over to the door."Close the fucking door..."

When he saw Yoongi point to the door, Jungkook caught on and closed it. Then, he seated himself on the bed and waited for Yoongi to use the vibrator." _Go on, little one. Have pleasure._ "

Knowing that Jungkook didn't know how to use the vibrator, Yoongi gulped quietly then turned it over to show the incubus the small dial on the base."Th-this turns it on." He turned the dial a little and felt it start vibrating in his hands."See?" He turned it a little more, showing Jungkook that turning the dial more caused the vibrations to get faster and more intense. With much embarrassment, Yoongi laid on his back and bent his knees, spreading his legs to put his privates on full display.

Now it was Jungkook's turn to gulp. The sight that was just presented to him was so erotic. He watched as Yoongi moved the vibrator down and positioned it in front of his hole." _It goes inside you and vibrates?_ " Seeing this, Jungkook was honestly amazed as Yoongi started pushing it inside himself. The vibrator was so thick that Jungkook hadn't been sure if the human could handle it.

Once he got the vibrator deep inside himself, Yoongi held a hand out to Jungkook."Give me your hand." Grabbing Jungkook's hand, he moved it down to let the incubus' fingers feel the dial on the base of the vibrator."You do it."

With his fingers on the dial, Jungkook turned it a little and watched Yoongi's face for a reaction. He saw the human bite his lip. He heard a tiny whimper. He felt a big spike in Yoongi's sexual desire. Jungkook turned the dial a little more, increasing the vibrations. As he realized that Yoongi's pleasure increased as the vibrations did, a smirk came over his lips.

Yoongi knew he should try not to get noisy since Jimin and Seokjin were in the living room, but he was so aroused. Letting Jungkook control the vibrations excited him. When Jungkook turned the dial just a little more, Yoongi accidentally let out a moan. He reached up for Jungkook and made grabby hands, not trusting his voice to form words right now.

Leaning down over Yoongi, Jungkook smirked more as the human grabbed onto him." _You're becoming a mess, and it's beautiful._ " He connected their lips together, pleased as Yoongi immediately answered the kiss back. Their lips began to mesh a bit sloppily as moans slipped out from the smaller male. Adjusting himself over Yoongi, Jungkook allowed his crotch to press lightly to the base of the vibrator, feeling the vibrations. He liked the feel of that and wanted more.

Yoongi's hands gripped onto Jungkook's strong shoulders tightly as his body writhed in pleasure beneath the incubus. He tried to keep himself from getting too loud, biting his bottom lip hard when Jungkook broke their kiss to start sucking on his neck. However, he wasn't able to stay quiet for long."Oh, fuck~!" He moaned out loudly when the vibrations were turned way up. He had never turned it up this high before. In a desperate attempt to contain his sounds of pleasure, Yoongi clamped a hand over his mouth.

Groans began to emit from Jungkook as he pressed his crotch to the base of the vibrator again once the dial was turned all the way up. He could feel the vibrations so strongly, and it felt amazing. He could also feel Yoongi's sexual desire peaking. Putting his arms around Yoongi, Jungkook sat back on his butt, pulling Yoongi onto his lap. This caused the vibrator to press so deeply into the human while the base was held to the incubus' crotch, giving them both pleasure.

Clinging to Jungkook, Yoongi could feel his whole body trembling from the intense pleasure he was receiving. Without giving it any thought, he bit Jungkook's shoulder rather hard and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't take it. The max vibrations was too much for him. Heat filled his body from the overload of pleasure as he knew what was coming.

Jungkook knew what was coming too. He felt it coming so quickly as Yoongi refused to release the bite on his shoulder. Leaning his head back and groaning in pleasure, the incubus knew it was Yoongi's end when the human's sexual desire received a final spike then dropped. Jungkook didn't turn off the vibrator yet though. He kept it going. He held Yoongi close and allowed himself to selfishly find his own release before lowering Yoongi back down to the mattress. After making a mess within his pants, Jungkook reached down and turned the dial the opposite way to turn it off.

Once the vibrator was turned off, Yoongi panted heavily, lying limp on the bed. He was relieved yet also embarrassed at what had just transpired. He knew there must be a mess inside Jungkook's pants now, as well as his own spill on the front of the incubus' shirt. Everything was a mess, but neither of them could care. Even as he was lying on a wet bed, Yoongi could only peer up at Jungkook and pray that he wouldn't move away anytime soon.

Figuring Yoongi must be sensitive after that orgasm, Jungkook gently pulled the vibrator out of him then set it aside." _Your moans are a treasure, my little mate._ "


	41. Chapter 41

Plopping himself down onto Seokjin's air mattress, Jimin ran a hand over his hair and sighed."You know, Yoongi-hyung better thank me tomorrow for cleaning up the water they left all over the floor in the bathroom and hallway." He honestly didn't mind too much, but it had been just a little annoying. Sometimes, he felt like he did more cleaning in Yoongi's home than Yoongi did himself, though he didn't care much. He knew Yoongi hated cleaning, and it was very seldom for any big messes to be made."Do you think they finally mated?"

Seokjin didn't know what Jimin was saying, so he simply shrugged his shoulders in response. He watched as Jimin laid down and seemed to get comfortable on his air mattress. He didn't mind sleeping on this air mattress every night. It was comfortable enough for him, better than what he'd had back in the incubus world." _Are you sleeping here tonight?_ " This would be Seokjin's first time seeing Jimin stay here overnight, not that it bothered him at all. Well, maybe it made him a wee bit nervous.

"Do you want me to move?" Jimin pointed to himself then pointed to one of the other air mattresses. He thought it was amusing that no one ever bothered to put them away or lean them against the wall to make more space in the living room during the day. The air mattresses were simply being doubled as sitting space during the day, which he supposed made sense.

Seeing Jimin's motions, Seokjin shook his head. He didn't care that Jimin was on his air mattress. He would let the human sleep there if he wanted to do so. Getting off the air mattress, Seokjin stepped across the living room to turn off the light. Then, he made his way back and surprised Jimin by laying down next to him. He figured this was what the human wanted. Maybe he wanted it too, just a little.

Rolling onto his side to face Seokjin, Jimin smiled."Wanna spoon? I bet you are a super comfy big spoon." Barely able to see the questioning expression on Seokjin's face in the dark, Jimin chuckled."Fuck it. Let's just cuddle." He snuggled to Seokjin's chest and couldn't stop smiling. He loved being so close to the quiet incubus.

" _What are you doing to me, human?_ " Seokjin gave in and wrapped his arms loosely around Jimin. He felt like he couldn't trust himself right now because he was beginning to get comfortable with Jimin. The smaller male was stirring him up inside in such ways that affected him greatly.

"Seokjin." Jimin knew he should enjoy this as much as possible while it lasted. The incubus never stayed this close to him for long."I'm going to ask Hoseok or Namjoon to translate for me next time I see them because I want to give you a kiss, but I don't want to just surprise you with it. I want to only kiss you if you want it too." He almost felt like melting as he thought of giving Seokjin a kiss."I also want to ask you to be my boyfriend. You don't seem to want to mate with me, but maybe we can at least date." His mind swarmed with thoughts about that."I want to take you out, just the two of us. You know, a date. I don't have much money and can't afford super nice things like Yoongi-hyung can, but we can totally go out for burgers or something li--"

Effectively silencing the human's rambling, Seokjin pressed his index finger to Jimin's lips. He just wanted to sleep. A moment too late, he hoped that action wouldn't be taken as rude. However, he was relieved when Jimin softly giggled.

"Okay, okay. Good night, Handsome." Happy with his current situation, Jimin closed his eyes and relaxed, ready to get some sleep.

\---

"Why is Hoseok-hyung insistent on you staying here so often?" Taehyung asked as he stared up at the ceiling. He was lying in bed with Namjoon, unable to sleep. He was tired, but sleep just wouldn't take him.

Namjoon, on the other hand, had been close to dozing off."He wants us to strengthen our bond. You know that." Sighing, he rolled over to face Taehyung and frowned."He's been doing everything he can to keep you as his mate, but you and I need to make this work. I know you two have sex when I'm not around, just like I have sex with him without you sometimes, but you and I need to start mating occasionally too, you know."

"I know." Taehyung still wasn't ready to accept Namjoon fully as his mate. They had started getting touchy, but it wasn't enough. As Namjoon called it, the touching was simply practice. Taehyung was trying to work himself up to being able to accept Namjoon, just as Namjoon was still a little sloppy at being gentle with the human."But how am I supposed to even want to have sex with you? You don't even turn me on."

"Liar." Namjoon moved a hand over and slipped it onto Taehyung's thigh beneath the blanket."I do turn you on. When I touch you, when I kiss you, when you see Hoseok and me make out. You get aroused. Don't deny it."

Keeping his gaze on the ceiling, Taehyung bit his bottom lip as Namjoon started to sensually rub his thigh."I-I don't."

"Oh, really? Is that so?" Namjoon smirked and slid his hand closer to Taehyung's inner thigh. He moved close and began pressing light kisses to the human's jaw."What if I do this?" he asked in a low whisper.

Taehyung refused to admit that he was lying. So he denied it again."Doesn't turn me on."

Namjoon grabbed Taehyung's thigh and pulled his leg to the side a little before slipping his hand between those slender legs."How about this?"

"N-nope." Taehyung denied yet again.

This was actually quite amusing to Namjoon. He thought it was cute that Taehyung was being stubborn about this."Oh, well then, this probably doesn't turn you on either, does it?" he asked as he slipped his hand inside the front of Taehyung's pajama pants. He had to hold back a chuckle as he heard a small 'no' from Taehyung."Wow, you must be so resilient to not be turned on as I touch your cute penis." Namjoon stuck his hand inside Taehyung's underwear and wrapped his fingers around the human's dick, starting to stroke it slowly to tease him.

Taehyung trembled as he did his best to hide the fact that this was, indeed, turning him on. He liked it, and he didn't know if he should. He knew Hoseok wanted him and Namjoon to grow closer and hopefully become lovers, and he knew that Namjoon wanted him now, but Taehyung was still a bit uncertain. Despite all of his feelings and thoughts about this, Taehyung did enjoy being touched by Namjoon. He knew the jig was up when he felt himself start to grow hard from being stroked. How embarrassing.

"So this doesn't work, huh?" Namjoon teased as he kept stroking. It highly entertained him to know that Taehyung liked this but denied it. The human was getting hard and not even trying to stop him. In fact, his body language invited these touches. Beginning to stroke just a little faster, Namjoon latched his mouth onto a spot on Taehyung's neck that he knew was sensitive.

Feeling like a pervert, Taehyung curled his arms against his chest and quietly whimpered. He loved this, but he refused to admit it. When his dick reached full hardness, he heard a slick sound in the quiet room as he was starting to leak precum, the substance being spread all over his dick by Namjoon's hand.

One thing Namjoon knew that bothered Taehyung a little was the fact that he liked to make a mess on his partners. He knew the messes always made Taehyung feel gross, but it also occasionally seemed like the human enjoyed it. Maybe it was a secret pleasure. With a wide smirk, Namjoon got his hand covered in Taehyung's precum then slid his hand upward, smearing the substance onto Taehyung's stomach.

"Wh-what the hell?" Taehyung quickly grabbed Namjoon's wrist with both hands to stop him from creating more of a mess."Why did you do that?"

The cocky incubus chuckled."You like it." Pulling his wrist out of Taehyung's grasp, Namjoon rolled away from him and got comfortable, ready to attempt to sleep again.

"Namjoon~" Taehyung whined."You can't just start something and not finish it~"

"What did I start? According to you, nothing I did turned you on." Namjoon said to use Taehyung's own stubbornness against him. He was very entertained when Taehyung let out a whine then got quiet, clearly still refusing to admit the obvious.


	42. Chapter 42

In the morning, Yoongi really didn't want to get out of bed. He had a headache, and his sinuses felt a little achy. He tried to think of why he would be feeling this way and came to the conclusion that he must be sick. Though, he also figured he could just sleep it off. Maybe sleeping here was the cause of it unfortunately. As he thought about how he'd slept, he remembered that he hadn't been dried off at all after being abducted from his bath. He'd slept wet, got his bed wet, and also slept naked for the first time in forever.

Yoongi felt the mattress shift a little from movement as Jungkook seemed to roll over behind him. An arm draped over him from behind and pulled him close. Based on the sound of Jungkook's steady breaths, the incubus was still asleep. Another thing Yoongi noticed when he was pulled close was the fact that there was a lot more skin-to-skin than usual. It took him a small moment to remember that Jungkook had undressed after their naughty time last night.

In an attempt to go back to sleep, Yoongi snuggled against his pillow and tried to relax. The throbbing in his head didn't quite allow that though. He started to wonder if his heating was up a little too high. Getting a tingly feeling in his nose, Yoongi opened his eyes and barely managed to pull his blanket up over his face in time to cover a sneeze, which appeared to startle Jungkook.

"Yoongi..?" Jungkook was taken by surprise when his human sneezed again." _Are you okay..?_ " he asked with such a sleepy tone, having been awoken so suddenly.

"Sorry, Jungkook. I didn't mean to wake you." Feeling one of Jungkook's hands move up to touch his cheek, Yoongi reached up and grabbed his hand."Did you sleep well?"

Completely different thoughts were going through Jungkook's mind right now. Why did Yoongi sneeze? Why did the human feel so warm? Yoongi's body temperature didn't normally feel like this." _Little mate, are you hurt?_ " Concern filled Jungkook as he tried to figure out what could be wrong." _Why are you so warm?_ "

"I don't want to get up yet, so I'm gonna try to sleep some more." Letting his eyes close again, Yoongi wished his head would stop pounding.

" _Little mate?_ " Jungkook knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what it was. What was wrong with Yoongi? Getting off the bed, he grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled them on, not caring at all about the dried mess inside. Then, he hurried out of the bedroom and straight to the living room."Jimin!" His shout effectively woke the human, who was lying alone. It also startled Seokjin, who was lying on a different air mattress than usual."Jimin!"

Sitting up, Jimin rubbed his eyes groggily, wondering why his name was being shouted with such worry."Jungkook? What's up?"

Using one of the few words he had learned and could properly remember while being so worried, Jungkook grabbed Jimin's arm and pulled him up."Help!" He began pulling the sleepy human along."Help Yoongi!"

"Help?" Jimin followed Jungkook, wondering why Yoongi needed help."Is Yoongi-hyung okay?"

Pulling Jimin into the bedroom, Jungkook pointed toward the bed, where Yoongi was curled up beneath the blanket."Help." He released Jimin's arm and watched with much worry as he approached the bed.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jimin reached over and stroked Yoongi's hair gently."Hyung, you okay?"

Yoongi didn't even open his eyes. He didn't want to, not while his head was hurting like this."My head hurts."

Moving his hand to feel his hyung's temple and forehead, Jimin frowned."You feel warm. Jeez, Hyung. You probably made yourself sick by sleeping wet, you dork." Glancing over at Jungkook, it was apparent to him how worried the incubus was."Jungkook is so concerned for you right now."

"Call Hoseok." Yoongi managed to say right before a sneeze."Ask him to pick up medicine and soup from the store."

"Okay, Hyung. Try to go back to sleep until he gets here." Standing, Jimin stepped over to Jungkook."He'll be okay. Come on. Let's leave him alone to sleep." He tapped Jungkook's shoulder then motioned for them to leave the room.

Jungkook shook his head and wouldn't take his eyes off of Yoongi."No." He didn't want to leave, not while something was clearly wrong.

"Fine. Just let him sleep." Jimin left the bedroom to call Hoseok.

\---

Hoseok didn't actually arrive at Yoongi's house until roughly three hours later. When Jimin had called, Hoseok had still been in bed. However, now that he was at Yoongi's house, he was doing his best to help Jungkook and Seokjin understand what was wrong." _Yoongi is_ sick." he told them.

"Sick?" Seokjin didn't understand.

Neither did Jungkook, who cocked his head to the side." _What's_ sick _?_ " This was a new word for them.

"Sick _means he is unwell._ " Hoseok needed to explain, but he was trying to keep it simple. He didn't want Jungkook to panic again." _He will be okay. He just needs medicine and rest._ "

"Do they not know what sickness is?" That baffled Jimin.

Hoseok shook his head."Well, no. Incubi and succubi don't get colds or the flu. Their bodies are much more resilient. I can imagine that Jungkook was very scared to see Yoongi-hyung in such a state."

"Yeah, he was." It had taken some serious convincing to get Jungkook to leave Yoongi's bedroom. Jimin had gone in there to give Yoongi the medicine Hoseok had bought for him. Wanting Yoongi to get proper rest and not be disturbed, Jimin had needed Hoseok to help him talk Jungkook into getting out of the bedroom.

" _How long will he be_ sick _?_ " Jungkook asked with worry." _How does he feel right now?_ "

" _He shouldn't be_ sick _for long, Jungkook._ " Hoseok answered." _Yoongi said his head hurts a lot, and his sinuses might be a little achy from sneezing, but he's asleep now, so he's going to be fine._ "

Seokjin wasn't showing it as much as Jungkook, but he was also worried about Yoongi. He quite liked him and didn't want him to be in discomfort." _Will he be okay by tomorrow? Or will it be longer than that?_ "

Hoseok shrugged his shoulders." _It varies from person to person. He might be_ sick _for one day. He might be_ sick _for a week. Though, I think he'll only be_ sick _for a day or two._ "

Seeing Jungkook lower his gaze and appear sad, Jimin hoped he wasn't feeling too upset."Jungkook?"

Hoseok turned his gaze to Jungkook and saw his sadness." _I know you're upset, Jungkook, but I promise Yoongi will be fine._ "

" _But is there nothing I can do to help him?_ " Jungkook felt terrible as he thought of this." _I didn't realize this until today. I don't know how to take care of him. How can I have him as my mate if I don't even know how to take care of him?_ " He felt so useless.

" _It's okay, Jungkook._ " Hoseok reached out and gave Jungkook's shoulder a firm pat." _You'll learn. I know you will._ "


	43. Chapter 43

To say that Jungkook was sad and worried would be an understatement. He wanted to be at Yoongi's side, but he'd been scolded when he got caught trying to sneak into the sick human's bedroom. Hoseok told him to leave Yoongi alone and let him rest. Not wanting to be far from Yoongi, in case he may need something, Jungkook ended up sitting on the floor in the hallway, staying close to the bedroom door. Every sound he heard from Yoongi's room worried him. It was mostly quiet in there, but he would occasionally hear the sick human sneeze or cough.

At one point, Yoongi got out of bed and ventured out of his room, sloppily dressed in his pajamas. He didn't say a single word to Jungkook, just went straight to the bathroom. Jungkook tried to follow him, but the door had been closed in his face. He waited until the toilet flushed then Yoongi emerged to go back to his room, which Jungkook followed again. Also again, the door was closed in the incubus' face. Jungkook just wanted to be with Yoongi and take care of him while he was clearly not feeling well, but he wasn't allowed.

On the contrary, Jimin and Hoseok seemed to be pretty chill about Yoongi being sick, which Jungkook didn't understand. He didn't know why Yoongi's own friends were okay with him being sick like this. Maybe it even made Jungkook a bit mad. He wanted the sick human to be top priority, but Jimin and Hoseok would sit around in the living room to just chat and watch tv. They even played a game together for a while too. Why weren't they spending more time taking care of Yoongi? Jungkook had asked earlier, but Hoseok told him that Yoongi didn't need them to be in there all day.

When it started to get late in the evening, Hoseok was getting ready to leave. He needed to go by Taehyung's house and make sure everything between him and Namjoon was okay. He had left them alone together all day, even though they'd previously had plans to all go out together today. He had cancelled those plans to stay here and make sure neither of the incubi bothered Yoongi while he was trying to rest.

"Hyung, can you do a favor for me please?" Jimin asked with a pleading gaze. This was something he really wanted.

"What's the favor?" Hoseok asked as he pulled on his shoes.

Jimin glanced toward the doorway then returned his gaze to Hoseok."Will you translate for me real quick before you leave?"

With a smile, Hoseok nodded."Yeah, of course, Jiminie." Seeing Jimin twiddle his thumbs, he knew this must be important to him.

"Will you ask Seokjin to be my boyfriend?" Jimin wondered as his cheeks turned pink."I really like him. I don't mind that we don't understand each other or that he doesn't talk to me much regardless. I enjoy being around him."

"Jiminie, that's so cute." It warmed Hoseok's heart to see Jimin like this. He knew Seokjin needed someone too. Maybe Jimin could help him overcome his anxiety with bonding."I'll ask him." Standing from the sofa, Hoseok stepped into the kitchen, where Seokjin was getting a bottle of water from the fridge." _Seokjin, I need to ask you something for Jimin._ "

Closing the fridge, Seokjin turned and leaned his back against it." _What's the question?_ "

" _Jimin wants to know if you would like to be his_ boyfriend." Hoseok chuckled as he saw Seokjin look confused." _Humans do a thing called_ dating. _It's like mating but without the bond of sex. Of course, humans often have sex with the ones they_ date _, but it's not required._ "

" _So what you're saying is that Jimin wants me to be his no-sex mate?_ " Seokjin was trying to make sense of this.

Figuring that made enough sense and didn't need to be simplified further, Hoseok shrugged." _Basically, yeah._ "

That caused Seokjin to smile softly. He was growing very fond of Jimin and liked to be around him. However, the thought of possibly ever trying to mate with the human made him anxious. So it would be nice to be with Jimin and know that the human wasn't in a rush to mate with him." _I would like that._ "

" _Awesome!_ " This made Hoseok very happy." _You are his_ boyfriend _now. This means that you are his, and he is yours. Like mates._ " Wanting Jimin to hear the good news, Hoseok called for him."Hey, Jimin, come here!"

Immediately, Jimin went to the kitchen to hear the result. He really hoped Seokjin would be his boyfriend."Yeah?"

Hoseok grabbed Jimin and excitedly pulled him over to Seokjin."You two are such cute boyfriends."

Jimin's jaw dropped."You mean..?" Receiving a nod from Hoseok, he could hardly contain a happy squeal."Oh my god~!" Being so happy, he quickly turned and hugged Seokjin's arm, causing the incubus to nearly drop his bottle of water.

Seeing how happy this made Jimin, Seokjin wondered why the human liked him so much. They didn't understand each other, and Seokjin would shut Jimin out sometimes if he felt like they were being too close. Even last night, he had allowed Jimin to lay on the same air mattress as him, but he had moved to a different one soon after Jimin had fallen asleep. Still, Seokjin wouldn't deny that he liked Jimin. This might work.

"Anyway, I really have to go now. Behave, you two." Hoseok flashed a smile at his friends."Jimin, make sure Yoongi-hyung gets some soup and medicine in the morning." Then, he waved merrily and headed out, ready to see Taehyung and Namjoon.

Once they were alone in the kitchen, Seokjin looked at Jimin and saw the human peering up at him with full-blown heart eyes. Perhaps that melted him a bit. He found himself smiling. In his home world, he would be viewed as useless and defective, but Jimin obviously didn't see him that way. Of course, Jimin also didn't know yet about his inability to be sexually active, and Seokjin was scared of how the human may respond to that. So he would try to keep it a secret for as long as possible.


	44. Chapter 44

As Hoseok was approaching Taehyung's house, he hoped everything had gone well today. He really wanted his two mates to grow closer and bond more as partners. While fishing his spare key out of his pocket, he remembered that he had forgotten to text Taehyung and let him know that he was on his way. Oh well. Taehyung never minded whenever he showed up unannounced. Unlocking the front door and letting himself inside, Hoseok was confused when he noticed how quiet it was. The house was filled with near-silence. Had his mates gone to bed early?

Being as quiet as possible, just in case they really were sleeping this early, Hoseok took off his shoes then made his way toward the bedroom. However, as he got closer to the bedroom, he could now hear some heavy breathing, which he recognized as Taehyung. What was going on? Paying closer attention, Hoseok felt something that caused him to smirk. His connection to Namjoon and Taehyung allowed him to feel their sexual drives, but he had to focus to feel it because he was only half incubus. Focusing to feel it, Hoseok felt that both of his mates were really horny.

Hoseok reached the bedroom door, which was wide open, and leaned his shoulder against the door frame, peering in at his mates. Taehyung was on the bed, "face down, ass up" as Hoseok liked to put it. Namjoon was behind him. Both were nude, and Namjoon had multiple fingers inside the panting human. Hoping that they were finally going to mate together, Hoseok dared not interrupt. Instead, he pulled out his phone and decided to take a picture of the erotic scene.

It was hard to see on his phone screen since the bedroom light was off, so Hoseok prayed the picture would be visible enough. This didn't quite work out how he wanted though because he forgot that he had the flash on. As soon as he took the picture and the flash lit up the room for a split-second, both of his mates froze.

Namjoon looked over and grinned when he saw Hoseok."Why don't you join us?" He only remained still for a few seconds before resuming the thrust of his fingers into Taehyung.

Hoseok watched Taehyung bury his face against the mattress and couldn't help but smile."He's so embarrassed." he cooed softly. Stepping over to the bed, he lightly touched Namjoon's wrist to let him know to stop. Then, he sat on the bed and placed a hand onto Taehyung's back."Taetae, it's okay. You don't need to be so embarrassed, sweetheart." He heard Taehyung mumble something against the mattress but couldn't understand the muffled words."What?"

So Taehyung lifted his head only a little and repeated."You took a picture..."

"Yeah, I did." Hoseok would never lie about that."You two are so sexy. I couldn't resist." He heard Taehyung whimper quietly and chuckled when he saw that Namjoon had started playing with the human's butt cheeks."Do you want Namjoon to stop, baby?" To his pleasant surprise, Taehyung shook his head."Are you...ready to mate?"

As much as Taehyung had spent the whole day denying that Namjoon was winning him over with his learned gentleness and teasing touches, he did want more. Feeling the bed shift a little, he looked up to see that Hoseok had gotten more comfortable on the bed, sitting on his knees directly in front of Taehyung.

"Would you like me to hold you during?" Hoseok knew Taehyung was very embarrassed and still shy about doing anything sexual while someone else watched, so he wanted to offer some comfort.

"Yes..." Taehyung moved up a little to be on his knees with his butt still up enough for Namjoon. He wrapped his arms around Hoseok and buried his face against the crook of his neck."Hoseokie..." he whined softly.

Hoseok wrapped his arms around Taehyung and smiled."Are you ready for Namjoon, baby?" When he felt Taehyung nod just a little, he looked at Namjoon and gave him a wink. He definitely loved the sight as he watched the incubus start pushing his erect dick inside the human. They had obviously been fooling around a while before he'd gotten here.

Taehyung's arms tightened around Hoseok as he felt super embarrassed about this. It did help when he felt Hoseok start rubbing his back gently. A whimper emitted from him at the feel of the first thrust. As a slow rhythm started, Taehyung held back at first, not letting himself moan. His shyness was keeping him from letting any sounds out. That didn't last for long though.

"Good boy, Tae~" Hoseok cooed softly."Such a good boy~" He knew Taehyung liked to be praised, and well, Hoseok liked to praise him."You're doing so well~" As he praised the human with a gentle tone, he was very pleased to hear Taehyung start to let out his silky moans."Beautiful sounds from my handsome Tae~"

As Namjoon could feel the pleasure between them building, he struggled to remain gentle. He wanted to be rough, but he knew Taehyung wouldn't like that. Maybe he could learn to enjoy this gentle sex as much as he loved rough sex. Hearing Taehyung's moans and Hoseok's praises really did something magical for him. Namjoon leaned in and pressed his lips to Taehyung's spine.

Moving a hand up into Taehyung's hair, Hoseok was glad that he could provide this comfort. He continued to give his human boyfriend tender praises as he relished the fact that his two mates were finally finding pleasure together. This was arousing for him, but Hoseok was patient. He wasn't in need of attention. He was perfectly happy with simply holding and praising Taehyung while listening to the erotic sounds of his boyfriends mating.

Each thrust paired with the sweet praises left Taehyung's mind numb. This was the most wonderful sexual experience he'd ever encountered. He was receiving gentle pleasure, being given tender praises, and held in a loving embrace all at once. It was enough to make him feel like his heart was growing into a larger size, expanding with love and warmth.

Namjoon could feel Taehyung's insides tightening around his dick as he was getting ready to climax. It was so hot and tight, amazing. He managed to keep his thrusts gentle, despite how badly he wanted to get a little aggressive at least. Still, he stayed gentle and felt rather proud of himself when he felt the peak then drop of Taehyung's sexual desire, knowing he had just climaxed.

After Taehyung released onto the front of his pants, Hoseok chuckled softly."Good job, baby~" he cooed, not minding the mess."Can I have a kiss as Namjoon finishes?"

Pulling back just enough to peer at Hoseok's face, Taehyung whined quietly at the feel of Namjoon still thrusting into him. He knew Namjoon was not accustomed to gentle sex and needed more in order to reach his own release. Taehyung connected his lips with Hoseok's, beginning a tender meshing.

It took all of Namjoon's willpower to not get rough in the desperate reach for his own climax. For Taehyung, he would remain gentle. It took several more thrusts, but he was able to get the release he desired. His hips jolted with pleasure as he filled Taehyung with his seed. He slowly rode out the orgasm before pulling out. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against Taehyung's shoulder blade."Thank you for accepting me as your mate."


	45. Chapter 45

Jungkook was getting really frustrated as he was lying awake on an air mattress. It was late, really late, but he couldn't sleep. How could he possibly sleep while being so worried about Yoongi? He had barely seen the sick human all day. He only saw Yoongi when he ventured out of bed to use the bathroom. He didn't even need to be shooed back to bed at all. In his bed seemed like the only place Yoongi wanted to be.

As he laid awake and thought about Yoongi, Jungkook sat up and looked toward Jimin. Could he possibly sneak into Yoongi's room while Jimin was asleep? He was good at being sneaky, so it was definitely an option. He knew Seokjin was sleeping too soundly right now to be disturbed either. Would Yoongi want him in there though? While contemplating whether he should sneak in there or not, Jungkook paused when he heard something. Light footsteps were heard in the hallway.

Still having the leftover thought process from his home world, Jungkook became alert. What if there was someone unwanted in the house? What if this person posed a threat to the humans? Having another glance over at Jimin, Jungkook rose from his air mattress. As much as he didn't like the fact that Jimin had kept him away from Yoongi all day, he would still protect him from any danger. However, Jungkook quickly relaxed when he heard the unfortunately-familiar sound of Yoongi's cough.

Quietly, Jungkook made his way out of the living room and followed where Yoongi had gone, which was the bathroom. The toilet soon flushed, and Yoongi emerged."Yoongi." Jungkook spoke very softly, seeing how tired the human appeared.

Yoongi looked up at Jungkook for only a couple seconds before lowering his head and covering his mouth with the back of his hand, coughing. The coughs were worse than earlier. Each cough made his throat hurt. After coughing, Yoongi looked up at Jungkook again."Hey, Jungkook." His voice came out a little hoarse."Why are you awake? It's so late."

Happy to see Yoongi but also simultaneously upset that the human seemed to be getting sicker, Jungkook pulled Yoongi into an embrace. He just wanted to hold Yoongi and take care of him, but the human squirmed away."Yoongi..?"

"Sorry, Jungkook." Yoongi knew the incubus probably missed him after being separated all day."I want to be in your arms, but I feel too hot." Contact made Yoongi feel smothered while he was sick like this. Yoongi sniffled and rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his pajama shirt."I missed you all day." he admitted.

" _Sweet little mate..._ " Jungkook didn't know what to do. He didn't know what Yoongi wanted or needed. Hearing more sniffles, he became even more concerned. Was Yoongi crying? Jungkook was worried that something more was wrong. Was Yoongi in pain? Was Yoongi upset?

Yoongi felt so ridiculous for crying, but he couldn't help it. Often when he was sick, he would just spontaneously cry, seemingly for no reason at all. He figured it was just because of how miserable he felt while being sick. This instance made him feel really guilty. The tears kept coming, and he knew sobs would follow soon. Yoongi didn't want to cry in front of Jungkook. He knew it would just make the incubus worry even more.

Indeed being worried, Jungkook chose to ignore the fact that Yoongi had wiggled out of his embrace. He picked Yoongi up, his hands gripping the backside of his thighs. He was relieved when Yoongi's arms wrapped around him. Yoongi even wrapped his legs around the incubus' waist. Turning around in the hallway, Jungkook went directly to Yoongi's bedroom.

As he was being carried to his room, the first sob slipped out from Yoongi. He clung to Jungkook and just cried, wishing it would just stop. He hated crying while he was sick because it always gave him a headache and made his throat hurt more than it already did. Still, it was something he couldn't control. Being taken toward the bed, he unwrapped his legs from Jungkook's waist.

Jungkook didn't lay Yoongi down yet though. He sat on the bed with Yoongi on his lap." _I wish you could tell me what you need. I'll do anything for you._ "

Yoongi shifted only slightly on Jungkook's lap, digging his knees into the blanket beneath them. He helplessly cried, sobbing and coughing."Being held...makes me feel smothered...But please...hold me..."

Placing his hands onto Yoongi's hips, Jungkook just wanted to know what to do. He was tempted to just mate with Yoongi right now to be able to understand him, but he knew that would be wrong." _I love you, Yoongi._ " he said as he slipped his hands around to the human's back.

"I hate this..." Yoongi whined as he cried."This wouldn't be so bad...if you could understand..." He wanted to be able to tell Jungkook what he needed and how he felt. He wanted to reassure Jungkook that he would be fine. He knew the incubus was very worried about him and most likely getting more and more concerned as he cried."I hate making you worry..." Yoongi coughed hoarsely, his throat hurting so much from sobbing."I love you..."

Despite how much it pained Jungkook to hear Yoongi cry, he wouldn't even think of leaving him alone right now. He just held Yoongi close until the sobbing died down. When Yoongi was reduced to soft sniffles, Jungkook laid backward to let Yoongi rest on top of him. He stroked Yoongi's hair with one hand and rubbed his back with the other. They remained this way for a while as Yoongi slowly calmed down." _You need to rest, my precious mate._ " Jungkook held Yoongi and did his best to soothe him until the human dozed off.

Then, as carefully as possible, Jungkook shifted Yoongi to lay on the bed by himself. He got up and grabbed the blanket, making sure he tucked Yoongi in comfortably. Once he was pleased with how Yoongi was sleeping, Jungkook laid on the floor beside the bed. He made up his mind to sleep right here, just in case Yoongi needed him. It was a bit uncomfortable to sleep on the floor since he had become accustomed to sleeping on the bed or an air mattress, but he didn't care. This was fine to him.


	46. Chapter 46

It was the feeling of being squished that awoke Taehyung early in the morning. He was between his two boyfriends, cuddling Hoseok while Namjoon was right up against him from behind. His legs were tangled with Hoseok's, loving the feel of their skin together. After all, Hoseok had taken off his pants after Taehyung had made a mess on them. Just thinking about that made the human feel very embarrassed about the events of last night. Listening to the breaths of his mates, it seemed like they were both still asleep. However, when Taehyung tried to slip out from between them, Namjoon's arm secured itself around his waist.

"Trying to escape?" Namjoon asked with a light chuckle. He started planting soft kisses along Taehyung's shoulder while pressing more against him.

That was when Taehyung felt it."I'm tired, Namjoon. It's too early for this."

"Tired yet trying to get out of bed?" Namjoon slid a hand down to wrap his fingers around his erection, teasingly rubbing the tip against Taehyung's butt."You seem surprised by this. You know morning wood is completely natural."

"I-I know." Taehyung's cheeks felt like they were being set on fire as he was subjected to Namjoon's teasing. He still refused to admit that he liked it whenever the incubus teased him like this.

With the thought of embarrassing Taehyung, Namjoon got an idea."Let's have sex. Right here. While Hoseok sleeps." He peered over Taehyung to see that Hoseok was, indeed, still fast asleep. So he reached over and started sensually rubbing around Taehyung's thigh for a moment before grabbing it.

Taehyung didn't resist in the slightest when Namjoon pulled his thigh a little to be able to put a hand between his legs. He bit his lower lip as Namjoon started rubbing his pelvis, his gaze locked on to Hoseok. Part of him wished Hoseok would wake up and hold him like last night. Another part of him didn't want to be caught in the middle of this. He was conflicted. Still, he wasn't against this.

Wrapping his fingers around Taehyung's dick, Namjoon started to pump slowly."Stay quiet, mate, or he'll wake up." he whispered near the human's ear."Or maybe you'd like it if he watched you fall apart." He knew Taehyung loved to be praised during sex, but Namjoon had something else in mind. He wanted to gently and subtly humiliate him, make him extremely vulnerable then enjoy that to the fullest.

Slightly shaking his head, Taehyung managed to keep himself quiet as Namjoon kept pumping his dick a little faster. They were so close to Hoseok. Too much movement or sound would wake him up for sure. He had to move a hand up and cover his mouth as Namjoon pumped harder. His dick soon reached full hardness, but Namjoon didn't stop."Mm~" That sound came out as a mixture between a whine and a muffled moan.

"You're sexy when you can't keep quiet." Namjoon teased in a hushed tone. In the quietness of the bedroom, the slick of wetness could be heard as precum leaked from Taehyung's dick, only to be collected by Namjoon's hand and smeared around as he kept pumping. Just because he knew Taehyung was trying so hard to be quiet and therefore wouldn't make a fuss about this, Namjoon reached up and smeared some precum onto the human's face, smirking widely at the mess he just made.

Taehyung tensed a bit at the mess that was just made on his face. Now he would try even harder not to wake up Hoseok. It was a secret pleasure of his that he liked to be messy, but it embarrassed him greatly, so he never allowed Hoseok to see him like that before. He knew Namjoon had figured out that he liked it though. When Namjoon's hand returned to pumping his dick, Taehyung fought to contain any sounds that threatened to escape his mouth.

Pumping harder to please Taehyung more and also make it harder for him to stay quiet, Namjoon couldn't stop smirking. He knew Taehyung's first release of the day was coming. Oh yeah, he definitely planned for there to be at least a few more. To his joy, Taehyung jolted a little as he climaxed, cum spilling onto Namjoon's hand. Just to be messy but also resourceful, Namjoon spread Taehyung's cum over his fingers then smeared some over the human's hole as well. Pushing a finger inside Taehyung, he chuckled."Now you've got your own cum in your ass."

Embarrassment was filling Taehyung already. At least Hoseok was still asleep because he was managing to stay quiet. It typically wasn't hard for Taehyung to stay quiet as he was fingered, but he was feeling a bit sensitive since Namjoon already put him through an orgasm. So as he was fingered, Taehyung kept his mouth shut, holding back his sounds of pleasure. Even as Namjoon added a second finger and soon a third, Taehyung refused to let himself make noise.

Fingering Taehyung was something Namjoon thoroughly enjoyed doing. He loved it because he could surprise Taehyung by randomly pushing his fingers against the human's prostate, which he did even now, seeing if Taehyung would be able to contain himself. Namjoon had to hold back a laugh when Taehyung whined then quickly covered his mouth because Hoseok stirred slightly. Soon enough, he pulled out his fingers."I hope you're ready for this, mate." Namjoon spit onto his hand and spread the saliva all over his dick before pressing the tip to Taehyung's stretched hole.

"Pervert..." Taehyung quietly whimpered out as Namjoon started pushing into him.

"You're a pervert too because you like it." Namjoon didn't wait upon getting fully sheathed inside Taehyung. He began slowly thrusting, being gentle.

That was something Taehyung couldn't deny. He did like it. As they were now having sex next to sleeping Hoseok, it became increasingly harder for Taehyung to stay quiet. Each thrust increased the pleasure he was feeling. The movements of their intercourse and the soft sounds of his whimpers seemed to be enough to bring forth Taehyung's humiliation as he saw Hoseok scrunch his brow before opening his eyes.

"Seriously, you two..?" Hoseok asked with a yawn, seeing his two mates having sex."This is what happens when I sleep with two horndogs." Of course, he wasn't bothered by this. He thought it was rather amusing.

"Ho-Hoseokie..." Taehyung was utterly embarrassed. He moved his hands up over his face as Namjoon's thrusting continued. He started moaning into his hands, having no reason to hold his sounds back now that Hoseok was awake.

With a chuckle, Hoseok scooted a little closer to Taehyung."Can I join, sweetheart?" He received a shy nod, so he reached down and wrapped his fingers around Taehyung's dick. Feeling that his human mate's dick was already slick, he wondered how much he had missed. Pushing that thought aside for now, he started stroking.

"Why don't you give Hoseok a good morning kiss, mate?" Namjoon was extremely pleased with this. He was getting what he wanted, and both of his mates were enjoying it as well. When Taehyung and Hoseok started kissing, he pressed his lips to Taehyung's shoulder. He picked up the pace on his thrusts a bit but tried to still be gentle enough.

Taehyung couldn't take it though. He was being stimulated from both ends with Namjoon's thrusts and Hoseok stroking his dick. He was moaning against Hoseok's lips as he was unable to contain himself. His body tensed and trembled from an oncoming orgasm, becoming more sensitive as he climaxed.

The feel of Taehyung's hot walls squeezing his dick made Namjoon groan in pleasure as he kept thrusting several more times before he found his own release. He spilled inside Taehyung and rode it out. He reached around and grabbed Hoseok's wrist, moving his messy hand up that was covered with Taehyung's cum."We've got a messy mate." he told Hoseok as he pressed that messy hand to Taehyung's chest, smearing the cum there."You want a turn with his sexy ass?"

Hoseok pulled back from Taehyung only a little and smiled at him."May I, Tae?"

Despite being a mess and super embarrassed, Taehyung wanted more."Please~" he whined. When he felt Namjoon pull out, Taehyung rolled onto his back and watched Hoseok get up to move over him.

Namjoon sat up to watch as Hoseok stripped off his shirt and underwear, the only clothes he'd worn while sleeping. Reaching out, he grabbed Taehyung's legs, spreading and lifting them for Hoseok."A beautiful display, isn't he?"

"That's an understatement." Hoseok loved the sight before him as he stroked his own dick to get himself ready. He had never seen Taehyung like this before, and it was wonderful.

Taehyung was basically the definition of a mess. There was a smear of precum on his face, his own cum on his chest, and Namjoon's cum beginning to leak from his hole."Hoseokie, please~" he begged.

This wasn't Hoseok's first time hearing Taehyung beg for more though. The mess was new, but the begging wasn't. He knew it was Namjoon's first time hearing Taehyung beg, so he provoked more."Please what, baby?"

"Please~" Taehyung's cheeks were a deep shade of pink as he pleaded."Please fuck me~ I need you~"

Namjoon definitely liked the sound of that."Give our mate what he wants, Hoseok."

With a seductive smile, Hoseok spread his own precum all over his dick then pushed inside of Taehyung. Since this wasn't the first round, he saw no reason to hesitate or start slow. He began thrusting almost immediately. It was like music to his ears when Taehyung started moaning.

As Taehyung was very sensitive from this being the second round and the fact that he'd already gone through two orgasms, he knew he wouldn't last long this time. With his legs being held by Namjoon, he could do nothing but endure the pleasure he received, which issued no complaints from the human. His moans grew a little louder as he watched Namjoon lean closer to Hoseok and connect their lips.

As a makeout started, Hoseok's thrusting became sloppy. He got a little harder and changed angles. This earned more erotic moans from Taehyung. He placed one hand onto Taehyung's pelvis and rubbed while his other hand reached up to tangle into Namjoon's hair. The deeper their makeout became, the sloppier Hoseok got with his thrusts, but that didn't elicit any complaints or protests from Taehyung.

Taehyung couldn't take it. The pleasure had quickly become too much, especially as Hoseok's thrusts were harder than usual. At this moment, he couldn't care that this wasn't the gentle sex he was used to having. It was mind-blowing, and he loved it. Throwing his head back against his pillow, Taehyung let out a whiny moan of pleasure as he went through his third orgasm.

In search of his own orgasm, Hoseok kept thrusting. He broke the makeout with Namjoon to let out groans of pleasure. It didn't take much longer for him to reach the release he desired, spurting his cum inside Taehyung. He rode out the orgasm then came to a stop. Peering down at Taehyung, he smiled at the sight."It amazes me that you can be so cute and sexy at the same time."

Namjoon gave Hoseok's cheek a peck."You look like that too when you're fucked out." A light laugh erupted from him when he saw Hoseok lean down to lay on top of Taehyung. Namjoon released Taehyung's legs and gave Hoseok's back a small pat."Now you're getting messy too."

Hoseok didn't mind though."That's okay. Taetae and I can just take a shower together later. Right, baby?" The only response he got from Taehyung was a small hum. Perhaps the human was too exhausted now.


	47. Chapter 47

"Jungkook..." Yoongi shifted to lay on his stomach right by the edge of the bed, peering down at Jungkook, who was still sleeping on the floor."Jungkook..." Reaching down, he softly poked the incubus' cheek, trying to wake him."Jungkookie..." Why wasn't Jungkook waking up? Was he that tired? Now that Yoongi thought about it, he'd gotten out of bed to use the bathroom at around four in the morning, and that was when he'd cried on Jungkook for who-knows-how-long. Had Jungkook been awake all night until that time?

With that thought in mind, Yoongi sat up and scooted toward the foot of his bed. He got off the bed at that end, so as to not disturb Jungkook. He needed to get up because he was hungry. He also knew that he needed to take some medicine. As quietly as he could manage, Yoongi left his bedroom and made his way straight to the kitchen. He didn't want to disturb anyone who still needed to sleep, so he was just going to make the soup himself.

The sounds of coughs and occasional sneezes filled the kitchen as Yoongi prepared the soup. He wanted to be lazy and just heat the soup up in the microwave, but he decided to heat it on the stove to make sure it cooked more thoroughly. As he heated up the soup, he let his gaze wander over the new stove, glad that it had been delivered and installed a couple weeks ago. Due to how busy the appliance shop had been, he'd needed to go a whole week with no stove after Jimin set his previous oven on fire.

That made him think of something."I should teach Jungkook and Seokjin what to do the next time there's a fire. I don't want them to get hurt." Once his soup was ready, Yoongi poured it into a bowl and grabbed a spoon, seating himself at the table. He wished he could eat something other than soup, but his throat was too sore from all the coughing he kept doing. Yoongi began to space out as he ate his soup, not really thinking about anything. He spaced out so much that he didn't even hear someone enter the kitchen.

There was a light pat on Yoongi's head before the seat next to him was occupied by Seokjin." _You were missed yesterday._ " He placed his hands on his lap and watched Yoongi eat." _Not just by Jungkook. I missed you too._ "

Yoongi looked at Seokjin and sighed softly."I hope my coughing didn't wake you up. I tried to be quiet." He wondered what was going through Seokjin's mind as he saw the incubus smile a little.

" _You missed something last night. Apparently, Jimin and I are mates of some sort now._ " Seokjin felt a little happy just by saying that." _I am looking forward to sharing this experience with him._ "

"You seem to be doing better lately." Yoongi didn't know what was wrong with Seokjin, but he did know that the incubus was unhappy a lot of the time. However, he had noticed lately that Seokjin's mood was improving; he smiled more and even talked more. Yoongi was glad to see that he was opening up. At first, he would only chat with Jungkook and Namjoon, seldom laugh with them. Now he would even talk to Yoongi and Jimin."You know, I think you and Jimin should go out today. I don't want you guys to stay cooped up in here just because of me."

"Yoongi-hyung? You're up?" Jimin entered the kitchen, yawning sleepily."You could have woken me up."

Yoongi shrugged his shoulders a tiny bit."I didn't think it was necessary to wake you."

Stepping over to the table, Jimin stood behind Yoongi and started playing with his hair."Where's Jungkook? He didn't bother you, did he?"

"Nah, he didn't bother me." Yoongi didn't care that Jimin was playing with his hair. It never bothered him at all."He's sleeping in my room right now. I'm guessing he didn't sleep much last night."

Seokjin couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Jimin play with Yoongi's hair. It amused him how much patience Yoongi seemed to have at times, and maybe Jimin took advantage of that patience.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't sleep much. He was really concerned about you." As he played with Yoongi's hair, Jimin smiled. He loved playing with people's hair, but most people weren't patient enough to let him do it for long. It made him happy that he could basically play with Yoongi's hair for as long as he wanted."Anyway, how are you feeling today, Hyung?"

"Eh, still sick as shit." Yoongi pushed his soup away and just enjoyed the feel of Jimin's fingers in his hair. It was quite relaxing."Worse than yesterday, but you know, it always gets worse before it gets better." As Jimin changed from playing with his hair to instead rubbing his scalp, Yoongi felt like melting. He loved this so much.

While the two humans seemed to be making small talk, Seokjin was confused. What was Jimin doing to Yoongi? Why did Yoongi seem to like it so much? He watched Yoongi close his eyes and look like he was about to fall asleep. He didn't understand. Did humans possess a sort of power to put others to sleep like incubi and succubi did? If it was some sort of power, why did it have such a slow effect? Why was Yoongi just allowing it to happen?

"Oh, guess what you missed last night." When he got a simple hum in response from Yoongi, Jimin moved his hands to start rubbing the back of his hyung's head with his thumbs, knowing Yoongi always loved that."Hoseok-hyung helped me ask Seokjin to be my boyfriend. He said yes. We're dating now."

"Mm that's great." Yoongi couldn't really give much of a response while enjoying the way this felt.

Moving his hands away from Yoongi's head, Jimin lightly pat his hyung's shoulders."Anyway, you should take your medicine and go back to bed."

That made Yoongi whine."Jiminie~ Why'd you stop~?" He opened his eyes and pouted.

"Take your medicine and go to bed, Hyung." Jimin gently ruffled Yoongi's hair."Seokjin and I will probably just hang in the living room while you sleep."

"No, Jiminie, you two should go out." Yoongi sighed, feeling bad that his friends stayed cooped up because of him."I'm just going to sleep most of the day anyway, so you guys don't need to stay here."

"Are you sure?" Jimin really didn't want to leave Yoongi while he was sick like this."What if you need something?"

Making a small wave of his hand to dismiss Jimin's worry, Yoongi got up from his chair."I'll be fine. If I need anything, Jungkook will be here with me. Besides, I can just text you if I need to. Just take Seokjin out and have a good time."

As Yoongi headed to get his medicine, Jimin turned toward Seokjin."I guess you and I are going to head out for a while." He made a motion for the incubus to follow him."Let's get ready to go."

After taking his medicine, Yoongi returned to his bedroom, pleased to see that Jungkook was still asleep on the floor. He squatted down by the sleeping incubus and lightly poked his chest."Jungkookie." He poked a little more until Jungkook finally woke up. He looked so tired, which made Yoongi feel guilty for waking him up, but he wanted the incubus to be more comfortable."Come on. Get on the bed."

Jungkook sat up and watched Yoongi get onto the bed. He didn't know what Yoongi wanted until the human pat the mattress while looking at him. Getting what was meant, Jungkook got onto the bed and laid down with his human." _Are you okay?_ "

Once they were both comfortable on the bed, Yoongi snuggled against Jungkook's strong chest."Jungkook." He closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep."I love you." It felt so good to say that out loud.


	48. Chapter 48

"I wonder where we should go..." Jimin had left Yoongi's house with Seokjin and didn't really know where to take him."I don't know what places you enjoy cause I know you don't get out much. You're like Yoongi-hyung in that way. He doesn't go out much either." Turning his head to look at Seokjin, Jimin chuckled when he saw that the incubus wasn't even listening.

Seokjin had stopped walking and was staring across the street. There was a woman across the street with a small animal on a leash. He was curious and amused. What was it? It was prancing along happily, its tongue hanging out of its snout-like mouth.

"It's a dog, Seokjin." When Jimin didn't get a response from the incubus, he moved closer and grasped his hand, effectively also grabbing his attention."Seokjin." As soon as the incubus looked at him, Jimin smiled."I know where to take you now. You're going to love it."

Tilting his head to the side, Seokjin allowed Jimin to pull him along. He wasn't used to being out alone with Jimin. He didn't have any complaints though. This human pulled his heartstrings the same way he pulled his hand, with such ease and care." _I like you._ " As much as it scared Seokjin to get close to someone like this, it also felt nice. He'd never had a connection like this before.

As he pulled Seokjin along, Jimin couldn't stop smiling while thinking of where they were headed. It was a place he really enjoyed. He had a feeling Seokjin would enjoy it too."I hope they aren't busy. They should be pretty empty at this time." Jimin knew that most people wouldn't be out and about at this time because school was in session, and people who worked typical shifts were at their jobs, so their destination shouldn't be busy, but there was always the chance that there was some sort of event going on that he didn't know.

" _You look excited. Are we going somewhere fun?_ " Seokjin was getting used to seeing Jimin get excited. He had noticed that the human was very passionate about many things, and that passion really showed in his cute smile.

"I really can't afford this place right now, but I'll do this for you." With that smile never leaving his lips, Jimin knew he could deal with eating a little less until his next paycheck. He wanted Seokjin to experience this.

Seokjin followed along until Jimin came to a stop in front of their destination." _This is the place?_ " He was rather curious." _What do we do here?_ "

"I bet you're going to love this." Jimin had to contain himself to keep his voice from becoming a squeal of excitement. Entering the building with Seokjin, he smiled at a man who was standing by a podium.

"Welcome to Cuddle Pup Café." the man at the podium said with a warm smile."How many hours would you like to rent?"

Glancing at Seokjin, Jimin knew he shouldn't keep the incubus here for too long, but he also didn't want to make this too short."Two hours please."

The man at the podium motioned toward a counter to the left with a register atop of it."Alright, sirs. Let's get you two ready." Stepping around behind the counter, the man pressed several buttons on the register to ring up the cost of a two-hour rental."It'll be 19,500₩ ***** for a two-hour rental."

Pulling out his wallet, Jimin paid for the rental. He knew this was digging into his money that was supposed to be for groceries, but he figured it would be okay. Once he was done paying, he put his wallet away and grabbed Seokjin's hand again."You're going to love this." He just knew that.

Seokjin just watched and followed along as the other man led them through a door. The room they entered smelled a bit musky. There were brightly colored mats of yellows, reds, and blues all over the floor. Large pillows and toy balls littered the room. As they were led to a low table, that was when Seokjin noticed something moving toward them.

Jimin thanked the man once they were led to the low table. He motioned down toward a spot on the floor by the table."Sit down, Seokjin." he instructed, but he saw the incubus' attention was elsewhere. Looking in the same direction as Seokjin, Jimin's whole face lit up. He squatted down and held out his hands."Hey, little guy~"

Seeing the little four-legged creature skitter over to Jimin, Seokjin didn't know what to do, so he just watched how Jimin would interact with it. He was certainly intrigued as the human started petting the little creature, both of them seeming very happy. Seokjin was startled when something touched his leg. Quickly looking, he froze." _There's another one._ " What were these creatures? They were so small, and maybe they were even adorable.

"They're puppies." Jimin told Seokjin. Shifting to sit on his butt on the floor, he was super happy when a few more puppies started to gather."This is a puppy café. People come here to pet puppies and drink coffee."

Copying Jimin, Seokjin seated himself on the floor and started petting the furry creature as it tried to climb onto his lap. Noticing that it was struggling to get onto his lap, the incubus carefully picked it up and placed it on his lap." _It's so cute._ " He was pleasantly surprised as another small creature tried to climb onto him.

"Seokjin." Getting the incubus' attention, Jimin pointed to the puppy on his lap."Puppy."

Petting the little creature on his lap, Seokjin smiled."Puppy."

As they were petting the puppies that pawed at them for attention and tried to crawl all over their laps, Jimin couldn't stop grinning, even as the man from before came back to the low table."Would you two like to enjoy some of our fresh coffee?" the man asked with that warm smile."Our coffees are 2200₩ ***** each, and the bill will be presented to you at the end of your rental."

One thing that made this a little better for Jimin was the fact that the coffee here was so cheap yet delicious. He just wished other cafés could have coffee this cheap. However, he knew this place could afford to charge so little for their coffee because they also got money from the hour-by-hour rental."I would like a white americano ******." Jimin peered at Seokjin for a couple seconds and saw that he was fascinated by the puppies."He'll have the same."

"Alright. I'll have those out here for you two shortly."

"What do you think, Seokjin?" Jimin asked after the man walked away.

Seokjin just looked at Jimin with a smile of such happiness on his face."Puppy~" He had never encountered such adorable little creatures before, and he loved them.

Words could not describe how much Jimin loved to see Seokjin's smile. He knew it was something that didn't happen often, so he felt very lucky to see it."You have the most charming smile in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *19,500₩ is roughly 1800¥, 17USD, 22CND, 308MXN, 13£, 15€, 25AUD
> 
> *2200₩ is roughly 200¥, 2USD, 3CND, 35MXN, 1£, 2€, 3AUD
> 
> **A white americano is just an americano that is not topped to the brim with hot water.


	49. Chapter 49

It was mid-afternoon when Jimin and Seokjin returned to Yoongi's house. They were both quite happy with the time they'd spent together. It made Seokjin think that maybe he didn't need to be so anxious about being with Jimin. He really liked the human and hoped that he could treat him well as a mate of sorts. As soon as they got inside, the first thing they heard was the tv. Jimin entered the living room, followed by Seokjin. What he saw made him smile fondly.

Jungkook was sitting on an air mattress, watching the tv. Yoongi was curled up on the sofa, out like a light. There was a bowl on the coffee table that had the skimpy remains of soup in it. Apparently, Yoongi had decided to eat in the living room and fallen asleep while watching tv with Jungkook. Hearing the others come into the room, Jungkook looked over at them and grinned. He was quite proud of himself right now. He had helped Yoongi the best he could today and wasn't bothering the human while he slept.

Jimin looked at the tv and chuckled."I see Hyung was watching old episodes of Pimp My Crib." He stepped over to the coffee table and grabbed the bowl."At least he ate some soup. Hopefully, he'll feel better tomorrow."

Stepping over to Jungkook, Seokjin sat down beside him." _Did everything go well while we were gone?_ "

" _Yeah, I think so._ " Jungkook watched Jimin leave the living room with the bowl in his hand then smiled at Seokjin." _Yoongi is really needy right now. He curled up on my lap earlier and clung to me. I loved that. I think it was because he wasn't feeling well, but that means he came to me for comfort._ "

That made Seokjin smile softly." _He trusts you to help him feel better, it seems._ "

" _What about you and Jimin?_ " Jungkook was quite curious about Seokjin's time out with the other human. He wanted Seokjin to start feeling more comfortable with Jimin, with people in general." _Did you two have fun today?_ "

" _We had a really nice time._ " Peering toward Jimin when the human came back into the living room, Seokjin almost felt giddy, but he contained himself." _We drank_ coffee _and played with little adorable animals called_ puppy _. They were so cute._ "

"Puppy _?_ " Jungkook curiously cocked his head to the side." _What's a_ puppy _?_ "

Jimin made his way to the sofa to make sure Yoongi was sleeping comfortably."Oh boy. You're completely conked out, aren't you, Hyung?" He poked Yoongi's cheek and received no reaction at all. His hyung was quietly snoring, which let Jimin know that he was sleeping very well. Glancing over at the two incubi, he could only guess that Seokjin was telling Jungkook all about their day. Grabbing the remote, Jimin turned off the tv.

Seokjin did his best to describe puppies to Jungkook, but just thinking about the cute animals made him a bit excited. He wanted to see them again. He hoped he could play with puppies again soon. Suddenly, the light turned off. Turning to look at the light switch, Seokjin saw Jimin by it."Jimin?"

"Ah, I thought the light should be off since Yoongi-hyung is sleeping in here." Jimin stated as he pointed toward his sleeping friend."Also, I should head home now. Try not to bother Yoongi-hyung, you two." Truthfully, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with Seokjin more. He also wanted to make sure Yoongi would be unbothered for the rest of the day. Jimin made his way to the front door.

Standing, Seokjin followed Jimin. He had such a longing expression on his face." _You're leaving?_ " As much as he would get anxious whenever he spent too much time with the human, Seokjin had really enjoyed his time with Jimin today, and he didn't want it to end quite yet.

Flashing a bright smile to Seokjin, Jimin was very happy to see that the incubus seemed to not want him to leave."I would stay if I could, but I have other things to do, and I work an early shift at my job tomorrow morning, so I have to go to bed early today." His gaze got locked onto Seokjin's lips for a couple seconds, but he looked away with a sigh."I forgot to ask Hoseok-hyung to help me ask for consent to kiss you yesterday." Wanting to try to ask for a kiss himself, Jimin lightly tapped his lips with his index finger then puckered them, showing Seokjin what he wanted.

Seokjin was at a loss for words, not that Jimin would understand anything he could say in response anyway. He looked at the human's lips and pursed his own lips in a slight pout. To answer the obvious request for a kiss, he gently shook his head to decline.

Jimin just smiled at the rejection."It's okay. I'll be patient for you." At first, he might have been saddened by this little rejection, but he was learning so much about Seokjin just by being around him. He learned that Seokjin required patience. There was something troubling the incubus that made him uncomfortable and anxious about getting close and intimate with anyone. The only person Seokjin seemed fully comfortable with was Jungkook."There's something in your past that hurt you, right? That's my guess. I don't know what hurt you, but I'll be patient and show you that I will never intentionally hurt you."

" _Get home safely._ " Lifting a hand, Seokjin gave Jimin's head a light pat. He watched Jimin leave, wondered how this was going to work between them. He hoped it would go well. He liked Jimin and knew Jimin liked him as well. He just couldn't stop being anxious whenever he thought about his defection. Seokjin didn't know what humans called this condition or if they punished men for having such a flaw. He just knew that he was scared of choosing a mate then disappointing that mate with his inability to go through the mating process.

\---

Entering Yoongi's home in the evening, Hoseok had Namjoon with him. He noticed that the lights were all off. Maybe everyone was already sleeping. It was getting a bit late, so that was possible. Peeking into the living room, he could barely see Jungkook and Seokjin lying on the same air mattress together. He had to hold back a chuckle at that. Though, he also noticed Yoongi sleeping on the sofa. Not wanting to disturb Yoongi, Hoseok looked at Namjoon and whispered to him."They're all sleeping, so be quiet. Yoongi-hyung's been sick for the past couple days, so he really needs his rest."

"Alright. I won't disturb them." Namjoon leaned in and softly kissed Hoseok's forehead."Will I see you and Taehyung tomorrow?" He wanted to be with his mates as much as possible.

Hoseok shrugged his shoulders."I don't know. I'll see if I can come by after work. Tae might just head straight home to relax after work. I mean, you really wore him out today."

Namjoon couldn't deny that he was very proud of how exhausted he had made Taehyung."As his mate, I kept him satisfied all day." He chuckled when Hoseok gave his chest a light smack.

"Just remember that he's a human. He doesn't have as much energy as an incubus." Hoseok knew that Namjoon had some things to learn, but it would be much easier for him to learn now that his bond with Taehyung was strengthened."You know, I'm really happy that you two have accepted each other. I love you, Namjoon, and I love Tae just as much."

"I was wrong to dislike him before." Namjoon admitted."As I've spent this time with him, gotten to know him, and now been accepted as a mate, I've come to love him. He has my heart, as do you, but I don't think I quite have his yet. He has accepted me, but he doesn't love me. I'll learn more and work harder to obtain his heart."

"Good boy." Hoseok gave Namjoon's lips a quick peck."I have to go now. It's late, and I'm tired. Get some rest, Joonie."

Namjoon couldn't help but smile as Hoseok left."Joonie...That's so cute."


	50. Chapter 50

Yoongi knew Jungkook wasn't going to like this. He knew that, but he was going to make it happen anyway. They had all finished eating breakfast together about an hour ago, and Yoongi wanted some time alone. So he had a small talk with Namjoon."Would you mind taking Seokjin and Jungkook out for a while?"

"Out?" Namjoon had only gone out on his own once before, and that had been when he sneaked out to go to Taehyung's house in the middle of the night. What would he do with the other two incubi during the day?"I can. Where should I take them?"

"Anywhere." Yoongi grabbed his wallet and pulled out some money."Here. You can buy food, drinks, snacks, whatever while you're out with them."

Accepting the money, Namjoon slipped it into his pocket."You know Jungkook isn't going to like this." That was an understatement."He won't want to leave you, and he still hasn't spoken much to me since our fight."

"I know. I just want some time alone, and I think he could use some time away from the house." Yoongi honestly felt guilty for Jungkook not getting out often. He wanted Jungkook to be able to enjoy some more time outside.

"Alright, I'll take them out and see what I can do to keep them entertained for a while." Followed by Yoongi, Namjoon went to the living room to gather Seokjin and Jungkook." _Get your shoes on, you two. We're going to go out for a while._ "

" _Where are we going?_ " Seokjin asked curiously.

" _Just out. We'll find things to do._ " Namjoon knew Seokjin wouldn't cause any issues. He had always been obedient. Sometimes, he would make a remark or a sarcastic joke during their missions, but he would never disobey. Of course, Namjoon hadn't heard any sarcastic jokes from Seokjin lately. That was probably due to him being comfortable in their new environment.

As Seokjin went to get his shoes, Jungkook, on the other hand, crossed his arms." _I'm staying here. Yoongi is_ sick _, and I don't think he should be left here by himself._ "

Namjoon sighed and placed his hands on his hips." _This is Yoongi's idea. He wants to be alone for a while._ "

Glancing at Yoongi, Jungkook got annoyed. He narrowed his eyes at Namjoon." _But why do I have to go with you? You're not the boss anymore._ "

" _You can't go by yourself, Jungkook. You don't know the language. Neither does Seokjin. So you two have to go with me._ " Namjoon really didn't like the fact that Jungkook was talking back, but the youngest incubus was right about one thing. Namjoon wasn't the boss anymore. Maybe Namjoon wished he was still the boss. He was used to being in charge." _Now get your shoes on so we can go._ "

Being defiant, Jungkook huffed." _No. I'm not your trainee anymore. You can't tell me what to do._ "

Namjoon rolled his eyes then made a motion toward Yoongi." _Are you really going to let your anger toward me cause you to disobey the one you want to mate?_ " He knew it was unfair to use that against Jungkook, but he also knew that it would work.

It definitely did work. Jungkook didn't want to disobey Yoongi." _Fine._ " He reluctantly went to get his shoes.

Seeing that Jungkook was obviously unhappy about this, Yoongi sighed heavily."I'm sorry if I've put you in a difficult position."

"It's fine. I'll have a talk with him while we're out." Namjoon knew that he and Jungkook needed to discuss some things anyway."He doesn't want to leave you, and he's still mad at me." He knew he needed to be honest about this to Yoongi."He's not only mad because we fought. He's mad at me for what I said to him. He always calls you his mate. I was out of line and told him that you're not his mate because you two haven't actually mated yet. That really upset him because you're all he wants."

"I see." Yoongi was a little upset upon hearing that, but he didn't see a point in getting mad about it now. That was a few weeks ago. Still, it was clearly something that upset Jungkook a lot, considering he was still mad about it."Jungkook can certainly hold a grudge."

That made Namjoon chuckle softly."Yeah, that's true. He is the youngest after all. In a way, he's spoiled. In our world, he would be considered as pampered because he's an incubus who has never been to war. We're all trained harshly and sent to war. I've known Jungkook since he was a child. So when I was assigned as his leader, I went easy on him with his training. I ignored the emperor's orders to mate with him. I saw him like a little brother or son, but I couldn't show it. If I openly showed favortism, I would be punished. Such a spoiled little incubus, he is."

When Jungkook and Seokjin both returned with their shoes, Yoongi cleared his throat quietly."I have something to ask you, Namjoon." He knew this wasn't really his business, but he needed to know."How are things between you and Taehyung? Are you two doing better?"

"Oh, yes." A smile spread over Namjoon's lips."We're doing a lot better. Our bond is so strong now." Letting out a chuckle, he knew Taehyung wouldn't want him to say this, but he would say it anyway."We mated so much yesterday that I'm surprised he went to work today."

"I'm a little jealous." Yoongi admitted.

"Why?"

Sighing and slumping his shoulders, Yoongi glanced at Jungkook, who was seated on the sofa with Seokjin."It feels like Jungkook has given up on trying to mate with me. He doesn't even try anymore. I make the moves, and he turns me down." He wondered if Jungkook simply became content with not mating. Though, it also made him think that Jungkook might have given up.

"I don't think he would ever give up on you." That seemed pretty obvious to Namjoon."Have you shown any uncertainty to his advances?"

"Uncertainty? Well, I, uhh..." Just thinking about that, Yoongi rubbed his hands together.

"That would do it." Namjoon gave Yoongi's shoulder a small pat."Jungkook must have seen your uncertainty and doesn't want to pressure you. He's probably just trying to be considerate. It's a behavior he learned from Hoseok when they were kids. Incubi aren't normally so considerate, but Hoseok always was, and he was Jungkook's best friend when they were small. I think it makes me sad that they grew apart when Hoseok started his training. The training was really hard for Hoseok because he wasn't born in our world. No one knew where he was from, but I think it's clear now that he was from this world."

Yoongi cocked his head to the side."Wait, what? Hoseok is from this world? How did he get to your world? How is he half incubus if he's from Earth?"

"Honestly, I don't know. You would have to ask him to get those answers. He's the only one who knows." Namjoon was curious but had never asked.

"Maybe I'll ask him later." That was certainly something Yoongi was curious to know now."Anyway, you three should head out and find something fun to do. I'll see you guys later."

"I promise to take care of the kiddos while we're out." Namjoon joked.


	51. Chapter 51

Now this was something Namjoon had never done before. He had never gone out anywhere with Jungkook and Seokjin to just have fun. He had only ever gone out with them to scout during missions. This was a completely new thing for him. He was starting to get used to going out with his mates, but it was weird to go out like this with the two incubi who had trained under him on his ship and followed his commands. He was no longer seen as a higher rank. He was an equal now, and that was odd to him. Namjoon wasn't used to treating them like equals. That may seem bad to humans, but it was just the way things were in their home world. It seemed like that way of living still stuck with Seokjin too, judging by how he still obeyed Namjoon and didn't talk back to him. However, Jungkook had always been the disobedient type anyway, always getting himself in trouble.

As they walked around, Seokjin was rather quiet, as usual. On their missions, he would discuss various things with Namjoon in order to keep each other informed, but they had no missions now. So what was he supposed to say? Having a casual conversation with Namjoon was simply something that never happened. Seokjin only spoke freely with Jungkook. That was what he was used to doing. It would be atrocious to speak casually to his commanding captain.

On the contrary, Jungkook was in a terrible mood, hence his silence. He would rather stay home with Yoongi or just chat with Seokjin. He couldn't do either though. This time outside had been Yoongi's idea, and Seokjin wouldn't chat causally with Namjoon around. Of course, Jungkook understood that Seokjin had reasons for that. Seokjin was still stuck in his social habits from their world and the ship, and it would also be risky to speak casually around Namjoon, fearing that he might slip up and mention something that would get him punished. They didn't have to worry about punishments anymore though, did they?" _Where are we even going?_ " Jungkook asked with a snappy attitude." _You're lost, aren't you? Being a mission captain, you're supposed to be good with navigation, but I see you failed in that area._ "

" _I'm not lost._ " Namjoon responded simply. He didn't want to lose his temper with Jungkook. They were in public, and he didn't want to cause a scene. Besides, he also wanted to mend things between them, so arguing was something he wanted to avoid." _I just don't know where we should go. This world has a lot of things we've never seen before._ "

Jungkook rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest." _Every world is full of things we've never seen before, right? So why is that suddenly making things difficult for you? This is my first time being in a new world, and I'm not as scatterbrained as you._ " One corner of his lips curled slightly to form a half-smirk when Namjoon stopped walking and turned to face him." _Did I hit a button, Leader?_ " Jungkook's tone dripped with sarcasm.

Namjoon inhaled deeply to calm himself." _What has gotten into you today, Jungkook?_ "

" _You know exactly what my problem with you is._ " Jungkook felt Seokjin place a hand on his shoulder, but he ignored him." _Don't act like you forgot about what you said about Yoongi not being my mate._ "

Seokjin wished they wouldn't do this right now. He hated to see them fight. Sure, it was funny when Jungkook and Namjoon would fight more playfully, like when Jungkook would tease Namjoon over stupid things, but this wasn't like that. Anyone could see that Jungkook was really mad." _Jungkook, don't. Not now._ "

Jungkook didn't listen to Seokjin." _You think that having a bond is the only thing that connects mates. You're so stupid. Yoongi can be my mate even without the bond. Why don't you see that?_ "

" _I do see that._ " Namjoon cut in." _That's why I said it._ "

" _What?_ " Jungkook scoffed." _That doesn't even make sense._ "

" _Then please let me explain._ " Namjoon had wanted to find a better place to have this conversation, but it was happening now. He motioned toward a nearby alley." _Let's step in here and talk, so we won't attract attention to ourselves._ "

Despite not wanting to listen to any of Namjoon's commands, Jungkook stepped into the alley with him. Maybe it was just a little comforting that Seokjin stayed at his side, the best friend trying to keep the situation from getting out of hand." _I'm listening, so explain._ " Jungkook said as he almost immediately started tapping his foot.

With a sigh, Namjoon kept his nerves as calm as possible." _I know Yoongi has become your mate without a bond. You two have the strongest connection I've seen in a very long time. I hated that._ " He cleared his throat quietly before continuing." _At that time, I was struggling with my bond to Taehyung. He wouldn't do anything I said. He didn't listen to me. He was my mate, yet he hated me._ "

" _He's your mate, not your subordinate._ " Jungkook huffed." _Stop acting like everyone has to follow your orders._ "

" _I've learned that, Jungkook. I'm just...having a hard time letting go of how things work in our world._ " Namjoon stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants and lightly kicked at the ground with his gaze down. This was odd behavior to come from a confident captain. In this moment, his confidence was gone. He wasn't a captain anymore." _I'm homesick. Despite how terrible our home is, I miss it. It's what I'm used to. I've been a high-ranked captain since my youth. Giving orders and being in command are what I'm used to. I am not used to being equal to others._ "

Jungkook stopped tapping his foot, and his crossed arms loosened a little." _We are equals here, Namjoon. We can just be happy with our mates._ "

" _That's what stumps me._ " Namjoon slumped his shoulders." _I should be happy here, but I'm not. I have two mates, but only one of them loves me. I can't constantly be with them, but you can be with Yoongi all the time._ " His vision blurred as his eyes grew moist, but he blinked it away." _I'm lost here. No matter how terrible our world is, I always knew what to expect there. I knew how things worked. I knew what to do. Here, I don't know._ "

Lightly shaking his head, Jungkook uncrossed his arms and sighed." _Why didn't you just talk to us about this sooner? We could have worked together instead of fighting._ "

" _How am I supposed to open up like this to you two? I'm your leader, you fool._ " Namjoon was taken by surprise when Jungkook's strong hand grabbed his shoulder.

" _You're an idiot._ " Jungkook's anger had been melted by Namjoon's honest words. He pulled him close and embraced him." _How many times do you need to be told that you're not our leader anymore? We're equal. Talk to us._ "

Only weak incubi cried. Namjoon didn't want to cry, but the sniffles started. Only weak incubi apologized." _Jungkook, I'm sorry._ " In this moment, Namjoon was a weak incubus. But also in this moment...

" _I forgive you._ "

Namjoon was accepted as an equal.

Seokjin, wanting to be included, reached a hand up to start gently stroking Namjoon's hair." _Be our friend, Namjoon._ "


	52. Chapter 52

For the most part, Yoongi was feeling much better today. He was still sneezing occasionally, but that wasn't too bad. He mainly just wanted some alone time to play video games and relax by himself. The first thing he had done once he was alone though was take a long shower. He could hog the bathroom all he wanted while he was alone. He could finally shower with the door open again. He preferred to have the door open so that he could make the shower really hot and not deal with the bathroom getting too steamy.

After his shower, Yoongi went straight to the living room to play video games. This was his first day having the house all to himself since the incubi started living with him. It made him wonder if they were ready to live elsewhere. Of course Namjoon would have to be the one in charge of making sure the other two knew how to do things because they didn't understand this world yet or know the language. Did Yoongi really want them to move out of his house though?

Yoongi really enjoyed having Jungkook around so much. He could stay. Yoongi also really liked having Seokjin around. The quiet incubus was a good friend, despite their language barrier. That just left Namjoon. Yoongi would feel bad if he only made Namjoon move out. He didn't want to seem like he didn't like him. That wasn't the case at all. Wouldn't the incubi want to have more freedom though and not all have to sleep in Yoongi's living room?

"Maybe I should move into a bigger house so they can have their own bedrooms." Yoongi thought aloud."Does Jungkook even want his own bedroom? Hmm." He figured Jungkook would be fine with sharing a bedroom with him. They cuddled most nights recently anyway."Namjoon probably doesn't even want to live here anymore. I bet he'd rather live with Hoseok or Taehyung."

Pausing his game as he thought about all of this, his mind was too crowded to focus on shooting enemies."Would Mom and Dad care if I bought a new house so Taehyung, Hoseok, and Namjoon could all live together? Would Taehyung and Hoseok be able to afford the utilities and shit?" Yoongi set his controller down on the coffee table and shifted to lay on the sofa. He felt a little overwhelmed with these thoughts.

"Am I the only one thinking about these things?" he wondered."Do the others even want to change the current arrangements?" Grabbing his phone, he sent a text to Hoseok, asking him to come by after his shift at work."I'll discuss this with Hoseok." Yoongi also figured that would be a good time to ask Hoseok about his childhood; how he was born half incubus on Earth, how he got to the incubus world, and how he got back to Earth.

Needing to do one other thing before he could drop his thoughts for now, Yoongi made a call. There were several rings before the call went to voicemail. So he hung up and tried again. He wasn't going to leave a voicemail. After a few more rings, the call was answered.

"Yoongi, you know I'm busy." a woman's voice spoke, sounding annoyed.

"I know, Mom." Yoongi cleared his throat quietly."Would you and Dad mind if I buy a couple houses?"

"Houses?" His mother only seemed half interested, like she was trying to multitask on something else.

"Yeah. I want to buy a new house for myself and a house for a few of my friends." Yoongi explained."Would that be okay? I know I don't normally spend a lot, so I wanted to make sure a big purchase like this--"

"Yes, yes, that's fine." His mother interrupted him, seeming bothered."Is that all?"

Yoongi sighed softly."Yeah, Mom." He frowned when the call was ended without another word. He knew his parents were always super busy, but it would be nice to speak to them more. Setting his phone aside, Yoongi grabbed his controller from the coffee table and resumed his game. Now he just needed to discuss things with Hoseok later.

\---

When Hoseok arrived at Yoongi's house in the afternoon, he just let himself inside. Ever since the incubi started living with Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jimin had been given spare keys."Yoongi-hyung~!" Hoseok chimed happily.

"I'm in the living room!" Yoongi called out, pausing the show he was watching. He'd gotten tired of playing games and decided to watch Netflix instead. There were some empty remnants of Chinese delivery on his coffee table, showing what he'd eaten for lunch.

"You're clearly feeling better if you ordered Chinese for lunch." Hoseok said upon entering the living room."Where are the others? Jungkook is normally glued to your side."

Yoongi shifted to sit sideways on the sofa as Hoseok sat down next to him."I sent them out for a while. Namjoon is taking them around town. They've been gone for quite a while though, so they might be coming back soon. Anyway, I want to talk to you about a couple things."

"What things?" Hoseok hoped he could be of some help with anything Yoongi needed. He always strove to be helpful to his friends.

"Well, first of all, I was wondering if you would like it if you, Tae, and Namjoon could all live together." Yoongi fidgeted with his fingers a little as he spoke."I don't know if you and Tae could afford the utilities and such for a bigger house, but I thought it might be better for you three to all live together. I think it's a bit unfair for Namjoon to keep living with me when he'd rather be with you and Tae."

Nodding his head a little, Hoseok thought that would be a great idea."I can talk to Tae about this later and see what he thinks. It really would be nice for the three of us to be able to live together. We just need to make sure Tae and I have enough income between the two of us to pay for it."

"I'm also thinking of getting a bigger house for myself. I know that Jungkook is fine with sharing my room, but I want to give Seokjin his own room." Yoongi had noticed that Seokjin didn't really care about sleeping in the living room. He seemed fine with it, but Yoongi thought it would be nice to give him some privacy and a space of his own.

"Are your parents okay with you buying houses?" Hoseok knew Yoongi could afford it, but he also knew that the money came from Yoongi's parents.

Yoongi made a small wave of his hand."Of course. I already called and asked. They don't care." He placed his hands on his lap and sighed."Both of my parents run their own successful businesses overseas, and they don't care when I spend the money they earn. I called to ask, but my mom was uninterested and just said that it's fine. So no need to worry about that."

"Oh, okay." Hoseok didn't really like that. He wished Yoongi could talk more with his parents and visit them occasionally. It became obvious sometimes that Yoongi missed them."What else did you want to talk about?"

Thinking of the next topic, Yoongi shifted his gaze to the side."Well, um..." He knew this was none of his business, but he hoped Hoseok would tell him."I'm just wondering about you. I mean, were you born on Earth? How are you half incubus?" He was really curious and wanted to know.

With a soft smile on his lips, Hoseok should have known these questions would come up sooner or later. He honestly thought he'd be asked this sooner, but he supposed it wasn't super important. Maybe no one felt like prying."Yeah, I was born on Earth. I actually lived on Earth until I was ten. I'm half incubus because my father was a human, and my mother was a succubus."

"But I thought no other incubi or succubi knew about Earth." Yoongi said as he cocked his head to the side."How were you born here?"

Hoseok never forgot what his mother told him when he was a child."My mother found Earth when she ran away from Szarvoun, the home world of incubi and succubi. My father found her and took care of her. Eventually, they fell in love and mated." he explained.

That sounded nice so far to Yoongi."Your parents must have been happy together. Do you mind if I ask where they are now?"

Gently shaking his head, Hoseok kept that soft smile on his lips."I don't mind. I've never talked to anyone about them, but maybe it'll be okay. When I was ten, my father died in an accident at his job. I don't know anything about the accident. I was never told." His smile faltered slightly."My mother said she couldn't bare to remain on Earth without him, so she took me to Szarvoun with her. She hated Szarvoun, but it was the only other home she knew. Since I grew up learning both Korean and the Szarvounian language, I could live there and understand everyone."

Seeing Hoseok's smile fade completely now, Yoongi reached out and lightly grabbed one of his hands."You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. I want to continue." Hoseok wanted to finally speak about his past to someone, release a little bit of the weight it left on him."The ruler of Szarvoun, Emperor Minseok, demanded to know where my mother had been. He is always looking for more worlds to conquer because he's hungry for power. My mother wouldn't tell him. So he had her put to death as punishment for her disobedience. Before she was taken away from me though, she told me Earth's coordinates. She made me promise to never mate with anyone in Szarvoun and never tell anyone else the coordinates. That way, no one else would tell the emperor." He let out a hefty sigh."I never forgot Earth's coordinates. As soon as I was able to, I ran away and came back to Earth."

"Holy shit." Without even thinking, Yoongi leaned close and put his arms around Hoseok, pulling him into a hug.

Since Yoongi wasn't usually the hugging type, Hoseok was a little taken aback."Hyung? What are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you, stupid." Yoongi didn't release the hug, just kept Hoseok in his arms."Your past sounds terrible, and I'm glad that you're here with us."

"I'm glad too." Wrapping his arms around Yoongi as well, Hoseok couldn't help but smile."Thanks for letting me open up to you. You're a great listener."


	53. Chapter 53

"So that's how you met Taehyung?" Yoongi had never heard this story before. Now that he knew Hoseok's past, the story made sense.

"Yeah. His dad helped me out a lot." Hoseok couldn't help but smile as he thought about that."I mean, without him, being back on Earth would have been so much more difficult. I came back here with no money and nowhere to go, and I only had the Korean vocabulary of a ten-year-old. If he hadn't taken me in and given me a place to live, I would have been on the streets with no knowledge of how to fend for myself."

Yoongi wondered if Taehyung's dad had any suspicion that Hoseok was different. Probably not. He had met Taehyung's dad before, and the man was really accepting and open-minded."How old were you when you started living with Taehyung and his parents?" Yoongi asked curiously.

"I was seventeen. So TaeTae and I have known each other for several years now." Hoseok's smile widened."We had our first kiss on my twentieth birthday, and it was like BOOM!" He clapped his hands together once."Love." He chuckled when Yoongi shook his head a little at that."I've loved him ever since. I'll always be grateful to his dad for the life I have."

"So, uh, how do you think his parents will react when they find out you and Tae have added another man to your relationship?" That didn't seem like it would go well to Yoongi. Taehyung's parents were super protective and might not approve.

"Oh jeez." Hoseok lifted a hand up and nervously scratch the back of his head."I hadn't even thought of that. It's going to take some time for them to accept it, but I'm sure it'll be okay eventually."

Yoongi wondered if he should talk to Hoseok about his own past. Now that he knew such intimate things about Hoseok, wouldn't it just be far if he shared such little-known things about himself?"You know, I kinda envy you and Tae for having such a loving relationship for so long. I've never had that."

Not expecting Yoongi to actually open up and share anything, Hoseok was pleasantly surprised. It seemed like Yoongi's time with the incubi was helping him be a little more social and comfortable. Though, that was probably because Yoongi got used to saying whatever was on his mind without worrying about being judged since Seokjin and Jungkook couldn't understand him."You have dated before, haven't you?" Hoseok couldn't imagine someone as cute as Yoongi never having a date.

"Of course I've dated before." Letting out a sigh, Yoongi lowered his gaze and fidgeted with his fingers a little."My relationships have just never lasted long. My longest relationship lasted about eleven months, and the jerk had been cheating on me for who-knows-how-long."

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Hyung." Hoseok had never known this. He understood that it was probably something Yoongi didn't like to discuss.

"He was so charming, you know. Our relationship started out very touchy, like he wanted sex all the time. I always gave it to him because I was stupidly in love. Whenever we weren't having sex, he wanted to go shopping. Being the dumbass that I was, I paid for everything. He never asked. I just did it, but I guess he also never declined or insisted to pay for his own stuff." As he thought about his ex, Yoongi could feel his hands starting to shake a little, so he clasped them together tightly."After a while, the sex stopped. He wouldn't even touch me. We grew distant for a couple months, but then, he started staying overnight again. It wasn't often, just occasionally."

"How did you find out he was cheating on you?" Hoseok was very curious.

Wringing his hands together, Yoongi tried to make them stop shaking, unsuccessfully."Jimin told me. I didn't want to believe him, and we ended up getting into a big fight over it. But one night, he convinced me to go to a motel with him. He said 'your loser boyfriend hooks up with a chick here often.' I still didn't want to believe him, but part of me just needed to see it with my own eyes." He got frustrated as his hands kept shaking."Jimin must have thought he was Bruce Lee or something because he fucking kicked their door open, almost took it off its hinges, but I guess motel doors aren't very sturdy anyway. We caught them sucking face."

"I'm really sorry you went through that, Hyung." Hoseok wished things like that wouldn't happen, but he knew there would always be cheaters.

"It could have been worse, I suppose." Yoongi tried to see a bright side now, but that was difficult."At least we didn't see them smashing uglies."

Looking at Yoongi's hands, Hoseok reached out and lightly touched them."Do your hands always shake when you think about that?"

Yoongi pulled his hands away and moved them behind his back to hide the shaking."Yeah..." He felt ashamed of that."It's been a few years, and I still haven't been able to let it go. Pathetic, huh?"

"Not pathetic at all." A warm smile came over Hoseok's lips."You've been emotionally scarred, but you'll be okay."

"You know, this shit has already gotten in the way of me getting Jungkook's dick." Yoongi complained, earning a chuckle from Hoseok."We got so close to fucking a few weeks ago, but my hands started shaking, and Jungkook backed off. Ever since then, he won't have sex with me. He turns down my advances."

Pulling his feet up onto the sofa, Hoseok crossed his legs."Do you trust Jungkook?" When Yoongi nodded, he perked an eyebrow."Do you really?"

"Yes, of course I do." Yoongi frowned."I trust him. I just get scared."

"I think you need to work on that." Hoseok wagged his index finger at Yoongi a bit."If you fully trusted him, you wouldn't be scared of committing to him."

Their conversation didn't get to continue though because the front door opened."We're back." Namjoon said as he went straight to the living room. Upon seeing Hoseok, he smiled softly."Hoseok, you're here." He was so happy to see one of his mates.

"Yup, I'm he--Oh my god, what happened to Jungkook?" Hoseok's jaw dropped as he saw that Jungkook had numerous scratches that looked like little claw marks, definitely bleeding.

Seeing Jungkook like that, Yoongi quickly got up and grabbed Jungkook's wrist."Come on. Let's get you patched up." He led Jungkook away to the bathroom to get his scratches tended.

"He chased a squirrel." Namjoon let out a heavy sigh."He chased it across the park, tried to follow it up a tree, got attacked by its buddies."

Seokjin made his way over to his designated air mattress and sat down." _How long have you been here, Hoseok?_ "

" _Just a couple hours._ " Hoseok answered with a smile." _Yoongi and I have just been chatting. He seems to be feeling a lot better._ "

" _I'm so relieved._ " Not quite as much as Jungkook, Seokjin had been worried about Yoongi's well-being.

Hoseok patted the empty spot on the sofa and watched Namjoon sit down beside him."You and I need to have a talk with Taehyung later. Yoongi-hyung has suggested that we move into a bigger house, one where the three of us can live together. We just need to make sure it's okay with Taehyung."

That suggestion caused Namjoon to perk up."You mean, I could live with both of you and see you two all the time? That would be wonderful."


	54. Chapter 54

Yoongi hadn't known whether to shake his head or laugh when he was told about Jungkook chasing a squirrel. He almost wished he could have seen that happen. He had no doubt in his mind that things like this were going to be a normal occurrence while Jungkook would still be seeing new things. When it started getting late, Yoongi curled up on the sofa with Jungkook and Seokjin, sitting between the two incubi. Namjoon was lying on an air mattress, keeping to himself as the tv was on.

It was rare for Seokjin to sit on the sofa with them. He would usually only sit on the sofa alone or just opt to be on an air mattress. He seemed to be in a down mood this evening though. Maybe he was lost in thought. He was being quiet, though that was normal. The abnormal thing about it was the fact that he wasn't even speaking to Jungkook for some reason. Seokjin and Jungkook would typically have a quiet conversation while the tv was on. 

In his peripheral, Yoongi spotted Jungkook occasionally glancing over at Seokjin. This made Yoongi worry. What if something else happened while they were out, other than Jungkook's battle with the squirrels? Did something happen that upset Seokjin? Looking up at Jungkook, Yoongi lightly poked his bicep to get his attention. When Jungkook looked at him, he pointed at Seokjin then motioned toward the doorway with a questioning gaze.

Jungkook shifted his gaze between Yoongi and Seokjin, like he was figuring out what the human was trying to imply. After a short moment, he reached across Yoongi to tap Seokjin's shoulder." _Seokjin, can we talk for a moment?_ " Receiving a nod, he motioned toward the door, as Yoongi had done.

Getting up from the sofa, Seokjin followed Jungkook out of the living room and into the kitchen." _Is something wrong, Jungkook?_ "

" _No, but...Are you okay?_ " Jungkook knew Yoongi was worried about Seokjin's subtle behavior this evening. He was worried too." _You seem like something is bothering you. Want to talk about it?_ "

At that, Seokjin sighed." _I'm okay, but I've been thinking about something._ " Seeing Jungkook's questioning gaze, he knew there was no point in staying quiet about this now." _Since Namjoon opened up to us a bit earlier, I was thinking that I should talk to him about...you know..._ "

" _Are you sure you want to talk to him about that?_ " Jungkook knew that it was taboo for incubi to talk about such a thing. He was the only one who knew Seokjin's secret, and he hoped it wouldn't turn out badly for Namjoon to know about it.

" _I think I should._ " Seokjin felt ashamed of it, but he also wanted to be honest with Namjoon, especially since Namjoon was their equal now.

Wondering what was up with the other incubi, Namjoon entered the kitchen." _Everything okay, you two?_ "

Jungkook bit his lower lip." _Um, well..._ "

" _Namjoon, can you and I talk privately for a moment?_ " This was it. Seokjin was just going to go for it.

" _Of course._ " Namjoon stepped a little closer and gave Jungkook's shoulder a little pat." _Pardon us, Jungkook._ "

Giving them some privacy, Jungkook left the kitchen and headed back into the living room. He saw Yoongi sitting alone with a worried expression on his cute face. To ease his worry, Jungkook smiled. He seated himself beside Yoongi and kissed the side of his head." _You show so much worry, and it's cute, little mate._ "

Yoongi was so worried that something was wrong with Seokjin."Did something make him sad today?" Peering at Jungkook, he pouted."As much as I care about you, I also care about Seokjin. He's my friend. So I really hope he's not ups--" Yoongi was silenced by Jungkook's lips softly capturing his own. Pulling back a little, he smacked Jungkook's chest."You brat. That's so rude." This time, he leaned up and captured Jungkook's lips.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Seokjin was trying to figure out the right way to spill this secret to Namjoon." _I have something to tell you that I've been hiding ever since we left for the mission that led to us coming here._ " He gulped quietly." _I was afraid to admit this. The only person who knows is Jungkook._ "

" _A secret?_ " Namjoon figured this was really important if Jungkook was the only person who knew about it." _Are you sure you want to tell me?_ "

Seokjin gave a small nod." _You opened up to us earlier today. So I want to open up to you. We are equals now, so I want us to be able to speak freely with each other._ " He took a couple seconds to compose himself before speaking again." _There's a reason I've been hesitating to mate. I know Jimin would happily be my mate. Under better circumstances, I would happily accept him as my mate._ "

" _Better circumstances?_ " Now Namjoon was worried." _Seokjin, what's wrong?_ "

" _Namjoon, I..._ " This was hard for Seokjin to admit to another incubus. Just admitting it to Jungkook was bad enough. Still, he wanted to be honest and open with Namjoon as well now." _Killing mates for our missions...It really...It took a toll on me..._ " He clenched his hands into fists by his sides in an attempt to keep himself calm." _I'm unable to mate now...I've become defective..._ "

Hearing this confession, Namjoon was at a loss for words for a moment." _You're defective..?_ " His chest ached as he thought about the consequences such a confession would have in their home world." _Seokjin, what did you plan to do on our mission if we found a new world and decided to conquer? This would have been found out._ "

" _I don't know..._ " Seokjin hadn't thought that far ahead. He had only strove to keep this secret for as long as possible. He had fully known that it would be found out eventually." _If anyone in Szarvoun found out about this, I would be put to death. I know that. I was afraid and ashamed. I still am. We don't know if humans give punishments for this defect._ "

" _I can ask Hoseok next time I see him._ " Namjoon offered." _I'm sure he knows what they do about that sort of thing._ "

Lowering his gaze to peer down at the floor, Seokjin sighed." _I'm going to be left unable to understand. I can't mate, so how will I learn anything?_ "

Namjoon reached out and gave Seokjin's shoulder a firm pat." _If you want, Hoseok and I can teach you the language._ " His lips formed a thin smile." _Maybe we should teach Jungkook too. He still isn't getting anywhere with Yoongi._ " he said with a chuckle.

" _I don't know what's holding those two back._ " Seokjin said with a shrug." _They clearly want each other. I don't understand why they haven't mated yet._ "

" _Beats me._ "


	55. Chapter 55

Yoongi stretched out on his bed and yawned when he woke up in the morning. He didn't want to get up yet. Of course, he never wanted to get up. He wished he could just stay in bed all day. As tempting as that was, he had no reason to stay in bed. He wasn't sick anymore. In fact, he was feeling so much better. As he was lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling, Yoongi wondered if anyone else was awake. Well, he knew Jungkook was still asleep, lying right next to him.

Deciding to wait for Jungkook to wake up, Yoongi just laid there. He kept his gaze on the ceiling, zoning out with random thoughts. Should he call Taehyung today and talk to him about the idea of getting a house for him, Hoseok, and Namjoon to live together? Yoongi didn't remember if Taehyung worked today or not. He should probably just send him a text to ask him to call or come over whenever he had the free time.

Yoongi didn't know how long he laid there in silence. It probably wasn't long, maybe about ten or fifteen minutes. His attention was grabbed when Jungkook shifted around a bit then snuggled against him. The way Jungkook snuggled onto him was different than usual.

The incubus would typically pull Yoongi into his arms. This time, however, Jungkook wiggled his way under Yoongi's arm and laid his head onto the human's chest. He got comfortable on Yoongi and started to go back to sleep.

"Good morning, Jungkook." Yoongi said softly, looking down at the incubus. When Jungkook opened his eyes and peered up at him, Yoongi felt like melting."Oh my god, you're so cute." He wrapped an arm around Jungkook and used his other hand to start running his fingers through the incubus' hair."Do you want to stay in bed a little longer?" He received no response from Jungkook. The incubus simply closed his eyes and relaxed."I'll take that as a yes."

Jungkook was so comfortable on Yoongi like this. Despite normally being the one to hold Yoongi in his arms, he was discovering now that he enjoyed being in Yoongi's arms as well. As the human's fingers were combing through his hair so gently, he started to feel something he'd never felt before. It was such a strange feeling. He didn't know if he liked it or not at first, but he soon decided that he liked it. The feel of Yoongi's fingers sifting through his hair caused his scalp to experience some kind of tingling sensation.

Holding Jungkook like this was definitely something Yoongi wouldn't mind doing often. It was nice. Having Jungkook in his arms made Yoongi feel like the incubus really was all his. At this time, Yoongi's mind wandered. He thought about the conversation he'd had with Hoseok yesterday. Did he fully trust Jungkook? He thought he did. Still, he couldn't deny that he was scared of being betrayed again.

The tingling sensation in Jungkook's scalp began to spread to the back of his neck and behind his ears. It was such a relaxing feeling. However, when Jungkook realized that this feeling was making him start to doze off, he snapped his eyes open and grabbed Yoongi's hand." _What are you doing to me?_ " The incubus sat up and peered at Yoongi was such confusion in his eyes." _You have sleep magic too?_ "

"Jungkookie?" Yoongi wondered if something had bothered Jungkook. Sitting up as well, he allowed his hand to remain in Jungkook's grasp."Did you not like me playing with your hair?"

After a short moment, Jungkook released Yoongi's hand and leaned in close to his face." _I trust you, mate._ " Seeing Yoongi's expression change, it became obvious that they were both confused." _Are you still afraid to mate with me? I really want you, and I want to understand you._ "

Moving a hand up, Yoongi lightly touched Jungkook's cheek."I don't know what you want right now." Sighing, he let his eyes look over the little scratches and claw marks on Jungkook's face. There were only a few. Most of the scratches were on his arms."How are those marks feeling? Still hurt?" Yoongi asked, poking one of the scratches on Jungkook's cheek.

Out of reaction to his scratch being poked, Jungkook swiftly grabbed Yoongi's wrist and pulled the human's hand away from his face." _Our lack of communication is making a conversation impossible right now._ " Deciding to use actions to portray what he wanted, Jungkook slipped a hand between Yoongi's legs to grope the human.

As much as Yoongi wanted Jungkook as well, he grabbed Jungkook's wrist and shook his head."No." He felt like such an idiot. They needed better communication. He wished he could talk to Jungkook about his previous relationship and be honest with the incubus about what scared him. When Jungkook retracted his hand, Yoongi slumped his shoulders."The more I love you, the more this scares me." He let out a quiet groan."If there were no feelings between us, this would be so much easier because I wouldn't be afraid of getting hurt again, but I've fallen for you like a damn fool."

This lack of communication seemed to be frustrating both of them right now." _I would never even dream of hurting you, sweet mate, so what about this scares you?_ " Jungkook didn't understand why Yoongi was afraid to mate with him. It seemed to him that forming a bond with Yoongi was much more difficult than it should be." _I don't know what else to do._ "

"Jungkook." Yoongi curled his legs and wrapped his arms around his knees."I'm sorry for being afraid. I feel like I'm being cruel and unfair to you. It's so clear that we both want it, but I keep getting scared, and I don't know how to make it stop." When his vision started to get a little blurry, Yoongi rubbed his eyes."Why did I have to fall in love with a man who can't even understand me?" He took a deep breath, refusing to cry."I'm so sorry, Jungkook. How much longer are you going to be so patient with me? Anyone else would have given up and moved on by now."

Seeing that Yoongi was obviously getting upset, Jungkook reached out and started rubbing the human's back." _I'll wait my whole life for you. I just wish I knew what scared you._ "


	56. Chapter 56

"Tae, I'm just going to warn you right now." Yoongi started as soon as Taehyung entered his kitchen. His friend had just arrived close to noon."If you get all smoochy with Namjoon in front of me, I will be inclined to murder you both." Needless to say, Yoongi's mood wasn't that great.

"How would you hope to murder us?" Taehyung asked with a chuckle."You have no weapons here."

Yoongi rolled his eyes."Anything is a weapon if you do it right."

Taehyung seated himself at the kitchen table beside Yoongi and sighed softly."I just got here, and I can already tell that you're cranky today. What's up?"

It was true that Yoongi's mood was pretty sour. He wasn't particularly cranky, per se. He was, more accurately, frustrated and sad."Everything sucks, Tae."

"You need to be more specific than that, Hyung." Resting his elbows on the table, Taehyung put his chin on his palms."I know you're more open with Jiminie than you are with me, and I know that it's because you've known him longer, but I want you to know that you can be open with me too."

"I know, Tae. I just don't like to talk about certain things, but I really need to talk about some issues." Yoongi glanced toward the doorway and pouted."But I'm having a bit of an issue with this. I need to talk to Jungkook, and it's important, but we can't understand each other, and it's causing problems."

Tapping his fingers against his cheeks, Taehyung kept his full attention on Yoongi."So is that why you asked me to come over?"

"Yeah." Yoongi fidgeted with his fingers on his lap, slumping his shoulders."You can understand them. Can you speak to Jungkook for me?"

"Ah, that's a no." Taehyung straightened himself up when Yoongi looked at him with disbelief."Honestly, Hyung. I can't speak to Jungkook for you. I can only understand their language when I hear them talk. I can't actually speak it."

This just ruined Yoongi's initial plans."What do you mean?"

"Well, do you remember what Hoseokie-hyung told us back when we were on their ship?" Taehyung remembered this clearly, and it made sense to him."He said that incubi share their knowledge through mating because they have such similar genetics and brainwaves, but we're different from them. When Hoseokie-hyung and I mated, I only learned to understand their language, not speak it. When I hear them speak, it makes complete sense to me, but if I try to think of how to say something in their language, I just can't. I draw a blank. It's like the knowledge of their language only exists in my mind when I listen to them speak but vanishes when I try to speak it myself. It's hard to explain."

"So you can't help me?" When Taehyung shook his head, Yoongi heaved a sigh."Do you think Hoseok will help me?"

Taehyung shrugged his shoulders simply."Why don't you just ask Namjoon?"

Yoongi rolled his eyes at that suggestion."Because this is personal, and I don't know if I feel comfortable saying this stuff to someone who isn't super close to me."

"I understand that, but it could really help you." Reaching out, Taehyung lightly pat Yoongi's shoulder."I have an idea. Let's have a big group sharing session." he suggested with a wide smile."We'll all share our issues together and help each other. We'll all come closer as friends."

"How about no?" Yoongi was definitely not going along with that idea.

That just made Taehyung chuckle though."Okay, okay. At least let Namjoon translate for you to communicate with Jungkook."

"Ugh, fine." Standing, Yoongi still had that deep pout on his lips."Let's do this." With Taehyung following behind him, he made his way into the living room."Namjoon, I need you to help me for a moment." he said to get the incubus' attention.

"With what?" Namjoon got up from where he'd been sitting with Jungkook and Seokjin on the air mattresses.

Seeing Yoongi lower his gaze and get quiet, Taehyung spoke up."Hyung needs you to translate for him. He has some things to say to Jungkook, and it's really important." To offer a little comfort, he grabbed one of Yoongi's hands."It's personal stuff, so be polite about it."

At that, Namjoon gave a small nod."Alright. I can do that." He made a motion toward the air mattresses."Sit with us." Seating himself back down with the other two incubi, Namjoon got their attention." _Jungkook, I'm going to translate for Yoongi. He wants to say some things to you._ "

" _Mate?_ " Jungkook peered at Yoongi and watched the small human sit down beside Namjoon, Taehyung sitting by Yoongi's side as well." _Is something wrong?_ " He was aware, maybe more so than anyone else, that Yoongi was unhappy today.

"Whenever you're ready, Yoongi, I'll translate." Namjoon was really curious to know what Yoongi was going to say. He'd seen that Yoongi and Jungkook typically got on well despite their language barrier, but that barrier seemed to be causing problems lately.

Yoongi could practically feel Jungkook's gaze on him. He knew Seokjin was waiting in silence for him to speak as well. He was about to spill his issues in front of everyone. How embarrassing."Jungkook...I need to tell you why I'm scared of mating with you."

"You're afraid to mate with him?" Namjoon asked as he perked an eyebrow.

"Just translate." Yoongi knew that he needed to get this out.

Clearing his throat quietly, Namjoon looked at Jungkook." _He says he's going to tell you why he's afraid to mate with you._ "

" _He's afraid?_ " Seokjin asked.

Jungkook nodded." _Yeah. We almost mated before, but I stopped because he got scared. His hands were shaking a lot. I won't do it if it scares him._ "

Yoongi took a deep breath to keep his nerves calm."I'm afraid because of my ex-boyfriend."

" _He's afraid because of his_ ex-boyfriend." Namjoon translated.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Jungkook cocked his head to the side." _What's that?_ "

Seokjin chimed in." _I know a_ boyfriend _is like a mate that doesn't necessarily require the mating act._ "

" _Right._ " Namjoon smiled a tiny bit at Seokjin's little bit of knowledge." _An_ ex-boyfriend _is a man who used to be his_ boyfriend _. They are not mates anymore._ "

" _Yoongi has had a mate before..._ " Jungkook was a little sad to know that he wouldn't be Yoongi's first, but he figured that would be okay.

Gently squeezing Taehyung's hand, Yoongi wanted to be strong while talking about this. He remembered that his hands shook when he was talking to Hoseok about this yesterday."My ex-boyfriend didn't love me, but I loved him. I loved him so damn much. We had sex whenever he wanted, which was a lot at first."

Namjoon wondered what the point was in telling Jungkook about this, but he figured it must be important. Otherwise, Yoongi wouldn't be saying it." _He loved his_ ex-boyfriend _, but the man didn't love him back._ " Namjoon told Jungkook." _He says they mated a lot._ "

Taehyung's expression saddened as he listened to what was being said. He hadn't known this. He had wondered for a long time why Yoongi used to always say that he wasn't interested in dating. This must be why.

"After several months, Jimin told me that my ex-boyfriend was cheating on me." Yoongi bit his lower lip after saying that. He hated saying it. He hated thinking about it.

"He cheated on you?" Taehyung was appalled. What man in his right mind would cheat on someone as precious as Yoongi?

Yoongi nodded a little."Jimin said he had been cheating on me for a while. I didn't want to believe him. Jimin and I ended up having a big fight over it."

Namjoon didn't fully understand though."He cheated on you? What does that mean?" Despite knowing the language, he still didn't know everything.

"We were still dating, but he started seeing someone else." Yoongi gulped quietly."Like, he was having sex with someone else. He wasn't loyal."

"Oh, I see." Returning his attention to Jungkook, Namjoon explained." _Yoongi's_ ex-boyfriend _was discovered to be unfaithful during their relationship._ " he told Jungkook." _Even though they were mates, the man was disloyal and started mating with someone else. Jimin told Yoongi about it, but Yoongi didn't want to believe him, and they got in a fight over it._ "

Visible anger became noticeable in Jungkook's facial expression." _How could someone be so stupid to be disloyal to Yoongi? Anyone would be lucky to have him. He should be cherished._ "

"Unfortunately, cheating is something that happens here on Earth." Taehyung spoke up."I understand that incubi and succubi think of mates as lifelong partners unless there is a mutual neglect of the bond, but some humans simply aren't loyal."

Finally pulling his hand out of Taehyung's grasp, Yoongi put his hands together between his knees. He squeezed his knees together to apply pressure, not wanting anyone to notice that his hands had begun to shake."Jimin took me to a motel to prove it to me. We caught my ex with a woman. After that, he and I were no longer together. It's been a few years since then, but it still upsets me."

" _Jimin took Yoongi to see it for himself._ " Namjoon even felt sad from translating this. Being disloyal in a mating bond was despicable, even he knew that." _They caught the man with a woman. He says it's been a few years since that happened, and it still upsets him._ "

Jungkook clenched his hands into fists." _I need to know who he is. I'll make him regret it._ "

Placing a hand onto Jungkook's shoulder, Seokjin shook his head." _No, no, Jungkook. Calm down._ "

"Ever since then..." Yoongi lowered his gaze."Sex scares me. Well, not sex, I guess. Um...Commitment, I think. What if I commit myself to someone I love then that person betrays me? I don't want to go through that again."

"So that's what scares you." Namjoon could understand that. He couldn't imagine going through it himself, but he could understand that it was a sort of pain no one would want." _Jungkook, Yoongi is scared of being betrayed like that again. He doesn't want to commit to a bond then lose it like that._ "

Lunging forward, Jungkook threw his arms around Yoongi, effectively startling the small human." _I will never betray you. I'll protect you for the rest of my life. Even if we never mate, I will never seek out another person to mate with. I give you my word._ "

"J-Jungkook..." Yoongi wanted to put his arms around Jungkook, but he didn't want anyone to see that his hands were shaking.

" _My cute, sweet, little mate. I love you, and I'll patiently wait for you forever._ " Jungkook pressed a firm kiss to Yoongi's forehead, almost like he was trying to push his love straight into the human's brain.

Taehyung couldn't help but smile at that."Hyung, Jungkook just said that he loves you and will wait forever for you."

"He...he loves me..?" Tears welled up in Yoongi's eyes."He really said...that he loves me..?"

"Yes, he loves you." Taehyung felt like melting at the sight of Yoongi getting teary in Jungkook's arms. It was a sweet sight.

However, Yoongi let out a whine."Why do feelings suck so much~?" He didn't know what to feel right now. His emotions were confused. He was upset after talking about his ex, but he was also very happy that Jungkook loved him."I love this stupid dick monster~"


	57. Chapter 57

To say that Yoongi and Jungkook were glued to each other's sides for the rest of the day would be an understatement. Jungkook did everything he could to shower his precious human with love, and Yoongi appreciated all of it. The sweet incubus gave Yoongi random kisses, held him close whenever he got the chance, and refused to leave him alone."You know, I used to think there was no one in the world for me. I guess I was right." Yoongi said with a slight smile."This stupid brat I love is from another world." At the moment, he was sitting in the living room with Jimin, who had come over after his work shift.

"You're so in love, and it's honestly the cutest thing I've ever seen." Jimin chuckled."Actually, no, I take that back. It's the third cutest thing I've ever seen."

"The third?" Yoongi thought that was oddly specific."What's cuter?"

With a smile, Jimin pointed over at Seokjin, who was minding his own business as usual."Number one cutie. The second cutest thing is a video I saw online of a chihuahua trying to carry a stick that was bigger than it. That shit's adorable as hell."

"I've lost to a chihuahua." A smile came over Yoongi's lips, and he felt like melting as Jungkook nuzzled against his jaw. The incubus was sitting directly beside him, an arm around Yoongi's waist."Jungkook, you doof. It's hard to talk when you do that." He moved his head a little to get Jungkook to stop nuzzling his jaw.

"He just wants to be as close to you as possible, Hyung." Jimin watched as Jungkook rested his chin onto Yoongi's shoulder."I wish Seokjin would look at me with heart eyes, as Jungkook does to you."

Yoongi glanced at Seokjin before returning his gaze to Jimin."You two doing okay?"

That question caused Jimin to shrug slightly."I guess so. He seems to have a nice time when we're together, and he doesn't hesitate to let me know when I talk too much, but he doesn't like being too close to me. At least, that's how it seems. I like him so much, and I hope he likes me too. I mean, the other day, I asked for a kiss, and he turned me down."

"Oh, bummer." Reaching down, Yoongi grabbed one of Jungkook's hands and interlaced their fingers together."You should ask Namjoon or Hoseok to translate for you. That way, you can have a conversation with Seokjin and understand how he feels about things." He glanced over to Seokjin again, seeing that he had shifted to lay down on his air mattress, facing the wall."He's been down lately. I can tell."

Looking over at Seokjin as well, Jimin sighed."Hyung, do you mind if I stay here tonight? I have to work tomorrow, so I'll head out early in the morning, but I hate leaving Seokjin alone while he's sad. Since Namjoon left with Tae earlier, Seokjin will be all alone once you and Jungkook go to bed."

"Of course you can stay." Yoongi honestly hated leaving Seokjin alone whenever the incubus was sad as well.

"Thanks, Hyung." Turning a smile to Yoongi, Jimin had another question."Anyway, you haven't told me any details about how things are going between you and Jungkook. Spill the beans."

With his free hand, Yoongi scratched the back of his head."Well, Namjoon translated for me earlier to help me talk to Jungkook. I needed to talk to him about something important, you know. I told him why I've been afraid to have sex with him."

"You told him about Yukwon?" Jimin was certainly surprised."I didn't think you would open up to anyone else about him."

"Well, you're wrong there." Yoongi sighed and slumped his shoulders, causing Jungkook to shift and get comfortable against him again."Everyone knows about my ex now. I've been so scared of getting hurt again that I haven't been able to go too far with Jungkook, but I told him about it today."

Jimin was definitely interested to hear more about this."And? What happened?"

Just thinking about this made Yoongi smile a little."Jungkook said...He said he loves me. And he said he'll wait for me."

"Oh my god, that's so cute and romantic!" Jimin dramatically placed both hands over his heart."I can't take the cuteness! You just beat the chihuahua!"

"Oh, shut your face." Despite those words, Yoongi couldn't help but chuckle."Maybe I can stop being afraid. He really loves me, Jimin."

Jimin made a 'psh' sound before speaking again."Yeah, everyone knows that. It's the easiest thing to see. So did you tell him that you love him too?" When Yoongi shook his head, Jimin's jaw almost dropped."What? Why not?"

"Because I was being a crybaby, okay?" Yoongi's cheeks grew pink as he admitted that."I was feeling so many things at once, and I didn't want to tell him that while I was on the verge of fucking sobbing."

"When are you going to tell him then?" As much as Jimin wanted his own love life to be active, he was also very invested in Yoongi's love life.

"I don't know. Probably tomorrow when Namjoon comes back." Yoongi knew that he needed to tell Jungkook that he was in love with him. He really wanted to tell him. He just hadn't wanted to say it earlier and end up crying.

A thought came to Jimin's mind that made him chuckle."Hyung, want to hear something funny?" Seeing Yoongi perk an eyebrow at him, he grinned."That night when we saw their ship flying through the sky, I asked you what your ideal type of guy is. Do you remember what you said?"

Yoongi simply shrugged, which again disturbed Jungkook, who huffed softly."I don't remember."

"You said you wanted someone who was chill and not too energetic." Jimin motioned toward Jungkook."Of the incubi, you've fallen for the most energetic one. The most chill one is Seokjin, from what I've seen."

"Oh, yeah, I guess so." Yoongi hadn't really given it any thought after that night.

"Maybe we don't really know our ideal types until we meet them." That was something Jimin had been thinking about lately."We may think we know what we want, but we might be wrong."

Giving a smile, Yoongi agreed."You're right. I fell for the opposite of what I thought I wanted. I wanted a chill man because that seemed like a safe option. If I had someone who was chill, he probably wouldn't cheat on me or control any aspect of my life. But now I'm in love with an incubus who is pretty rambunctious but also loves to cuddle."

"I bet you love the cuddles, don't you?" Being fully aware that Yoongi used to pretend that he hated physical contact, Jimin was quite happy to see that his friend always allowed Jungkook to snuggle on him.

"Hmph. Maybe." Yoongi knew he couldn't fool anyone anymore. He loved the cuddles and couldn't deny it.

"Just imagining you as the little spoon makes me weak." Jimin said, which earned him a light smack on the arm."What? You sure as hell aren't the big spoon."

Yoongi narrowed his eyes at Jimin."I'll have you know that I can be the big spoon whenever I want. Just because he's bigger than me doesn't mean he can't be the little spoon."

"You got a point." Jimin chuckled."I just can't imagine you as the big spoon. You're such an adorable little spoon."


	58. Chapter 58

When Yoongi deemed that it was time for bed, he gave Jimin's head a small pat."Don't stay up too late. Make sure you get enough sleep for work."

"Okay, Dad." Jimin teased. He grabbed the tv remote and stopped the show they'd been watching on Netflix."What season are we even on?" Checking, he grinned."We've made it to season four. I need to stay over more often to watch this with you. Otherwise, we're not going to get caught up before the new season comes out."

"You're always welcome to stay over, Jimin." Yoongi said as he stood from the couch."Just as long as it doesn't affect you getting enough sleep for work." Looking at Jungkook, who hadn't gotten up from the sofa yet, he smiled."Are you ready to sleep, Jungkookie?" He made a motion for the incubus to follow him.

Jimin watched Yoongi and Jungkook make their way across the living room. They did stop momentarily to look down at Seokjin, who hadn't moved once since he'd laid down."Is he even still awake?" Jimin asked."He's been so still."

Yoongi looked back at Jimin and shook his head."Nope. He's fast asleep." He started to leave the room but stopped when he realized Jungkook remained by Seokjin."Jungkook? Do you want to stay in here tonight?"

Peering down at his best friend, Jungkook was a little torn. He didn't want to leave Yoongi's side, but he also wanted to comfort Seokjin, knowing his friend was sad. Still, since Seokjin was already asleep, it should be fine to leave him for now. Deciding that, Jungkook left the living room with Yoongi. He knew he was allowed to sleep wherever he wanted, but he also knew that Seokjin would be okay with Jimin.

Turning off the tv, Jimin stepped over to one of the air mattresses and pushed it closer to Seokjin's. He wanted to lay with Seokjin, but he also didn't want to get into the incubus' personal space without his consent. He would only get close to Seokjin whenever the incubus was awake and could make it known if he wanted Jimin to back off. Laying down, Jimin sighed softly. He wished he could know why Seokjin was so sad. He would talk to Namjoon or Hoseok about it next time he'd have the chance.

Getting into his bedroom with Jungkook, Yoongi closed the door and yawned. He was sleepy after watching tv all evening. He stepped over to his closet and pulled out pajamas. Yoongi didn't get to put on those pajamas though. He took off his shirt and pants, but when he grabbed his pajama pants to put them on, hands were placed on his hips from behind.

" _Let's sleep naked tonight._ " Jungkook spoke softly before pressing a kiss to Yoongi's shoulder." _I want to feel our skin together._ "

Yoongi felt his cheeks heat up a little as Jungkook's fingers slipped within the waistband of his underwear. He could feel from their closeness that Jungkook had already undressed himself."You were sure in a hurry to get undressed." There were no protests from him as Jungkook pulled down his underwear slowly while trailing kisses down his back.

" _You're so precious._ " Jungkook grabbed Yoongi's left ankle and lifted it a little to get the human's underwear off, doing the same with his right ankle after. With absolutely no warning whatsoever, Jungkook pressed his face to the human's butt, nuzzling into it." _Your butt is so cute and soft._ "

"What are you even doing?" Yoongi asked with a bright blush on his cheeks. He hadn't expected this, and it was strangely non-sexual. Feeling Jungkook's arms wrap around his thighs as the incubus' face nuzzled deep between his butt cheeks, Yoongi couldn't help but smile. It was so weird but oddly cute and endearing."You're so weird, but I guess I'm weird too because I like it." Deciding that this was fine, Yoongi would let Jungkook stay like this for as long as he wanted.

\---

"I'm so happy that the three of us can be together again tonight." Hoseok said with a bright smile."Though, it's understandable that Tae went to bed before us." His human boyfriend had been tired and gone to bed a little early.

Namjoon couldn't help but smile as he thought of Taehyung."It was really cute to see you two cuddle on the couch earlier."

"You could have cuddled with us, you know." Hoseok reached out and grabbed one of Namjoon's hands. They were currently sitting at the kitchen table, just enjoying each other's company and chatting."Tae has been getting more comfortable with you lately, and I think it would have been sweet for you two to cuddle."

"Maybe some other time." With a soft sigh, Namjoon kept smiling."It was too cute to watch you two cuddle. I didn't want to interrupt that. Besides, I'm still working on earning Taehyung's love. He'll mate with me and talk to me now, but he still won't kiss me or hold my hand."

Hoseok gave Namjoon's hand a gentle squeeze."Just give him a little more time. Tae is a sweetheart but also knows that he needs to look out for what's best for himself. I have no doubt that he will give you his love once he fully sees that you care for him." A fond smile came over Hoseok's lips."He got that from his parents. They always taught him, and me as well, that we should make sure a relationship is a hundred percent good for us before we commit."

"He has good parents." Namjoon wondered if he would ever meet Taehyung's parents. Of course, he didn't think he was ready for that. He still needed to learn more about how to act like a human. At this point in time, there was a huge chance that he would say something weird and cause Taehyung's parents to worry or disapprove."Anyway, let's change the topic. I actually have something very important to ask you."

Cocking his head to the side, Hoseok wondered what the question could be."What is it?" He saw some hesitation in Namjoon's expression, which concerned him.

Namjoon knew he needed to ask about this, but he was also worried that there might be an unwanted outcome. After all, he didn't know just how different Earth was from Szarvoun or if there were any similarities."What do humans do to men who are defective?" He knew Hoseok was the best person for him to ask. After all, Hoseok would understand the consequences of being defective in Szarvoun.

"You're asking for Seokjin, aren't you?" Seeing Namjoon get surprised that he knew, Hoseok sighed softly."I suspected that he is defective. Ugh, I hate that word. He's not defective. He's just struggling."

"You suspected it?" Namjoon had not suspected it at all before, so he didn't know why Hoseok would suspect it.

Giving a small nod, Hoseok clarified."Shortly after you all started living with Yoongi-hyung, Seokjin told me that he wasn't interested in finding a mate and had a hard time forming a bond. I guessed that meant he was having issues." He cleared his throat quietly."To answer your question, humans don't kill men for being unable to perform sex acts. I know that's what you were wanting to know. There is actually no punishment for it at all."

That caused Namjoon's eyes to widen."Really? Are you serious?" Receiving a nod, he felt so relieved."That's wonderful news. Seokjin is so upset right now because he thinks he'll be punished or killed if anyone finds out. You know he would be publicly humiliated then put to death for this in Szarvoun." Namjoon was so happy that Seokjin was going to be okay. His life was not in danger.

"This type of issue is called erectile dysfunction on Earth." Hoseok stated."There are medications that can be taken to help with it. Sometimes, men get help through therapy for it. I don't think Seokjin needs any medication. His issue isn't caused by a physical ailment, right?"

Shaking his head, Namjoon knew that wasn't the case."I think he's just hurt mentally from having to kill his previous mates. He fears the possibility of being told to kill his next mate, so his body refuses to mate."

"He just needs to get more comfortable here on Earth and see that no one will ever ask him to kill his mate." Hoseok understood that this must be very hard for Seokjin."Until he lets go of that fear and feels ready to mate, he can find other things that make him happy. I know Jimin will gladly help him."

"I think Jimin is the one who triggered Seokjin's sadness and fear about this. Unintentionally, of course." Namjoon interlaced his fingers with Hoseok's as he spoke."Jimin clearly likes Seokjin. It seems like Seokjin might like him too. Connecting with someone probably made Seokjin feel afraid of getting too close and revealing his struggle." Thinking about that made Namjoon feel lucky that he didn't have to go through that himself.

Hoseok shrugged his shoulders just a little."I'm sure that was something that triggered Seokjin's fear, but I also know that Jimin won't judge him negatively for it. Jimin is a lot like Tae, in the way that they are both very open-minded and caring. Of course, we shouldn't pressure Seokjin to talk to Jimin about it, but I do think that it would help."

"I'll bring that up to Seokjin tomorrow." Namjoon knew that he could make the suggestion. He would also need to make sure it was clear that no one would force Seokjin to talk about it if he didn't feel comfortable.


	59. Chapter 59

The first thing Yoongi saw when he opened his eyes in the morning was Jungkook's dick, standing proudly. He had no complaints about the view, but he was a little confused as to how they ended up laying this way. Jungkook was lying on his back, completely uncovered. Yoongi was sideways on the bed with his head on Jungkook's stomach, bundled up within the blanket like a cocoon. This was the oddest way he had ever woken up.

With a little bit of struggling, Yoongi managed to get his arms out of the blanket. He sat up and looked at Jungkook's face, seeing that the incubus was still sleeping. That made him chuckle."You must be having a pretty good dream, you silly dick monster." he said with a fond smile on his lips."I hope it's about me." Yoongi's gaze slowly traveled away from Jungkook's handsome face. He took in the sight of the incubus' body, feeling like a complete pervert. When his gaze reached Jungkook's erection, Yoongi gulped. He could imagine the discomfort he was going to feel whenever he and Jungkook would finally mate together.

Laying back down, Yoongi snuggled against Jungkook and laid his head on the incubus' chest. He was glad that Jungkook was sleeping so well. The incubus used to always wake up before him. However, lately, Yoongi was the one waking up first. He had no problem with that. He would just cuddle with Jungkook and wait for him to wake up."I love you." Yoongi whispered softly."I'll ask someone to translate that for me later today."

It took about seventeen more minutes for Jungkook to begin stirring and waking up. He shifted around a little and stretched out, unintentionally causing Yoongi to move away. When he opened his eyes, he stared up at the ceiling for a couple seconds before turning his gaze to the side to see his cute human." _Little mate._ " Jungkook rolled onto his side and gently grabbed Yoongi, pulling him close." _I love you. Did you sleep well? I hope you didn't get bored while I was sleeping. You could have woken me up, little one._ "

Being held so close, Yoongi squirmed a little."Dude, you're poking me with your dick. Stop it."

Confused as to why Yoongi was trying to squirm away, Jungkook released the human." _Little mate?_ " He didn't normally get this kind of reaction from Yoongi whenever he held him close.

"Bruh. Your dick." Yoongi sat up and sighed."Naughty dreams?" He pointed toward Jungkook's erect dick.

Looking down at his own dick, Jungkook grinned rather proudly." _I dreamed about mating you. It was amazing._ " Sitting up as well, the incubus scooted closer to Yoongi." _Want to touch it?_ " he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows." _It's all yours, you know._ "

At this exact moment, Yoongi was hit with a realization. He'd gone this long without properly pleasuring Jungkook. He always got too shy or nervous whenever the handsome incubus' dick was out. Even now, Yoongi's cheeks heated up when Jungkook gently grabbed his hand and moved it to his dick.

"Please?" Jungkook wanted some release. He wanted to be pleasured by Yoongi. Masturbating with the human was always enjoyable, but he wanted something other than that this time.

How could Yoongi say no to that? He couldn't. He wanted to pleasure Jungkook. So he wrapped his fingers around the incubus' dick and started to pump it slowly, blushing so much. Yoongi turned his gaze away, feeling so shy about doing this. It had been such a long time since he'd last touched another man's dick.

Jungkook could see that Yoongi was very shy about this though. With a smile, he gently cupped Yoongi's chin and encouraged the human to look at him." _It's okay to be shy._ " He connected their lips with such tenderness. He knew Yoongi loved kisses, as did he. As their lips began to mesh, he felt Yoongi's hand start pumping his dick a little faster.

Despite being shy about doing this, Yoongi felt less shy as they kissed. It was comforting. It was like Jungkook's lips contained the antidote to his anxiety. Soon, tongues got involved, and Yoongi noticed that Jungkook was a bit sloppy. This confident incubus had such little experience, and Yoongi thought that was so adorable. He began pumping Jungkook's dick faster, giving some light squeezes as well.

Feeling how well Yoongi was doing this, it made Jungkook wonder why the human was so shy about it. He still wasn't fully accustomed to the ways of humans and thought it was strange that they got shy about sexual activity. With Yoongi's hand beginning to pump faster and squeeze, Jungkook had to break their deep kiss to let out a moan. It felt so good.

Hearing Jungkook moan, Yoongi felt proud of himself. He pumped faster and made sure to rub his thumb over the tip occasionally as well. The handsome incubus' moans were like music to his ears. He soon heard the slick and felt the wetness of Jungkook's precum. Feeling much more confident as he listened to Jungkook's moans of pleasure, Yoongi stopped pumping. Instead, he leaned down and surprised Jungkook by taking the erect dick into his mouth.

When Yoongi started bobbing and sucking, Jungkook leaned his head back and moaned a little louder. He loved it very much. It took so much willpower to keep himself from thrusting up into Yoongi's mouth. Experiencing his first blowjob, Jungkook couldn't take it. He bit his lower lip and groaned in pleasure as he released his load into the human's mouth. Then, he looked down at Yoongi, seeing him use his hand to milk out the rest of his cum and swallow it all. 

Yoongi sat upright after swallowing all of Jungkook's semen and smiled so innocently at the incubus."I hope I did well."

Having no words to express himself right now, Jungkook grabbed Yoongi and pulled him close, roughly connecting their lips. He gave no care about the fact that Yoongi had just swallowed his cum. In fact, that just made him want to devour his little mate even more. Feeling Yoongi melt in his arms and begin returning the rough kiss, Jungkook shifted them to lay Yoongi on his back, putting himself over the small human. His hands went to work, groping and rubbing Yoongi's thighs.

Having those strong hands on his thighs was such a turn-on for Yoongi. He loved Jungkook's hands. However, he didn't enjoy this for long. His eyes widened, and his heart pounded when he felt Jungkook start to press against his lower regions. Perhaps the incubus just wasn't thinking while being aroused like this, but Yoongi was thrown into full alert when the tip of Jungkook's dick was put to his hole."Jungkook, no!" Panicking, Yoongi quickly pushed Jungkook away.

Immediately backing off, Jungkook felt so disappointed in himself for getting lost in the moment." _I'm sorry, mate!_ "

"Shit, Jungkook, I'm sorry." Yoongi sat up and sighed heavily."I didn't mean to yell."

As a result of Yoongi's yell, there were quick footsteps then a knock on the bedroom door."Is everything okay?" Jimin could be heard asking.

"Everything's fine, Jimin!" Yoongi called to his friend. Then, he looked at Jungkook with a soft gaze."It's okay, Jungkook. You just startled me. I keep forgetting that you're a virgin. You obviously don't know what you're doing." Reaching out, he grabbed one of Jungkook's hands with both of his own."You can't just push in like that. You're too big, and I'm not prepped. We don't have any lube. You would have hurt me. I know you don't know that, and I'm sorry for raising my voice."

" _Are you mad at me?_ " Jungkook wondered with an unsure tone." _Was I bad?_ "

Yoongi scooted closer to Jungkook and gave his cheek a loving peck."You're not in trouble, sweetheart. You just have some things to learn."


	60. Chapter 60

After Yoongi got dressed, he left his bedroom and headed straight to the living room. He spotted Jimin on the sofa, putting on his shoes. Seokjin wasn't in the room. Though, Yoongi could faintly hear water running."Where's Seokjin?" he asked curiously.

Jimin looked over at Yoongi and smiled."He went to take a shower. I have to head to work. I overslept a little, so I hope my manager won't notice that I'm wearing the same clothes as yesterday."

"Gross, Jimin. Do you want to just borrow something of mine?" Yoongi offered with a perked eyebrow.

That offer was waved away with Jimin's hand though."Thanks, Hyung, but if I take the time to change now, I'll be late." Once his shoes were on, he stood and stepped closer to Yoongi."Are you sure everything is okay though?" he asked with a hushed tone."I mean, you sounded scared when you yelled earlier."

Yoongi gently shook his head."I'm sure, Jimin. Jungkook just startled me, and I panicked. Everything's fine though." He really didn't want his best friend to worry, but there wasn't any time for him to explain right now.

"Okay, if you say so." Jimin smiled when he saw Jungkook finally come into the living room."See you later, Jungkook." he said with a friendly wave. He was so pleased when Jungkook smiled and waved back."He's so cute. I still think Seokjin is cuter though."

"Whatever, Jiminie." Yoongi gave Jimin's shoulder a small push."Go on now. Don't be late to work."

"I'm going." Jimin reached out and ruffled Yoongi's hair."Bye bye, little spoon." he teased.

Yoongi smacked Jimin's hand away."Ah, fuck off, brat." He watched Jimin leave before turning to face Jungkook."I can be big spoon sometimes, right?"

Cocking his head a little to the side, Jungkook grinned at Yoongi."Hungry." he told him simply.

"Me too. Let's get some breakfast." It really made certain things easier for Yoongi that Jungkook was picking up on some Korean words. If only the incubus could speak full sentences. That would definitely be helpful.

"Pancakes." Jungkook was quite proud of himself for being able to use some Korean words. He wanted to know more though.

Yoongi rolled his eyes and chuckled."You know I suck at making pancakes but okay. I'll make them." Making his way to the kitchen with Jungkook following behind, he could hear a door open. Perhaps Seokjin was done with his shower."I'll make enough pancakes for Seokjin too." As he started to get out everything he needed to make the pancakes, Yoongi groaned when he heard another door open.

"Hyung~!" Hoseok could be heard calling as he entered the house."Namjoon and Tae and I are here~!"

With much excitement, Jungkook rushed to the front door and grinned at them." _Yoongi is making_ pancakes _!_ "

Hoseok poked his head into the kitchen."You're making pancakes? Hell yeah! I want some too!"

"What the fuck do I look like to you?! Some kind of pancake wizard?!" With sudden frustration, Yoongi groaned again."Make your own damn pancakes!"

Taehyung entered the kitchen and laughed lightly."Don't worry, Hyung. I'll help." Being in a good mood this morning, he made a beeline straight for Yoongi and hugged him."Good morning, by the way. I have a feeling today is going to be good."

Namjoon couldn't help but chuckle."Pancakes are a little sweet for my taste, but I'd like a couple." Then, he looked at Jungkook." _Where's Seokjin? I need to talk to him._ "

Jungkook started to shrug but stopped mid-shrug when he saw Seokjin come to them." _Right there._ "

" _Thanks, smartass._ " Namjoon gave Jungkook a light knock on the head then turned to Seokjin." _You have a minute to talk in private?_ "

Giving a nod, Seokjin walked away with Namjoon." _We can talk in the living room while everyone else is in the kitchen._ "

Hoseok grinned brightly at Jungkook." _You seem to be in a very good mood this morning. Are things going well?_ "

" _Oh, yeah, definitely._ " Jungkook was very happy with how things were going between him and Yoongi." _Things are great. Yoongi did yell at me this morning, but I think it's because I startled him earlier. So that's okay._ " he said with a huge grin." _Oh! He sucked my dick this morning! That was AWESOME!_ "

" _Progress!_ " Providing encouragement, Hoseok gave Jungkook a high five." _This seems to be a good morning for everyone. Even Taehyung is happy this morning. I taught Namjoon how to make Taehyung's favorite_ smoothie _, so we surprised him with it when he woke up._ "

Jungkook cocked his head to the side." _Namjoon made it for Taehyung? That's cute._ "

Hoseok grabbed Jungkook's hand and pulled him into the kitchen to watch Taehyung and Yoongi make the pancakes." _Look at them. Such cute friends. We're only missing Jimin._ "

" _Jimin actually just left._ " Jungkook quite liked Jimin. He thought Jimin was a good match for Seokjin.

" _He must have to work this morning._ " Hoseok seated himself at the kitchen table and smiled happily.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Namjoon seated himself on the sofa and patted the cushion beside him." _Sit with me, Seokjin._ "

With how serious Namjoon seemed, Seokjin knew what he needed to discuss." _You have spoken to Hoseok._ " he assumed.

" _Yeah._ " Namjoon was serious, but he was also very relieved. He knew this was going to be great news for Seokjin." _I talked to him about your problem, and he said..._ " He could see the fear in Seokjin's eyes. He was ready to erase that fear." _He said there are no punishments for it._ "

That definitely took Seokjin by surprise." _Wait, what? No punishments?_ "

To give a little reassurance, Namjoon lightly grabbed one of Seokjin's hands." _You're going to be okay. They won't hurt or kill you. In fact, he told me that there are treatments for it._ "

Tears welled up in Seokjin's eyes at this news." _There are treatments...I'm going to be okay..._ "

" _We'll all take care of you, Seokjin. We'll do everything we can to help you._ " Namjoon reached his free hand up to stroke Seokjin's cheek with his thumb." _Hoseok said he's sure Jimin will still accept you, but you don't have to feel pressured to tell him. You can wait until you feel comfortable with letting him know._ " A smile came over his lips." _We can all see that he really likes you._ "

Unable to contain his relief, Seokjin leaned forward and pressed his face to Namjoon's collarbone." _I like him too._ " he said shakily as his tears began to flow.

This was Namjoon's first time witnessing Seokjin cry, but he welcomed it. He held the other incubus' hand and used his other arm to hold him close." _Everything is going to be okay, Seokjin._ "


	61. Chapter 61

Yoongi was quite relieved once he and Taehyung were done making all the pancakes."Holy shit. We made enough pancakes to feed an army." he said as he hopped up to sit on the counter. All the chairs at the table were occupied by Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok, and Seokjin. So Yoongi and Namjoon were left without seats. Yoongi didn't care though."Namjoon, hand me food." Yoongi commanded with grabby hands.

Namjoon just rolled his eyes."You could have gotten it yourself." He grabbed the plate of pancakes Yoongi had prepared for himself and handed it to him.

"Could. Didn't feel like it." Licking his lips at the sight and aroma of the pancakes, Yoongi was definitely ready to chow down.

On the contrary, Namjoon picked at his own pancakes a bit with his fork."Are these even edible? The ones Taehyung made look fine, but the ones you made look like they might kill me."

At that, Yoongi huffed."Anything is edible if you try hard enough. Now don't be ungrateful, you shit."

Hoseok smiled as he ate his pancakes happily. Though he perked an eyebrow when he saw Seokjin and Jungkook use their forks to trade pancakes." _What are you two doing?_ "

Seokjin felt childish for this, but he figured that was okay in this moment." _Jungkook has more pancakes that were made by Taehyung, and I have more that were made by Yoongi. Taehyung's taste better._ "

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders and grinned." _I like Yoongi's better because Yoongi made them. So we're trading._ " Reaching over to Seokjin's plate, Jungkook grabbed a pancake with his fingers." _This reminds me of the mess hall._ "

" _The mess hall was much more hectic, Jungkook. If you grabbed someone's food like that without permission, you'd be at risk of losing a finger or two._ " Seokjin said with a roll of his eyes.

" _Nonsense. I stole people's food all the time and never got caught._ " Jungkook then proceeded to stuff a whole pancake into his mouth at once.

Taehyung was a bit curious about that."Was there a problem with the amount of food?" he wondered.

"Between wars, food is very limited." Hoseok explained."If you don't steal someone else's food, you'll starve. It's literally steal or die of hunger. Food is only abundant right after a war when they obtain all the resources from whatever world they conquer. Survival of the fittest."

Taehyung really didn't like that. It sounded terrible."Well, here, it's mainly survival of the smartest."

"That would be me." Yoongi chimed in."Definitely the smartest here."

"How are you the smartest?" Namjoon challenged."You can't even make proper pancakes. I, on the other hand, have worlds of knowledge."

Yoongi perked an eyebrow."And how's that working out for you? Still can't survive on your own here. You only know our language, not how to get a job or get your own home."

"I'm still smarter than you." Namjoon held his head high as he said that.

"Really? Cause you just seem like a brat to me." Yoongi childishly stuck his tongue out at Namjoon, who did the same back to him.

"You're both children." Hoseok said with a laugh.

"Am not!" they denied in unison, earning laughs from everyone else.

Jungkook leaned a little closer to Seokjin as they were laughing." _Is it just me, or do they seem like they've become friends?_ "

Seokjin nodded as he answered." _I've seen them have some talks. I think they've opened up a bit to each other._ "

Taehyung scooted his chair back a little."I'm going to the bathroom." He leaned over and pecked Hoseok's cheek before standing and exiting the kitchen.

Namjoon watched Taehyung leave the kitchen and excused himself before following."Taehyung." he spoke to get the human's attention.

Stopping in the hallway near the bathroom, Taehyung looked back at Namjoon."Yeah?"

"I just want to tell you that I love you." Seeing that Taehyung didn't know how to respond, Namjoon's expression softened."You don't have to say it back." Stepping closer, he pressed a tender kiss to the human's forehead.

Taking Namjoon by surprise, Taehyung grabbed the incubus' hand and pulled him into the bathroom, closing the door."Namjoon, I feel for you. I really do. I'm just still trying to adjust to this whole threeway relationship thing."

"I understand that, babe." Namjoon saw Taehyung's cheeks visibly turn pink."What?"

"You just...You called me babe." That really pulled at Taehyung's heart in ways he couldn't explain.

Namjoon chuckled lightly as he realized that he'd said that."I've heard Hoseok call you that. Should I not do it?"

"No, no, it's not that." Leaning closer to Namjoon's face, Taehyung smiled shyly."I like it."

"Well, in that case, I'll say it often." Namjoon touched his forehead to Taehyung's."Babe."

Showing a little more acceptance for the incubus, Taehyung softly pecked Namjoon's lips."Now shoo. I actually need to pee."

"You're the one who pulled me in here." That earned Namjoon a light hit on his bicep."Okay, okay, I'm going." He headed out of the bathroom and closed the door to give Taehyung privacy. Then, he returned to the kitchen to see that things had gotten a bit rowdy."What did I miss?" he asked Yoongi.

"Honestly, I have no clue." Yoongi said with a shrug. Seokjin was laughing as Jungkook and Hoseok were throwing bits of pancake at each other. They were making quite a mess, to Yoongi's dismay."Jungkook's going to regret this if he gets syrup in his hair or irritates his scratches."

Namjoon shook his head at the little food fight that was happening; he also couldn't help but chuckle about it."Yet according to Hoseok, you and I are the children."

Yoongi chuckled with Namjoon, finding himself not really caring about the mess at the moment. This morning was fun. He was enjoying it a lot."My mornings have never been this lively before." He was thankful to the incubi for keeping his days from being as lonely as they previously were.

When Taehyung returned to the kitchen, he saw the food fight and paused."Uh, nope." Turning right back around, he abandoned the kitchen, choosing to not get involved.

Taehyung's reaction and decision to leave the room made Namjoon laugh, but his attention was soon grabbed by Yoongi tapping his shoulder."Hm?"

"I need you to do something for me." Motioning for Namjoon to come closer, Yoongi whispered into the incubus' ear.

"Oh." A smile spread across Namjoon's lips at the request."Jungkook!" he called to get the youngest incubus' attention.

Jungkook halted mid-throw and looked directly at Namjoon." _What?_ "

" _Yoongi has something to say to you._ " Namjoon was pleased to have Jungkook's full attention. Even Hoseok and Seokjin paused to listen.

Yoongi cleared his throat. He wanted to say this now while everyone was in such a good mood."Jungkook." He really meant this."I love you."

Hoseok's whole expression brightened."Oh my god! That's so precious!"

" _What does it mean?_ " Jungkook asked curiously.

Namjoon smiled." _It means 'I love you.' He loves you, Jungkook._ "

With widened eyes, Jungkook got up from his chair so fast that it collapsed backward onto the floor. He bolted over to Yoongi and was barely able to keep himself from colliding into the human." _Say it again._ "

"He wants you to say it again." Namjoon translated through his chuckles at Jungkook's reaction.

"Please." Jungkook's complete and undivided attention was on his cute human.

Yoongi couldn't stop smiling as he peered at Jungkook's handsome face, seeing some desperation in his expression."I love you."

"I..." Jungkook really focused for this."I love...you."

"I love you." Yoongi said again to help Jungkook get it.

"I love you." It was fully visible how excited and giddy Jungkook was becoming."Yoongi, I love you!" He turned to look at Namjoon." _He loves me!_ " Then, he looked toward Seokjin and Hoseok." _Yoongi loves me!_ " Unable to contain how happy this made him, Jungkook took off running through the house, shouting in every room." _Yoongi loves me!_ "

Standing, Hoseok stepped over to Yoongi and pat his shoulder."I think you broke him."

"Maybe." Yoongi was smiling with pink cheeks, completely happy in this moment.


	62. Chapter 62

"Jungkook!" Yoongi called from the bathroom to get the incubus' attention."Jungkookie!" Poking his head out the bathroom door, he sighed when he didn't hear Jungkook coming. So Yoongi left the bathroom and headed to the living room, figuring Jungkook would be in there. Sure enough, he was right."Jungkook." he spoke to get his attention.

Jungkook, who had been chatting with Seokjin and Hoseok, finally looked up and realized Yoongi needed him for something." _Yes, little mate?_ " Seeing Yoongi motion for him to follow, Jungkook stood from where he'd been sitting and followed his human out of the living room. As he followed Yoongi toward the bathroom, he reached a hand up and poked at his hair." _My hair is sticky._ " he observed for the umpteenth time since breakfast had ended.

Leading Jungkook into the bathroom, Yoongi pointed at the full bathtub."Get in. I'll wash your hair really good." As Yoongi had thought would happen, Jungkook had gotten syrup in his hair during that food fight with Hoseok. When he noticed that Jungkook was just staring at the bathtub in confusion, he chuckled."It's regular water, I promise. I just added bubbles." He had decided to give Jungkook his first bubble bath.

" _Do I get in it?_ " Jungkook remembered when he'd seen Yoongi in the tub before, but it didn't look like this. Turning his gaze to Yoongi for guidance, he watched as the human reached down into the tub and swished the bubble-topped water a little. When Yoongi then pointed at him before pointing to the tub, Jungkook understood." _Oh, okay._ "

Yoongi closed the bathroom door and kept his gaze away as Jungkook was getting undressed. He knew Jungkook wouldn't mind if he watched, and it was certainly something he had seen multiple times before, but he was trying to keep the sexual tension between them as low as possible right now. That was partly why he had decided to give Jungkook a bubble bath. He wouldn't see anything naughty that way. Once he heard the sound of the water sloshing around just a little, he assumed that Jungkook had gotten into the tub. Turning around, Yoongi was pleased to see that he was right."Is the water warm enough? I didn't want to make it too hot."

" _What are these?_ " Jungkook scooped some of the bubbles up into his hands and brought them close to his face." _They smell nice._ " He had seen bubbles before, but they had been bigger bubbles and not smelled nice at all. These were completely different from any bubbles he had ever seen.

Seeing Jungkook about to put the bubbles in his mouth, Yoongi quickly reached out and put his hand over the incubus' mouth."No, don't eat them. It's soap, you doofus. It'll taste terrible." Yoongi retracted his hand and seated himself on the edge of the tub."Bubbles." he told Jungkook, pointing to the bubbles in the incubus' hands.

"Bubbles." Jungkook easily became mesmerized by watching the mass of tiny bubbles start to pop in his hands. He could hear it, and to him, it was a soothing sound. He loved it so much.

Grabbing a cup that he kept on the corner of the tub, Yoongi scooped water up into it."I need you to lean your head back, Jungkookie." He knew he wasn't understood, but he chose to talk to Jungkook anyway. He liked talking to him. He felt like it helped them form a better connection with each other. Putting his fingers beneath Jungkook's chin, Yoongi gently guided his head back."Oh, shit, you're too cute." He wasn't sure if he could handle the cuteness he saw when Jungkook grinned up at him.

Jungkook truly enjoyed this already. He loved the feel, sound, and smell of the bubbles. Peering up at Yoongi, he had been unable to resist grinning happily. He kept his head still for Yoongi as the human placed a hand on his forehead and poured water over his hair. He assumed the hand on his forehead was to make sure the water didn't get in his eyes, which he appreciated.

"When I was a small child, my parents hated bathing me." Yoongi stated as he started pouring more water onto Jungkook's hair."I guess it was a waste of their time when they would rather be focusing on their businesses. They would always try to get it done as quickly as possible." He ran his hand over Jungkook's hair a couple times to feel if he was missing any spots before pouring more water."My mom would just hand me a rag, tell me to hold it over my face, then just wash my hair really fast. If I held the rag over my face, she didn't need to be as careful to not get soap in my eyes."

As Yoongi talked and made sure his hair was fully wet, Jungkook listened closely. He couldn't understand, but Yoongi's words were still important to him. His head was guided forward, as he assumed he didn't need to have it leaned back anymore. He heard the familiar sound of the shampoo bottle opening.

"I used to get mad at them for not paying enough attention to me." Yoongi said as he squirted a hefty amount of shampoo onto Jungkook's head."I thought they couldn't possibly care about me because they wouldn't spend time with me." He let out a sigh as he started massaging the shampoo into Jungkook's hair."They do care about me though. I think they just don't know how to show it. As I grew older, I realized that they always gave me anything I wanted. Any new toys or games I wanted, I got them. My parents are very business-oriented. They're just introverts, like me. So it's okay. I forgive them." Just talking about his parents made Yoongi smile softly."I do miss them though. They're always too busy now to visit or even call. They try to make up for it by letting me spend their funds any way I want."

Jungkook closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sound of Yoongi's voice and the feel of the human's fingers in his hair. By the sound of Yoongi's tone, he could tell that he was talking about something important. As much as he wished he could understand, he also saw their lack of understanding as a good thing sometimes. Since he couldn't understand, Yoongi could talk about all the things he was too uncomfortable to say to anyone who actually could understand him. It was probably quite therapeutic.

"They're good people." Yoongi continued."They're not bad parents at all. I used to think they were terrible parents because they didn't spend time with me. Other people might think that too, but I think they were just struggling to show that they love me. I mean, they're awkward people in casual settings. In their business settings though, they're great leaders and such hard workers. I admire them for that." Yoongi really did love his parents. He just wished he could spend some time with them.

While Yoongi was washing his hair very thoroughly, Jungkook reopened his eyes and scooped up more bubbles into his hands. He eyed the bubbles closely and couldn't contain his curiosity. He did what he'd been told not to do. He ate some of them. There was definitely instant regret. His expression twisted in disgust, and he tried to spit out the horrible taste, to no avail.

Looking down at Jungkook when he heard the sounds of disgust, Yoongi let out a small huff."You ate the bubbles, didn't you?" He gave Jungkook's forehead a light tap."I told you not to do that." He couldn't help but laugh though. It was cute that Jungkook was so curious about things."You're quite a handful, punk. Chasing squirrels, getting syrup in your hair, eating bubbles. What's next?"


	63. Chapter 63

"You three discussed the move?" Yoongi asked as he ate from a small bag of barbecue rib-flavored chips. He allowed Jungkook to eat some of the chips as well.

Hoseok gave a small nod and shifted slightly to get comfortable as he was sitting on Namjoon's lap on one of the air mattresses, Taehyung seated beside them."Yeah, we actually talked about it this morning before we came over. Namjoon and I think it's a great idea."

"What about you, Tae?" Yoongi propped his feet up onto the coffee table and leaned back a little on the sofa."Don't you want to live together with Hoseok and Namjoon?"

"What?" Taehyung was only partially paying attention to the conversation. He kept getting distracted by the tv.

Yoongi rolled his eyes and placed the bag of chips onto Jungkook's lap. The incubus had no complaints about that. He just kept munching on the chips as he was fully engrossed in the strange show that was on."Do you want to live with Hoseok and Namjoon?" Yoongi asked again.

"Oh, uh, yeah, but..." Taehyung lowered his gaze and fidgeted with his fingers."I mean, it would be great for us to live together, but is it really okay for you to buy a house for us? You already spend so much money on us by letting us have big meals here sometimes and treating us out to eat and stuff like that. I really don't want to ask for anything more."

With a soft gaze, Yoongi understood how Taehyung felt about receiving gifts and such things."You're not asking for it though. I'm offering it. Besides, think of how much it'll help me." Seeing Taehyung cock his head a little, he continued."We need better living arrangements. That much is obvious. These guys can't be sleeping in my living room forever. I want to move into a bigger house of my own to be able to give Seokjin his own room. Before that can happen though, I need to get things worked out for you three. And you know Namjoon would rather live with you two, not move into a new house with me."

Hearing that explanation, Taehyung could understand why Yoongi wanted to buy them a bigger house to be able to all three live together."Are we going to be able to afford it though? I mean, Hoseokie-hyung and I both have jobs, but bigger houses will have higher utility bills and stuff." He knew that was something they needed to take into consideration.

"And if anything in the house ends up needing repaired, it'll be expensive, especially if we ever have a plumbing issue." Hoseok added. The costs of everything needed to be taken to mind. It wasn't just utilities that worried them."Still, I'm sure we'll be fine. We'll just make sure to save up whenever we can."

"I'm sure Yoongi will be happy to help us out too if we ever need it." Namjoon said as he slipped his arms around Hoseok's waist.

"Exactly." Yoongi definitely wouldn't mind helping them out with any costs if they ever needed it."So what do you think, Tae? Will you let me buy a house for you three to live together?"

Glancing at his two boyfriends for a moment, Taehyung seemed to have a little internal struggle. He knew Yoongi liked to spend money on his friends, but he also didn't want to accept too much. Still, maybe this was okay."I would really like that, Hyung."

" _Oh, that's so cool!_ " Jungkook exclaimed as he watched the show, grabbing everyone's attention." _How did he do that?!_ "

Looking at the tv, Yoongi chuckled."I figured he and Seokjin would like this show." Wanting to entertain Jungkook and Seokjin, he had turned on a show about a wizard who solved mysteries. Looking at Jungkook, Yoongi gave his shoulder a pat."Jungkookie, share some chips with Seokjin." When Jungkook looked at him, he pointed at the chips then to Seokjin."Go on, punk."

As Jungkook got off the sofa and made his way over to Seokjin, Hoseok noticed that Yoongi's gaze lingered on the youngest incubus."Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you look at someone with heart eyes like that before." he said, which earned a half-hearted glare.

"Shut up." Yoongi felt his cheeks heat up a little. He didn't like it when anyone pointed out anything soft or cute he did.

"Are you planning on mating with him anytime soon?" Namjoon wondered curiously."I'm going to start helping Seokjin learn some Korean, so I want to know if I should help Jungkook too or not."

Shrugging his shoulders, Yoongi shifted his gaze to the side."I don't know. I want to, and I know he wants to. It's going to be weird though because I've never slept with a virgin before, and he made it so obvious that he doesn't know what to do." He let out a heavy sigh as he thought about it."We were both in the mood for it this morning, but it just didn't happen. I need to teach him what to do, and I, well...I need to buy lube. I don't own any."

"You should buy flavored lube." Hoseok suggested."Taetae likes strawberry-flavored. Maybe Jungkook will like it too. I mean, obviously, you'd be putting it on his dick, so he wouldn't be the one tasting it, but the smell is really sweet."

At that, Yoongi rolled his eyes."You know Jungkook would just eat it, right?" he retorted with a perked eyebrow."He sticks everything in his mouth. That punk tried to eat the damn bubbles in his bath earlier."

That just made Taehyung laugh."He's like a toddler."

Looking at Jungkook, Yoongi saw him using a chip to poke Seokjin's cheek."Yeah, definitely like a toddler sometimes." He was impressed by Seokjin's patience. Though, he allowed Jungkook to get away with the same sorts of things.

"I'm just glad you managed to get the syrup out of his hair." Namjoon said with a light laugh.

"Oh, I thought we were screwed for a bit. That shit was so difficult to wash out." Yoongi had felt really bad while he'd been washing Jungkook's hair. He had ended up getting a little rough, but it was necessary to get the syrup out. The incubus had whined a bit and probably had a sore scalp at the moment.

Hoseok spoke up again to get Yoongi's attention."Anyway, Hyung, as I said, buy some flavored lube. You won't regret it."

"Why does it need to be flavored?" Yoongi honestly didn't care how the lube tasted. He just wanted it to work well and feel comfortable.

"Hyung, don't worry about the flavor or scent." Taehyung said while shaking his head."Just pick a type that you think will feel comfortable for both of you. I mean, there's different types, like silicon and water-based, right?"

Giving up on this conversation, Yoongi flopped onto his side on the sofa."You guys are fucking stupid." In truth, he was just shy about this topic. How was he going to handle picking out lube at the store? Just thinking about it made him want to fall into a deep, dark hole and hide. What if the cashier judged him for it? He hated being so self-conscious about this sort of thing.

Meanwhile, Jungkook was trying to balance chips on his nose and failing. Seokjin was watching the show closely, mouthing some things that were said to copy. Hoseok, Namjoon, and Taehyung started discussing their imminent move to live together. Yoongi just laid there on his side, his gaze locked on to Jungkook, and maybe, just maybe, he melted.


	64. Chapter 64

The next several weeks were pretty hectic for Yoongi. He did his best to take Jungkook and Seokjin around town as often as possible to help them adjust more to being in public. He took them both out for dinner occasionally to teach them some table manners as well. Seokjin would spend plenty of time with Namjoon and Hoseok, learning Korean slowly but surely. During those times, Yoongi would look for a house to buy that he thought was suitable for his friends. He had ended up finding one that he deemed as worthy.

With that out of the way, Yoongi decided to make another change to their living arrangements. With a simple "Jimin, move in with me" followed by "Okay," that was that. Of course, it was difficult to get everything set. Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jimin couldn't really afford to skip their jobs. Most of the moving was done by Yoongi and the incubi. With houses purchased and belongings moved, everyone had new homes that needed adjusting.

"No, Jungkook, move the sofa a little more to the right." Jimin directed, trying to show what he meant with over-the-top hand movements.

Jungkook did his best to follow Jimin's directions, but he didn't quite know where the human wanted the sofa to be. They had all the furniture in the new house; they were just rearranging now.

"Oh my god~" Yoongi whined as he entered the new living room."Moving shit around sucks!" He walked right over to the sofa and plopped down onto it, lying on his stomach.

"Hyung, we're trying to find the right spot for that." Jimin said with a chuckle."Get off of it."

Yoongi simply made a wave with his hand and didn't have any intention of getting up."Not a problem. Jungkook's strong enough to move the sofa with me on it."

Sure enough, Jungkook just moved the sofa around more as Jimin directed him." _Little mate is so light. Moving him is no problem._ "

"Where's Seokjin?" Jimin wondered curiously, giving up on finding the perfect spot for the sofa. He hadn't seen the other incubus in a while.

"He's in his room." It felt so good for Yoongi to say that. He was very happy that Seokjin had his own bedroom now."He doesn't have much yet, but I plan to get him a bed and a dresser for his clothes. For now, I gave him a bunch of hangers to put shit in his closet."

That was something that made Jimin happy as well."I'm going to check on him." Practically zooming out of the living room, he made his way up the stairs of their new two-story home. He looked down both halls and tried to remember which room was Seokjin's. After taking a moment to remember, he headed right to the room. Jimin stopped in the open doorway and smiled when he saw Seokjin sitting on his air mattress."Hey, Seokjin. Isn't it great to have your own room?"

"Yes." Seokjin answered, understanding a little of what Jimin said to him."I like it." Learning Korean from Namjoon and Hoseok was really helping him a lot, though there was still plenty that he didn't understand. For now, he was just being taught to speak and understand Korean. He still couldn't read or write it.

It made Jimin's heart pound whenever he heard Seokjin speak a little Korean. They still couldn't have full conversations, but there was progress."Can I come in?" Since this was Seokjin's personal space, Jimin didn't want to enter without permission.

To that, Seokjin nodded simply. He didn't mind Jimin coming into his room. He did appreciate being given the option to decline though. He had his own space, and he cherished it very much."This is, um..." Seokjin tried to think of the right word."This...is new home." A smile overtook his lips after he said that. He was ready to accept this place as his home.

"Yup. This is our home." Jimin seated himself onto the air mattress beside Seokjin and grinned widely at him."You're learning so much, and it makes me super duper happy." Now that they lived in the same house, Jimin thought he would try something."Do you want to have a little sleepover with me tonight?"

Not quite understanding, Seokjin tilted his head just a little."Sleepover..?"

"You sleep in my room with me tonight?" Jimin tried to word it in a way Seokjin would understand.

"With you?" When Jimin nodded, Seokjin had to give it some thought. He really liked Jimin and enjoyed being around him, but they hadn't really done much as boyfriends. He wondered if he even qualified as a good boyfriend."Yes." Seokjin hoped this would be fine. He could just sleep in Jimin's room with him and not worry about anything going wrong, couldn't he?

When his proposal of a sleepover was accepted, Jimin bounced happily."This is going to be great. Our first little sleepover." Without thinking, he leaned over and pecked Seokjin's cheek. Instantly, he froze. He hadn't made sure it was okay to do that."Ah, I'm sorry, Seokjin." The incubus hadn't fully opened up to being intimate yet. The most they'd done together was cuddle and hold hands.

Something about that made Seokjin feel nice though."Jimin." Seokjin leaned in and gave a returning peck on the human's cheek."It is okay." He really did want to try to open up to Jimin more.

Just getting that peck on his cheek made Jimin feel giddy with excitement."Oh my god, Seokjin, you're too cute for words!" Quickly, he hugged Seokjin's arm, laying his head on the incubus' shoulder."I like you so much!"

"I like you, Jimin." Seokjin was so happy that he could say that and be understood. Communicating with Jimin was difficult and confusing at times, but it was getting easier. One thing that worried Seokjin though was the thought of someday telling Jimin about his difficulties. He had been told that Jimin would accept him, but that didn't stop him from being worried about it. Jimin had become precious to Seokjin. He didn't want to cause him to back away.

"Seokjinnie, you remind me of a big teddy bear, and that makes me want to snuggle you all the time." Jimin said with a cute chuckle."But if I snuggle you too much, just let me know."


	65. Chapter 65

Poking his head into Seokjin's bedroom, Yoongi smiled softly as he saw Jimin in there with the incubus."Hey, you two. Jungkook and I are going to the store." he told them."When we get back, I'll order something for dinner."

"Okay, have fun." Jimin said with a small wave. He was perfectly happy with staying home with Seokjin. He and the incubus were simply enjoying each other's company anyway.

"The internet and shit aren't set up yet, but there are some movies in the living room." Yoongi hoped they wouldn't get bored while there was no way for them to watch tv or Netflix."I don't know which box the movies are in, but I'm sure you two can find them."

Seokjin perked up a little at the idea of watching a movie. He loved watching tv and movies. It was entertaining and also helped him learn a little more Korean. At the very least, he could practice trying to understand."When you go store, uh...We watch movie."

Giving a thumbs-up, Yoongi had no doubt that Seokjin and Jimin would enjoy their time alone together. That was part of why he was going to the store. He wanted those two to have some time home alone together to just hang out and cuddle. Besides, there was something he needed to get from the store anyway."Alright. See you two later."

Jungkook was just waiting by the front door for Yoongi to come back downstairs. He was ready and excited to go to the store. As soon as he saw his little human coming down the stairs, he started bouncing on the balls of his feet."Candy!" He loved going to the store because Yoongi always bought candy for him. It was of no surprise that Jungkook started associating the store with getting candy.

"Yes, Jungkookie, I'll get you some candy." As soon as he reached Jungkook, Yoongi grabbed his hand."Let's go." Opening the front door, he headed out with his happy incubus. He really loved going to the store with Jungkook. It was such a simple thing to do, but he always enjoyed it. Spending time with the incubus made him happy, even when doing mundane things, like shopping.

During their walk to the store, Jungkook couldn't stop smiling. He wasn't only excited about getting candy. He was happy to be going out with Yoongi. Doing anything with the human was always fun for him. He also liked getting out of the house for a while."Yoongi." As soon as the human looked up at him, Jungkook grinned."I love you."

Yoongi's cheeks heated up, and his heart pounded."I love you too, Jungkook." It never failed to pull his heartstrings whenever Jungkook would just randomly state that he loved him. He never expected it because nothing ever provoked those words from the incubus.

Feeling quite satisfied with just saying those words, Jungkook was quiet for the rest of their walk to the store. He just held onto Yoongi's hand and allowed his gaze to wander until they reached their destination. Upon arrival at the store, he stepped inside with Yoongi then pointed over to the shopping carts."Need?"

"No, we don't need a cart this time." Yoongi thought it was so cute that Jungkook was picking up on more Korean words but still couldn't speak full sentences. He didn't know why Jungkook rejected Korean lessons from Namjoon and Hoseok, but the youngest incubus was learning a little from the tv, as well as from listening to everyone else speak around him. Though, his learning was a bit limited after their move because they didn't have ways set up to watch tv again yet.

Jungkook kept a hold on Yoongi's hand as they started walking through the store. He was so used to coming here now. By watching Yoongi shop, he had learned that nothing here was free. Everything had a price, and taking things without paying was a big no-no. It was so different from his previous world. He no longer thought of Szarvoun as his home world because he didn't think the word 'home' should be attached to such a place anymore. He now associated the word 'home' with Yoongi. Earth wasn't 'home.' Yoongi's house wasn't 'home.'

Yoongi was 'home.'

"We're only here for a couple things." Yoongi said as he walked through the store aisles with Jungkook. As they made their way through the aisles together, he felt relieved when he saw the clothes section up ahead. He was pleased to see that there were plenty of coats and jackets in stock."We need to get jackets for you and Seokjin. The weather has been getting chilly, and it's supposed to snow within the next few days." Yoongi hadn't thought of buying jackets or coats sooner because the incubi didn't go out often, but they would need to dress warmer during the cold weather whenever they would go out.

Looking at the clothes, Jungkook wondered what they were getting. He thought they had enough clothes. Did they need more for some reason? He watched as Yoongi started sifting through a rack, seeming to be picky about what he was going to get. The human would feel the fabric, hum softly, then shake his head before moving on to a different one.

When Yoongi found a jacket that he thought would be warm enough, he took it off its hanger and showed it to Jungkook."Try it on, Jungkookie." He held the jacket out to Jungkook and watched him put it on."Hm. How does it feel? Good?"

Jungkook wondered why he would need something so thick and warm. He did like it though. It was pretty comfortable."Good." he answered with a smile then took it off, handing it back to Yoongi.

"Great. Let's grab another one for Seokjin." Since he had picked out a black one for Jungkook, Yoongi grabbed a dark blue jacket for Seokjin. Looking at Jungkook, he pointed at the black jacket."For you." Then, he pointed at the blue one."For Seokjin."

With a wide smile, Jungkook happily followed Yoongi as he led them to another part of the store. He wondered what else they were going to buy. Whatever it was, he hoped they would get it quick. He just wanted to get a candy bar.

Leading Jungkook to the next thing they needed to get, Yoongi dreaded this. When he reached the correct section, he paused and bit his lower lip, looking at the different types of lube."Why are there so many kinds?" He let out a soft groan as he looked at them all, trying to decide which one to buy."Silicon, water-based, organic, flavored...Warming lube?" Grabbing the small orange bottle from the shelf, Yoongi eyed it with curiosity."Creates a warm sensation? Won't the act make us warm anyway?"

Jungkook watched curiously as Yoongi put the orange bottle back onto the shelf then grabbed a dark purple one. He didn't know what these bottles were, being unable to read Korean. He didn't know what Yoongi was buying. However, he could feel that his little mate was uneasy. He could feel that through their connection."Yoongi?" Jungkook wanted to remind Yoongi that he was here for him if he needed anything.

"I'm just trying to pick one, Jungkookie." Yoongi wished there weren't so many different types from which to choose, but he also knew that people had different preferences for comfort during sex."I think this one should be fine. It says that it's water-based and non-sticky."

"Funny seeing you here."

Yoongi froze at the sound of the familiar voice. A hand reached from behind him and grabbed a green bottle of organic lube from the shelf. Yoongi didn't want to see the person behind him, but it was like his body had a mind of its own and turned around. Now he was face-to-face with the other man."Yukwon-hyung..."

Yukwon chuckled when he saw that Yoongi didn't seem to know how to speak to him."It's been a while. How long? Two years?"

"Three." Yoongi hadn't expected Yukwon to care enough to know how much time had passed, but it still hurt.

Noticing that this man was making Yoongi uncomfortable, Jungkook inserted himself between them. He didn't want anyone to make Yoongi unhappy.

Gently touching Jungkook's arm, Yoongi slightly shook his head."It's okay, Jungkook."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Yukwon asked."Pretty protective, huh?"

"He just wants to make sure I'm okay." Yoongi said as he lowered his gaze."He loves me, so..."

A light laugh was let out from Yukwon."Love? Come on, Yoongi. Don't be naive. Love isn't real. It's just a pretty lie we tell ourselves." Then, he said the words that hurt more than anything."You should know that better than anyone."

When Yoongi's whole demeanor showed signs of sadness, Jungkook clenched his hands into fists and narrowed his eyes at Yukwon."I will end you."

Quickly lifting his gaze, Yoongi was shocked. Not only was he shocked that Jungkook knew that phrase while not knowing where the incubus had learned it, but he was also shocked to see Jungkook become angry. The anger was very clear.

"Whoa now, tough guy." Yukwon said with a smirk."I've done nothing to warrant that."

"Yoongi?" Jungkook wanted to know who this guy was and why he was making his human so sad.

With a weak voice, Yoongi mumbled."Ex-boyfriend." He almost regretted that. However, part of him felt satisfied when Jungkook's fist suddenly made contact with Yukwon's face.


	66. Chapter 66

"Then, we were kicked out of the store with a twenty-four-hour ban." Yoongi said as he was explaining the situation to Jimin back at home."The manager in the store said he was going to call the police, but Yukwon-hyung said he didn't want to press charges."

"You two are so lucky that he didn't press charges." Jimin said with a heavy sigh."If he pressed charges, Jungkook would have been arrested for assault. Then, the police would find out that he's not in any databases. It would have brought up a lot of questions."

Yoongi grabbed Jungkook's hand as he spoke to Jimin."Yeah. Plus, I wouldn't have been able to go with him, so he also wouldn't have anyone to speak to the police for him."

Jungkook didn't understand the severity of his actions. Starting fights and things like that were completely normal is Szarvoun. There would have been no punishment for it at all, unless he tried to attack his captain or teammates during a mission or training. With his free hand, he held the chocolate bar Yoongi had bought for him and munched on it quietly.

"At least they let us buy the stuff we'd already picked out." Yoongi would have been bummed if they'd been told to just hand the stuff over to the manager then leave. So he was able to buy the two jackets and lube, and he had let Jungkook pick a candy bar at the check-out lane."Anyway, I'll order us something for dinner." Getting up from where he'd been sitting on the sofa, Yoongi paused for just a second."Oh, one more thing. Jungkook said something to Yukwon-hyung, and I don't know where he learned it."

Tilting his head a little, Jimin was curious."What did he say?"

"He said 'I will end you.' Where the hell did he learn that?" Yoongi had certainly not taught the incubus such a thing.

With a guilty expression, Jimin raised his hand a little."That would be me." He saw a questioning look form on Yoongi's face, so he answered before being asked."In my defense, I didn't know he would actually say it to anyone. I was telling him and Seokjin about a movie I watched with Tae. Seokjin was doing his best to translate for Jungkook, as much as he could understand from me. There was a part I told them about, where the protagonist said 'I will end you' to the bad guy then kicked his ass."

"Oh my god, Jimin." Yoongi rolled his eyes then gave Jungkook's head a small pat."Why don't you go hang with Seokjin a bit while I order some food?"

"Seokjin?" Jungkook peered at Yoongi and saw him nod. Getting up from the sofa, he made his way to the stairs to head up to Seokjin's bedroom.

"It's not like I knew he would actually punch someone and use that line, Hyung." Jimin said in his defense.

Yoongi sighed and decided that it wasn't a big deal right now."It's fine, Jimin. We just need to teach Jungkook that he can't just punch people. He could get in big trouble for it."

"Yeah, I guess so." Now that Yoongi and Jungkook weren't on the sofa anymore, Jimin laid across it on his back."Your stupid ex deserved it anyway. The jerkface needs a broken jerk face." When he saw Yoongi turn to leave the living room, he asked one more question."What did he say to you anyway? Was it some bad stuff?"

Pausing, Yoongi thought about the things Yukwon had said to him."I don't want to talk about that." He just wanted to forget about the things Yukwon had said to him earlier. Leaving the living room, Yoongi went upstairs and straight to his bedroom, closing the door. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called a local pizza place.

Up in Seokjin's room, Jungkook had plopped himself down onto the air mattress beside the other incubus and offered him a bite of his chocolate bar. After Seokjin took a bite, Jungkook grinned happily." _I protected my mate today._ "

" _From who?_ " Seokjin asked before being offered another bite of the chocolate bar.

" _His_ ex-boyfriend _._ " Jungkook was very proud of himself for that." _He made Yoongi sad, so I punched him. I wanted to completely kick his ass, but Yoongi made me stop._ " Jungkook was aware that he probably caused some trouble, but he didn't really care much about that. He had felt so satisfied to be able to punch Yoongi's ex-boyfriend." _Did you and Jimin have a good time while we were gone?_ "

Seokjin smiled softly and nodded." _We did. We talked and watched a_ movie _. I came back to my room after the_ movie _though because I'm still trying to get used to having my own space._ "

" _I'm glad that you have your own space now. I don't need my own space. I prefer to be with Yoongi._ " Jungkook was fully happy to share Yoongi's bedroom. He wouldn't want to sleep on his own anyway. He would rather sleep with either his mate or his best friend. Though, he also knew that Seokjin didn't mind sleeping alone.

With a smile, Seokjin nudged Jungkook with his elbow." _Do you even know how to progress things with him?_ " he asked with a chuckle." _I mean, I know you've never mated before, so you probably don't know much about it, do you?_ "

Jungkook simply shrugged his shoulders." _I don't know._ "

" _You should ask Yoongi to teach you._ " Seokjin suggested. He knew it wasn't really his place to teach Jungkook about mating. Besides, he thought it would be a good bonding experience for Yoongi to teach Jungkook.

" _How do I ask?_ " Cocking his head to the side, Jungkook need to know the right words.

" _Repeat after me._ " Seokjin told him."Teach."

"Teach." Jungkook repeated.

"Me."

"Me."

"Sex." Seokjin obviously wasn't very good with words yet either, but he knew this would definitely get the point across.

"Sex." Jungkook made a small hum."Teach me sex. _Will this work?_ "

Seokjin shrugged his shoulders." _It'll definitely let him know what you want. Just make sure you also say_ please."

"Teach me sex please." Jungkook practiced. He really hoped this would work. He really wanted to mate with Yoongi, but he also wanted to make sure he would do it right. He didn't want to hurt his little mate or make him uncomfortable." _I will tell him this tonight._ "


	67. Chapter 67

"Teach me sex please." Jungkook practiced as he waited for Yoongi to come to their bedroom. Since they moved into this bigger house, the human got into the habit of making sure the front door was locked and all the lights were turned off every night before bed. Jungkook wanted to do that task for him, but Yoongi insisted on doing it himself. As he waited for Yoongi, Jungkook stripped off all his clothes and seated himself on the bed, which was rather normal. They'd gotten comfortable with sleeping nude together.

Upon entering the bedroom, Yoongi chuckled when he saw Jungkook already naked on the bed."Do you not like to wear clothes? You're always so eager to get undressed." Of course, he didn't mind at all."Well, I guess our clothes here on Earth are very different from what you used to wear." After closing the bedroom door, Yoongi stepped over to the bed and kissed the top of Jungkook's head."Ready to sleep, Jungkookie?"

Placing his hands onto Yoongi's hips, Jungkook decided to just go for it. He wanted to learn how to please Yoongi, and he wasn't shy about that in the least."Yoongi." He gently rubbed the human's hips with his thumbs."Teach me sex please."

Those words caused Yoongi to choke on his own breath."Who the hell taught you that?" Yoongi was completely taken off guard by what Jungkook just said. He wasn't against it; he just didn't expect it."Um, well..."

Jungkook didn't actually know what those words meant. He assumed he was asking to be taught how to mate. After all, Seokjin never told him what those Korean words meant in their language."Please, Yoongi?" The incubus was so eager to please and wished to be taught. If Yoongi showed him exactly how he wanted to be pleased, Jungkook knew he could always keep his mate satisfied.

Leaning down, Yoongi softly pecked Jungkook's lips."Yes, Jungkookie. I'll teach you." He stepped away from the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube from where he had placed it atop the dresser earlier. Returning to the bed, he set the lube down and grabbed the hem on his shirt, pulling it up over his head to remove it. With pink cheeks, he unzipped his pants and pushed them down. Lastly, he removed his underwear, fully baring himself in front of Jungkook. Once nude, Yoongi got down on his knees in front of the incubus.

" _Mate?_ " Jungkook was a little confused as to why Yoongi got on his knees, but it made sense to him when the human wedged himself between the incubus' legs and started to stroke his dick.

Despite being shy about this, Yoongi didn't let that stop him. He stroked Jungkook's dick a bit before taking the tip into his mouth. He began to suck on the tip and occasionally slide his tongue over the slit. As he gradually took in a bit more of Jungkook's dick, he felt one of the incubus' strong hands touch his head, fingers sifting through his hair gently.

Jungkook loved how warm Yoongi's mouth was. He really enjoyed that moist feeling around his dick as it grew harder. While his dick was being sucked so well, he took notice that one of Yoongi's hands had moved downward. There was a rise in the human's sexual urge, and Jungkook knew Yoongi must be stroking himself.

Yoongi rubbed his thumb over the slit of his own dick to pleasure himself as he had a mouthful of Jungkook's hardening dick. He allowed himself to let out a muffled moan, which sent some vibrations through the incubus' dick. His other hand moved up to gently fondle Jungkook's balls as well.

It felt so amazing to Jungkook for his dick to be hardening within Yoongi's hot, wet mouth. Resisting the urge to thrust into the human's mouth, he kept gently raking his fingers through Yoongi's hair. His little mate was so good at this."Y-Yoongi..." he stammered softly as his now-fully-hard dick throbbed a bit inside the human's mouth. He almost whimpered when Yoongi stopped sucking.

Moving up, Yoongi got onto the bed by Jungkook."Face me, Jungkook. Come this way." He directed the incubus carefully with his hands then shifted to bend his knees and spread his legs. The blush in his cheeks grew darker as he saw the incubus staring at his privates."Give me a hand." he said sweetly, extending a hand.

When Yoongi held a hand out to him, Jungkook reached out as well. He watched Yoongi grab his hand and the purple bottle. Some contents of the bottle was poured out and thoroughly spread all over Jungkook's fingers. Not knowing what this liquid was, Jungkook just watched as Yoongi laid on his back and reached down between his legs, smearing some of the liquid all over his hole. The sight caused the incubus to lick his lips hungrily.

After setting the lube aside again, Yoongi used both hands to guide Jungkook, grabbing the incubus' lubed hand. He gently curled all of Jungkook's fingers, except for his middle digit. Moving Jungkook's hand down, he kept his gaze on the incubus."Th-this is how I get prepped." He rubbed the tip of Jungkook's finger over his hole a little before encouraging him to insert it."Go on, Jungkookie. Get familiar with this part of me. It's only yours."

Pushing his middle finger slowly inside of Yoongi, Jungkook was paying close attention. He didn't want to mess up. He wanted to do everything right and fully please Yoongi. He wanted to satisfy his mate. He allowed Yoongi to move his hand, causing his finger to slowly slide in and out of the human's hole. It made him wish his erect dick was the thing filling up his little mate. This continued for a little bit before he was encouraged to push in a second finger. That was when it registered in Jungkook's mind what they were doing." _Oh, we're stretching you, so you can handle my dick._ " It was at this moment that he finally understood why he had been stopped several weeks ago.

This was very embarrassing for Yoongi, but he didn't really mind. He knew this embarrassment would be worth it. He kept guiding Jungkook to stretch him properly, even teaching the incubus to start a scissor motion."Do this a little, Kookie." Yoongi held up two fingers and curled them for Jungkook to copy the motion. He bit his lower lip and whimpered when he felt Jungkook's fingers curl inside of him. As he was fingered, the embarrassment started to melt away and just be replaced by his growing arousal."Third finger now." Yoongi touched Jungkook's hand and lightly tapped his third finger with the tip of his index. His dick twitched slightly with excitement as that third finger pushed inside of him.

Jungkook felt around inside Yoongi, getting familiar with the human's hot insides. He spread his fingers occasionally and curled them as well. He used the pads of his fingertips to rub his mate's inner walls.

Once he felt like he was prepped enough, Yoongi tapped Jungkook's wrist and got him to pull his fingers out. Just to make sure this would be as easy as possible, he grabbed the lube again and sat up. He poured some lube out onto his hand and shyly spread it all over Jungkook's dick, mixing it with the remains of his own saliva before dropping the bottle aside. He didn't even care that it fell onto the floor. Maybe he was too busy staring at Jungkook's lathered dick to notice.

Once his dick was fully coated in the liquid, Jungkook watched Yoongi lay on his back again." _Is it time?_ " Moving to press the tip of his dick to Yoongi's stretched hole, the incubus looked to the human for approval. It certainly seemed like his dick would be able to enter the human just fine now. When Yoongi gave a nod, he started to push into him.

"Slowly, Jungkookie, slowly." Due to Jungkook's size, Yoongi needed him to start slow. After all, he remembered the first time he had seen the incubus' dick, recalling his thought that it would tear him in half. Of course, that thought was an exaggeration. Yoongi grabbed the incubus' hips and helped him find the right speed of motion. He kept Jungkook slow and careful until his dick was buried deep within him. Upon feeling their skin together, he held Jungkook's hips still."Wait please. I need a moment."

Seeing Yoongi in some discomfort, Jungkook really hoped he wasn't hurting his mate. That was something he never wanted to do." _Little mate? Are you okay?_ "

"Fuck, you're so big." As a distraction while he adjusted, Yoongi wanted some affection."Kiss? Please?" He knew Jungkook knew what that meant. He had taught the incubus that word himself.

Hearing the request for a kiss, Jungkook leaned down over Yoongi and softly connected their lips. A gentle meshing began, and Jungkook melted in the feel of Yoongi's arms snaking around him. The wet sound of gently-smacking lips was all they both heard. Jungkook felt excited when Yoongi's tongue emerged and started a playful wrestle with the incubus' tongue. Jungkook needed more practice with this type of kissing, but he enjoyed it a lot nonetheless. After a minute or two, he felt Yoongi's hands slide down and press against his lower back. Was his mate ready?

It pleased Yoongi when he felt Jungkook pull mostly out then slowly push back into him. It was finally time. They were both ready to begin. As slow thrusts started, their lips kept meshing tenderly, tongues still tangling. Perhaps Yoongi was too aroused to notice it, but his hands were finally not shaking. He wasn't afraid to fully commit to Jungkook.

Once he got a rhythm going, Jungkook began to gradually increase his pace. He didn't want to be slow, but he would go back to being slow if Yoongi showed any signs of not enjoying a quicker pace. However, he remembered how much it had pleasured Yoongi to endure the max vibrations of his vibrator before. He also knew that Yoongi had enjoyed it when he'd eaten him out roughly. Those things made it rather obvious to Jungkook that his little human liked it rough. So as he got faster, Jungkook also started getting rougher. A smirk came over his lips when Yoongi broke their kiss to moan.

Yoongi knew that he shouldn't let himself get too loud since Jimin and Seokjin were both probably going to bed. However, how could he possibly stay quiet as Jungkook was getting rough with him like this? Simply put, he couldn't. Unable to stay quiet as he felt a rougher thrust, Yoongi threw his head back against the pillow and let out a moan of pleasure."Oh, fuck~" he moaned out as Jungkook began to basically pound into him. One of his hands reached up to tightly grip onto Jungkook's bicep as his other hand pressed against the incubus' chest, right over his heart.

The moans that erupted from Yoongi were like the most beautiful music to Jungkook's ears because he knew he was the cause of those moans. As he slammed into Yoongi so fast and rough, he also let out grunts and moans of his own. This was the most pleasurable thing he had ever experienced. Jungkook latched his mouth onto the side of Yoongi's neck and attacked that soft flesh with kisses and licks. He sucked on specific spots that he had learned were sensitive as well.

"Ju-Jungk-kookie~!" Yoongi knew he couldn't handle much more. This was his first time having sex after a few years, so his body wasn't used to it anymore. It was exhausting, but he also found himself craving it. Perhaps it was due to how long he and Jungkook had been desiring each other without this outcome. So Yoongi did his best to hold back his climax.

Jungkook could feel Yoongi's hot walls begin to squeeze around his dick, as well as the human's sexual drive reaching its peak. He was unrelenting, eager to fully pleasure his little mate. Still, he could tell that his mate was holding back for some reason. Did he not want it to end? Jungkook didn't want it to end either.

Yoongi's weak ability to hold back his orgasm was threatened when Jungkook changed the angle of his hips. He knew the incubus didn't know what he'd just done, but white heat filled Yoongi when his prostate was assaulted."Ah-Fuck-!" Yoongi's whole body felt like it was being filled with the hottest flame. The pit of his stomach tightened and twisted. His dick throbbed and ached with the need to release. He could no longer think of being quiet. Yoongi let out such loud moans and cries of pleasure.

Jungkook felt Yoongi's nails dig into his arm as the human struggled to handle the pleasure that filled him. His expression of pure ecstasy was lovely in the incubus' eyes. When Yoongi cried out in pleasure as he climaxed, Jungkook was very proud of himself. He continued slamming into Yoongi to chase his own orgasm until he released as well, filling the human with his seed. He rode out the orgasm to come to a stop then immediately captured Yoongi's lips with his own. This was the most wonderful experience of his life. Not only did he finally have a fully-claimed mate, but he was also given the knowledge to understand the human he loved so dearly.

Despite being worn out, Yoongi didn't want to stop. He wanted more of his wonderful incubus. So as their lips were locked, he rolled them over to place himself on top. The human started to roll his hips to ride Jungkook's big dick. He knew Jungkook wanted more too because the incubus grabbed his hips and began to thrust up into him, getting them into a synchronized rhythm together.


	68. Chapter 68

It was rather late in the morning when Jungkook woke up. He was sprawled out on his back, entirely uncovered. This seemed to be the norm. Looking to the right, he saw that Yoongi had hogged the blanket again, which he didn't mind at all. His human mate was curled up in a little ball, bundled up tightly. Seeing that Yoongi was still fast asleep, Jungkook decided not to disturb him. The incubus was hungry though and seriously needed to urinate.

However, his plan to be quiet completely failed as soon as he got off the bed and stepped right onto the bottle of lube that had been dropped on the floor last night. Slipping, he fell straight down. Jungkook bit his bottom lip when he heard Yoongi start to groan. He got up from the floor and peered at his little mate. When Yoongi opened his eyes only a tiny bit, squinting at the incubus, Jungkook reached out and began to softly stroke the human's cheek. He shushed Yoongi sweetly and was pleased when he went right back to sleep.

So that he wouldn't fall again, Jungkook picked up the little purple bottle from the floor and set it on top of Yoongi's dresser. Then, he simply pulled on a pair of pants before leaving the bedroom and going directly to the bathroom to relieve himself. He could hardly believe last night's events happened. It seemed like a perfect dream. His ability to read the labels of things in the bathroom said otherwise, as did the nail marks on his arm and a couple bites on his shoulder.

Next, Jungkook went to the kitchen and decided to just pour himself a bowl of cereal. He got out a bowl and spoon, grabbed the box of cereal from its spot atop the fridge, then got out the gallon of milk. As he was pouring the cereal, he noticed Seokjin come into the kitchen." _Hey, good morning, Seokjin._ "

" _You and Yoongi clearly had a good time last night._ " Seokjin commented with a yawn." _I mean, not that I was too disturbed, but I was sleeping in Jimin's room, and he kept giggling every time Yoongi got loud._ "

"Hey, you slept pretty late." Jimin said as he came into the kitchen as well. He and Seokjin had been up for a couple hours already."Where's Yoongi-hyung? Still sleeping?" Of course, he didn't really expect an answer, so he was taken aback when he got one.

"Yeah, Yoongi's still in bed. I guess he's still worn out." Jungkook's clear Korean speech caught Seokjin and Jimin both by surprise. They hadn't thought Jungkook and Yoongi had actually fully mated last night. Clearly, it had been assumed that the two were just being naughty and fooling around again.

Jimin stepped closer to Jungkook with wide eyes and a gaping jaw."You mean...You two finally...Holy crap."

With a wide grin, Jungkook poured milk into his bowl."Yup. We're full mates now."

" _You're not a virgin anymore!_ " Reaching out, Seokjin gave Jungkook a high five.

"I don't think we're going to see much of Yoongi today." Jungkook said with a chuckle. He used his spoon to start pushing his cereal below the milk, making sure it all got dunked."We went, like, three rounds. He's tired."

Jimin carefully poked one of the nail marks on Jungkook's arm."He's probably really sore too, if you went as hard on him as he clearly went on you."

"I will admit that I may have gotten too rough with him." Jungkook knew that Yoongi was probably in some pain this morning."I couldn't really help it though. I got carried away. It was my first time."

Seokjin took a chance to poke a bite on Jungkook's shoulder." _Does that hurt?_ " he asked with a perked eyebrow.

Jungkook shook his head." _No, not really._ " He twirled his spoon around a bit and smirked."Man, everything is going to be so easy now that I can understand. Living in this world is going to be super simple."

"Don't get cocky, Jungkook." Jimin warned, wagging his finger at the incubus."This world is a lot more complicated than you think. You can't just learn the language and expect everything to be easy."

"Why not?" Jungkook didn't understand what Jimin meant."I can understand now. As long as I can understand, I can learn how to do anything here. It'll be a piece of cake."

Rolling his eyes, Jimin decided to put Jungkook in his place."Jungkook, how do you drive a car?"

That took Jungkook back a little."I don't know."

"How do you bake a cake?"

"I don't know."

"How do you get a job or buy a house?"

"I don't know. Okay, I get it." Jungkook let out a huff."I'll learn though."

"There's a lot more you need to learn besides how to do those things." Jimin ruffled Jungkook's hair, earning a pout."You need to learn proper etiquette. You need to learn what kind of behavior is acceptable in different places. You need to follow the laws and be a good person."

"Laws?" Jungkook cocked his head a little to the side."But I thought you humans don't have a ruler like we do...uh, did." He hadn't been told of any human ruler.

"See? That's another thing you need to learn about." Jimin sighed and loosely hooked an arm around one of Seokjin's."We don't have an emperor, like you guys. We have a president. President Moon Jae-In is currently in charge. We also have the police who uphold the laws and arrest people who break those laws."

With a groan, Jungkook used his spoon to shovel some cereal into his mouth. After chewing and swallowing, he groaned again, showing his annoyance."Why can't this world be simple like Szarvoun? Follow the rules or just don't get caught breaking them. If you get caught, you die. So simple."

"Believe it or not, the people in this world don't want to just kill everyone." As he spoke, Jimin leaned his head against Seokjin's shoulder."We give people second chances. We punish people who break the laws, but we hope that punishment teaches them to be better."

Seokjin was only catching some of what was being said, doing his best to keep up with the conversation. Of course, there were some words that he didn't know yet." _I'm sure you will learn how to live in this world correctly, Jungkook. I need to learn as well. I'm sure Yoongi, Jimin, and the others will help us._ "

"I guess so." Jungkook was disappointed now. He had thought that learning the language would be enough to get him through this world easily. How was he supposed to be helpful to Yoongi if he still had so much to learn?


	69. Chapter 69

After finishing his cereal, Jungkook returned to the bedroom and saw that Yoongi had rolled over to face the wall. The human looked so small as he was curled up. Quietly, Jungkook stepped over to the bed and laid down behind Yoongi, snuggling against the human.

"Don't touch." Yoongi spoke groggily."Fuck, everything hurts." He was sore from last night's events."We had sex. Oh my god." It was like the realization was hitting Yoongi now.

"Yeah, three times. You okay?" Jungkook stopped snuggling to Yoongi and opted to just start playing with the human's hair.

"What part of 'everything hurts' did you not understand?" It was definitely new for Yoongi to hear Jungkook speak flawless Korean, but he had known this would happen once they mated, so he wasn't surprised."Damn, Jungkook. My ass hurts. My back hurts. My stomach hurts. I think you may have bruised my hips." He whined and curled up a little more."I have a headache too."

Hearing about Yoongi's pain in the aftermath of mating, Jungkook pouted and kept playing with the human's hair."I'm sorry. I was too rough."

With a sigh, Yoongi stared ahead at the wall."It's fine. I mean, it's partly my fault too. I lost count of how many times I told you to fuck me harder."

"You told me, huh?" A smirk overtook Jungkook's lips."It sounded more to me like you were begging." When he heard Yoongi groan in response to that, he chuckled."You were desperate for more of my cock." he teased."Oh, Jungkook~" he mocked Yoongi from last night."Please harder~ Please~"

Yoongi's whole face flared bright red as Jungkook mimicked his begging from last night. He rolled over, despite how sore he was, and smacked the incubus' arm."Oh, shut up." Now that he was face-to-face with Jungkook, Yoongi peered at him with a shy gaze."Jungkook, I..." Giving in to how he felt, he cuddled against Jungkook's chest."I love you, even though you're a brat."

"I'm your brat." Putting an arm around Yoongi, Jungkook kissed the human's head.

"Well, yeah, you are." Yoongi was swarming with feelings and thoughts that he couldn't sort as he relaxed with Jungkook. He didn't know what was next for them. They were full mates now, but what was next? Was anything going to be different? Were things going to stay the same? Should he be happy right now? Should he be worried that things might turn bad?

Noticing how quiet Yoongi became, Jungkook stroked his hair gently."You're worrying again, aren't you?"

"Um, no?" Sighing, Yoongi knew he couldn't lie about it."Yeah..."

"Talk to me. What's on your mind?" This was something Jungkook really looked forward to doing. He could listen to Yoongi's worries and provide reassurance. He could soothe his mate's mind.

Grabbing the blanket and pulling it up to his chin, Yoongi felt like hiding."Well...I guess I'm just worried that things will be bad after this." He felt ashamed for thinking this way."You're my first boyfriend since Yukwon-hyung. I mean...You are my boyfriend, aren't you?" That had never been made official.

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" When Yoongi nodded a little, Jungkook smiled."Then, I am."

"Anyway, I've been so scared to commit to anyone ever since things went bad between me and Yukwon-hyung." Yoongi explained. Feeling super vulnerable while talking about this, he pulled the blanket up further to hide his face."What if I get betrayed again? What if things don't work out? What if...What if you don't love me as much as I love you?"

Listening to his mate's worries, Jungkook couldn't help but melt."Yoongi, my little mate, things won't go bad between us. I can promise you that. I'll never betray you because you are my everything." He pulled the bundled human closer and held him securely."And my love for you is so big that it could swallow you whole and still be hungry for more, but only you can satisfy that hunger. I will always be hungry for more of you."

Feeling embarrassed and shy from those sweet words, Yoongi wiggled a little within the blanket."Have I ever told you that you're fucking stupid?"

"How would I know?" Jungkook answered with a shrug of his shoulders."I couldn't understand you until after our amazing mating last night, so if you have ever called me stupid before, I would have no idea." Realizing that, he perked an eyebrow."Wait. Have you called me stupid before?"

"Maybe." Yoongi mumbled, knowing that he had said such a thing before while knowing Jungkook had been unable to understand."I may have also called you other things, like, um...dick monster..."

"Dick monster?" That earned a laugh from Jungkook.

"And...sweetheart..."

As soon as he heard that, Jungkook's heart pounded."You've called me sweetheart? Really?" He thought that was extremely cute, especially since Yoongi didn't seem like the type to say such a thing.

"Only once, so don't think it'll happen again, brat." Yoongi was blushing so much that he could even feel his ears getting hot.

Jungkook hooked two fingers onto the blanket and started to pull it down to see Yoongi, but the human pulled the blanket back up, keeping his face hidden, which Jungkook thought was utterly adorable."Let me see you, sweet mate."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Just a little?"

"No."

"I'm not leaving your side until you let me see you." Jungkook playfully threatened.

Yoongi quietly mumbled,"Good." Then, he shifted slightly and whined at the discomfort he felt before pressing his covered face to Jungkook's chest.

"Yoongi." When he got just a small hum as a response, Jungkook smiled happily."I'm not worried. I'm, uh...What's the opposite of worried? Whatever that word is, that's what I am." He was so content and happy as he held the bundled human close."I have you, so I don't need to worry. As long as I have you, I have everything I need." He had waited so long to be able to say this to his mate."I love you, and I'll do anything for you. You're my first mate, but you'll also be my last mate. I won't ever desire anyone else because you are the only one I need. I will smother you with my love every single day for the rest of my life."

"Jungkook~" Yoongi whined within the blanket."You're such a dork~"

"What's a dork?"


	70. Chapter 70

"Do you think Yoongi will get out of bed at all today?" Jungkook asked as he looked around in Jimin's room.

Jimin shrugged his shoulders and glanced toward his window."Well, he has to get up at some point to eat, and I'm sure he needs a shower. So yeah, he'll get up eventually."

Wanting to be included in the conversation, Seokjin spoke up."When someone tell Namjoon?" he asked with his broken Korean."I mean, uh, that Jungkook mated."

"I guess we'll tell him next time we see him." Jungkook said as he started looking through the drawers of Jimin's dresser.

"Why are you being so nosy?" Jimin stepped over to Jungkook and lightly smacked his hand."Stop going through my stuff."

"I'm just curious." With his head cocked to the side, Jungkook gave Jimin a questioning gaze."Do you have a rubber penis thing too? Yoongi has one for self-pleasure, and Hoseok once told me that it's normal for humans to have one. Do you have one?"

Jimin's cheeks flared pink at the question as he quickly shook his head."No, I don't have one. You can't just ask things like that, Jungkook."

"Why not?" Jungkook really didn't understand. It still boggled his mind that humans seemed to be so secretive about their sexual pleasures and desires. Sure, Hoseok had told him before that some humans were more open and did sexual things for monetary gain, but he had yet to see an example of that.

"It's private. That's why." Talking about such a thing was super embarrassing for Jimin. It made him very uncomfortable to talk about sexual stuff with anyone other than Yoongi or Taehyung. He wouldn't even talk about it with Hoseok.

Seokjin was curious about this as well."We don't understand." he spoke on behalf of himself and Jungkook.

"In Szarvoun, talking about sexual pleasures and desires is normal." Jungkook just wanted to understand, but this was so confusing for him."The only sexual thing we are not allowed to do is self-pleasure in public. Self-pleasuring in public shows weakness and inability to get a mate. It is allowed to mate in public though." he explained."So I don't understand why humans keep intimacy so secret."

Seeing that the incubi were genuinely confused and curious, Jimin seated himself on his bed and sighed softly."Most humans have been taught for a very long time that we shouldn't be so open about our sexual needs or desires. It's taboo. Don't talk about sex in public. Don't be intimate in public. Don't show too much skin. We're taught these things at young ages." As he talked about it, Jimin wondered if humans needed more sexual freedom or if everything was fine this way.

"Too much skin?" Seokjin asked as he furrowed his brow."That's bad?"

"It used to be." Jimin fidgeted with his fingers nervously."In some places, it's okay to show a lot of skin, but in other places, it's bad. I've heard that there are some places that will severely punish you if you show too much skin. We're not in one of those places though. It's not too bad here. Still, showing too much can be bad. I think society is adjusting to people being more open with their bodies, but there are still some no-nos."

"Like what?" Jungkook seated himself beside Jimin and listened closely.

Jimin gulped quietly."Like, um...Showing your butt in public or something like that."

"So you mean, exposing our privates?" Jungkook had assumed that he shouldn't do that because of how Yoongi had reacted the first time he'd seen his dick out.

"Exposing your privates in public will get you arrested, man." Jimin almost laughed with he saw the expressions of shock and disbelief in the incubi's faces.

"Are you serious?" Jungkook hadn't thought it was that bad."What if I'm out with Yoongi, and we want to mate? You're saying we can't do that?"

Jimin shook his head and wondered how crazy things must have been for Seokjin and Jungkook in Szarvoun."No, of course not. You would get in huge trouble for that."

Though he was shocked, Seokjin was also relieved. Since humans were more private about their intimacy and sexual needs, he didn't have to worry about too many people finding out about his troubles. He wanted to open up and tell Jimin, but it was going to take some courage. He had already discovered that Jimin was trustworthy though.

Now Jimin had a question though."In your previous world, are there any orientations that aren't accepted?" He was curious about that. After all, Namjoon and Jungkook had both shown no hesitation in displaying interest in the same gender.

"Orientations?" Jungkook was unfamiliar with that term.

"Like, straight or gay or bi." Jimin tried to explain."Are they all accepted or some not?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Jungkook didn't have much of an answer."I don't think anyone in Szarvoun really cares about gender. Well, most don't. Some incubi really hate succubi and prefer to only mate with other incubi. I don't blame them. I hate succubi too."

"Why is that?" Jimin really hoped that didn't mean Jungkook was an indiscriminate woman-hater.

"Succubi are deemed as more important than incubi." Jungkook explained."They rarely face severe punishments, unless their actions are extreme. Whereas, incubi are put to death so easily. Due to the favortism, succubi are stuck-up and typically cruel to incubi, only showing love to their mate. It is rare to meet a nice succubus."

"Why are they more important?" That seemed completely wrong to Jimin. No one's life should be viewed as more important than anyone else's life.

"Succubi have babies." Seokjin answered."Incubi don't."

That was the reason."What he said." Jungkook sighed heavily."As long as there are succubi, the emperor will never run out of people to order around. But if he only had incubi, they would all die off eventually with no new generation to take their place."

"But wouldn't it also be bad if there were only succubi? Incubi are important too. Otherwise, how would the succubi have children?" Jimin gave a wave of his hand."Actually, nevermind. I think that's enough of this topic. It's depressing." He really didn't like Szarvoun, based on the little bit he knew about that world. It didn't seem like a nice place at all.

Accepting a change of topic, Jungkook decided to ask a question."So what is the rubber penis thing called?"

Jimin rubbed his face with both hands, trying to fight away the pinkness that returned to his cheeks."That depends. Does it vibrate or no? If it does, it's called a vibrator. If it doesn't, it's called a dildo."

"Dildo? That's a weird-sounding word." Jungkook said with a chuckle.

"Dildo?" Seokjin tilted his head to the side, not knowing what that was. He hadn't fully caught what was being discussed now.

"Shit, what have I taught you two?" Jimin really hoped he wouldn't get scolded for teaching the incubi such a word.


	71. Chapter 71

Yoongi should have known what he was getting himself into when he chose to have sex with an incubus who was much stronger and faster than he was. He should have known the risks, but maybe he hadn't cared. Now he had to deal with the consequences of that. Those consequences consisted of terrible aches and pains, as well as tender bruises on his hips. Even the dark hickeys that littered the left side of his neck were extremely tender. Mid-afternoon, Yoongi decided it was time to get out of bed and take a shower, freshen up and clean off the residue from last night.

However, as soon as he'd gotten off the bed, his knees wobbled and nearly gave way. Shakily and with much difficulty, Yoongi stepped over to his bedroom door and opened it, basically clinging to anything around him for support."Jungkook!" he called out. He paused and listened, hearing nothing."Jungkook!" he called again. Still nothing."Jimin!" Why was it so quiet in the house?"Seokjin!"

As much as he didn't want to be seen in his current state, Yoongi was desperate. Perhaps he was needy. The dried blotches of cum on his stomach and thighs and his nudity paled in comparison to how much he dreaded going down the stairs to get to the bathroom. Why couldn't this house have a bathroom upstairs? Well, technically, it had a half-bath upstairs, meaning a bathroom that contained a toilet and sink but no shower or tub. The only shower/tub was in the downstairs bathroom.

"Guys!" With a full pout, Yoongi wobbled back to his bed and grabbed his blanket, wrapping it around himself. With how sore he was, he had no intention of getting dressed. Besides, why would he put on clean clothes while he was still so messy? He figured that would defeat the purpose of clean clothes. Wobbly and confused, Yoongi ventured out of his bedroom, listening for any sounds that would let him know where the others were. He knew Jimin didn't work today, so he should be home. Even if he did go out with Seokjin, Jungkook would have stayed home, right?

When he reached the top of the stairs, Yoongi dreaded this. He was hurting so much and didn't want to risk falling down the stairs with his knees being so wobbly."Jungkook, what have you done to me, dick monster?" he mumbled to himself. As carefully as possible, Yoongi began his shaky descent down the stairs. Maybe he should have left the blanket in his room and just wandered around in his nude, messy glory. Having this blanket around himself made it impossible for him to grab onto the rail.

Yoongi seemed to be doing well until he got near the bottom of the stairs. The blanket got tangled around his foot and caused him to lose his balance and fall. Thankfully, he was only a mere three steps from the bottom. Still, slipping and landing on his already-aching butt was most unpleasant. The achy human let out a cry but still heard no response from anywhere in the house."Where are you guys?" He was on his own. Of course, this wasn't his first time being on his own, but he'd grown used to having someone around. Aside from feeling needy, he also realized that he felt lonely upon knowing that he was home alone.

With a groan, Yoongi got up from where he'd fallen and resumed his hobble toward the bathroom."A hot bath would be so nice right now..." he mumbled to himself. However, he decided that taking a bath while being this messy would just be gross. So he knew that taking a hot shower would be the better choice. Yoongi got into the bathroom and dropped his blanket to the floor. Then, he made sure the shower curtain was closed before turning on the water. He adjusted the temperature then got into the shower.

As Yoongi proceeded to wash himself, he couldn't help but wonder where Jimin and the incubi were. Where did they go? Why did no one tell him they were leaving? There was one question that bothered Yoongi more though. Why wasn't Jungkook by his side today? Of all the days Jungkook could have chosen to go out without him, it had to be today?"We mated..." Yoongi pouted as he was washing his torso."But he left me alone today..."

A whirlwind of thoughts blew through Yoongi's mind. What if his worries were right? What if committing to Jungkook was a mistake? He didn't want to think that. He wanted to believe that Jungkook's love for him was as strong as his own love for the incubus. Deciding that he trusted Jungkook's love, Yoongi had another worry."What if I wasn't any good?" He hated himself for being so self-conscious. He knew Jungkook couldn't really compare him to anyone else because he was the incubus' first mate. However, he wondered if Jungkook may have had higher expectations of what sex would be like.

"I didn't have sex for three years..." Yoongi rinsed off the soap from his body and carefully moved down to sit on the ceramic floor of the shower. It was painful for his butt, but it was easier than standing."What if I sounded weird when I moaned?" Yoongi's cheeks heated up with embarrassment as he thought of that."Oh god, what if my orgasm face looked funny or gross?" Images came to his mind of last night."Jungkook was so handsome and godly..." Even his mental image of Jungkook during their mating from last night was enough to make his heart pound.

Yoongi was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of people entering the house. They must be back now."Where were they?" he wondered to himself. Managing to get up, he turned off the water and got out of the shower. He dried himself off poorly then grabbed his blanket, putting it around himself again. As he exited the bathroom, he could hear chatting and laughing. Whatever the others had been doing, they clearly had fun."Jungkook!" Yoongi called out.

"Yoongi?!" Jungkook had not expected for Yoongi to be up and roaming around the house. Rushing to his mate, he smiled when he saw that the human had clearly just gotten out of the shower."You're all clean~"

What Yoongi saw made his heart melt. The new jacket looked so cozy on the incubus. The deep shade of pink that covered Jungkook's cheeks, nose, and ears was cute and showed that he'd been out in the cold for a while. The thing that hit Yoongi's heart the hardest was that Jungkook looked so happy. He loved this sight."Where were you?" This cute, happy sight wasn't enough to make him forget that he'd been left by himself.

"We went out to play." Jimin said as he butted into the little moment."It's been snowing all day, and Jungkook had clearly never seen snow before. I think Seokjin's seen it before because he wasn't impressed by it, but Jungkook lost his fucking mind for a while."

"Yeah, yeah!" Jungkook had indeed gone rather nuts in the snow."Snow is so cool! We made snow angels and had a snowball fight! It was awesome!"

Jimin chuckled as he thought about the fun they'd had."I did have to tell him to stop eating the snow a few times though."

"I missed it..?"

Seeing Yoongi clearly become a little upset, Jimin settled down and felt concerned."Hyung, what's wrong?"

Against his better judgment, Yoongi kicked Jimin's leg, almost losing his balance."You assface! You took Jungkook out for his first snow without me!"

Jungkook reached out and gently grabbed Yoongi's shoulders to hold him still, not letting him kick Jimin again."Hey, mate, it's okay. There'll be more chances for us to go out in the snow together."

"But this was your first snow!" It was hard to tell if Yoongi was angry or just loudly-sad. Even he couldn't really tell, but it felt like a mixture of both."You're my baby, Jungkook, and I want to be there for all your firsts!"

Hearing that, Jimin sighed with a smile."You're right, Hyung. I'm sorry. We had a lot of fun in the snow, but it would have been better if you had been able to join us. We just didn't want to disturb you while you obviously need to rest."

"Jimin, you should thank the stars that you're my best friend." Yoongi said with a half-hearted glare."Otherwise, I would have your head for this." Looking at Jungkook, his breath got stuck in his throat for a second."Wh-why are you staring at me like that?"

Being caught staring, Jungkook had no lame excuse to give."I just fell a bit more in love with you. That's all."

With a grumble, Yoongi turned his gaze away."Stupid."


	72. Chapter 72

"It's your turn now, you know." Taehyung teased as he nudged Jimin's arm with his elbow.

"My turn for what?" Jimin asked as his gaze was locked onto his phone. He was playing a game that he honestly thought was pretty lame, but for some reason, he kept playing it. He didn't know why.

Taehyung scooted closer to Jimin with a wide grin on his face."To mate, silly."

Not taking his eyes off of his game, Jimin chuckled."Nah."

"No?" When Jimin slightly shook his head, Taehyung was a tiny bit confused."I thought you wanted to be Seokjin's mate. You said that before."

"I do, but I can tell that he needs time. There's something bothering him, something that makes him hesitate to get close to me, so I don't want to pressure him." Jimin messed up on his game while he was talking and mumbled under his breath before speaking to Taehyung again."I'm okay with waiting however long Seokjin needs. I'm happy just being with him."

Hearing that made Taehyung melt a little."Aw, Jiminie, that's so cute." He felt rather proud of what Jimin said."You know, you've matured a lot. You used to whine a lot about wanting a boyfriend and needing some dick in your life; Your words, not mine. Now you're pretty chill about not getting laid. I thought you'd cave by now."

"I'm not a thirsty hoe, Tae." Jimin rolled his eyes and paused his game, setting his phone onto the coffee table."Sure, I was desperate for a boyfriend. I wanted to get laid. I just, well...I guess being with Seokjin has helped me realize that there is more to a healthy relationship than sex. A truly healthy relationship doesn't require sex." A smile spread over his lips as he spoke about this."I think I also realized that I don't want a sexual relationship as much as I thought I did."

Taehyung wrapped an arm around Jimin's shoulders and had questions now."So what are you saying? You don't want sex at all now? Maybe you never actually did? Or is it just not important to get?" he wondered.

Jimin shrugged and wondered how he should say this."I'm not sure. Sex is still something that interests me, but I don't know. I'm not in a rush to get it. I've imagined what sex with Seokjin will be like, but it's just got me like 'oh, that would be nice.' It's not like a 'I need his dick' kind of thing."

"You should tell Seokjin that." Taehyung suggested."He's been doing so well with his Korean lessons from Hoseokie-hyung and Namjoon, so he might be able to understand enough for you to tell him about your thoughts and feelings."

"You know what? You're right. I'll talk to him right now." Standing from the sofa, Jimin immediately paused when he realized something."Wait a minute. I don't know where he is." He cocked his head a little to the side as he tried to remember where the incubus had gone.

"He went outside with Yoongi-hyung and the others. Remember?" Grabbing Jimin's phone from the coffee table, Taehyung looked at the paused game."By the way, what were you playing? You looked pretty into it."

Jimin moved a hand up to rake his fingers through his hair."Cupcake Crusher." When Taehyung perked an eyebrow at him, he simply shrugged."It's addicting, okay. You match up stacks of colored cupcakes then you get to smash them. The bigger the stack is, the more points you get when you smash it. If you wanna play, go for it." He didn't mind letting Taehyung play on his phone.

"Kay, thanks." As Jimin headed out of the living room, Taehyung started playing the game.

Making his way outside, Jimin grabbed his jacket from a coat rack that had been set up by the front door. He stepped outside onto the porch and smiled as he saw Yoongi and Namjoon chatting casually. Hoseok was having a pretty tame snowball fight with Seokjin, and Jungkook was nowhere in sight."Um, it looks like you're missing someone." Jimin commented."Where's Jungkook?"

Looking over at Jimin, Yoongi shrugged his shoulders."No fucking clue." However, he knew the easiest way to find the missing incubus."Jungkook!" he called out. There were muffled thumps above them, soon followed by a yelp right before Jungkook crashed down onto the snow-covered ground."What the hell were you doing on the roof?" Yoongi shook his head in disbelief.

Namjoon couldn't help but laugh as Jungkook got up from where he'd landed."At least you clearly weren't all the way up there. You were just on the first story, right? Falling from the second story would have hurt."

"I'm fine, no biggie." Jungkook got up onto the porch and stepped right to Yoongi."You need me, little mate?" He lifted up a tightly-packed ball of snow that he'd been holding and took a bite out of it.

"I was just wondering where you were." Eyeing the ball of snow, Yoongi sighed."What did I tell you about eating snow?"

"You said that eating snow is gross because it's on the ground." Jungkook showed Yoongi his snowball."But that's why I was on the roof. The snow up there hasn't touched the ground." Seeing Yoongi facepalm, he cocked his head to the side."What?"

Suddenly, with no warning at all, Jimin was hit in the back with a snowball. Spinning around, he saw Hoseok and Seokjin standing side-by-side. Hoseok immediately pointed at Seokjin."He did it!"

Seokjin's jaw dropped."No!"

Jungkook held out his partially-eaten snowball to Jimin."Fight back?" he offered.

"You bet!" Jimin grabbed the snowball and ran off the porch, launching it at Hoseok, who ran and laughed. Thus, Jimin ended up joining the snowball fight.

Yoongi chuckled as he turned his attention back to Namjoon."Anyway, what movie are you three going to see?" he asked curiously, getting back to their conversation.

"It's undecided yet. Hoseok wants to see an action movie, but Taehyung wants to watch a comedy." Namjoon had told Yoongi that his mates wanted to take him to the theater for his first time, but they couldn't decide on what movie to see.

Not being part of the conversation or snowball fight, Jungkook hopped off the porch and climbed up into the nearest tree. He didn't mind not being involved in anything right now. He was just enjoying the snow and the sounds of his friends' laughter. He wanted more days like this. As he was up in the tree, Jungkook couldn't help but smile happily. From here, he could see Yoongi, who looked so content in his conversation with Namjoon. Jungkook could easily spot Seokjin from here too, seeing his best friend being much more active than usual. It was heartwarming.

As the snowball fight ensued, Jimin got lost in the fun. He figured he could just talk with Seokjin another time. For now, he would just enjoy this moment. After all, it wasn't often that he got to hear Seokjin laugh like this. It was a beautiful sound, very contagious.


	73. Chapter 73

Jimin was in such a good mood as he laid in bed, curled up on his side. He'd had so much fun today. He loved chatting with Taehyung. He had lots of fun in the snow with Hoseok and Seokjin. The thing about today that stuck in his mind the most was how happy Seokjin had seemed earlier. Playing in the snow had definitely put the normally-quiet incubus in a wonderful mood. Jimin could see that Seokjin was opening up more, and that made him so happy. Though, he did remember that he'd not had the chance to have a private talk with Seokjin. He would do it tomorrow.

Or maybe now?

They must have both been thinking of each other. There was soon a soft knock on Jimin's bedroom door."Jimin..?" It was Seokjin's voice.

Getting off his bed, Jimin straightened his pajamas a little before stepping over to the door and opening it."Hey, Seokjin. Anything wrong?" He hoped nothing was wrong. Seokjin didn't normally come to him like this.

Seokjin shook his head just a little."Nothing wrong. Can I, um..." Still needing to work a bit on asking certain questions, he just pointed into Jimin's bedroom.

"Oh, do you want to sleep in here again?" When Seokjin confirmed with a nod, Jimin couldn't help but smile."Of course." He moved aside to let the incubus enter his room. Then, he closed the door and watched Seokjin immediately make himself comfortable on the bed. A light chuckle slipped out from Jimin as he got back onto the bed as well."Seokjin, can I talk to you about something? Or are you too tired? If you're too tired, it can wait until morning."

"We can talk." Seokjin hoped he wouldn't have any trouble understanding or communicating. There was something he wanted to say to Jimin as well. He just needed to figure out how to phrase it."What talk about?"

Seokjin's broken Korean sounded so cute to Jimin's ears. He adored it."I want to talk about us. Our relationship, I mean." He kept his gaze on Seokjin's handsome face, feeling confident in his thoughts and choices."When you first started living with Yoongi-hyung, I said I wanted to be your mate. I really wanted to get laid." Seeing a little confusion in Seokjin's expression, Jimin rephrased."I wanted sex."

Listening closely to Jimin's words, Seokjin was managing to grasp what the human was saying. He shifted his gaze a little to the side when he heard Jimin mention sex. He didn't know how this conversation was going to go.

"But I've changed my mind." Jimin wondered how he should say this."I've changed...me. I don't know what makes you uncomfortable, but I can see that there is something that makes you pull away from me often. I understand that there is probably something in your past that still troubles you, so I don't want to be selfish." He gently grabbed one of Seokjin's hands and smiled."What I'm saying is that sex with you would be nice, but I don't mind never getting it. I'll wait for you forever. I'm happy just being with you. I like you so much, Seokjin."

This was not what Seokjin had expected to happen when he came to Jimin's bedroom. He had expected to just say what he needed to say then hopefully go to sleep if he was still accepted, but this was already much better than that."Jimin, I like you too. Much." He curled his fingers to hold onto Jimin's hand, which was smaller and cuter than his own. He loved that."I need tell you something." It was time.

"Hm?" Jimin wondered what Seokjin needed to tell him. Could it be the reason the incubus came to his room? Not just to sleep but to talk about something important?

"I like you." Seokjin needed to find the right words to say this."I want you my mate." He knew his Korean still required more lessons and might not be that great, but he would do his best to get his message across to the cute human."But can't mate. Before, I killed mates. Wanted mates. Loved mates."

Jimin could see Seokjin's expression becoming very sad."You killed your mates?" He remembered being told about that only briefly when he had first met the incubi, when Hoseok had explained things. Something had been brought up at that time about mates being killed. Sure, Hoseok had mainly been talking about Jungkook at that time, but Jimin had assumed situations had been similar for Seokjin as well.

Seokjin nodded just a little and felt rather down as he talked about this."After, I can't mate. I have, um..." He tried to think of the right word."Trouble." He hoped Jimin was understanding what he meant."I can't, um..."

Understanding what Seokjin was trying to say was a little difficult, but Jimin could grasp that Seokjin had trouble mating for some reason after what he had gone through with killing previous mates."You can't?"

"My, uh...dick." Seokjin really hoped that was the correct word to use."Can't hard."

"Your dick can't hard?" Jimin was confused but only for a couple seconds. When it clicked in his mind what Seokjin was trying to say, everything made sense."Ohh." Now that Jimin knew this, he finally understood why Seokjin got uncomfortable with closeness and showed absolutely no interest in any sort of intimacy."That's why Namjoon and Hoseok-hyung are teaching you Korean. You won't learn it through mating because you can't mate. I understand."

"Are you...disappoint?" Seokjin had kept feeling like he would disappoint Jimin or let him down by being unable to mate with him. It had honestly scared him to tell Jimin and possibly face rejection.

Jimin brought Seokjin's hand up to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to it."No, I'm not disappointed at all. Thank you for telling me." Now more than ever, Jimin felt determined to remain with Seokjin and shower him with acceptance and adoration."We don't need sex. We can be mates without it. Do you want that?"

Tears welled up in Seokjin's eyes, happy tears."Yes." He adored Jimin and wanted to stay with him. It made him so overjoyed to know that they could still be together and accept each other as mates without fully mating."Thank you."

\---

"Yo, did you see the way Jimin and Seokjin kept smiling at each other earlier?" Hoseok asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at his two boyfriends."There were practically hearts in the air."

"They seem like such a cute couple." Namjoon said, smiling at that thought."Jimin is the perfect match for Seokjin, I think. He's very accepting and open-minded, I've noticed."

Taehyung couldn't resist smiling as he thought about what Jimin had said to him before. He knew his friend was going to make Seokjin very happy and vise versa. He had no doubts about their relationship."Yoongi-hyung and Jungkook seem very happy together too." he stated.

"Yeah. Those two are crazy about each other. They're such opposites, but I think that helps them be more understanding of each other." Hoseok loved seeing all of their friends in happy relationships. It was heartwarming."Ah, I'm a happy papa! All my boys are doing so well!"

"Papa." Namjoon said with a light laugh."That's cute." However, he halted when he noticed that Taehyung had lagged behind. They were out walking around to enjoy some cold air together, but something seemed to be pulling at the human's mind."Taehyung?"

Hoseok looked back at Taehyung as well."You okay, babe?"

Taehyung fidgeted with his fingers as a blush added more pink to his cheeks than what was already there from the cold."I just want to say something." These words kept floating around in his mind, and he was ready to let them out."I love you. Both of you, I mean." Smiling, he felt quite happy with saying those words aloud.

"We love you too, Taetae." Hoseok felt his heart flutter happily in his chest as he saw Namjoon throw his arms around Taehyung. He loved seeing his boyfriends interact so sweetly.

"I love you, Taehyung." Namjoon hugged Taehyung close and peered into his eyes."Having your love means the world to me."

"Well, you've got it, so don't waste it." Taehyung teased.

"Now kiss!"

Namjoon and Taehyung both looked at Hoseok, who seemed to be having a little moment of his own just watching them.

"What?" Hoseok chuckled as his boyfriends rolled their eyes at him.

\---

It was pretty quiet in Yoongi's and Jungkook's bedroom as they were both in bed, cuddled together. Yoongi was in pajamas, as Jungkook was nude. Having something he wanted to say, Yoongi was having trouble falling asleep."Jungkook." he spoke softly, just in case his mate was already asleep.

Opening his eyes, Jungkook hadn't been asleep yet either."What's up, little mate?"

"I just want to tell you that, um..." Yoongi had something to say, but he felt shy about saying it."Ugh, roll over. Don't face me."

Despite wanting to keep Yoongi in his arms, Jungkook rolled over to face away from the human."Is this better?"

"Yeah." Yoongi moved closer to Jungkook's back and put his arm over the incubus to hold him."I want to tell you that I love you." That wasn't all he wanted to say though."I've been scared for so long, you know. Relationships and commitment terrified me because of my ex. I know I don't need to be scared anymore, but I still have my insecurities." He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Jungkook's shoulder."I trust you to help me get through them. I need you."

"I'll help you in any way I can." Jungkook said with a smile. Even though he loved holding Yoongi in his arms, he was discovering a love for being in the human's arms like this. It was nice to be held."I'll never leave you, so you can count on me to always be here for you."

"Thank you, Jungkook." Yoongi closed his eyes as he relaxed with Jungkook. He was definitely ready to sleep now."Mm, I'm big spoon." he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart~"

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support on this book :) A sequel is in progress, titled Liberation of the D*ck Monsters.


End file.
